Heroína
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: El mundo mágico a sucumbido ante Voldemort. Hermione Granger lo ha perdido casi todo, y sólo la venganza la mantiene viva, y nada ni nadie la podría detener, ni siquiera su peor enemigo. Ni siquiera lo que podría llegar a sentir por él.
1. Prologo

**Heroína**

…

**Prologo**

…

-Maldita sea, son todos unos ineptos, ¿cómo mierda dejan que ella escape nuevamente?- grito enfurecida una mortífaga a sus dos compañeros mortífagos que la miraban aterrorizados. Ella estaba furiosa y no era una buena señal- De nuevo ella ha escapado ilesa y a producido estragos en la ciudad, es que acaso quieren que el señor Oscuro corte nuestras cabezas, ¿eso es lo que quieren?- grito la mujer más fuerte, mientras furiosa se sacaba su máscara y se dejaba ver su pálido y hermoso rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ira, y su boca estaba tensa en una línea

-Lo siento Pansy, pero tú jamás te has enfrentado a ella, es demasiado veloz, demasiado poderosa..-comenzó a decir uno de los mortífagos titubeando, mientras se apoyaba contra la fría pared del departamento

-Ella es una amenaza y hay que aniquilarla, no puede seguir destruyendo edificios o rayando paredes con voces de protesta..-grito la mujer aún furiosa, mientras pasaba sus manos por su corto cabello negro- esto va a generar una emancipación, y no estaría bien que se revelasen nuevamente esos magos de tercera..

-El señor Oscuro nos va a matar..-murmuro uno de los encapuchados mientras se sacaba la máscara, dejando ver su rostro regordete, de expresión asustada y algo torpe

-Lo dudaste Crabbe?- dijo la mujer con un deje histérico- no puedo creer que esa mujer de aires románticos venga a provocar caos cuando nosotros hemos vencido y nuestro Señor tiene el poder del mundo mágico..ella no puede vivir más, cuando nuestro amo se entere de que ustedes no pudieron detenerla van a ser castigados, severamente castigados

-No me digas que tú no, Pansy?- dijo Goyle con sarcasmo mientras se sacaba su máscara y se sentaba en la silla con expresión derrotada, y prendía un cigarro- nosotros no vamos a poder detenerla, no sabes cuan poderosa es..

-Ya me vienen de nuevo con que es poderosa!- dijo la chica fúrica, mientras prendía un cigarro con movimientos histéricos- nadie es más poderoso que nosotros, entiendes Goyle? Nadie..Somos los mortífagos, los que gobernamos..y esa mujer no es más que una loca sin cerebro que quiere revelarse ante lo imposible..créeme, en dos días será una leyenda..

-Yo creo que en unos minutos más..-dijo un personaje entrando por la puerta del departamento, con arrogancia. En su voz había frialdad, y sus ojos que se podían ver levemente a través de la máscara no decían lo contrario. Era el ser más temible después de Voldemort, y él mortífago más respetado y temido.

Su sólo nombre causaba pavor entre los magos sometidos a la cruel dictadura de Voldemort.

Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

-Draco, has vuelto!- grito Pansy Parkinson mientras corría hacia el frío e inexpresivo rubio, que la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro todavía cubierto por la máscara- cuánto te hemos necesitado- murmuro la chica mientras le quitaba la máscara, y le daba un pequeño beso en la boca, al cual el chico no se opuso

-Ya lo sé..-dijo el rubio con arrogancia, mientras se sacaba el sobre todo negro, que dejaba su alto y espléndido cuerpo a la vista. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, haciendo un contraste terrible con su pálida piel. Sus ojos estaban más grises que nunca, y carecían de emoción alguna. Él era una máquina de guerra, una máquina de destrucción, incapaz de sentir nada por nadie. Era el soldado perfecto, y eso Voldemort lo sabía, y era por ello que lo mantuvo fuera de Londres durante años para su perfeccionamiento y entrenamiento

A sus 23 años ya había visto de todo, y ya no sentía nada. El horror, la guerra, la maldad, su padre y tantos otros factores se habían encargado de matarlo lentamente, hasta provocar que se transformara en un ser casi inhumano. Sin sentimientos, sin nada. Su vida no tenía más sentido que cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort, y ahora estando de vuelta en Londres iba a continuar su labor

-General Malfoy, un gusto tenerlo acá nuevamente..-dijo Crabbe mientras se paraba, y al igual que Goyle se inclinaron levemente hacia él, en señal de respeto

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba sobre un cómodo sillón, mientras recibía un cigarro de Crabbe y lo prendía- Cómo tres de los mejores mortífagos no pueden detener a una mujerzuela con aires de heroína? Explíquenme..-exigió el chico duramente, mientras escrutaba con los ojos a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson

-Ella no es común y corriente señor- comenzó diciendo nerviosamente Crabbe

-Qué? Acaso tiene alas, tiene la piel morada?- dijo el chico sarcásticamente- explícate Crabbe sino quieres ir a explicarle al Señor Oscuro, quien no esta nada de feliz, el es menos indulgente que yo..

-No..no por favor..yo le explico Señor- dijo Crabbe medio llorando- ella es una mujer poderosa, y muy hábil, ágil como ninguna, aparte de poseer un gran conocimiento en magia, también lo posee en artes marciales y en explosivos..

-Ya lo sé, todo lo que tú me has dicho ya lo sé, pero eso no es nada de excepcional..-dijo Draco Malfoy duramente- esta mujer no es más que una del montón que clama por venganza..Bueno pues verás Crabbe, déjame decirte algo..-dijo el ex Slytherin mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y ponía sus codos sobre sus rodillas- es su negligencia lo que hace que esa asquerosa mujer siga con vida, la tuya, la de Goyle y la tuya Pansy..

-Pero Draco..-comenzó alegando la mujer, cual se veía contrariada

-Sí tu supieras como dirigir a este par de estúpidos te apuesto que no tendríamos los problemas que tenemos ahora..-dijo el chico cortantemente- su negligencia ha hecho que un problema que se puede solucionar en 2 segundos se transforme un problema de meses…Ahora déjenme decirles que ese proyecto de heroína esta ganando adeptos entre los inmundos, y eso puede causarnos más problemas..-dijo el chico fríamente, mientras se paraba, mostrando su alto porte y provocando que los tres mortífagos quedaran intimidados, mientras caminaba hacia una bandeja y se servía un líquido amarillento con hielo- así que vamos a eliminar el problema de raíz..

-O sea..-comenzó a decir Goyle, mas fue interrumpido por un gesto impaciente del rubio

-Vamos a aniquilar a esa mujer y a todos quienes le han prestado ayuda..-dijo el hombre cruelmente, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y se sentaba, mirando despreciativamente a los otros mortífagos- y no quiero ineptos, yo comandare la misión personalmente, esa mujer se arrepentirá de su rebelión..

-Señor no la subestime..-comenzó a decir Goyle en tono de advertencia

-No la he subestimado a ella, sino a ustedes los sobre estimaron para creer que eran capaz de matar a una simple molestia..-dijo Draco Malfoy gélidamente- como se hace llamar esta mujer?

-La aurora..-dijo Pansy con una mueca de desprecio, mientras tomaba su máscara y se cubría el rostro, con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro

-La aurora, sencillamente patético..-murmuro el chico con asco, mientras se terminaba de tomar su trago y se paraba, cubriendo su cuerpo con el sobre todo negro- es hora de que no haya más luz, que se extinga la aurora, que la oscuridad nos posea eternamente

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó Crabbe mientras se cubría su rostro nuevamente con la máscara

-Hoy es noche de cacería..-dijo Draco Malfoy sádicamente, mientras se cubría el rostro, con un solo objetivo en mente

Aniquilar a la Aurora

…

…

Una muchacha de cabellos cafés y ondulados, cuales caían libremente por su espalda, caminaba presurosa por la calle, mientras llevaba entre sus brazos una bolsa enorme llena de vegetales. Su rostro pálido y cansado denotaba preocupación y algo de temor..

Estaba oscureciendo y el toque de queda se estaba aproximando, y encontrarse con un mortífago en esos momentos podría costarle caro. Las cosas no eran fáciles, el mundo mágico había caído hace tres años con la supuesta muerte de Harry Potter, el elegido para aniquilar a Voldemort.

Desde la muerte de Harry Potter todo se había ido cuesta abajo. La moral del mundo mágico se fue a piso, y las esperanzas de vencer a los mortifagos se hicieron nulas. La desesperanza aumentó, y el número de suicidios había incrementado escandalosamente, y también la tasa de asesinatos, cuales aumentaban por día, especialmente la de los niños y la de los aurors.

Hermione Granger ya no tenía mucho. Sus padres habían fallecido ante una masacre de muggles hace 2 años. Sólo le quedaba Ron Weasley, su hermana pequeña, Ginny y Luna Lovegood. Nada más

Mantenía su trabajo en San Mungos, a pesar de su sangre, ya que era una de las científicas y doctoras más connotadas del mundo mágico. Pero la medicina no llenaba el vacío que había en su interior. Y nada podría hacerlo. Era demasiado el dolor que sentía, demasiado el rencor, demasiado el odio.

Y la mataba, pero le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo

Le daba fuerzas para seguir soportando la opresión, la dictadura, la violencia y el horror.

La chica giró en un callejón que había en una calle antes de una plaza. El callejón era oscuro y sombrío, pero no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa oscuridad, a esa humedad, a esa humillación. Camino hacia el interior del callejón, hasta dar con la pared del fondo.

Una puerta trampa

Sacó su varita de entre sus cosas, y tocando ciertos ladrillos especiales, se abrió un pequeño orificio, lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiese entrar.

La muchacha al entrar por el orificio, se encontró con una docena de escalones que iban hacia abajo. El hedor era insoportable. El olor a moho era casi irrespirable, pero no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada, y ya se vengaría por todo lo que estaba viviendo, y lo que también vivían los demás. La castaña bajo las escaleras, y al llegar hasta el final de los escalones, camino por un pasillo muy estrecho, cual la llevo a otra pared llena de ladrillos. La muchacha toco uno de los ladrillos y menciono unas palabras en latín, lo que provocó que se abriera un orificio nuevamente entre la pared de ladrillos, mostrándole nuevamente una docena de escalones, pero esta vez hacia arriba.

La chica los subió paulatinamente, y al llegar arriba, vio un cuadro, de una mujer gorda, que la miro con preocupación al verla llegar, pero a pesar de ello se le dibujo una sonrisa de alivio

-Hermione, has vuelto, no sabes lo feliz que me has puesto, y que nos has puesto-dijo ansiosamente la mujer pintada en el cuadro- todos estábamos demasiado angustiados, esto debe cesar..

-No quiero sermones Dama Gorda..-dijo la muchacha de malhumor- estoy sana y salva, y no pararé..ahora ábrame la puerta por favor..ya voy a tener suficiente con lo que me diga Ron

-Está bien- dijo el retrato resignada, y algo molesta- pero Hermione deberías..

-Por favor cállese, y ábreme la puerta en este momento -dijo la chica entre dientes molesta- Ahora

La Dama Gorda le dio paso par que la muchacha pasará. La castaña ya tenía el ceño fruncido al ingresar al departamento que compartía con Ron, Ginny y Luna

Sabía que lo que le esperaba allí adentro no iba a ser más que puros sermones, y por un lado los comprendía. Ellos la amaban, pero no iba a dejar de levar acabo su venganza. Nada ni nadie lo haría. Ella seguiría el curso de su accionar, y trataría de derrocar esa maldita dictadura del ser que le había quitado a tantos de sus seres queridos..

-Ya llegó!- grito una voz al escuchar como la castaña, colgaba su abrigo en la espaciosa entrada del departamento, y caminaba hacia la cocina del departamento- Hermione- grito la voz de Ginny Weasley al verla, mientras se acercaba a la castaña y le quitaba la bolsa de sus manos, y la abrazaba- No sabes lo angustiada que he estado por ti, lo vi en las noticias..todo..estuviste increíble, pero casi mueres, los mortífagos estuvieron más cerca que nunca

-Ginny te quieres calmar..-le dijo la castaña duramente mientras le volvía a quitar las bolsas y las dejaba sobre un mueble de la cocina- no me estuvieron a punto de matar, todo estaba fríamente calculado, no me paso nada y no me pasará..

-Eso es lo que tú crees Hermione..-dijo una voz molesta, mientras aparecía en la puerta un chico pelirrojo de gran estatura, mientras en su rostro se veía un gesto de desaprobación

-Ron no me va a pasar nada, son una escoria esos mortífagos..-dijo la

muchacha quitándole importancia

-Ah sí? – pregunto Ron, mientras le tomaba el brazo izquierdo a Hermione, a la altura del antebrazo, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como la castaña hacía un gesto de dolor cual no pudo disimular

-No eres inmortal Hermione, puedes morir-dijo el chico preocupado, mientras sus ojos dejaban de expresar tanta dureza

-Lo sé, pero no creas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada..-dijo la castaña mientras se tomaba con su mano derecha su antebrazo izquierdo, para ver si ya había dejado de sangrar- no pretendas que me quedaré acá sin hacer nada..

-Eres una terca, vas a terminar siendo asesinada, es que no piensas en nosotros?- pregunto el chico exasperado, mientras caminaba hacia el living con un vaso en las manos, al ver como la castaña caminaba hacia el living, tratando de evitar sus palabras

-Es por eso mismo que hago todo esto-dijo la chica molesta, mientras se acercaba hacia un mueble, del cual Hermione sacó un par de vendas, y cerraba la cajita

-No, tú lo haces por ti misma..-dijo el pelirrojo duramente- te estas vengando por la muerte de tus padres, por el estado de coma de Harry, por ..

-Ron basta- grito Ginny furiosa, saliendo de la cocina, con el rostro enrojecido- Yo tanto como tú no estoy de acuerdo de lo que hace Hermione, lo encuentro un suicidio, pero no justifiques sus razones..

-Ginny el tiene razón..-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba derrotada sobre el sillón y comenzaba a vendarse el antebrazo izquierdo

-Déjame ayudarte..-murmuro Ron, mientras se hincaba al lado de la castaña y le ayudaba a vendarse- perdona se me paso la mano..

-No, esta bien..-dijo la chica tranquilamente- la venganza no solo lo hago por ustedes, sino también por mí..es verdad, no te equivocas Ron, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que me digas, que a pesar de que Harry se pare de esa cama y que ya no dependa de esas máquinas, voy a seguir, voy a seguir destruyendo a ese infeliz..voy a seguir siendo la aurora..

-Hermione..-musito Ginny mirando a su amiga, cuyo rostro se había contraído de la rabia e impotencia

-No me esperen esta noche..-dijo la chica firmemente, mientras se paraba. Su firmeza y decisión era tal que Ron no se atrevió a contradecirla- es noche de caos, noche de derrumbar poco a poco el maldito imperio de Voldemort..

………

…

…

…

…

…………

**Hola, como están? Ojalá que muy bien pues. Bueno presento, nuevo ff, este ff es post Hogwarts, y podemos darnos cuenta brevemente que el mundo ha caído en manos de Voldemort y los mortífagos, y bueno vemos como de todo este caos y destrucción surge una heroína, que se hace llamar "La aurora", como símbolo de luz en la Oscuridad. En fin ahora en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver el enfrentamiento entre esta heroína y Draco Malfoy, el peor de los mortífagos. Bueno por favor necesito saber sí les gusto este ff, por favor dejen Rr, ya que sí no hay suficientes RR, en verdad estaría haciendo el loco si escribo algo que nadie leería, ya que tengo otros ff pro terminar. Besos y bueno ojalá que les guste. Nos vemos, cuídense!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR**


	2. La venganza de Hermione

**1. La venganza de Hermione**

…

La noche estaba oscura, y el viento soplaba tenuemente, provocando que las copas de los árboles danzaran una danza interminable, una danza de que algo estaba pronto de ocurrir. Algo intrigante y perturbador. Las estrellas estaban opacadas por las nubes que se situaban eternamente en el cielo oscuro de las calles de Londres. Y la Luna, llena, se posaba ignorante en el cielo, observando con su terrible omnipotencia e inexpresividad todo lo que ocurría desde la caída del mundo mágico por parte de los terribles y letales mortífagos.

Parecía ser una noche cualquiera, pero no era así. Las noches no volverían a ser comúnes y corrientes, bañadas por el manto del horror de la dictadura, ya que estaba ella, lista para luchar, para pelear, para romper las cadenas opresoras que limitaban a tantos, que la limitaban a ella.

No más

Ya habían pasado muchos años de no hacer nada, y de aceptar la terrible realidad en silencio y sumisamente. Un grito de basta había salido de su interior, un grito que amenazaba con quebrantar todos sus principios.

Hermione Granger en el momento que se había puesto ese antifaz blanco sobre sus ojos y su nariz, había decidido quebrantar todos los valores por el cual había regido su vida. Había decido romper el molde de su identidad y de sus principios, para transformarlos en otros. Para transformarlos en rebeldía, para transformarlos en..

Venganza

Ya no era la niña ilusa que creía en la paz y en la bondad intrínseca de las personas. Había dejado de creer en eso hace mucho, cuando sus amigos partieron a ser asesinados o atacados por los mortífagos. La inocencia se había quebrado cuando Harry Potter había caído en coma gracias a Voldemort, y su ingenuidad y esperanzas se vieron destrozadas cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por quienes ella tanto detestaba

Ya no era tiempo de paz

Ya no era tiempo de seguir siendo sometida

Era tiempo de luchar, de gritar por justicia y equidad. Ese sería su lema, ese sería su himno y bandera hasta que Voldemort cayese, hasta que se hiciera justicia por los caídos

Ella se encontraba sobre el tejado de un edificio antiguo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro completo, que cubría su esbelto y delgado cuerpo. No era alta, pero tampoco baja, pero esto no significaba que no tuviese una fuerza extraordinaria. Era ágil y rápida. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, y su pálido rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz blanco, cual cubría sus ojos tristes y parte de su fina nariz. Sus labios estaban pintados de color negro, negro de luto, negro de rebeldía.

Sus ojos miraban a lo lejos la escuela de especialización mortífaga.

Ese era su objetivo. Volar ese maldito antro de seres sin corazón, se asesinos que seguían una dictadura como babosas sin pensamientos ni razón. Máquinas de destrucción, piezas de ajedrez..

-Es la hora…-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras sacaba su varita, y comenzaba a correr por los tejados de forma ágil, saltando de un edificio a otro con suma elegancia y habilidad.

Ella creía que todo estaba bien, que no iba a ver interferencias y que estallar ese edificio iba a ser cosa fácil

Pero se equivocaba. No contaba con que había regresado el peor de sus enemigos, tanto en Hogwarts como a fuera de esa escuela de magia y hechicería..

El único mortífago al que ella de cierta forma respetaba por su poder y fuerza, pero no por ello dejaba de odiarlo..

Draco Malfoy

……

…

…

Un mortífago tan bello como letal se encontraba sobre el tejado de un edificio próximo a la escuela de especialización mortífaga, mirando con indiferencia a la luna. Tan terrible era la expresión de su rostro, que podía atemorizar a cualquiera. No era ira ni odio lo que se veía en sus ojos, pero sí un terrible vacío, un vacío y una nada que podría llegar a angustiar al más extremista de los existencialistas. Su rostro traducía nada. Ninguna emoción, ni nervios, ni dolor..

Absolutamente nada

Pero eso iba a cambiar pronto, muy pronto

Lo único que podría denotar tal vez, por la posición de su cuerpo, era que era un hombre arrogante y peligroso, un cazador, capaz muy capaz, que estaba preparado para cazar a la Aurora..a la heroína que estaba despertando al pueblo, y provocando esperanzas..

-Draco, estas seguro de que esa mujer va a venir a este lugar? – pregunto la voz de una mortífaga sobre su máscara, mientras miraba al líder de la operación con confusión y algo de impaciencia

-Parkinson, la paciencia es algo necesario..-dijo el hombre fríamente- y si eso no lo aprendes estas jodida, realmente jodida..un cazador debe aprender a esperar..para sorprender y luego atacar..eso es lo que le falto a ustedes..-dijo el mortífago críticamente

-Tú podrás pretender tener toda la paciencia del mundo Malfoy, pero nosotros no la tenemos..-dijo un mortífago que estaba cercano a Pansy, mirando a su compañero con disgusto- nosotros somos humanos Draco, pero tú eres una máquina, eres casi inhumano..

-Blaise basta..-murmuro Pansy a su compañero mortífago, mientras le pegaba un codazo en las costillas, mas el chico no se inmuto

-Me equivoco Draco?- pregunto Blaise Zabini, tras su máscara. Sus ojos azules escrutaban los ojos grises e inexpresivos de Draco Malfoy

-Es por eso que soy mejor que tú Blaise, que Pansy, y que los demás mortífagos..-dijo Draco Malfoy girándose y mirando al único mortífago que el consideraba de su confianza, hasta inclusive su amigo. Pero a pesar de su amistad, no dejaban de discutir y tener sus encontrones- por que el no sentir me hace fuerte, el ser inhumano..

-Verdaderamente crees lo que dices?- dijo Blaise enfrentando al ex Slytherin con su mirada

-No lo creo, lo confirmo..-dijo el rubio con aspereza- soy la prueba de aquello..mira a Potter por ejemplo, ese idiota murió por defender a sus amigos, mira a ese viejo loco de Dumbledore que murió por una causa que hoy en día es nada..-dijo duramente- Mí querido Blaise, los sentimientos matan, destruyen.. aprende eso..-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se giraba y se ponía nuevamente en el borde del edificio

-Un día te tragarás tus palabras..-dijo Blaise Zabini con los dientes apretados, mientras tomaba su varita con más fuerza

-Qué dijiste Blaise?- preguntó el jefe del escuadrón, amenazadoramente, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, mas no pudo seguir su disputa con el moreno, ya que pudo ver como una sombra avanzaba entre los edificios con suma agilidad- a llegado la hora..-dijo con sadismo mientras caminaba hacia Pansy Parkinson, y le decía: Avisa a Crabbe y a Goyle que vigilen la entrada de la escuela..anda tú con ellos

-Altiro..-dijo la muchacha mientras desaparecía ante los ojos de los dos mortífagos

-Y que haremos nosotros?- pregunto Blaise Zabinni impacientemente, mientras miraba expectativamente a su amigo

-Esperar..-dijo el rubio con una serenidad que casi hace hervir en ira al moreno

-¡Esperar!- grito el moreno con rabia- Estas subestimando a esa mujer Malfoy, no es común y corriente..te apuesto a que acaba con Goyle y Crabbe en un instante..

-Ya lo sé..-dijo el mortífago tranquilamente, como sí nada- pero con Pansy no..solo nos queda esperar..

-Te juro que si le hace algo a Pansy, te mato..-dijo el moreno de repente en uno de sus típicos ataques explosivos, mas no pudo continuar con su alegato, ya que sus ojos azules cargados de ira se encontraron con los ojos fríos e impenetrables de Draco Malfoy

-Te prohíbo Blaise que sientas algo por ella..-dijo el rubio duramente, mientras escrutaba los ojos del moreno

-No me digas que es por que una de esas que están contigo..-continuo el moreno sin importarle como los ojos de Draco Malfoy le escrutaban- tú no la amas, tú estas condenado a no amar a nadie..al cambio yo..

-Al cambio tú que?- pregunto el chico gélidamente, sin alzar el tono de su voz, como sí nada- la puedes amar? Le vas a dar una vida llena de amor y tranquilidad?- pregunto con sarcasmo- Nosotros no amamos! Nosotros no sentimos..

-Tú no lo harás, pero yo..-comenzó a decir el moreno, mas no pudo continuar, ya que se escucho unos gritos cerca de donde estaban. En la escuela de los mortífagos

La batalla había comenzado

-Es hora..-dijo Draco Malfoy decididamente, mientras sacaba su varita, y miraba duramente a Blaise- Vamos..

…

…

La aurora corría vestida de negro por las calles desiertas de Londres, hasta dar con la escuela de mortífagos de especialización. Sin perder un minuto, saco su varita con habilidad, y sin dudar, y sin que el miedo paralizase su cerebro, la alzo por los aires y grito:

-Campus Magnetic..

Un campo electro magnético apareció alrededor de ella, protegiéndola ahora de cualquiera que la atacase..Su mirada estaba oscura, la venganza había poseído su alma, y la sola idea de expresar su rebeldía la llenaba de una felicidad inalterable..

Pero antes de poder alzar su varita hacia el edificio, para hacer volar esa institución, pudo ver que tres figuras oscuras salían de los callejones, con sus rostros tapados por unas máscaras sádicas, y sus cuerpos cubiertos por un sobre todo negro..

Mortífagos

-Detente Aurora- grito uno de ellos con voz gutural, mientras alzaba su varita hacia ella- entrégate, y te juro que no te mataremos..

-Y que me aprisionaras?- pregunto la mujer lacónicamente

-Por supuesto, ¿ qué esperas, ¿No pagar por tus crímenes?- pregunto el mismo mortífago duramente

-Y no crees que esta realidad en la que vivimos es un presidio? ¡Esto es ya una cárcel!- dijo la mujer con vehemencia- y mis "crímenes" son el de vivir y de revelarme contra ese asqueroso amo que tienen, ese asqueroso ser que..

-Cállate- grito la voz de una mujer, cual parecía ser la líder de esos dos hombres que estaban a su lado- el también es tú amo, y le debes respeto, arrepiéntete o..

-¿O qué?- preguntó la Aurora indiferentemente- me irás a acusar con él?- preguntó burlonamente- Déjame decirte algo, peón, yo soy y seré mi propia ama..Entendiste?

-Crucio!- grito la mujer perdiendo los estribos, lanzándole la maldición a la heroína, más este reboto y le dio de llano a la mortífaga, cual comenzó a retorcerse de dolor sin tregua

-Maldito campo- grito uno de los hombres, mientras caminaba hacia la castaña, con intensión de ocupar sus puños para golpearla, mas al intentar de acercarse al campo no pudo hacer nada, ya que fue detenido

-No creerás que puedes traspasarlo, no?- dijo la mujer con tono divertido- Impedimenta!- grito la mujer, mientras de su varita salía un rayo rojo que le dio al hombre cual salió disparado

-Cobarde- grito el otro mortífago mientras ayudaba a su compañero a pararse, cual estaba todavía aturdido- te proteges por ese maldito campo, y no te atreves a pelear..

-Así?- dijo ella alzando una ceja- Finite Incantatum!- dijo señalando su

cuerpo, mientras el campo desaparecida- ahora estamos a mano, no mortífago? No te parece cobarde enfrentarte tú con dos secuaces más..

-No..-dijo el hombre abalanzándose contra la castaña, cual ya estaba preparada para atacar

El hombre se acerco a ella con velocidad y trato de propinarle un golpe en su rostro, mas ella ágilmente, lo tomo por su brazo, y utilizando toda su fuerza lanzo al mortífago hacia la pared, donde se golpeo fuertemente, quedando inconsciente

-Tan predecible los mortífagos- dijo con una mueca de disgusto mientras e giraba y se quedaba enfrentando a los otros mortífagos, mas solo estaba uno de ellos. La mujer, y el otro había desaparecido. Su instinto le decía que aquello no era algo bueno, nada de bueno

-Me buscabas cariño- pregunto el hombre mientras la agarraba por la espalda, y la tomaba con fuerzas inmovilizándola totalmente, provocando que esta perdiese su varita- ahora seguirás con esa lengua asquerosa tuya?

-Maldición- murmuro la muchacha casi inaudiblemente, mientras trataba de zafarse, pero estaba demasiado bien agarrada. Estaba a la merced de los mortífagos, y sabía que la matarían sin piedad alguna, lo que causaría que sus planes se fueran a pique, y que la esperanza del pueblo, de sus amigos se extinguiera aún más y más

-Bien hecho Crabbe- dijo la mujer cual caminaba hacia la castaña, con el rostro cubierto por la máscara. A pesar de ello, Hermione podía sentir como sonreía con satisfacción y malicia- Así que esta niñata tenía proyectos de vencernos a nosotros, los mortífagos, los líderes..

-¿Líderes?- preguntó La Aurora con sarcasmo- no me dirás que te crees líder, no mortífaga? Tú eres simplemente un peón..un insignificante peón, cuyo recuerdo se extinguirá con el paso de los años, y nada ni nadie te recordará, por que sabes?..Eres nada

-Cómo te atreves? – grito la mortífaga con ira, mientras le hacía una señal al mortífago que la sujetaba que hiciese mayor fuerza, lo que provocó que Hermione gimiese más y más de dolor- tú no eres más que un proyecto insulso de heroína, una don nadie, nadie recordará tu existencia..maldita..

Y diciendo esto, la mortífaga con su puño golpeo fuertemente el abdomen de la castaña, provocando que esta se doblase involuntariamente. Repitió el golpe una y otra vez, hasta que le comenzaron a doler los nudillos..Pero para impaciencia de ella, La Aurora no daba señales de debilidad

-Ahora vamos a ver tu identidad..-dijo la mortífaga con una sonrisa sádica en bello rostro, mientras se sacaba la máscara burlescamente, dejando ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos azules llenos de satisfacción- Mira mi rostro, ya que va a ser lo último que verás-dijo Pansy Parkinson

-Te equivocas perrita faldera, no será lo último que verás, mira mí máscara que será lo que tú último verás, Malfoy no esta para protegerte..-dijo la voz de la Aurora al ver como la mujer sonreía con satisfacción

-Cállate impertinente- y diciendo esto, una de sus delgadas manos se poso en el antifaz de la castaña, mas no pudo cumplir su cometido

-Dark Light!- grito la Aurora para horror de ambos mortífagos, ya que todo se oscureció dramáticamente

La Aurora aprovecho la oscuridad, para golpear fuertemente a Crabbe, dejándolo inconsciente y al sentir y oír como Pansy Parkinson buscaba su varita en la túnica, la muchacha tomo fuertemente el cuerpo de la mortífaga y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo arrojo sobre el cuerpo de Crabbe, cual yacía inconciente en el suelo, y tomando su varita que se había caído al suelo, le lanzo un hechizo para dejarla inconsciente

La mujer corrió velozmente hacia lo que adivinaba que era la entrada de la escuela de los mortífagos y alzando su varita sin dtenerse a pensar grito:

-Big Bang!

Y de aquella varita salió un rayo blanco que ilumino la oscuridad de la noche, e impacto un gran edificio antiguo, el edificio de los mortífagos, provocando una gran explosión, dando paso al fuego, lo que provoco que la luz volviese a las calles..

Era un espectáculo caótico

Más Hermione Granger sonreía detrás de su antifaz, de su identidad de heroína.

Había logrado su objetivo, era momento de huir

Sentía que algo no iba bien, que alguien la acechaba, y que sí las cosas habían salido tan fáciles, no era por un motivo que la favoreciera, al contrario era por una causa oscura, que ella desconocía y que la ponía en peligro

Comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, ignorando a las personas que salían de las casas a ver que había pasado, cual era la causa de la explosión. Ignoraba todo, solo corría salvajemente, movida por el instinto de que no estaba a salvo

Instinto de supervivencia

Corría, y nada le importaba. Estaba satisfecha de su trabajo, pero temía. Todavía no estaba a salvo.

Doblo a gran velocidad por unos callejones y subió por una escalera que daba a la azotea de un edificio grande y antiguo, al cual ella solía ir para re establecerse cuando estaba herida. Al encontrarse en la azotea, pudo por fin respirar con tranquilidad. Todavía sentía esa sensación en el pecho que la oprimía y le hacía sentir que algo no funcionaba, mas lo que fuese tendría que enfrentarlo..

De repente un gran viento se alzo en la oscuridad de la noche, golpeándola, haciendo que sus cabellos se liberasen de la trenza, dejando que sus rizos quedasen libres por su espalda..

Los ojos atemorizados de la castaña se fijaron en una sombra que salía de la nada

-Nos encontramos por fin, Aurora- dijo el mortífago, cual caminaba hacia ella con su sobre todo negro, y su alto e intimidante porte, su cabello platinado brillaba por la luz de la luna- Es hora de saldar cuentas contigo, pelea..- dijo amenazadoramente el rubio

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

**Hola! Como estan? Ojala que bien! Me alegre ver rr en este ff, por ello he decidido seguirlo, jaja, y bueno en forma de agradecimiento decidí actualizarlo lo más rápido posible..en verdad estoy inspirada con este ff, ojala que les haya gustado y muchas gracias..por favor dejen rr! Son de suma importancia para mí, no saben como se los agradecería! Gracias a quienes me incentivaron a escribir, Sara Thorthon, Sra Malfoy, silviota, you could have it so much better y rochy true**

**Gracias de verdad, cuídense! Nos vemos**

**Atte **

**Nacha**


	3. Conociendo al enemigo

**Heroína**

…

**2. Conociendo al Enemigo**

…

Hermione palideció al escuchar la voz de aquel mortífago. Tan fría, tan cruel. Se veía que ese no era un mortífago común y corriente. No era débil, en absoluto. No se parecía para nada a los otros enemigos con que ella se había tenido que enfrentar. Era distinto, y lo podía ver a través de los ojos de ese mortífago, cual su mirada gris se había incrustado en ella

El no tendría compasión alguna con ella. El la iba a aniquilar sin remordimiento alguno, ya que parecía más que nada una máquina de destrucción, un ser todo menos que humano.

El mortífago se encontraba sobre la azotea del viejo edificio. Su porte alto aristocrático, y su cuerpo algo relajado, le daban un toque arrogante. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la sádica máscara mortífaga, escondiendo la naturaleza de su alma. Mas Hermione no necesitaba ver su rostro, sabía que en su rostro se encontraría el reflejo de un alma muerta, de un alma opaca, de un alma que ya no era alma. El mortífago tenía una belleza que nublaba de cierta forma la razón de ella, no le cabía en la cabeza como seres tan bellos, podían llegar a ser tan malvados. Como personas que poseían cuerpos o rostros hermosos podían ser tan horribles en su interior. Simplemente las apariencias engañaban. El era un hermoso ángel, un ángel caído.

Hermione se giro hacia su temible adversario y lo enfrento, clavando sus castaños ojos en él, con dureza y fortaleza, lo que de cierta forma le causo burla al mortífago. Él tenía la certeza de que esa mujer era un ser inofensivo, una mosca fácil de matar..

Cuan equivocado estaba. Nadie debía subestimar a Hermione Granger

Nadie

-Así que supongo que llego el jefe de los mortífagos..no?-observó la castaña con burla, mientras se acomodaba sus guantes negros- Veo que has venido a enmendar el error de tus ineptos subordinados, y que buscas matarme..rápidamente..-dijo la muchacha tranquilamente terminaba de acomodarse los guantes, como si estuviese en una situación común y corriente

-Brillante..-dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa vacía dibujada en sus finos labios- pero déjame decirte que no es ninguna novedad tú deducción, Aurora..

-Entonces déjame impresionarte mortífago..-dijo la muchacha sin prestarle atención a las palabras del rubio que buscaban herirla, mas ella necesitaba más de esas palabras para explotar- tú me subestimas, y crees que me aniquilaras rápidamente, pues déjame decirte algo, no va a ser así..-dijo ahra duramente, mientras alzaba su varita y gritaba: Excalibur!

De la varita surgió una espada de hierro, cual se poso firmemente en las manos de la castaña, cual se tomo fuertemente la empuñadura plateada y corrió hacia el mortífago, quien sonreía sádicamente

-Que el filo de mi espada te de muerte..-murmuro el chico cruelmente, mientras conjuraba el mismo hechizo que la Aurora, y corría a atacarla

Las espadas chocaron violentamente, con una fuerza destructiva. Ambos

pudieron probar en aquel primer encontrón de que ambos enemigos eran poderosos, y que tanto ella, como él habían subestimado a sus enemigos. Pero estaban lejos de reconocer que en el otro veían más poder de lo que les gustaría reconocer.

Hermione fieramente, alzo nuevamente su espada y comenzó a atacar ágilmente a Draco, cual con su elegancia y destreza bloqueaba los golpes de la castaña, cual al ver que sus intentos se frustraban, más furiosa se ponía

-Veo que te estas frustrando, no?- dijo el hombre con voz divertida mientras veía que la castaña lo atacaba con furia- déjame decirte que esa furia que sientes no te llevara a ninguna lado- dijo el hombre inexpresivamente mientras nuevamente bloqueaba una estocada de la castaña

-La furia es lo que me mantiene viva, y esa furia es la que te va a destruir..-dijo la castaña duramente mientras lanzaba un feroz ataque, con una fuerza inusual en una mujer, logrando hacer que el rubio soltara la espada

-Vaya, veo que te he subestimado..-dijo con confianza, mientras comenzaba a retroceder ante una amenazante mujer, que blandía su espada hacia él- Lastima que no es suficiente para destruirme..

-Cállate arrogante!- grito la Aurora impacientemente- me dirás que ante tu muerte sigues siendo arrogante?

-Muerte? Quién hablo de muerte?- pregunto el rubio divertido, mientras seguía retrocediendo ante la heroína- Créeme todavía no ha llegado mi turno, pero sí el tuyo; Crucio!- grito el chico alzando su varita hacia la castaña, de la cual salió la maldición imperdonable

-Estúpido..-murmuro ella con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su pálido rostro, mientras tomaba la espada y murmuraba unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para el rubio.

Para impresión de este la maldición lanzada por él, fue recibida por la espada de la castaña, cual en vez de romperla provoco que esta enrojeciera como el color de las brasas, y en acto seguido, vio lo impredecible; ella alzo la espada mágica y la lanzó contra él. La espada esta en una especie de llamas, y se dirigía directamente hacia su pecho, mas el tuvo los buenos reflejos de correrse justo a tiempo, y no se vio impactada por aquella extraña espada, cual quedo clavada firmemente en un muro que se vio destruido ante el impacto

-Vaya fallaste, tanto esfuerzo por nada..-dijo el rubio fríamente

-No he fallado, mí esfuerzo no ha sido en vano.-dijo la castaña sonriendo satisfecha, mirando significativamente al rubio, cual para su desgracia pudo darse cuenta a que se refería la mujer

Su brazo derecho, un poco más arriba del codo, se veía herido. La espada a pesar de no haberle tocado, le había cortado el sobre todo y el brazo, provocando un dolor agudo en la zona herida. No era una herida común y corriente, era una herida extraña, que lo había herido fuertemente, y que seguro inmovilizaría su brazo tan necesario en aquella batalla. Esa mujer no era común y corriente, tenía un conocimiento de magia superior a la de cualquier mago común y corriente. Esa mujer era una erudita, y sabía mucho de magia y de artes de pelea. La había subestimado

Ella quería venganza y lo estaba logrando

Pero ella ignoraba que él no era como los otros mortífagos. Él era más fuerte que ninguno de los aliados de Voldemort, y no la había atacado con todo lo que tenía ya que quería probarla, y lo estaba logrando. Y ahora como podía ver que ella podñia valerse por sí misma, iba a atacar sin compasión. Sus manos no iban a temblar cuando tomase su varita y aniquilase a esa mujer

-Veo que eres más de lo que aparentas..-dijo Draco Malfoy tras su máscara, seriamente- pero déjame decirte que con eso no lograras nada más. Ya has molestado suficiente, es hora de que se termine toda esta rebelión sin sentido..

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Hermione, mientras la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus negros labios se borraba lentamente

-Que ya me di cuenta que no eres más que una débil contrincante, una mujer que no tiene nada más entretenido que ponerse una máscara y darles ilusiones y esperanzas a las demás personas, cuando en verdad no hay nada..-dijo el hombre fríamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver como el rostro de Hermione se comenzaba a contraer de la furia- eres una quimera, y a las quimeras hay que exterminarlas..-dijo suavemente, mientras alzaba su varita contra Hermione y grito: Sectumsempra!

Hermione fue impactada por la maldición, cual comenzó a rasgar parte de su traje, a la altura del abdomen. La mujer podía sentir como la sangre, tibia, recorría su piel y su cuerpo. Para su horror pudo verla caer por el suelo. No podía estar pasando aquello. No, ella no iba a morir por un opresor, por un ser sin sentimientos. Su causa si tenía sentido, y las esperanzas eran válidas, totalmente, ya que gracias a ellas uno sigue viviendo, gracias a ellas ella seguía viviendo.

-Así te quería ver, en el suelo, donde siempre has estado, estas y estarás..-dijo malignamente el mortífago caminando hacia una tambaleante Aurora, que estaba de rodilla en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y sus brazos cubriendo su sangrante abdomen, cual sangraba copiosamente- Era irracional pensar que una sangre sucia, una mujer, iba a lograr romper con un imperio que ni el mismo Dumbledore pudo, y míralo, ese vejete ahora se esta pudriendo en la cárcel..-dijo sádicamente el mortífago- pero no te preocupes por ti, voy a ser misericordioso contigo- dijo el hombre tomándole el rostro con brusquedad, en sus ojos no se veía expresión alguna. Eran ojos muertos, según la aurora. Y de repente ella sintió pena por ese ser que iba a aniquilarla, ya que se veía que había sido mucho el dolor que el había padecido, para transformarse así en un ser tan inexpresivo- te voy a matar ahora mismo, como Voldemort lo hizo con Harry Potter

-No!- grito la Aurora con furia, cual para sorpresa del mortífago, con un movimiento rápido, le pego una fuerte patada a la altura de las rodillas, provocando que este cayese. Hermione rápidamente se levanto, algo mal herida, y tomo su varita fuertemente- No te atrevas a hablar de Harry Potter con tu sucia boca de mortífago, Expelliarmus!

Mas el hechizo no logro impactar al rubio, como eran las intenciones de la castaña, ya que este con un hechizo no verbal, y un simple movimiento de su varita hizo que este rebotara en él, y que se dirigiese directamente a Hermione, cual estaba desprevenida, y no pudo nada más que prepararse a recibir el impacto. El hechizo le impacto en su abdomen, y la levanto hacia las alturas, provocando que esta chocase con un muro que había en la azotea del edificio.

-No te atrevas a volver a hacer aquello..-murmuro Draco Malfoy amenazadoramente, mientras se paraba, y caminaba elegantemente hacia Hermione, quien estaba sentada contra el muro y la cabeza gacha, semi inconsciente

-Lo volvería hacer una y otra vez maldito mortífago..-dijo la chica con furia, mientras trataba de pararse, mas no podía, su tobillo se había torcido, y le provocaba un dolor inmenso

-No estas en posición para mandarme, mujer..-dijo el mortífago desdeñosamente, caminando hasta llegar a la altura de Hermione, cuya mirada estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Había perdido su varita al ser lanzada por su propia maldición. Verdaderamente ese mortífago era fuerte, un enemigo implacable, y ella estaba perdida, estaba herida y sangraba más que nunca. Sin duda había logrado esa noche su objetivo, ¿Pero a que costo? ¿El de su vida? Cuanto odiaba no haber escuchado a Ron y a Ginny. Esa noche no debería haber clamado por venganza y justicia- Por que estas a punto de dejar se existir bajo mí poder..-dijo Draco mientras la tomaba por sus hombros con brusquedad, y aprisionaba el cuerpo de ella contra la pared y su cuerpo.

El podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella contra su frío cuerpo. Esa calidez que el a veces, cuando era más humano, secretamente anhelaba. Podía sentir la respiración de ella, chocar contra su cuello. Podía percibir la rabia y la entrega que había en ella. Sí, ella estaba entregada a su destino. No sentía rabia contra el, sino con ella. Por no poder haber logrado grandes cosas, por no poder haber liberado a sus seres queridos. Podía ver sus ojos ámbares mirándolo, penetrando su alma. Viendo y conociendo su interior. Conociendo su frialdad, su todo. Y eso le asustaba, le hacía sentir por primera vez en su vida vulnerable ante alguien que podía ver a través de su frialdad..

-Vas a matarme?- pregunto la castaña sencillamente al rubio, cual la miraba penetrantemente. Se podía ver ansiedad en sus ojos, pero sabía que su rostro, a pesar de no poder verlo, no expresaba nada

-Sí..-dijo fríamente el rubio, mientras hacía mayor presión sobre los hombros de Hermione y la alzaba más arriba, y presionaba su cuerpo más contra el de ella- pero te aseguro que la muerte te hará libre, y podrás escapar de esta realidad..de este mundo frío y sin piedad..

-No seré libre hasta ver a Voldemort caído..- dijo Hermione con dureza y terquedad

-Eso es imposible, y tu bien lo sabes..-dijo el rubio gélidamente- sí no pudiste conmigo, es imposible que puedas con el Señor Oscuro..no seas ilusa, habré los ojos, el único ser que pudo haberlo matado esta muerto..

-Te equivocas, yo puedo acabar con él, sublevando al pueblo en contra de esta opresión..-dijo la castaña débilmente, mientras sonreía algo divertida ante la mirada confundida del rubio

-Pero no podrás, por que morirás..-dijo el rubio duramente- ya no tienes arma, ni te puedes mover, te estas desangrando, no puedes hacer nada..

-Eso es lo que tú crees..- dijo Hermione, mientras una idea terrible se había cruzado en su mente. Se odiaría por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero en esos momentos todo era válido. El fin justificaba los medios, y sí eso tenía que hacer para liberarse de él, lo haría

-A que te refieres sangre sucia?- preguntó el furioso, al ver la seguridad de la

castaña a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Furioso, por que ella se veía segura y fuerte ante la muerte. Furioso por que le recordaba a alguien que el tanto había odiado

-A esto..-y diciendo esto, con todas sus fuerzas se inclino hacia un asombrado mortífago y lo beso. Era un beso poco sano, lleno de furia, y de un deseo salvaje de salvarse. El rubio había quedado impactado ante la acción de la Aurora, tanto así que dejo de afirmar sus hombros con fuerza, y su cuerpo dejo de presionarla con tanta fuerza. El le respondió el beso con fiereza, y brusquedad. Era un beso violento, sin nada positivo. Era un beso agresivo, que los estaba hiriendo, mas no les importaba. A ella no le importaba, era su boleto de salvación, aunque no estaba del todo incomoda, ya que para su pesar podía encontrar algo de placer ene se beso casi animal.

El rubio tomo su cuerpo en brazos, y la presiono contra la pared, besándola con la misma fiereza con ella lo hacía. Sin poder dejar de besarla. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Ni ellos mismos lo sabían

Mas para el gusto de ella, aquel plan de escapada se estaba haciendo demasiado largo y placentero, por lo que con una agilidad asombrosa, se separo de la pared lo mas que pudo, y se separo del rubio rápidamente, antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, y tomo su brazo y usando su espalda como catapulta, lo lanzo con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que este se golpease fuertemente la cabeza

-Un gusto mortífago..-dijo La Aurora con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios negros, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el borde del edificio, y se giraba hacia un rubio que se había parado ya, y la miraba furiosamente, mas no parecía hacer ademán de volver a atacarla- A Dios..

Y diciendo esto, ella se lanzó hacia atrás, y cayó en el vacío, ante la oscuridad de la noche

El rubio mortífago, camino hacia donde ella había desaparecido y tomo su máscara y la arrojo al acantilado..con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios

-Nos volveremos a ver, y no saldrás con vida nuevamente..-dijo el chico al viento- yo haré que nos veamos pronto, muy pronto..

Y así sería

…………

……

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

……

…………

**Hola! Como están? Ojala que bien mis niñas. Muchas gracias por sus RR, es un gusto ver que este ff va teniendo cada vez más lectoras. Gracias. Bueno me despido, es muy tarde ya, y estoy cansada, nos vemos pronto! No se preocupen que actualizare pronto, besos, cuídense, y por favor dejen rr!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Monalisa 17**

**-Duisk**

**-Angela**

**-Sra Malfoy**

**-Klainea**

**-You could have it so much better**

**-jaz**

**-gisse**

**GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS!**


	4. Sola

**Heroína**

…

**3. Sola**

…

-Dios mío Hermione!- murmuro con preocupación y terror la voz de Luna Lovegood al ver como la castaña, con gran parte de su túnica rasgada, y su rostro más pálido que nunca, entraba al departamento

-No es nada Luna..-murmuro débilmente la castaña, mientras avanzaba unos pasos dentro del departamento, mas no pudo seguir caminando ya que se desplomo en los brazos de su amiga

-Como que no es nada Hermione?- pregunto la rubia preocupada, mientras la metía adentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta rezando para que nadie la hubiese visto entrar- Estas sangrando..

-Ya lo sé..-musito la muchacha con una sonrisa débil dibujada en sus labios, mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero no podía, había sido demasiada la sangre que había perdido- esta vez fue distinto, hay un mortífago que es más poderoso que los otros..

-No hables..no hables..-decía Luna ansiosamente, mientras llevaba a la castaña, hacia lo que parecía un pequeño laboratorio, donde había una camilla y unos estantes llenos de remedios- Acuéstate Hermione y deja que te cure..

-Tú no me vas a curar, no vez que estoy bien- dijo la castaña con vehemencia, mientras en un acto furioso trato de zafarse de los maternales brazos de su amiga, mas al intentarlo, cayó al suelo violentamente, golpeándose la espalda, el rostro, la cabeza y su muñeca derecha

-Quédate por el amor de Dios quieta- exclamo la rubia molesta mientras levantaba entre sus brazo a una semi inconsciente Hermione- para con eso de hacer que eres fuerte e invencible, acaso esa locura de derrocar tú sola la asquerosa realidad que vivimos te ha enloquecido? Como pretendes ayudarnos si ni tu misma eres capaz de ayudarte?- pregunto duramente la rubia, mientras depositaba a la castaña en la camilla, cual lo único que hacía era clavar sus tristes ojos café en ella- No por que te ayude vas a ser débil Hermione..

-Lo sé Luna, lo sé..solo no quiero que se preocupen por mí, no quiero que se involucren en esto, les puede costar la vida..-dijo la castaña serenamente, mientras la rubia le destapaba parte del abdomen que estaba cortado superficialmente en distintos puntos

-Qué vida Hermione, qué vida? – pregunto tristemente Luna, mientras con sus dedos tocaba el ya menos sangrante abdomen de la castaña- esto no es vida, y para que tú sepas los amigos estamos en las buena y en las malas, una amistad en donde no se da la vida por el otro, no es amistad..

-Pero un amigo cuida del otro, y yo debo cuidarte no involucrándote conmigo..es mí responsabilidad..-dijo Hermione con un gesto de dolor dibujado en su rostro mientras la rubia curaba su herido abdomen

-Te quieres callar y dejar de ser tan terca..-dijo algo molesta Luna, saliendo de su casi siempre serena y pacifica personalidad- también es mí responsabilidad cuidarte, sí es que no te has dado cuenta Hermione, da gracias a Dios que Ron ha tenido que salir, ya que o sino estarías en graves problemas, lo más seguro es que te encerraría en una jaula..

-A dónde fue?- pregunto la castaña ignorando el comentario de lo que le podía hacer Ron. Sabía que era completamente cierto

-Sabes que no lo sé..Nadie sabe lo que hace Ron..-dijo Luna con un tono de voz preocupado, y algo molesto- Ahora por favor quédate quieta Hermione, debo curarte esa herida que no se ve nada bien..con que te dañaron?

-Sectumsempra..-murmuro Hermione furiosa consigo misma, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la almohada de la camilla- La misma maldición que hace años Harry le había lanzado a Malfoy..

-Harry..-murmuro Luna mientras terminaba de curar con un paño húmedo, la sangrante herida en el abdomen de Hermione- Todo sería mejor sí el estuviese acá..-dijo apenadamente

-Pero no está- dijo bruscamente Hermione mientras se quitaba de encima las delicadas manos de Luna- No está y no estará, y por mientras nosotros debemos arreglárnoslas solos..

-Hermione deja de hacerte esto..-dijo Luna suplicantemente, mientras se apartaba al ver como Hermione necesitaba pasar por donde estaba ella, para sacar un camisón que había en el laboratorio para cubrirse

-Qué me estoy haciendo Luna?- pregunto la castaña bruscamente, mientras se ponía el camisón clínico

-Es qué acaso estas tan ciega de dolor que no ves que esto de "La aurora" es una cuestión auto destructiva?- dijo valientemente la rubia, encarando a una inexpresable Hermione- Hasta cuando quedarás satisfecha? Hasta acabar con

tú vida?

-Tú sabes que no es así la cosa..-dijo indiferentemente Hermione, mientras se terminaba de abrochar su camisón, y miraba duramente a Luna

-Lo sé, maldita sea Hermione, lo sé- exclamó Luna exasperada al ver como la ex Gryffindor no entraba en razón- Estas dolida por que has sufrido demasiado, por que has perdido demasiado, por que tus colegas han muerto..

-Basta Luna..-comenzó a decir Hermione mientras cerraba sus ojos peligrosamente

-Por que Dumbledore a muerto, por que tus amigos han muerto..-continuo Luna imperturbablemente

-Cállate..cállate..-dijo la castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos con mayor violencia, mientras giraba su cabeza en forma de negación y su respiración se aceleraba. Eran demasiados los recuerdos, eran demasiado el dolor, que sentía que se

asfixiaba, que se ahogaba y que nadie la podría salvar de esa situación.

No veía la salida

-Por que tus padres han muerto, por que Harry..-siguió diciendo Luna, con la esperanza de hacerla entrar en razón

-¡Cállate maldita sea!- grito la castaña con violencia, mientras con su puño golpeaba fuertemente el muro del laboratorio en donde se encontraban, provocando que este se abollase, y se trizase la pintura. De los nudillos de ella se podía ver como la sangre comenzaba a salir, dejando rastros de sangre en un muro inmaculadamente blanco- ¿A qué mierda juegas? ¿A convencerme Luna? Pues no lo vas a lograr, yo seguiré con mi venganza, yo seguiré con esto, te guste o no, sea auto destrucción o no, me mate o no!

-Hermione estas demasiado dolida, estas demasiado sumida en la oscuridad, por favor despierta..-dijo la rubia desesperada mientras tomaba los hombros de la castaña y la zarandeaba frenéticamente- ¡Despierta, ¿Qué te han hecho, ¿dónde estas?- pregunto la rubia desesperada mirando a los ojos a Hermione, cuales estaban sumidos en una oscuridad insondables. Eran ojos muertos, ojos que habían visto demasiado y que ya no soportaban más

Ojos de una persona que vivía por inercia

Que vivía sólo por venganza

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Luna haciendo mayor presión sobre la castaña, cual se había quedado inmóvil. No se movía y no veía nada fijo. No veía nada. De sus ojos lágrimas salían, de sus ojos oscuros e inexpresivos. Ya no estaba la inocencia que los bañaban. Ya no estaba la esperanza que los iluminaba. Estos habían sido reemplazados por el dolor, el dolor más agudo. La desilusión hacia la raza humana. Desilusión al saber que existían personas que asesinaban por sangre, por raza, por creencias.

Desilusionada por que el ser humano era un ángel y una bestia, y que la bestia había prevalecido sobre los ángeles

-Me mataron..-murmuro Hermione incoherentemente, mientras se dejaba abrazar por una Luna Lovegood, cual estaba desesperada al ver a su amiga en aquel estado. Cuanto dolor sentía el verla así, cuan desesperada se sentía al sentir como Hermione lloraba sin llorar. Estaba presa en ese cuerpo, su alma estaba presa de odio, dolor y rencor. Estos la envenenaban cada día más..

Hermione cada día se perdía más a si misma

-No estas muerta..no estas muerta, se que esta ahí..-murmuro Luna contra el cabello húmedo de la castaña. Esta era bastante más alta de la menuda Hermione- búscate y verás que no has muerto..

-Estoy muerta..-musito la castaña vacía mente entre los brazos de Luna- Yo he terminado por matarme Luna..Yo me he destruido, y he construido algo nuevo en mí, algo terrible..algo que clama venganza..y no parare hasta lograrla..

-No estas bien Hermione, debes calmarte y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva..-comenzó a decir Luna, mientras se separaba lentamente de la mujer

-Ya me cansé de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva..-dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas con un gesto duro, mientras sonreía vacía mente- tal vez tengas razón en que busco auto destruirme con todo esto, por que no fui capaz de salvar a mis padres, a mis colegas, amigos y a Harry..-dijo la castaña mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y le daba la espalda a Luna, mientras cogía la máscara de heroína- pero se te olvida que también busco derrocar este infierno, por que no soporto más los abusos, no soporto más la injusticia, no soporto ese hedor a muerte que esta en todos lados, no soporto que nos priven de nuestro derecho natural; la libertad-dijo vehemente Hermione- y ten la certeza Luna de que no pararé hasta que Voldemort caiga o hasta que mí corazón deje de latir..

-Hermione,-comenzó a decir suplicantemente Luna, mientras sentía una punzada de angustia e su pecho

-Buenas noches Luna..-murmuro la castaña caminando hacia el pasillo, dejando a la rubia sola

…

…

Hermione caminaba entre las calles de Londres bastante apresurada. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente y tenía que pasar antes a la bodega de comida y de remedios farmacéuticos a retirar unos encargos para el hospital de Londres, en donde ella trabajaba. Para empeorar la situación, estaba comenzando a llover y ella había decidido no llevar paraguas, ya que lo más seguro era que los encargos para el hospital iban a ser muchos

Estaba vestida por un vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Era de manga larga, bastante abrigado, y el escote era de forma en V. Calzaba unas botas negras, y tenía cubierto los hombros y el cuello por un extenso chal negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola, lo que acentuaba la delgadez de su pálido, pero hermoso rostro. Era tanto el insomnio y las preocupaciones que Hermione había conservado desde los inicios de la guerra una delgadez que rayaba en el límite de lo aceptable y lo enfermizo. Muchas veces aquello provocaba discusiones entre ella y Ron, en donde finalmente ella cedía y aceptaba comerse cuanto le preparase Ron.

La muchacha llegó finalmente a la bodega. Ingreso y se sintió aliviada de poder verse protegida de frío

-Buenos día señor Hill..-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al anciano que estaba detrás del mostrador, que le sonreía alegremente. Como sí ella fuese la luz del sol que atravesaba el gris día

-Buenos días Hermione..-dijo el anciano sonriéndole- Vienes por los encargos del hospital?

-Así es señor Hill- dijo la castaña, haciendo un gesto de afirmación- puedo saber por que esta tan alegre hoy día?

-No has sabido nada chiquilla?- preguntó algo impresionado el anciano, mientras tomaba la hoja que Hermione le pasaba con la lista de los remedios que ella necesitaba

-Qué paso?- preguntó Hermione algo intrigada, sin tomarle mucha atención al anciano

-La aurora ha vuelto a aparecer- dijo el anciano alegremente, mientras sus ojos escrutaban a una Hermione que no parecía en absoluto interesada- y a bombardeado ella sola el colegio de mortífagos. Dicen que lucho contra 20 mortífagos ella sola

-Enserio señor Hill?- preguntó Hermione escéptica, tratando de guardarse la risa al escuchar aquel disparate

-Sí, mire aquí sale en la prensa negra (N/A: Como estamos hablan do de una dictadura los medios de comunicación están totalmente controlados por los mortífagos. La prensa negra sería la prensa que no esta controlada ni manipulada por los mortífagos)- dijo el anciano señalando la portada de un diario bastante empobrecido- acá hablan de las proezas de esa mujer, y de hecho acá sale un dibujo de ella

Hermione creyó morirse al ver el dibujo de "la Aurora". En vez de salir una imagen de ella, para felicidad suya, salía la foto de una mujer alta, y muy robusta, de apariencia bien masculina. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro, y su rostro era carente de belleza femenina, era muy ancho y de labios poco carnosos. Parecía más a un sapo que a una mujer. Le recordo vagamente a Dolores Umbridge

-Dios mío..-murmuro la chica espantada por la imagen, mientras le pasaba el diario al señor Hill - me parece grandioso..

-No pongas esa cara chiquilla-dijo el señor Hill con hilaridad- se que no es una belleza, pero por lo menos nos va a salvar de..

-Salvar de que, señor Hill?- preguntó una voz con malicia mientras ingresaba a la bodega y se acercaba al mesón

-De nada Capitán Zabinni..-musito el anciano nerviosamente- salvarnos del mal clima, cierto niña?- dijo el anciano con una mirada suplicante a Hermione

-Por supuesto..-dijo la castaña sin darse vuelta a mirar al general de los mortífagos

-Usted sabe señor Hill que lo que menos soporto son las mentiras..-dijo tranquilamente Zabinni mientras se acercaba al mesón y tomaba con total calma al anciano por su camisa, y acercaba el rostro temeroso de él hombre, al suyo, cual estaba totalmente carente de expresión

-Lo se señor, perdóneme por favor, se lo suplico..-comenzó a decir el hombre, mirando a Hermione, cuyo rostro denotaba impotencia e ira. El señor Hill pudo adivinar en el rostro de ella, que esta iba a interferir, y lo único que el no quería era que hiriesen a muchacha que el consideraba como una nieta, como a su querida nieta que había muerto durante el derrocamiento del ministerio de magia

-Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó el rubio al señor Hill, ignorando a la castaña- o acaso quiere que la castigue a ella?- pregunto el moreno malvadamente mientras miraba a Hermione que miraba los estantes

-No, por favor, a ella no, por lo que más quiera..-comenzó a decir el hombre lloriqueado, mientras Blaise lo soltaba y se acercaba a la castaña

-No te atrevas maldita serpiente..-dijo Hermione con ira, mientras se giraba y quedaba cara a cara con Blaise Zabinni, que por primera vez daba señal de quedar sin palabras en la boca, mas esa expresión se borró de su rostro reemplazándola por una sonrisa llena de malicia

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?- dijo divertidamente- a la sangre sucia más patética del mundo, Granger, debo reconocer que jamás pensé que volvería a verte con vida..

-Yo jamás pensé tener que ver tu asquerosa cara nuevamente, maldito mortífago..-dijo la castaña violentamente, mientras daba un paso hacia el moreno

-Recuerda Granger que esto no es Hogwarts, ni tienes a Potter o a Weasley para protegerte..-dijo el rubio amenazadoramente a la castaña, caminando hacia ella, quedando sólo a un paso de esta, intimidándola con su gran porte

-No, pero tengo esto..-y diciendo esto la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que su puño estuviese herido, golpeo duramente el rostro del capitán mortífago, tanto así que este se tambaleo y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa

-Señorita Hermione..-exclamo el señor Hill asustado, al ver como la castaña le había propinado un golpe al moreno, sabiendo que esto significaría un grave castigo contra la muchacha que el tanto quería

-Maldita san..-comenzó a decir Blaise, girando su enojado rostro hacia una inexpresiva Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado al almacén, alguien que realmente era muy poderoso, alguien a quien ella odiaba y temía..

Lo podía sentir

Hermione al girarse tuvo que ahogar un grito de odio y terror al ver lo que vió. Era un hombre alto, de gran porte aristocrático, de cabellos rubio platinado que caían libremente por su hermoso pero inexpresivo rostro. Sus labios delgados, dibujaban una sonrisa lúgubre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sobre todo negro.

No lo veía desde el enfrentamiento donde Harry había quedado en coma, hace pocos años atrás. Estaba más cambiado. Ya a sus 24 años parecía un hombre, y no un chicuelo que acataba ordenes. En su aura se podía advertir su peligrosidad, y esto provocaba que la castaña se conmocionara aún más. Cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto le hubiese gustado en ese memento no estar herida, estar armada y tener el rostro cubierto por su máscara. Como le hubiese gustado oír de esos labios palabras de misericordia. Como le hubiese gustado escuchar de esa boca que había asesinado gritos de dolor.

-Sangre sucia..-dijo maliciosamente Draco Malfoy, mientras caminaba hacia ella con suma elegancia- tanto tiempo sin verte, que alegría verte con vida..

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mortífago..-exclamó Hermione furiosa, sin pescar las miradas suplicantes del señor Hill, para que se callara

-No le contestes así a tu superior Granger..-dijo Blaise Zabinni incorporándose al lado de su amigo

-Yo le respondo a las personas como se me da la gana, Zabinni- dijo la castaña secamente enfrentando su mirada con la gris mirada de Draco Malfoy

-Has sacado las garras Granger..-dijo gélidamente el rubio, mientras avanzaba hacia la castaña- lástima que merecerás un castigo por tu osadía

-Me vas a matar Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña burlonamente

-No, eso sería un regalo..-dijo el rubio duramente, mientras la tomaba por la barbilla obligando a la castaña que lo mirase a los ojos- agrádese que hoy estoy misericordioso, a la próxima iras presa..

-Pero Draco..-comenzó a decir Blaise mientras se tocaba el rostro, cual lo tenía adolorido

-Pero nada..-dijo el rubio girándose, dejando de mirar a una furiosa Hermione Granger- ahora que Potter esta muerto Granger, será mejor que te quedes callada y guardes ese genio tuyo, o sino vas a terminar como él y tus padres..-dijo el mortífago mientras le soltaba la barbilla y se giraba

-Maldito..-grito Hermione con intención de abalanzarse sobre él, mas fue sostenida por el señor Hill, cual no quería que la castaña se metiese en graves problemas. La sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, donde la castaña de debatía furiosamente. Finalmente la irse los dos mortífagos, el hombre la soltó delicadamente.

Hermione tenía su rostro cubierto por su cabello, y no daba señales de moverse..

-Señorita Hermione, calmese por favor, ya llegará el momento en donde esas bestias pagarán sus crímenes, ya llegará el momento, solo debe esperarlo..-murmuro el señor Hill consoladoramente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de ella

-No señor Hill, en estos casos al momento hay que ir a buscarlo..-y diciendo esto la castaña camino hacia la mesa donde el señor Hill le había mostrado el diario, y tomo una caja de gran tamaño, llena de remedios –Perdóneme los problemas que le cause, no se volverá a repetir, nos vemos..-y diciendo esto la castaña salió a la lluviosa calle

…

…

-Doctora Granger..-dijo la voz de una de las enfermeras que estaba a cargo de ella- la necesitan en la sala número 2, y en el laboratorio, la doctora Weasley la espera allí..

-Muchas gracias Florence..-respondió Hermione Granger con voz cansada. Su encuentro con Draco Malfoy la había conmocionado de una manera violenta y también su reacción al golpear a Blaise Zabinni. Había perdido los estribos totalmente, y aquella reacción había hecho que hasta ella se desconociese a si misma

-Ah doctora, le llegó esto..-dijo la enfermera suavemente mientras ponía un sobre negro y rojo sobre su escritorio. Era una carta con el sello mortífago, hasta la misma Florence había puesto cara apenada

-Gracias, puedes marcharte ya a tú casa Florence, Emile y Juliette van a hacer el turno esta noche en la sección 14..-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa a esa mujer que se había transformado un apoyo para ella. Florence era una mujer ya mayor, de unos 65 años, viuda, que vivía sus 4 nietos, que habían quedado huérfanos.

-Gracias doctora, hasta mañana- y diciendo aquello, la mujer regordeta, con sonrisa benévola, desapareció de la oficina de Hermione

La muchacha tomo rápidamente, la carta y al abrirla, no pudo menos que sonreír. La vida le brillaba nuevamente, su nueva oportunidad de atacar a aquel régimen había aparecido en esa carta, en esa bendita carta

_**Doctora Hermione Granger:**_

_**En ocasión del la celebración del aniversario número 3 de nuestro gobierno, se realizará el próximo sábado una fiesta en Lestrange´s hall, a las 20.00 horas, para que juntos celebremos y adoremos a nuestro amo Lord Voldemort, en recuerdo de su gran triunfo. Se ruega su asistencia**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**La Orden mortífaga**_

Aquella situación sería magnifica para que la Aurora hiciera nuevamente una aparición. En aquello no había duda. Y pensando en esto se paro, y camino alegremente hacia el laboratorio.

Hermione Granger después de tanto, sonreía

Era hora de usar nuevamente la máscara

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

**Hola bellas como están? Ojala que bien..yo acá cada vez más estresada, se acercan los exámenes semestrales y debo estudiar mucho. Es muy tarde, por ello es que estoy algo apurada, vine a escribirles ff y pude terminar por fin el capítulo. El que se viene es sobre el baile, la nueva aparición de Aurora y veremos más sobre Hermione y Draco. Besos y nos vemos, gracias por todos sus rr! Por favor dejen rr también, no saben lo que me animan!**

**Cuídense**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Rochy true**

**-Silviota**

**-You could have it so much better**

**-Ale, bienvenida!**

**-Adriana, bienvenida!**

**-Becky, bienvenida!**

**-Lora D, bienvenida!**

**-Mey you Li, bienvenida!**

**-Oriana, bienvenida!**

**-Sakura Granger, bienvenida!**

**-Terry Moon, bienvenida!**

**-Pau Malfoy, bienvenida!**

**-Meli0407, bienvenida!**

**-Malfoy te amo, bienvenida!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR!**

**CUÍDENSE!**


	5. La obsesión de Draco

**Heroína**

…

**4. La obsesión de Draco**

…

-Ya son tres años, que rápido pasa el tiempo, no?- pregunto una mujer que estaba sentada en una pieza oscura, con su cabeza recostada sobre una cama de hospital, oliendo el olor de limpieza de las sabanas de algodón blancas- Tres años sin tú presencia, tres años sin tú heroísmo, sin tú amor..-dijo la mujer, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su rostro, mientras la mujer tomaba una mano con infinita ternura- como te extraño, como te necesito..-continuaba la mujer- todo esto es más difícil sin ti, todo. Ya no le veo salida a este infierno, por que tú no estas para darle esperanzas a mí vida, a mí triste vida..

La mujer tenía todo su cabello, de color rojo esparcido por la cama, mientras de su hermoso rostro salían lágrimas sin piedad, cual se contorsionaba por la tristeza, por el dolor, por la angustia. Todo era un cuadro terrible, una mujer llorando, vestida de riguroso negro, en un cuarto de una blancura inmaculada, donde estaba acostado en una cama, lleno de cables, Harry Potter, el elegido que supuestamente había muerto, y que ahora se hallaba sumido en un estado de coma incurable desde hace tres años, del cual a pesar de que Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley fueran las medimagas más connotadas del mundo mágico, jamás habían podido curar.

-Es demasiado tarde, tarde, tarde..-murmuraba la chica con angustia mientras levantaba su rostro, y enfrentaba la cara inexpresiva del moreno, cual estaba pálida y delgada- cuántas veces me gustaría haberte dicho cuanto te amaba, cuanto te necesitaba, pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde, no hay nada ya, sólo una ilusión de amor jamás realizada..-decía la mujer con dolor, mientras se paraba de la silla elegantemente, y caminaba hacia el rostro de Harry Potter- y que a medida que pasan los años me voy dando cuenta de que jamás se realizara, ya que a pesar de todo lo que trabajo, de todas las curas que he buscado para ti, jamás hallo la correcta..Cada día las esperanzas se van debilitando más y más, y la locura y la desesperanza comienzan a poseer mí alma y mí ser..Cada día estoy cayendo más y más abajo, y sabes, ya no me importa evitarlo, ya no lucho Harry, ya no lucho, me he transformado en un ser opacado, que no hace nada por nadie, o que mejor dicho que no puedo hacer nada útil para mis amigos ni para la comunidad mágica..-dijo la muchacha mientras se secaba las lágrimas. La opresión de su pecho aumentaba cada vez más, la angustia era desmesurada- Hermione esta con ese cuento de la Aurora, Ron, Ron..-murmuro la muchacha apenada- nos protege, pero se esta auto destruyendo cada día más y más gracias al alcohol..Para que veas como nos ha afectado a cada uno lo que paso hace tres años..Nada bueno..Luna es nuestro pilar fundamental, la que le da a Hermione la cordura, la que me da a mí esperanzas y la que le da amor y comprensión a Ron, aunque este no sea muy capaz de verlo..

La muchacha dejo de hablar. Cayó abruptamente, mientras en un acto impulsivo, como si fuese prohibido, se inclino hacia el rostro de Harry, y beso los labios secos de él rápidamente, alejándose luego de él, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios

-Soy gris Harry..-murmuro Ginny Weasley, mientras con una mano temblorosa acariciaba los cabellos de él- No soy oscuridad ni luz, me he condenado a una existencia tibia, donde soy la sombra de lo que era antes, ¿No me juzgarás si tomo partido en la vida? ¿No me juzgarás con lo que voy a hacer?- preguntó la chica mientras una solitaria lágrima se derramaba por su rostro, llegando hasta su boca- Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás en mi memoria, en mis pensamientos, en mí ser..siempre jamás olvides aquello..

Y diciendo esto la pelirroja salió del cuarto, donde se encontraba Harry Potter, cuya vida dependía de las máquinas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo. Su vida era meramente artificial, su cuerpo no podía auto valerse por sí mismo. Estaba condenado a vivir sin vivir, estaba condenado a escuchar las terribles palabras de Ginny sin poder hacer nada, sin poder interferir. Sólo escuchaba y gritaba en silencio que la amaba, y que ella era la que lo mantenía con esperanzas y vida. Una lágrima salía de sus ojos, una lágrima que no alcanzó a ver aquella mujer..

…

…

El espejo de la sala, reflejaba una imagen bella, pero a la vez de cierta forma extrañamente aterradora. El cuerpo de una mujer, delgado y de no gran estatura, estaba cubierto por un vestido negro, hermoso, de forma strapless, que parecía como un corsé hasta la altura de la cintura, y de ahí caía infladamente hasta los pies. Era de una tela suave, como una mezcla de algodón y seda.

El negro de su vestido contrastaba violentamente con la palidez del cuerpo y el rostro de la mujer. Esta tenía el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Ni siquiera en este se asomaba una sonrisa al verse tan bella. No, no le importaba que se viese hermosa, ni nada por el estilo. Nada superficial le importaba, sólo estaba ensimismada en el plan que iba a llevar aquella noche, en aquel baile.

Cada ataque, cada bomba, cada grito contra la injusticia por la opresión que estaban viviendo, iba a desmoronar el reinado de terror de Voldemort. Por lo que no le importaba vivir o no, no le importaba si en esa misma noche le quitaban la vida, ya que por lo menos habría sembrado las semillas de la revolución.

Y eso era invaluable

-Dios Hermione, te ves hermosa..-murmuro Ginny en el vestíbulo, al verla, mientras caminaba hacia ella, y se ponía junto a su lado, mirando sus reflejos en el espejo. La pelirroja estaba vestida con un vestido del mismo color de Hermione, negro como la noche, pero este era de unas tiritas algo gruesas, que terminaban en un escote en v. Este era de una tela que hacía a Ginny verse como una belleza irreal, belleza etérea. Y era verdad. Su piel pálida, al igual a la de Hermione, contrastaba con la del vestido oscuro, y su rostro, expresaba una tristeza latente, que la embellecía aún más.

Sí, eso es lo que expresaba el rostro de Ginny. Una terrible tristeza, que no se iba ni en los días más cálidos de verano. Ginny era una persona triste, que tras la guerra y las perdidas, especialmente de la de Harry, había perdido toda alegría y sonrisa que no estuviese acompañada por la melancolía. Ella había sufrido demasiado, al igual que los demás. Pero en vez de refugiarse en la inexpresividad y en el odio, como Hermione, o en el alcohol y en el trabajolismo, como Ron, ella había optado por la tristeza. Luna era la única centrada, y no significaba que ella es la que había sufrido menos, sino era la que más había sabido enfrentar el horror de Voldemort.

Ella era la base en donde los otros tres se apoyaban. Ella, tras la perdida de Harry es la que había comprado aquel departamento, bien protegido, para cuidar y proteger a este de Voldemort. Luna había sido un apoyo fundamental, y lo seguía haciendo. Ella les daba la alegría, la serenidad y la cordura que tanto anhelaban, y estaban profundamente agradecidos por ello. Sin ella, ellos ya estarían en un cementerio sepultados, hace muchos años atrás.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Ginny..estabas con Harry?-dijo Hermione, mientras le sonreía a su amiga, con una sonrisa que distaba mucho a ser verdadera. Todo el rostro de Hermione estaba demasiado tenso. Su boca, pintada de color rojo sangre, no sonreía con sus ojos ámbares. En lo absoluto. Era una sonrisa que carecía de expresión. Pero Ginny estaba acostumbrada a verla sin expresar sentimientos, estaba acostumbrada de que Hermione se haya transformado en un ser duro, que le costaba decir lo que sentía, y que siempre se ocultaba en una faceta de hielo. Cuanto le dolía que una muchacha como lo había sido ella, estuviese sepultada por tanta rabia y venganza.

-Sí..murmuro tristemente Ginny- Ya sabes me gusta hablarle, siento que me escucha y que me comprende..

-Esta bien Ginny – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su amiga con ternura- Yo también creo que el te escucha y te comprende..

-Hermione, que planeas?- pregunto súbitamente Ginny, mientras se cubría sus hombros con un chal negro, y encaraba su mirada con la de la castaña que la miraba fijamente

-Algo de lo que no te puedo decir Ginny..-dijo Hermione secamente, mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, y sacaba de la percha un chal rojo color sangre, al igual que sus labios- pero quiero que quede claro..-dijo la castaña girándose, quedando cara a cara de Ginny, mientras le tomaba una muñeca ejerciendo un poco de presión en ella- que pase lo que pase tú vas a huir de ahí..

-Hermione..-comenzó a decir la pelirroja, más fue interrumpida por la gélida mirada de la castaña

-Déjame terminar Ginny Weasley..-dijo enojada la ex Gryffindor, mientras la miraba penetrantemente- no es seguro que te quedes ahí cuando yo aparezca como la Aurora, por que creeme que estaré centrada en explotar ese asqueroso lugar, y no veré rostros y no los reconoceré, ya que todos se habrán transformado en mis enemigos..-dijo duramente, mientras sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de ira y tristeza a la vez- Así que por lo que más quieras vete, huye, si te ven relacionada conmigo te matarán, y nos investigarán y descubrirán a Harry, y eso sería nefasto, ya que así ya no habrían esperanzas..estaríamos sepultados..

-No te puedo abandonar si te están venciendo..-interrumpió Ginny a la castaña decididamente, mientras se soltaba de la mano de Hermione que presionaba su muñeca- qué es eso de que no veré rostros, que no los reconocerás? ¡Mierda Hermione, no todos son unos asesinos..

-Sí lo son..-murmuro Hermione tercamente- ahí estarán los principales diligentes de los mortífagos..

-¡Pero también habrá gente como nosotras!- exclamó Ginny seriamente- Gente que esta obligada a ir por mandato de Voldemort, y que sí no va puede pagar hasta con su vida..

-Pero dime Ginevra- exclamó duramente Hermione- ¿Cuántas personas son como nosotros? ¿Cuántas? ¡Dime!- dijo la castaña, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento, para salir de este- Yo te diré; ninguna..-dijo la castaña al ver como la pelirroja no respondía ante sus ataque

-Hermione pero piensa que no todos son Voldemort, no todos son Malfoy..no todos los que están ahí son unos asesinos, y piensa que ellos también tienen hijos, ¿asesinaras a sus padres? ¿Los dejarás huérfanos como te dejaron a ti?- pregunto la pelirroja imperturbablemente. Sabía que ante ella, ella no se podía dar el lujo de titubear, para convencerla debía usar argumentos que apelasen a los dormidos sentimientos de Hermione

Hermione se quedo paralizada entre medio de la puerta del vestíbulo y la salida del departamento, donde estaba el cuadro de la dama Gorda. Su rostro se giro al de Ginny, y Ginny la pudo ver. Pudo ver en esos ojos, en ese rostro la Hermione de antes. La Hermione humana, que estaba demasiado adolorida por todo, y que necesitaba un hombro en donde apoyarse, que necesitaba a alguien que le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, a pesar de que todo pintara a oscuras. Hermione había enmudecido ante las palabras de Ginny. No podía replicar ha aquello. Era verdad, hasta ahora no había muerto nadie con sus atentados, sólo edificios destruidos y uno que otro mortífago herido, pero ningún muerto. Hasta ahora. Ella no había pensado ni meditado las secuelas que podría causar su venganza. No había calculado los daños colaterales, como por ejemplo dejar a un niño inocente sin padres, y así condenar a este niño a una existencia llena de odio contra quien habían asesinado a sus padres. Ella provocaría que el círculo vicioso de guerra y muerte siguiese su curso con más fuerza aún. No lo detendría. Con más odio jamás lo haría.

Ella no era una asesina

Y la Aurora tampoco. Ya que ella era la Aurora, y estaban unidas.

-Tienes razón..-dijo Hermione finalmente, mientras miraba a Ginny y se dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa triste- Yo no soy una asesina, y no pienso sembrar más odio del que hay..

-Sabía que comprenderías aquello..-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa alegre- pero también se que no te detendrás, no? No asesinaras, por que no eres una asesina, pero se que no puedo pedirte que no hagas nada, o me equivoco?- dijo la pelirroja serenamente

-No te equivocas Ginny, tú sabes que no me detendré, y que lo que tengo planeado para esta noche sigue en pie..-dijo Hermione imperturbablemente, mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se borraba, y sus labios rojos nuevamente formaban una línea recta- pero con una pequeña modificación, no va a correr sangre inocente, sólo la de quienes intenten detenerme en mí cometido; volar ese maldito edificio..

-Pero va a ver gente adentro Hermione..-comenzó a decir Ginny alarmada

-Es qué acaso no me escuchaste Ginny?- preguntó Hermione molesta, mientras se giraba y tomaba a su amiga de la mano y la arrastraba hacia fuera del departamento- va a ver una pequeña modificación, ya verás..

Y diciendo esto, las dos mujeres desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos, rumbo a aquella fiesta, que era más de lo que aparentaba

………

…

Era una habitación grande y alta, cual daba la sensación de una terrible soledad y frialdad. Esta estaba iluminada vagamente por el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba en una de las paredes. El cuarto poseía cierta cantidad de sillones, cuales eran altos y cómodos, también poseía un escritorio lleno de papeles, y una cama bastante amplia, cubierta por un cubre cama verde de seda.

Junto a la chimenea se hallaba Draco Malfoy con un cigarro entre sus delgados dedos, con expresión meditabunda, mientras botaba el humo paulatinamente. Sus ojos grises se hallaban perdidos entre las llamas que abrazaban los troncos de la chimenea. El hombre estaba vestido con pantalones negros, y una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta la altura de sus codos. Su cabello caía sobre su frente. Solo pensaba en lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche

Ese baile que él había organizado con la autorización de Voldemort era una fachada perfecta para atrapar a aquella mujer, con aires de heroína. Era la oportunidad perfecta para atraparla y luego aprisionarla, o inclusive aniquilarla.

¿Quién era aquella mujer?

¿Qué locura la había llevado a ser como era?

Ese tipo de preguntas se cruzaban constante mente en su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensarla, de imaginarla. Y eso a él le preocupaba sobre manera mente. Odiaba que sus pensamientos, que sus ideas estuviesen fijas en esa mujer. Odiaba sentirse dependiente de algo o de alguien.

Y es así como se sentía; dependiente de su mujer. Sólo quería destruirla, aniquilarla, para que los pensamientos que el tenía sobre ella desaparecieran para la eternidad. Sólo quería desaparecerla de su fría cabeza, que jamás se había visto perturbada por nada y nadie. Lo que más le tenía obsesionado sobre ella, fue su incapacidad de haberla vencido aquella noche, pero más que nada, aunque él se quisiese mentir, lo que más le dejaba obsesionado con ella, era sobre aquel beso. Sí, ese beso lleno de ira, frustración y rencor, ese beso que era evidencia de hasta que punto podía llegar aquella mujer con tal de llevar sus planes acabo. Sí ella había sido capaz de besar a su peor enemigo para salvarse y poder continuar con su venganza, eras capaz de todo. Y eso la hacía una enemiga temible, más que temible.

Los ojos castaños de ella demostraban que ella ya no sentía amor por su vida, y que no le importaba perderla. No había persona más peligrosa que la que no temía perder su vida, ya que era capaz de todo, tanto de cosas buenas como malas. Esos ojos, llenos de tristeza y rabia, esa rabia que la mantenía viva.

Sin duda ella se parecía a él. Esos ojos tenían ciertamente parte del brillo que tenían los suyos. Ojos que no les importa su propia vida, ojos inexpresivos, de los cuales si uno se atreve ahondar se encontraría con una infinita tristeza por la vida y por el asqueroso mundo que los rodeaba. Ojos llenos de rabia y de frustración de por que las cosas no hubiesen podido ser mejor, llenos de impotencia por que el mundo estaba poseído por la oscuridad, y ellos eran parte de ella. Pero ella se diferenciaba en él, en un punto crucial.

Ella era valiente, a pesar de todas las adversidades, a pesar de estar sumida en un régimen, ella peleaba, ella luchaba, con lo poco o nada que tenía. Ella se atrevía a gritarle al mundo su disconformidad. No era una persona que se conformaba con su realidad, sin hacer nada. No era es tipo de personas que se quedaba estática y echaba raíces, y no hacía nada por mejorar la realidad de sus seres queridos y la de los demás.

Él era un cínico, el sí se conformaba con el régimen de Voldemort, a pesar de que no le gustasen ciertos puntos. Pero no se rebelaba, se quedaba callado y escondía y mataba sus sentimientos, se ponía una máscara y no decía nada, callaba y acataba órdenes. Actuaba por inercia, como un títere, como un ser sin sentimientos.

No dejaba de pensar en ella, por que se parecían demasiado en muchas cosas, pero se diferenciaban en el sentido de que ella había elegido rebelarse, luchar por un ideal propio, y él al contrario seguir un ideal que no era del todo suyo. Las decisiones eran lo que hacían a los hombres.

Aquella mujer le hacia cuestionarse sobre su propia existencia, hacía que sentimientos que el había sepultado comenzasen a salir, lo que a su parecer lo hacía débil, lo hacía humano, y un peor soldado. Aunque pensase en ella, aunque él sintiese que se parecían demasiado, aunque el desease secretamente conocerla para entender sus motivos, para entender su forma de ser, y así entender a sí mismo, debía aniquilarla. Debía, ya que no podía a aquellas alturas comenzar a cuestionarse su yo y lo que le verdaderamente el deseaba. Eso lo debilitaría, lo haría una peor soldado, lo haría ser una peor arma

-Una peor máquina..-murmuro el hombre mientras botaba el humo del cigarro

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre aquella mujer, que esperaba atrapar hoy, cuando de las llamas apareció el rostro del jefe supremo de todo aquel régimen totalitario; Voldemort. El culpable de que la oscuridad y la maldad prevalecieran en el mundo mágico. El hombre que había condenado a la infelicidad a muchos inocentes, e hombre que había asesinado sin piedad, sin mirar los rostros y sin importarle las consecuencias que aquello traería.

-Malfoy, Malfoy..-dijo Voldemort, mientras una sonrisa de maldad se dibujaba en su mortecino rostro- ¿Está todo listo para esta noche?

-Si, Milord- dijo Draco, mientras hacía una reverencia a aquel despiadado hombre- Hoy la "Aurora" va a pasar a ser parte de la historia..

-Espero que tú plan funcione Malfoy..-dijo Voldemort con tono de advertencia- Tú sabes que mí salud es demasiado precaria, y esto de hacer eventos sociales podría hacer que las personas se den cuenta de mi debilidad..y eso significaría un debilitamiento a todo lo que hemos construido durante tantos años..Así que espero que mates a esa mujer, no quiero tomar riesgos por las puras, ya me conoces Malfoy..-dijo aquel hombre, mientras sus ojos de forma de serpiente se enrojecían

-No se preocupe Milord esta todo controlado..-dijo Draco Malfoy imperturbable al tono amenazante de Voldemort- Sé que aquella mujer esta entre medio de todos los invitados..- dijo el seriamente, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus delgados labios- Me encargué de invitar a todas las mujeres de Londres, que sean connotadas en ciencias, en magia y en conocimientos, ya que se que esa heroína de pacotilla es una mujer culta y fuerte, no es una mujer común y corriente, sabe mucho de magia..Por su modo de operar, va a tratar de explotar Lastrange´s hall, pero ella ignora que hemos doblado la guardia y que esa "celebración" va a ser su tumba..

-Perfecto Malfoy, muy inteligente tu plan- dijo Voldemort duramente- Perfecto plan, aparte ella no va a volar Lestrange´s Hall con toda la gente adentro, por que van a ver impuros y mestizos entre los invitados, y por que van a ver esclavos sirviéndonos..Ella no se atrevería a asesinar a quienes ella trata de proteger, y si lo hace perdería el favor del pueblo, y sería perseguida tanto por nosotros como por ellos..-dijo Voldemort soltando una risa malévola- Así que sólo nos queda esperar hasta unas horas más, te esperó en una hora más Malfoy..

-Hasta Luego Milord- dijo Draco Malfoy haciendo una reverencia de despedida a su amo, mientras este desaparecía de la chimenea

Draco Malfoy camino hacia su closet, caminando con una elegancia, mientras su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, pero en su interior emociones parecían explotar en su interior, emociones que el no sentía hace tanto. Era una especie de ansiedad por lo que iba a pasar aquella noche, una ansiedad enorme, que lo estaba sobre exaltando demasiado. Se puso una corbata negra, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en la imagen de la Aurora, tan fuerte, tan triste.

Esa noche la vería nuevamente, y no se dejaría vencer por ella nuevamente. Aquella mujer iba a aprender quien era Draco Malfoy

Y con aquellos pensamientos el hombre se puso su sobre todo negro, y salió de su habitación, con la ilusión y la ansiedad de ver de nuevo a la mujer que lo torturaba en sueños.

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

**Hola como están bellas? Ojala que muy bien. Yo acá bien estresada por la Universidad, la próxima semana parto los exámenes, y bueno decidí actualizarles ahora, en vez de hacerlo en dos semanas más, es una lata esperar mucho por un capítulo, no? Este capítulo es como más psicológico de hechos, estamos en vísperas de la fiesta, cual ya la tengo casi lista en mí cabeza, así que no se preocupen, que ya la idea esta, sólo me falta escribirla. Yo creo que voy a actualizar el ff como el 11 de Julio, perdonen si no puedo hacerlo antes, pero tengo 3 exámenes que no son nada de fáciles. Muchos besos, y gracias por comprenderme, y por sus RR que me dan ánimos y no se como que son una ayuda para escribir más, mejor y más rápido. Por favor dejen RR, muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Gisse**

**-Ceres, bienvenida!**

**-Cynthia 88**

**-Jass Weasley**

**-Lora D**

**-Sakura Granger**

**-You could have it so much better**

**-Meli 0407**

**-Ginebra, bienvenida!**

**-Silviota**

**-Jaz..**

**-Malfoy te amo**

**-Oriana**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Mei You Li**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS SE PASARON, CUÍDENSE MUCHO!**


	6. El silencio

**5. El Silencio**

Hermione caminaba imponentemente sobre la pista de baile con una copa de champaña en su mano izquierda, mientras miraba calculadoramente a todas aquellas personas, en su mayoría mortífagos que habían asesinado a sangre fía a cientos de inocentes. Ahí los veía sonriendo con una alegría que a fin de cuentas era robada. Una alegría que para llevarse acabo había tenido que robar y destruir muchas vidas.

Asesinos

Eso era lo que ellos eran

Para agrado de ella misma y el de Ginny, habían llegado tarde para el discurso asqueroso de Voldemort, y el de sus partidarios más importantes. Así evitaron escuchar lo que les dolía tanto a ellas; escuchar como Voldemort había "matado" a Harry Potter. Menos mal que se habían saltado aquello, ya que o sino lo más seguro es que ella se hubiese visto tentada en explotar aquella lujosa mansión

Lestrange Hall era una de las mansiones más poderosas y bellas de Londres. Pertenecía desde siglos a la familia Lestrange, cual ahora estaba en su máximo poderío gracias a la dictadura de Voldemort. Su dueña era nada menos que la mano derecha de Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, cual gobernaba sola aquella mansión, desde que había enviudado hace tres años en la batalla que le había dado el poder a Voldemort. Era una hermosa mansión, y rivalizaba en belleza con la de los Malfoy y la de los Parkinson, mas no vencía en magnificencia a la Voldemort, cual era sin duda alguna la mansión más grande y protegida de todas las que existían en Londres

-Hermione, acompáñame, esta el doctor Sinclair, hace cientos de semanas que no lo veo…-dijo Ginny interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione, mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano, y la impulsaba hacia un grupo de puros hombres fumando, entre los que estaba el doctor Karl Sinclair, quien había sido mentor de ellas durante sus estudios de medimagia

-En otro momento Ginny..-dijo la castaña cansadamente, mientras dejaba la copa de champaña sobre la mesa, y cogía uno de sus cigarros y lo prendía, suavemente

-Pero Hermione, que demonios te pasa?- dijo Ginny algo molesta, lo que le impresionó a Hermione- Se que odias este lugar, tanto como yo, pero eso no significa que debas ser una mal agradecida con quien nos ayudo y apoyo durante tantos años para poder sacar nuestra carrera..

-Esta bien, cálmate Ginevra, vamos a ver a nuestro querido Karl..-dijo Hermione con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, lo que por lo que ella pudo ver molesto profundamente a una Ginny, que por lo general siempre había sido tranquila, pero que aquella noche tenía los nervios de punta. Y no la culpaba, ella misma estaba más agresiva e indiferente a todo que nunca

-Perdóname Ginny..-dijo Hermione con un tono más suave a su amiga, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido- Pero es que no tengo el animo, anda tu primero y de ahí me uniré a ustedes..

-No te preocupes Hermione..-dijo Ginny con un poco de ira y tristeza en su voz- Se me acabaron las ganas de conversar con él..Quiero estar sola, este lugar me esta intoxicando..

-Pero Ginny..-comenzó a decir Hermione, mas su amiga ya se había girado y se había ido en dirección contraria a la del doctor Sinclair, hacia lo que parecían ser los baños de mujeres, dejándola sola, o por lo menos eso ella creía, ya que al girarse sintió como una mirada glacial la atravesaba, y no tenía que ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba

Al frente de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy, que la miraba con una frialdad casi palpable. Sus ojos grises parecían lanzas, y estaban fijamente puestos en ella. Pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada de hielo, y podía enfrentarla..

-Debo reconocer, aunque seas una patética sangre sucia, de que te ves aceptablemente bella durante esta noche, Granger..-dijo una voz helada tras Hermione, que la hizo congelarse. Era él. Era ese maldito ser que le había arrebatado infinidades de veces la felicidad. Era Draco Malfoy

Al girarse la muchacha con una expresión furiosa en su rostro, pudo ver en el General mortífago algo que le impresiono. Sin duda estaba vestido elegantemente, y que era uno de los hombres más guapos que se encontraban allí. Pero a pesar de estar bien vestido, y con su pelo platinado peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, el rostro de Draco Malfoy estaba pálido y algo enfermizo. Se veía que padecía de insomnio, gracias a las pequeñas ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos. Su rostro había adelgazado con respecto a los años, estaba algo demacrado. Y sus ojos, esos ojos que ya en antaño eran fríos, ahora eran glaciales. No expresaban absolutamente nada. Y eso ella lo veía en él, lo podía percibir, ya que era a veces la misma nada que a veces poseía sus propios ojos. Esa nada que la penaba durante las noches de insomnio y de soledad

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Malfoy..-dijo ella duramente, mientras miraba gélidamente a su enemigo- A que debo este gran honor de que me dirijas la palabra?- pregunto ella sin preámbulos

-Verás Granger, es algo complicado..-dijo el peligrosamente, mientras se acercaba a la castaña, y la tomaba por el codo firmemente y la arrastraba a la pista de baile, donde ya se hallaba una gran cantidad de personas bailando mecánicamente, una melodía bastante lúgubre

-Qué haces maldito?- dijo ella con los dientes apretados, e impresionada ante el gesto del rubio- Suéltame, a donde me llevas?

-A la pista de baile..-dijo el bruscamente, mientras con su gran fuerza llevaba a una Hermione que parecía querer rechazar con todo su ser el contacto físico con aquel ser sin sentimientos, al que tanto ella odiaba- Ahí podremos conversar mejor, no crees?

Y diciendo esto, ya ambos se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile. El chico sin preámbulos tomo a la chica por la cintura, cual ya no cabía en su enojo y anonadación. A pesar de todo el odio que sentía por él, debía fingir. No era conveniente en esos momentos enfurecerse y hacerle un escándalo a él, al frente de todos, ya que sabía que al menor conflicto ella terminaría en una cámara de tortura de Lestrange Hall, y así la Aurora no podría enfrentarse a toda esa manada de asesinos.

-De que quieres conversar, Malfoy?- pregunto la chica directamente, escrutando los fríos ojos grises del rubio- Por lo que presiento que no es algo de mí agrado, no?- pregunto Hermione, mientras se forzaba a poner su mano sobre una de las manos enguantadas del mortífago, y la otra en uno de sus anchos hombros.

-Sigues igual que siempre, Granger- dijo el chico con un tono de burla e ira en su voz, mientras le sonreía falsamente

-Así como?- pregunto la chica fríamente, mientras sus ojos escrutaban los del rubio

-Una sabe lo todo, que cree saberlo todo, cuando a veces no sabe nada..y a veces lo sabe todo..por desgracia..-dijo el chico duramente, con odio en su voz, lo que provocó que la castaña no evitase sonreír

-Y cuál vendría siendo ahora el caso, Malfoy?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que al rubio le apetecía hacer dos cosas. Dos cosas de lo más contradictorias. Una de esas era abofetear ese rostro, para borrar aquella sonrisa que lo amargaba tanto, ya que a pesar de todo lo que ella había vivido podía seguir sonriendo. Y la siguiente posibilidad lo abrumaba demasiado, ya que por alguna extraña razón el sentía que ya había visto aquella sonrisa en otra ocasión y no en el rostro de Hermione Granger precisamente. Si no en el rostro la mujer que perturbaba sus sueños desde hace semanas

La Aurora

Y era precisamente que al ver esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la ex Gryffindor, esa sonrisa que lo incitaba a algo y lo perturbaba aún más, que le daba ganas de besarla. Sí, esa sonrisa provocadora. La detestaba demasiado para poder expresarlo en palabras, o por lo menos trataba de convencerse de aquello, ya que aquella mujer que tenía enfrente era todo lo que el jamás había podido hacer en su juventud.

Vivir por sus amigos, dar todo su ser por una causa justa y bondadosa, que abarcaba el bien común.

-Malfoy, veo que te han comido la lengua..-dijo ella mordazmente al ver como el rubio la miraba penetrantemente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Había un brillo en los ojos de él que la atemorizaba, era como si lo hubiese visto en otra persona. Una persona que ella admiraba y temía a la vez. Ahora le toco el turno de palidecer. Pero si era verdad lo que ella creía, lo que ella sospechaba no iba a dejar que los nervios la traicionaran y la delataran así no más. Había trabajado demasiado duro para llegar donde estaba, para ser quien era, para que una pequeña impresión, que era mínimamente probable le impactara

El general mortífago a medida que la miraba, su mente se nublaba más y más.

Era demasiado para él. El estar junto a la muchacha que el había odiado durante toda su juventud estaba al frente de el, recordándole los tiempos de Hogwarts, cuales para el no habían sido los mejores años. A pesar de ser idolatrado por los Slytherins, siempre había sido temido y odiado por los demás alumnos. La muerte de sus padres durante su último año escolar lo había marcado firmemente, sin piedad alguna. Fue el asesinato de ellos que lo llevaron definitivamente a la oscuridad y al odio. Fue el asesinato de ellos en una batalla, que provocó que se transformara en el más temible de los mortífagos. Y el ver ahora a Hermione Granger al frente de él, provocaba que todos los recuerdos que el tenía guardado en el fondo de su perturbada y complicada mente, salieran a luz, confundiéndolo.

Se sentía demasiado extraño aquella noche, no sabía que sentimiento predominaba en su interior. Generalmente el no sentía, la indiferencia era lo que cubría su rostro, pero aquella noche era distinto.

Muy distinto

Ya que volvería a enfrentarse con la mujer que lo perturbaba hace varios días. Esa molestia, que pretendía destruir los cimientos de la dictadura de Voldemort. Esa molestia que enfrentaba sola, con valor a enemigos demasiado poderosos. Cuanto la admiraba, cuanto la odiaba..

Ella era todo lo que el no era

Y más encima ahora veía a aquella mujer, a esa orgullosa castaña, que había logrado superar la muerte de tantos seres queridos, que había logrado transformarse en una exitosa doctora. Esa mujer que seguía teniendo esa fuerte personalidad, a pesar de todo. Y era ella, la que lo conectaba con el pasado que el tanto trataba de ocultar, ese pasado que le dolía más que nada.

De repente Draco, se acerco al rostro de una confundida Hermione Granger, que lo miraba impasible, mas podía leer el temor y la confusión en sus ojos. Creyó leer en sus ojos algo que para el era difícil de creer, pero no imposible. Sabía que no era imposible. Acerco su delgada boca, a la mejilla de la castaña, rozándola levemente, hasta dirigirse al oído de esta, donde le dijo unas frases que dejaron a la muchacha completamente helada

-No hagas ninguna idiotez, estas en la boca del lobo...y la aurora no es capaz de brillar en ella..-dijo tetricamente. En su voz había un cansancio y temor que la castaña no pudo evitar percibir.

Hermione Granger sintió su corazón saltar con violencia ante las palabras del rubio. Sus cuerpos seguían pegados, bailando al compás de la música. Las mejillas de la castaña seguían pegada a la del general mortífago. Nadie parecía verlos, nadie podía percibir la tensión en ambos cuerpos que se movían con una gracia inigualable en uno de los extremos de la pista de baile. Ambos podían sentir la creciente tensión del otro, como los latidos del corazón aumentaban por segundo, como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pero a pesar de ello ninguno tenía la intención de hablar, o mucho menos de parar aquella danza de silencio

Era un silencio, en donde dentro de la conciencia que podía haber en sus inconscientes, podían sentir, percibir al otro. Podían casi tocar las debilidades y grandezas de ambos. El silencio en aquel momento valía más que mil palabras, más que todo. A veces, como en aquel caso, las palabras sobran, y es mediante el lenguaje de los gestos, el lenguaje del cuerpo, quien puede expresar las más hondas y complejas emociones. Ambos parecían compartir un secreto que los unía, un secreto que ellos mismos eran inconscientes de su existencia..

Y era ese secreto el que los unía, a pesar de todo el odio que podían sentir entre ambos, era ese secreto el que no les permitía asesinarse ahí mismo

La triste canción dejo de sonar, y todas las parejas se detuvieron para aplaudir a la maravillosa orquesta musical. Draco y Hermione se separaron, y se quedaron enfrentando las miradas duramente, sin prestar atención al mundanal ruido. Sin prestarle atención a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

-No pidas lo imposible..-dijo Hermione muy despacio, para que Draco Malfoy la oyese. En su voz había determinación y una voluntad inquebrantable- Pero no te angusties, yo no soy quien tú crees que soy..

Y diciendo esto, la castaña salió de la pista de baile, dejando a un frío e impenetrable Draco Malfoy parado, solo en aquel lugar. Su mirada seguía al menudo cuerpo de Hermione que caminaba de forma lenta, pero segura hacia los baños, que se encontraban en una esquina del salón

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Ni el mismo lo sabía, no sabía por que se había sentido casi comprendido estando con ella, a pesar de que no hubiesen hablado casi nada. Era como si ellos dos sintiesen lo mismo, viesen lo mismo, a pesar de ser enemigos, a pesar de odiarse más que nadie. Sentía que ella podía ver su interior, su verdadero yo, pero que el odio que ella sentía por el, le impedía, le cegaba ver su interior, y viceversa. La odiaba por ser sangre sucia, por ser amiga de quienes el odio con todo su ser durante el colegio, la odiaba por ser una sabe lo todo prepotente, pero ¿eran aquellas razones suficientes para odiarla?

El sabía perfectamente la respuesta

……

…

Hermione entro al baño de mujeres, con gestos nerviosos, que trato de ocultar mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Las palabras de Draco Malfoy la habían impactado, acaso el podía sospechar que ella era la Aurora? Por un lado, su cabeza le decía que era imposible, ella había sido demasiado cuidadosa, había aprendido a ocultar bien su identidad, a través de magia poderosa, pero su corazón le decía que el sospechaba fuertemente de ella, no por una razón tangible, sino por una razón de que el intuía que era ella. Y eso la asustaba, por que el a pesar de ser su enemigo más encarnizado, después del mismo Voldemort, la conocía en sus debilidades, la conocía en sus intereses. La conocía demasiado para ser bueno..

Draco Malfoy la conocía demasiado

Pero a pesar de saber que el sospechaba de ella, de una manera ilógica no podía echarse para atrás con su plan de sabotear aquel baile. Pero tenía que ser sabia y prudente. Sabía que en las mazmorras de aquella mansión habían alguna decena de esclavos y prisioneros políticos, y debía salvarlos antes de enfrentarse a los mortífagos.

El plan era simple, pero complejo, con algunos márgenes graves de error. Su idea era primero liberal a aquellos infelices, bajando a las mazmorras y enfrentándose a los mortífagos vigilantes, que si lo pensaba bien, iban a ser pocos, ya que las defensas de Voldemort estarían protegiendo arriba, ya que si todo ese baile era una trampa para atraparla a ella, ellos creerían que se aparecería y atacaría directamente en el mismo baile.

Craso error

Su verdadera intención era liberar a aquellos prisioneros, y su único acto de presencia sería cuando tuviese que despistar a todo el mundo, apareciéndose en pleno baile, siendo una especie de carnada para que los prisioneros pudiesen escapar tranquilamente de aquel infierno

El plan era simplemente un suicidio. Eso mismo le había dicho Ginny cuando se lo contó camino a Lestrange may, pero ya no le importaba nada. Tampoco mucho su vida, ya que estaba dándola para que unas docenas de personas pudiesen liberarse de la muerte y la denigración que sufrían en aquel lugar. Su sacrificio valía la pena, y no iba a renunciar a su plan por nada del mundo.

La castaña se miro al espejo una última vez, y tomando un poco de agua mojo su pálido y nervioso rostro. Debía estar tranquila, nadie sospecharía que su fin no era explotar Lestrange Hall, sino liberar prisioneros..

De repente Hermione escucho como la puerta del baño se abría suavemente, mas ella no se giro a mirar quien había entrado al baño. Siguió su camino hacia uno de los cubículos para cambiarse de atuendo con magia, cuando sintió que una mirada se clavaba en su cuerpo.

Levanto la mirada y miro hacia el espejo, para ver reflejada a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas observándola, y quedo muda del asombro, jamás creyó ver algo así

Era una mujer menuda, vestida con un traje completamente negro. A excepción de sus manos que estaban enguantadas por unos guantes blancos. El rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto por una máscara, que cubría sus ojos castaños. Su boca estaba pintada de negro, y había una sonrisa divertida y a la vez nerviosa dibujada en ellos. El cabello castaño estaba peinado con una trenza.

Era la Aurora, era ella

Hermione se giro violentamente, y con un movimiento rápido saco su varita, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su copia había alzado la varita

-Expelliarmus..-dijo la Aurora, provocando que Hermione se levantase por los aires, y cayese al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Hermione pudo sentir como la sangre, tibia, comenzaba a correr débilmente por su rostro. La castaña abrió los ojos pesadamente, y miro a quien se hacía pasar por ella

-Todo va a estar bien, Hermione..-dijo la supuesta Aurora, mientras caminaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus ojos. La mujer la tomo entre sus brazos y dejo a una adolorida castaña contra la pared- Lo siento, de verdad, mi intención no era herirte, pero sabes como eres y jamás me hubieses permitido correr los riesgos..

Era demasiado extraño escuchar aquellas palabras dirigidas a ella, saliendo de su mismo cuerpo, que a fin de cuentas no era el verdadero.

Todo aquello parecía una macabra película de terror, una pesadilla sin sentido ni fin

-Es hora de que me toque a mí luchar, he sido demasiado tiempo gris..-murmuro la supuesta Aurora, besando la frente Hermione- Si sale todo mal, y logras la cura, dile que siempre lo amaré, a pesar de que no este..

-Ginny?..-murmuro Hermione, abriendo sus ojos castaños llenos de temor, mirándose a si misma, donde veía sus mismos ojos castaños mirándola, pero aquellos ojos no tenían la rabia y la frialdad que ella habría tenido al momento de transformarse en la Aurora, sino tenían una infinita tranquilidad ya que por fin había salido de se letargo, ese letargo gris y triste donde ella se había condenado- No lo hagas, por favor..-comenzó a decir la castaña, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, a la vez que luchaba con mantenerse conciente, pero el dolor en su cabeza era demasiado agudo

-Por favor díselo..-y diciendo esto, Ginny Weasley, convertida en la Aurora, en la defensora de aquel mundo mágico oprimido, salía de aquel baño, con la libertad en una mano y la muerte en la otra

Era la sombra de ella desapareciendo del baño, lo que Hermione Granger pudo ver antes de perder su conciencia

………

……

……

…

…

**Hola! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien pues mis cabras..perdónenme por la espera, fue larga, pero la falta de creatividad, coherencia, inspiración y redacción fueron terribles..Pero ahora espero que este capítulo les guste, lo escribí de a poco igual, pero ahora que me quede hoy en casa pude terminarlo finalmente, gracias a Dios me vino la inspiración. Quiero agradecerles a por sus RR, y también por su comprensión al demorarme en actualizar, muchas gracias de verdad, es un gusto escribirles a personas como ustedes. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, y que dejen RR. Cuídense mucho, las quiere**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Gisse**

**-Ginebra**

**-Silviota**

**-Jass Weasley**

**-Marina- Aristizabal, bienvenida!**

**-Meli 0407**

**-Sakura Granger**

**-Cynthia 88**

**-Lora D**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Key, bienvenida!**

**-Mei You Li**

**-Malfoy te amo**

**-Yezzie, bienvenida!**

**-Navigo**

**-Naty, bienvenida!**

**-Gaby Love 113, bienvenida!**

**-Elementh, bienvenida!**

**-Oro Malfoy, bienvenida!**

**-Yrena, bienvenida!**

**-Alevivancov, bienvenida!**

**-Fatima Girl, bienvenida!**

**-Dan Grint, bienvenida!**

**-Kaoru, bienvenida!**

**-Esme Black, bienvenida! **

**La carta a Hermione se la envían por que la idea de los mortífagos en invitar a todas las personas, sin importar su sangre, que sean conocdas en el mundo mágico por su inteligencia y gran dominio de magia, ya que sospechaban que entre esas personas se hadaba la Aurora. Es por eso que invitan a Hermione. Espero que a todos los que hayan tenido esa duda, se les resuelva con mi explcación**

**-REPETI ALGUNOS SALUDOS, YA QUE VOY A BORRA EL CAPITULO DE AVISO**

**-CUÍDENSE, NOS VEMOS! PORFAVOR DEJEN RR!**


	7. La lucha de Ginny

_Dedicado a todas las lectoras de este ff, y en especial a mí amiga Naty.._

**Heroína**

…

**6. La lucha de Ginny**

…

**Flash Back**

Una sombra corría rápidamente entre los pasillos subterráneos de Lestrange may. Su figura era esbelta y ágil, lo que la ayudaba a pesara inadvertida a los guardias que pasaban de vez en cuando a través de los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión, cual era bastante distinta arriba, donde estaba la fiesta y abajo, donde era el lugar donde se aprisionaban y torturaban a personas de la oposición. Los mapas que se había conseguido eran realmente buenos, podía oler el hedor de las prisiones que estaban próximas a ellas. Ahora nada ni nadie podría detenerla, especialmente ahora que era la "Aurora".

Sí, Ginevra Weasley era ahora la Aurora.

¿Cómo?

Simplemente una poción multi jugos que había encontrado en su despacho y que supo por intuición que aquella noche debería ocuparlo, y no se había equivocado. Había sido muy fácil conseguirse un pelo del cabello de Hermione, ella jamás hubiese pensando sus maquiavélicos planes, jamás. Ya que, ¿Quién pensaría que la depresiva, la silenciosa, la gris Ginevra Weasley se iba a atrever a hacer aquella locura de transformarse en una Heroína?

Absolutamente nadie lo creería. Las personas y sus prejuicios. Siempre las personas creen conocer a las demás personas, a sus seres queridos, pero siempre hay un margen donde las personas pueden llevarse buenas o malas impresiones sobre la persona, ya que estas pueden hacer algo totalmente impredecibles a sus personalidades. Inclusive las mismas personas desconocen algunas dimensiones de si mismas

¿Por qué ella no, y Hermione sí?

Ambas tenían las mismas razones por que pelear, tenían perdidas semejantes, habían visto sus almas y vidas oscurecidas por el horror de la guerra. Pero ella sabía que había una diferencia crucial entre ambas, Hermione era Hermione y ella era ella. Algunas personas estaban llamadas a hacer algunas cosas y las otras personas a hacer otras. Pero aquello no importaba esa noche. Iba a ponerse la máscara de la "Aurora" y aunque sería una vez, fingiría ser quien no era. Era su manera de salir de la grisealidad que la rodeaba, de la tristeza y el conformismo con que había comenzado a vivir desde que Harry Potter había caído en coma.

No era la perfecta Heroína que Londres necesitaba, pero era la perfecta Heroína para aquella ocasión, para aquella noche

Era su lucha

La lucha contra las prejuicios, contra los fantasmas, contra toda oscuridad que se cernía sobre y adentro de ella

Todo estaba resultando extrañamente perfecto. Y daba gracias a Dios por ello. Hermione Granger todavía no estaba dispuesta a transformarse en la Aurora, lo que le daba un tiempo perfecto, pero algo estrecho en transformarse en quien era su amiga, y llevar acabo todos los planes que esta había tenido planeado para esa noche

Liberar a los prisioneros que se hallaban en las mazmorras de Lestrange Hall

No iba a ser un plan fácil, inclusive muchos lo considerarían como un suicidio, ¿pero que más daba, en la vida se tenían que tomar ciertos sacrificios por las personas que uno amaba, y ese era uno de ellos

No quería ver más a Hermione poseerse por la oscuridad y por el odio. Sabía que su amiga era infinidades de veces más fuerte que ella, ya que ella se había preparado física y mágicamente para transformarse en la Aurora, y sabía que perfectamente la castaña podría hacer la misión que iba a llevar acabo aquella noche, pero no era tanto el miedo de Ginny sobre si Hermione muriese o no. Temía por Hermione por que veía que cada vez que cuando esta se ponía la máscara, el odio incrementaba en su mirada y su actuar estaba guiado por la ira, inclusive a veces más que los deseos de liberar a la sociedad de Voldemort.

No soportaba ver a aquella mujer caer más y más en el odio, tanto así que esta ya no era capaz de definir muy bien los límites en lo que era una heroína y una verdadera terrorista. Si ella no le hubiese mencionado a la castaña aquella noche de que no estallará el edificio, ya que había gente inocente, la chica no hubiese dudado en hacerlo. Y lo sabía por desgracia

Esa era una de las razones primordiales de por que ella había decidido tomar el lugar de su amiga. No soportaba que se siguiese auto destruyendo, sencillamente no lo quería más, ya que Hermione Granger era una amiga valiosísima, una persona dulce, buena y correcta, pero que la guerra la había endurecido y había cegado su persona con la rabia y la impotencia. Estaba bien que luchase por la libertad, por la liberación de un pueblo oprimido, pero que su modo de actuar no se guíe primordialmente por la rabia, ya que podría cometer excesos que la llevarían a arrepentirse eternamente

La mujer había llegado finalmente a su objetivo; la puerta que la llevaría a los calabozos de la mansión. Sin duda alguna debería haber algún tipo de magia que las protegiera, pero no podía ocupar magia todavía, lo más seguro es que hubiesen censores mágicos que avisarían a los mortífagos que un intruso estaba haciendo magia, por lo que la muchacha saco dos frascos de unos bolsillos mágicos

-Por la libertad..-murmuro ella antes de tomarse el primer frasco, que contenía un líquido verde, que le congelo la garganta fuertemente

El efecto fue inmediato. El cuerpo de ella comenzó a desparecer ante su vista. Era una poción de invisibilidad de corta duración. Solo duraría 2 minutos, y luego se desvanecería el efecto y su cuerpo sería nuevamente visible

Ginny tomo el segundo frasco, cual contenía un líquido morado, del cual la muchacha lo tomo violentamente. Aquel líquido parecía fuego en su garganta, quemándola fuertemente, pero aquel dolor valía la pena, ya que esa poción era sin duda uno de sus más grandes descubrimientos contra los mortífagos. Era una poción que permitía que nadie ni ningún censor pudiesen percibir que se estaba haciendo magia en aquel lugar. Era perfecto, ya que los censores no percibirían su magia ni tampoco los magos poderosos que se encontraban en la fiesta haciendo guardia

La mujer dio un paso al frente, y cerrando los ojos alzo su varita, y en un profundo estado de concentración recito un pequeño conjuro de magia antigua, lo cual provoco que la puerta de acero se abriese sin ningún problema. Ginny entro por aquella puerta, y el hedor y el olor a enfermedad eran inconfundibles. Era una sala oscura y fría, cubierta de paredes de apariencia fría y áspera.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde están los calabozos?..-murmuro ella cada vez más nerviosa- Insonorus!- musito ella, hechizando la habitación para que no se escuchase nada de lo que pasará en aquel lugar, ya que si se tomaba con unos mortífagos, afuera de la sala y de los calabozos, podrían oír la batalla

La mujer avanzo cautelosamente por aquel salón, hasta dar con un estrecho pasillo. Ginny estaba nerviosa, y temía de aquel lugar, lo encontraba todo demasiado fácil, debía de haber algún hechizo o mortífago más allá. Conocía a Voldemort, y a sus cómplices, sabía que a ellos les encantaba tenderles trampas a sus enemigos, hacer que ellos se confiasen que todo iba bien, y en el clímax atacarlos y destruirlos sin piedad alguna. Por lo que la mujer, de su varita creo lo que parecía una granada, y sin más miramientos la lanzo por el pasillo, con fuerza.

A los segundos de haber caído al suelo, aquella granada se abrió y dejo caer un gas blanquecino

Gas para dormir

Tras esperar no más de 10 segundos, Ginny pudo sentir como unos cuerpos caían pesadamente sobre el frío suelo. Aquella era la señal para cruzar aquel tétrico pasillo. Con la varita en alto, y su cuerpo ya visible, a causa de que la poción había dejado de hacerle efecto, la "Aurora" camino a través del oscuro pasillo, hasta dar con lo que quería; los calabozos, de los cuales se encontraban unas 10 personas calcinadas en un calabozo de pequeñas dimensiones.

-Échense lo más atrás que puedan- grito la muchacha a los prisioneros- Big Bang!

De la varita de Ginny salió un rayo que golpeo la puerta mágica rompiéndola violentamente, dejando salir a unos aliviados y atemorizados prisioneros, que la miraban entre asombro y escepticismo

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó un hombre delgado, de gran tamaño. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. Había profundas ojeras en sus ojos. Estaba vestido con unos harapos que no hacían justicia con la dignidad humana. Ese hombre era una sombra de lo que habría sido en el antaño

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia..-dijo ella suavemente, mientras enfrentaba aquellos ojos que la examinaban con profanidad- No hay tiempo, he venido a sacarlos de aquí..

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti, si ni siquiera nos dices tu nombre?- preguntó escéptico aquel hombre, mientras se ponía a la defensiva. Ginny podía leer que aquel hombre había sufrido horrores

-Un nombre no es nada, pero si te convence mí nombre es la Aurora y con eso basta..-dijo la mujer presurosamente, mientras miraba con suplica a aquellos prisioneros que no creían en sus palabras- Se que los han dañado, tanto en el cuerpo como en el espíritu, y que les han quitado su libertad y las esperanzas, pero las cadenas que los ataban no les a quitado la honra, no les pueden quitar las ganas de luchar contra el monstruo que nos oprime a nosotros y a nuestros seres queridos..Creanme, he venido a liberarlos..

-Deberías ser poeta y no una heroína..-dijo una mujer delgadísima que se acercaba a Ginny y tomaba las manos enguantadas de ella con dulzura- Yo te creo, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, nos han quitado las esperanzas, la libertad, pero jamás la honra, y ahora somos libres..Libres para volver a luchar por nuestra ideología, por nuestra revolución..-dijo la mujer, mientras miraba a los demás prisioneros

-¿Cuál es tú plan?- preguntó el líder, que a pesar de que había temor en su mirada, había una fuerte determinación

-Es simple..-dijo la "castaña", mientras con una varita trazaba un mapa de Lestrange Hall- Yo voy a presentarme en el salón principal y voy a distraer a los mortífagos por mientras que ustedes escapan por la puerta principal..

-Estas demente?- grito la voz de un hombre, que parecía al borde de la histeria- ¿Cómo pretendes que nosotros, presos políticos, escapemos calmadamente por la puerta principal como nada?

-Por que tendrán esto..-dijo la mujer mientras con su varita hacía que apareciese una caja de madera. La mujer la abrió cautelosamente, y en ella aparecieron 12 botellas que contenía una poción que no olía agradablemente

-¿Poción de invisibilidad?- preguntó una mujer que se hallaba en la esquina y se había acercado a observar el contenido de las cajas

-No, es poción multi jugo..Soberbio..-murmuro la voz del líder mientras tomaba una de las botellas. Al hacerlo él, los demás lo hicieron presurosamente

-Correcto, tomen, aquí hay cabellos de personas que se hayan en este mismo salón..-dijo la Aurora mientras le pasaba a los 10 presos un pelo a cada uno, y hacía desaparecer la caja con el resto de la poción

-Pero que pasa si me encuentro con el verdadero personaje?- pregunto angustiadamente uno de los hombres, mientras miraba dudosamente la poción que se hallaba entre sus manos

-Al hacer mi aparición voy a hacer un conjuro que extinguirá la iluminación por 15 segundos exactos..No hay nadie capaz de hacer un contra hechizo contra aquel conjuro, ni el mismo Voldemort podría hacerlo..-dijo Ginny con tanta seguridad que a nadie le quepo una duda más. El plan era totalmente simple, y habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal, pero era lo que había. Los prisioneros sabían que era la única posibilidad de salir de aquel lugar, y si fallaban perecerían, pero si se quedaban también

Era mejor correr el riesgo

-Cuando las luces se apaguen, ustedes van a salir de la mansión alarmados por el corte de luz, gritando de que ustedes creen que es un ataque de los rebeldes y se van a ir de aquel lugar a toda velocidad..-continuo Ginny explicando mecánicamente el plan- Y cuando vayan corriendo hacia el portón, despavoridos ante el supuesto ataque de los rebeldes, van a tocar la estatua de dragón que se haya en el jardín, próximo a la pileta de las sirenas..Este es un transportador, que los va a llevar lejos de Londres, a Cornwalls específicamente, a una casa abandonada..

-Dios, cuanta planificación..-murmuro impresionado uno de los hombres mientras se pasaba una de sus regordetas manos por su cabello- No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto Aurora, ¡a tú salud!- dijo aquel hombre alzando la probeta que contenía la poción, ya mezclada con el cabello que ella le había dado

-A tu salud..-dijeron los presentes mientras alzaban sus probetas con la poción y la tomaban con una expresión de esperanza en sus ojos, la esperanza que habían perdido hace mucho, cuando les habían quitado la libertad y la voz para gritar contra la injusticia y la opresión

Ginny miraba aquella escena extrañamente emocionada- Los cuerpos comenzaban a cambiar rápidamente. Pronto los 10 prisioneros poseían cuerpos distintos, que distaban mucho al de ellos, que estaban mal tratados y marcados por múltiples cicatrices. Sus murmullos eran de impresión ante la sensación de extraña de poseer otro cuerpo

-Ahora sus vestimentas..-murmuro Ginny, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios negros- Vestimenta!- dijo la muchacha, y de su varita apareció una luz que rodio los cuerpos de los prisioneros, vistiéndolos como los verdaderos personajes que estaban en el baile- Ahora esta todo listo..Quiero que me escuchen con atención, tengo que encargarme de la última parte del plan, por lo que voy a dejarles esto..-dijo la mujer, mientras le pasaba al líder, que ahora estaba vestido elegantemente, y poseía un cuerpo robusto, que denotaba una vida cómoda y ociosa, una bola negra- Cuando esta bola se torne rojo y comience a quemarlo tu piel, es la señal para que suban rápidamente al salón de baile- dijo la chica señalando al mapa que ella había conjurado, y les mostraba el salón- a penas ustedes ingresen al salón por la puerta lateral, que esta al lado de la salida, yo haré apagar las luces..

-Y tú que harás después del conjuro?- preguntó el líder mientras recibía la bola negra de Ginny, con una exresión de fascinación en su rostro

-Luchar..-y diciendo esto Ginny Weasley, en el cuerpo de la Aurora alzo la varita y se auto hechizo transformando su cuerpo en invisible, mientras salía de aquella mazmorra con unas sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Tenía que funcionar aquel plan. Ellos eran importantes para la gente que todavía tenían esperanzas de que Voldemort cayese.

Ellos eran semillas para la revolución

Ahora faltaba el último punto por arreglar, para que todo resultase perfecto

Eliminar a Hermione

**Fin Flash Back**

Ginny Weasley salió del baño de mujeres presurosamente, nadie podía verla, por lo que antes de que alguien la viese, volvió a aplicarse el hechizo de invisibilidad

Sabía que Hermione no le perdonaría lo que acaba de hacer, a pesar de que hubiese sido para protegerla de los mortífagos y de ella misma. Pero las cosas estaban hechas, y a pesar de que sintiese la sangre agolparse contra sus sienes, no iba a parar en aquel momento, ya que era esa noches, ese instante donde ella, Ginny Weasley, iba a hacer catarsis, a botar toda la impotencia que sentía por culpa de aquellos seres que le habían quitado a muchos de sus seres queridos..

Era el momento de salvarse de su grisealidad, y de hacer algo que valiese la pena. Algo que no fuese lamentarse ni llorar más. Si no actuar, y eso es lo que ella iba a hacer en aquel momento..

Con una agilidad impresionante, la muchacha esquivo a toda persona próxima a ella, y subió las escaleras con rapidez, hasta llegar a una especie de balcón que daba hacia el salón y la pista de baile. Y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo una vez más saco de uno de sus bolsillos mágicos una bola negra, y con la muerte y la libertad en sus pensamientos la toco con su varita

Esta se torno de un color rojo sangre

Era el momento de la función

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

**Hola, como les va? Espero que muy bien..Bueno esta vez me demore 1 semana exactamente en actualizarles jeje. Para enmendar el hecho de haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Bueno chiquillas, que les puedo decir? Nos estamos acercando a los 100 RR, en verdad muchas gracias, ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que lleguemos a esos 100! En verdad estoy demasiado feliz, muchas gracias por todo cuídense! Nos vemos!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Gisse**

**-Luzapotter, bienvenida!**

**-Dan Grint**

**-Lady Li Mei**

**-Mireya**

**-Yezzie**

**GRACIAS!**


	8. El ocaso de la Aurora I: El secreto

**Heroína**

**7. El ocaso de la Aurora**

**Parte I: El secreto de Voldemort**

Estaban ahí los 10. Los prisioneros que ella con tanto esfuerzo había sacado de las mazmorras, aquellos hombres que iban a ser esperanza para los que ansiaban liberarse de Voldemort. Ahí estaban saliendo de aquella puerta lateral, con sus rostros serios e imperturbables, más a la lejanía, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, podía sentir el nerviosismo y el miedo en su caminar y mirar. Sabía que los descubrirían pronto si es que no oscurecía aquel lugar.

La "Aurora" camino hacia el balcón con paso decidido, y cerro los ojos. En el suelo apareció el emblema de una estrella de cinco puntas, rodeada por un círculo, el cual también poseía otros símbolos, como el sol y la luna. Era el símbolo de la magia antigua el que se trazaba de forma dorada en la alfombra roja de aquel lugar.

-"Yo te llamo a ti oscuridad, para que con tus dominios perezca toda luz, para que con tu manto yo destruya a mí ofensor"- dijo la mujer con voz fuerte y decidida. Del símbolo comenzaron a surgir ráfagas de un viento, que hacía que la trenza de la castaña desapareciese, y que sus cabellos castaños revoloteasen por su rostro concentrado.

Los invitados miraban incrédulos lo que estaban viendo en aquel balcón. Aquella mujer vestida casi entera de negro, con su rostro imperturbable, cubierto con una máscara blanca. Su boca pintada negra, sin curvarse ni nada por el estilo. Sus cabellos alzándose misteriosamente. Los mortífagos miraban incrédulos. Ahí estaba ella

La Aurora

Toda la pista se hallaba parada observando a aquella mujer que se presentaba ante ellos, de una forma tan visible. Los murmullos de terror aumentaban cada vez más y más. El horror comenzaba a teñir el rostro de las mujeres, pero no todas las personas de aquella habitación tenían el miedo que tenían la mayoría de los invitados. Los mortífagos sonreían satisfechos, a más no poder. Sus planes habían funcionado; habían logrado traer a la Aurora a aquel lugar, y ese lugar sería su tumba

Voldemort se hallaba sentado en una gran mesa, junto a Bellatrix Lestrange, en una tarima junto a la pista de baile. Esta se hallaba al frente del balcón donde se encontraba la Aurora invocando aquel conjuro. Ambos miraban a aquella mujer, aquella "heroína" con expresión entre de diversión y asco. ¿Cómo alguien podía osar a enfrentarse con el gran Voldemort, especialmente en aquellas circunstancias? ¿Quién sería tan idiota? El plan de Malfoy había resultado a la perfección, los revolucionarios eran demasiado predecibles. Utilizaban cualquier oportunidad para atacar a la opresión, y era esa impulsividad la que provocaba la perdición de estos

Era esa impulsividad la que iba a provocar que la Aurora, esa heroína de pacotilla, fuese a morir aquella noche

-¿A qué vienes?- dijo la voz fría y burlona de Voldemort, mientras escrutaba malignamente a la Aurora, que se hallaba a unos metros de altura y distancia de lo que el estaba- ¿No ves que estas perdida?

-"Que tu ayuda venga a mí hoy..-siguió recitando la Aurora, duramente, con la voz más alta que antes, mientras alzaba su varita y hacía que el viento que la rodeaba aumentase su intensidad. Las personas ahora murmuraban aterrorizadas, mas ninguna de las personas se atrevía a salir del salón.

Los mortífagos que se encontraban en la pista de baile, comenzaban a ponerse sus máscaras

-Matenla..-rugió Voldemort fríamente Voldemort, mientras alzaba una de sus manos y señalaba a aquella mujer que se dignaba en aparecerse en la fiesta e ignorarlo al frente de todos, dejándolo en vergüenza. Esa maldita mujer estaba poniéndolo en un grave jaque. Si la situación continuaba así, estaría en apuros, ya que muchas de las personas e incluso sus subordinados inferiores esperarían que el atacase a aquella mujer, lo que no podía.

No, desde hace 3 años Lord Voldemort escondía un grave secreto, que si se revelaba pondría en peligro su opresiva dictadura. Si se supiese su secreto, no poseería la potestad para continuar con lo que había construido durante tantos años. Su poder estaba decayendo día tras día. Ya no era el terrible mago de antaño. Después de la batalla final que había tenido contra la última resistencia de la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de haber vencido a Harry Potter y haberle dado muerte, el también había sufrido un grave daño, que nadie conocía, a excepción de el.

Antes de hacer perecer al niño que vivió, este le había lanzado una maldición poderosa, que provocaba que sus poderes se fueran degenerando con el paso del tiempo, y era justamente lo que le estaba pasando. Desde hace tres años, sus poderes habían comenzado una carrera desbocada hacia la extinción y no había cura para ello. Y sabía que dentro de sus aliados había personas que esperaban con ansias su muerte, para poder ascender al poder, y sabía perfectamente que si las personas se enteraban con antelación de su enfermedad, no dudarían sus siervos en aniquilarlo o el pueblo en derrocarlo y apresarlo

Lord Voldemort estaba atado de pies a cabeza.

Todavía no llegaba a la etapa final de su enfermedad. Todavía era un mago fuerte, pero sabía que existían personas que podrían aniquilarlo. Por ello se refugiaba en personas fuertes, como lo era Malfoy, Zabini y otros. Sabía que ellos no dudarían en defenderlo y que le debían completa fidelidad. Pero Lord Voldemort se olvidaba que sus siervos eran personas, a pesar de ser asesinos, y que podían convertirse en su contra, en búsqueda del bien y de sus salvaciones.

-He dicho que la maten- grito furioso Lord Voldemort mientras se paraba y miraba como sus mortífagos se ponían la sádica máscara y alzaban sus varitas y lanzaban de las más letales maldiciones, pero algo no permitió que las maldiciones se estrellaran contra el cuerpo de la joven hechicera.

Esta misma un segundo perdió la concentración, ¿Qué había sido ese campo de protección? Ni ella lo sabía, pero no era hora de acobardarse ni cuestionarse los milagros. Era hora de la oscuridad

-"Ven a mí, Oscuridad"- grito la Aurora con voz hueca y potente, mientras abría los ojos, cuales estaban blancos y alzaba los brazos- "Ahora"- Y lo último que vio Ginny Weasley antes de que la oscuridad irrumpiera en el cuarto era la mirada gris de un mortífago, que tenía el rostro cubierto por la sádica máscara, que la miraba de una forma muy extraña

Y temió, ahí Ginny Weasley temió

Era una mirada como de un cazador a su presa. El la iba a cazar, debía huir cuanto antes. Pero ella tenía una ventaja después de todo, el hechizo que ella había convocado era rodear de oscuridad todos y también a ella, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ella si podía ver a través de la oscuridad y los demás no.

Para su alivio, pudo ver como los prisioneros escapaban por la puerta, gritando y poniendo cara de pánico. Todas las personas, a excepción de los mortífagos gritaban despavoridos, temían que en aquella oscuridad apareciese algo que amenazas contra sus vidas. Cuanto le temían a la oscuridad, ahí jamás podrían saber que es lo que podría pasarles, ya que esta anulaba sus vistas y no podían prepararse ate un peligro inminente o ante algo impredecible

Ginny salió del círculo de magia que había invocado y corrió a hacia una habitación que estaba en el pasillo. Sin miramientos entro en aquella habitación y pudo ver el gran ventanal que se hallaba al frente de ella. Y sin dudarlo, al saber que el tiempo de oscuridad se estaba acabado, corrió hacia el ventanal lo atravesó con su delgado, pero fuerte cuerpo, atravesándolo sin miramientos, provocando un gran estruendo que no paso desapercibido por los mortífagos y los invitados.

Ginny, como la heroína corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, adentrándose en el, con su varita en mano transformada en una espada, permitiéndole cortar las gruesas ramas que se atravesaban en su camino y que le cortaba sus extremidades salvajemente, provocando en ella gemidos de dolor.

Debía huir cuanto antes, o sino iba a ser cazada por ese mortífago que la miraba de aquella manera tan perturbadora, que le había echo perder su concentración de manera tan brusca. Había visto esa mirada, y sabía en el fondo de su ser que estaba en peligro.

¿Qué intenciones tenía el con la verdadera Aurora?

Por lo que vio en aquellos ojos, supo que no era nada agradable, y temió por su amiga y temió por ella, ya que en esos momentos era ella la Aurora. Pero después de todo, ella había tomado el riesgo, y a pesar de tener a ese enemigo temible que enfrentar, no se arrepentía de nada.

Los pasos de Ginny tras recorrer rápidamente una larga distancia se detuvieron abruptamente. Pudo ver como el camino se llenaba de más y más árboles, aprisionándola más y más, no dejándola pasar. Pero eso no significaba que ella se fuese a dar por vencida, debía huir de aquel lugar. Con su espada comenzó a cortar con violencia las ramas y hojas que se atravesaban en su camino hacia la salvación. Mas la vegetación a medida que cortaba se ponía más y más tupida, como por arte de magia

Y fue en esos momentos cuando ella se dio cuenta que había sido alcanzada. Escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban decididamente hacia ella. La mujer se giro, con espada en mano, mientras recitaba un conjuro que transformaba nuevamente esta en su varita mágica.

La alzó dispuesta a defender su vida con todas sus fuerzas y energías. No se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Había llegado muy lejos, y no iba a permitir ni darles la satisfacción a los mortífagos de verla muerta. Aparte quería compartir el momento en que encontrase la cura para Harry, y verlo salir de ese invernal sueño. Pero si no lo lograba, si no lograba sobre vivir, era lo que ella había elegido. Ella había optado por cambiar su vida radicalmente, en vez de continuar su gris existencia. Y no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría. Pero al ver quien apareció entre las ramas, se le cortó la respiración que le quedaba

Era la verdadera Aurora

……

…

**Flash back en Lestrange Hall**

…

……

Los invitados al escuchar el gran estruendo que causo el quiebre del ventanal, se atemorizaron más y gritaron con verdadero pánico. La oscuridad, ese estado de no saber que era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, estaba generando un ambiente insostenible en Lestrange Hall. Las mujeres se tiraban al suelo o se desmayaban, y los hombres estaban en similar conducta que ellas.

Los mortífagos al escuchar el estruendo, en ves de asustarse, deducieron dos posibilidades. O la Aurora había escapado de la mansión hacia el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, o estaba adentro y había fingido su escape

-A penas vuelva la luz – grito la voz del general mortífago, con frialdad y potencia, para que sus compañeros lo escucharan- Nos vamos a dividir, y unos van a inspeccionar la mansión, desde las mazmorras hasta los pisos superiores y otros van a inspeccionar conmigo los alrededores de la mansión..

-Quiénes irán contigo, general?- grito la voz de Blaise Zabini, con preocupación en su voz

-Parkinson, Nott, Bullstrode, Campbell y Dickinson..-cortó Draco Malfoy bruscamente a su amigo- tú lidera al grupo de adentro Zabini, si se pone complicada la situación no dudes en matarla..

Y la luz volvió, y ya no se encontraba ahí la Aurora, pero era obvio, sería suicidio haber permanecido ahí

-En marcha- grito Draco Malfoy corriendo hacia la salida del salón de baile seguida junto a sus cuatro acompañantes, que lo seguían con los rostros cubiertos por sus sádicas máscaras, con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Los cinco mortífagos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y se encontraron con el cruel frío invernal londinense. Podían sentir la frescura del aire, y como el viento azotaba inclemente sus cuerpos. Pero aquellas condiciones no bastarían en detenerlos jamás, querían aniquilar a esa mujer que se las daba de "heroína" y que estaba transformándose en un verdadero problema para la dictadura de Voldemort

Ya se habían escuchado durante la semana previa a la fiesta, alabanzas ardientes hacia aquella mujer, más fuerte que un mortífago bien preparado. Se estaba transformando en una leyenda, que debía ser aplacada inmediatamente. Con la muerta de aquella mujer, volvería de nuevo el terror al pueblo, y ya nadie se atrevería a revelarse, ya que sabrían que su destino iba a ser la muerte

En la sociedad actual, hay pocas personas que se atreven a alzar la voz y que se atreven a luchar por sus ideales. Los mártires escaseaban. Las personas preferían vivir en su conformismo y verse dominados, sin importarles más que la tranquilidad y el no ver sus vidas en peligros. Aquello le importaba más que la vida de mierda que llevaban. Eran todos unos cobardes, pero cuando aparecía una persona que se atreví a luchar, y parecía ser fuerte, el pueblo la comenzaba a apoyar sin duda alguna y las esperanzas volvían a sus corazones.

Pero cuando el héroe o heroína resultaban ser una estrella fugaz, en sus ocasos, dejaban de ser admirados, y el apoyo se iba rápidamente. Los seguidores serían capaces de negar el apoyo que le tuvieron en el momento en que estaban en su máximo esplendor. Así era la sociedad, lleno de cínicos y cobardes. Esa era la sociedad opresiva.

Y eso lo sabían perfectamente los mortífagos he iban a utilizar y aprovecharse de ese punto sin duda alguna.

-Es cuestión de eliminarla y todos los problemas de sublevación se extinguirán..-dijo Theodore Nott, bajo su máscara, mientras corría junto a los otros mortífagos adentrándose en el bosque, mientras con esfuerzo se sacaba las ramas de la cara

-Y eso no debe ser tan complicado, cierto Pansy?- dijo con sorna la voz de Millicent Bulstrode, mientras se quitaba las ramas de cuerpo, que la arañaban y miraba con desprecio a la morena

-Cállate imbécil- ladró la mortífaga, mientras paraba de caminar y señalaba con su varita a su compañera- Tú no te has enfrentado a esa escoria humana..Es fuerte, pero ahora se haya en desventaja, es cosa de minutos que la aniquilemos..-dijo con seguridad la morena- Aparte déjame recordarte que estoy más calificada que tú..Tú no tendrías posibilidades..

-Déjame decirte que tú estas donde estas, por que eres una jodida perra..-ladró la mortífaga mientras señalaba con su varita a la morena, que la miraba con un profundo odio

-¿Qué has dicho?- grito furiosa Pansy, mientras alzaba su varita, dispuesta a maldecir a su compañera, cuando su brazo fue sujetado firmemente por la mano brusca de Draco Malfoy, que la miró con intensa frialdad

-Ustedes dos me tienen harto..-sentenció gélidamente el rubio, mientras hacía mayor presión en el brazo de la morena, cual gimió de dolor- Creánme que serán las dos sancionadas por esto..-dijo el hombre, mientras soltaba con brusquedad el brazo de la morena- Nos vamos a separar..

-Es que..-comenzó a decir Pansy Parkinson, mas una mano tomo una de las suyas con un poco de suavidad y advertencia

-Por favor Pansy, cállate..-Era la voz de Julian Campbell, que le rogaba suplicante que se callara, ya que si continuaba protestándole a Malfoy, sabía que aquella mujer se vería en problemas. En aquellos momentos, el general mortífago estaba más ansioso que nunca por cazar a la Aurora, y si había un desorden interno en la búsqueda de ella, el era capaz de aprisionarlos

-Quiero que vayan todos separados..-continuo Draco Malfoy duramente, mientras miraba a sus subordinados- Nott anda hacia el norte, Dickinson hacia el sur, Parkinson al este junto con Bullstrode al oeste..y Campbell anda conmigo al este..En caso de hallarla, lancen una señal al cielo, y si se pone complicada la cosa matenla, así lo quiere el Señor Oscuro..

-Pero General, es necesario..-comenzó a decir Millicent Bullstrode con súplica en su voz, mientras miraba con asco a Pansy Parkinson, que tenía una expresión similar a ella

-En marcha..-cortó Draco Malfoy sin dignarse a mirarla, mientras desaparecía con Julian Campbell en la oscuridad del bosque

……

…

**Fin capítulo**

…

…

Hoooooola! Cómo les va? Espero que demasiado bien.. Estoy demasiado feliz chiquillas! Llegamos por fin a los 100 RR, y todo esto es gracias a ustedes..En verdad se los agradezco un montón. Son lo mejor. De verdad, jamás en mí vida un ff mío a los 7 capítulos a tenido 100 rr, inclusive "Devuélveme la vida" tuvo más RR cuando ya estaba más avanzado. Muchas gracias, es por ello que trate de actualizar lo más rápido posible, en forma de agradecimiento. La próxima semana, como por ahí, alrededor del 15 les traeré el próximo capítulo que va a ser más corto, pero va a tener el deselnace de esta noche..Obviamente con un enfrentamiento Hermione/Draco..Y como podrán ver, la verdadera Aurora por fin recuperó la conciencia. Muchas gracias por sus RR, y por favor manden RR..Nos vemos, las quiere

Atte

Nacha

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Meli 0407**

**-Cynthia 88**

**-Iliath, bienvenida!**

**-Sofía**

**-Gisse**

**-Mireya**

**-LuzaPotter**

**-You could have it so much better**

**-Ginebra**

**-Oriana**

**-Little inonce**

**-Lady Li Mei**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Alevivacov**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	9. El ocaso de la Aurora II: Perdiendo

**Heroína**

**8. El ocaso de la Aurora II**

**Perdiendo mí ser**

-Entiendo que estés cansada de tu destino y que tú vida sea gris, pero no puedo llegar a comprender con que derecho robas mi identidad y te haces pasar por mí..-dijo lentamente Hermione Granger mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny, con sus ojos furibundos

-Si entiendes tanto sobre mi cansancio, sobre mi hastío, entonces no vale la pena que te cuestiones el por que de mis motivos, Hermione..-dijo duramente Ginny, impresionándose a sí misma y a la verdadera Aurora por sus palabras- Aparte de salvarme a mi, te he salvado a ti

-¿A mí?- rugió Hermione, mientras su rostro expresaba una mezcla de ir ay confusión- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota para dejarme morir aquí? ¿Acaso crees que no me he ..

-Estoy hablando de otro tipo de salvación, Hermione-exclamó fríamente Ginny, interrumpiendo a su amiga, cual se quedo parada mirando expectante a Ginny- Estas tan llena de odio, tan llena de venganza, que se te olvida que no sólo se puede matar al cuerpo, sino también al alma. ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado, ¿por qué la guerra te ha hecho sucumbir de esa manera? – Preguntó desesperada la muchacha mientras arrojaba el antifaz que cubría su rostro falso, lo más lejos posible- Mírate Hermione, mírate un segundo y dime que vez

Hermione miro su propia persona, y una sensación de mareo poseyó su persona. Era extraño verse, era extraño escuchar su propia voz regañándola con fiereza. ¿Es que ella había perdido su parte humana y se estaba transformando en un monstruo, una máquina de destrucción? No lo sabía, por que ella no tenía la capacidad de discernimiento de saber si se estaba destruyendo a sí misma, ya que no paraba a pensar y a analizar a su persona. Sólo actuaba, ya no se cuestionaba sus principios. La guerra la había endurecido, y había hecho que la dulzura y la humanidad en ella fuese desapareciendo cada vez más. La guerra la había transformado en un ser frío, que a pesar de que se seguía preocupando de los que amaba, no se encargaba de darles ternura o comprensión, sino protección, protección que iba de la mano con una varita y en la otra una bomba. Estaba perdiendo su lado humano, y esa era una de las razones por que Ginny se había puesto el antifaz, ya que quería salvarla a ella.

Quería salvar a Hermione Granger de su propia oscuridad, de su propia dimensión inhumana

Ahora comprendía, ahora entendía

Ginny no había ido a buscar sólo su propia salvación, sino también buscaba la salvación de ella, de Hermione. Ginny era la conciencia, la prudencia de ella

-A ti la guerra te trajo la tristeza y el vivir prisionera en los recuerdos de un pasado que fue mejor..-dijo la castaña, mirando al suelo, mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco de un gran árbol- Mientras que a mí, el odio y la rabia me poseyeron, y fueron ambas las que me dieron fuerza para vivir..¡Dios que egoísta he sido!- exclamó furiosa mientras ponía sus delgadas manos sobre su rostro, y se sentaba en el suelo, con las rodillas junto a su pecho- Mis sentimientos, mi venganza es por mí a fin de cuentas, es para liberar todo el odio que siento, por haber sido arrebatada de tantas cosas, de tantas personas. Al contrario tú te has mantenido junto a nosotros, con tú tristeza, sin hacer locuras que arriesguen tú persona, ya que sabes que te necesitamos..¡Qué egoísta he sido!

-No Hermione, no digas eso..-exclamó con tristeza Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga y la abrazaba con dulzura- No seas tan exigente contigo misma, eres una buena persona, y también buscabas con esta venganza la protección de tus seres queridos..-dijo la mujer tratando de animar a una Hermione que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Pero mira hasta donde he llegado, no me he detenido a pensar hasta que punto puede ser "la Aurora" de destructiva..-dijo la castaña alzando sus vacíos ojos, mirando a su amiga profundamente- Mi muerte los devastaría, y esto de la Aurora me esta cegando en el odio, y siento que pierdo el control de mí misma, y que ya no soy yo, sino una máquina de caos, dominada por el odio, ¿en qué me he transformado?

-Eres tú, eres tú. Sigues siendo Hermione Granger, pero estas demasiado dolida, demasiado enrabiada, que actúas guiada por esa oscuridad que esta en el corazón de todas las personas..-dijo Ginni tomando de los hombros a Hermione, haciendo presión sobre ellos, para que la muchacha reaccionara

-Es que ya no tengo corazón, sólo un músculo que ya no siente..-dijo Hermione cada vez más imperturbable, cada vez más encerrada en sí misma, sin dejar que Ginny pudiese entrar en su persona y ayudarla- Ya no tengo ojos, ya que ellos sólo mienten. Ya no tengo boca, esta sólo profieren odio. Ya no tengo oídos, estos sólo oyen lo que quieren oír..Ya no soy lo que era antes de la guerra, antes de la muerte de mis padres, del estado de coma de Harry..Ni siquiera soy la sombra de lo que era, sino la oscuridad..

-¡Basta, no sigas destruyéndote!- grito Ginny furiosa mientras se paraba y golpeaba con fuerza la mejilla de la castaña- ¿No ves que diciendo esas cosas, más te vas auto convenciendo de ellas? ¿Es qué no oyes lo que te dije? Mierda, esto no ha sido fácil para nadie, pero no hay suficiente razón para estar vencida. Tú sabes que en el fondo de tú alma, esta la Hermione de antaño, y si no lo sabes y no lo entiendes, ¡bueno yo lo hago!- exclamó la pelirroja furibunda, mientras miraba a Hermione penetrantemente, cual seguía con el rostro ladeado a causa del golpe

-Me he perdido..-murmuro la castaña débilmente- Me he perdido, y me duele verlo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Debo buscarme Ginny, debo volver a encontrarme, y aunque suene terrible, siento que siendo la Aurora me voy perdiendo y muriendo más y más, pero sé que esta es la forma para que la Hermione que esta sepultada renazca..Siento que a pesar de no ser el método indicado, que estoy siguiendo un camino que debo pasar, que debo vivir, para así poder encontrarme finalmente. No es la Aurora la que me ha perdido Ginny, yo estaba perdida desde antes, ella sólo ha acelerado el proceso, lo ha hecho más notorio..Y se que debo morir, para poder renacer, para poder encontrarme..

-¿Morir?- preguntó alarmada Ginny, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente

-No hablo carnalmente, estoy hablando de una muerte espiritual, de la muerte del yo, para así poder encontrar la esencia de mí persona..Debo destruir toda la oscuridad, todo el odio y rencor que yace en mi interior, para así poder resurgir..Debes entenderme- dijo Hermione suplicante, mientras se paraba y miraba firmemente a su amiga. En sus ojos había una fuerte determinación. En ellos se podía leer que ella no pararía hasta encontrarse a sí misma, luchando contra la represión de Voldemort. Era esa su misión de vida, era esa su misión para con ella, para encontrarse así misma

-¡Dios, ¿no hay otra manera?- preguntó Ginny suplicante tomando las muñecas de su amiga

-No lo sé, te mentiría si es que dijese que no hay otras formas, pero por lo menos esta es la única que yo veo, y la voy a seguir. Por mí, por aquellos a quienes pretendo darles libertad..- dijo Hermione firmemente, mas había suavidad en su voz- Es mi misión, y no la tuya, así que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste esta noche. No soportaría que murieses por mí culpa. Tú misión en otra Ginny, no todos están llamados para lo mismo. Yo no estoy llamada a hacer el papel que debes tú hacer en la vida..-dijo Hermione claramente, sonriendo tristemente a su amiga

-¿Y cuál es mi misión?- preguntó la mujer tristemente

-Eso yo no lo sé, sólo lo sabes tú, tienes que buscar como lo hicieron tantos, como lo hice yo..-dijo Hermione tajantemente, mientras miraba fijamente a su doble

-He buscado y todavía no he encontrado mi razón de vida, mi misión..-dijo la muchacha, mientras miraba a los árboles con cautela

-Ya lo harás, pero júrame que no harás el papel que no te corresponde, júrame por Harry que no volverás a usar a la Aurora- dijo Hermione imperativamente, mientras tomaba los hombros de Ginny

-Lo juro..-dijo Ginny prometiendo no volver a usar la Aurora. Pero cuando quiso agregar algo a lo dicho recientemente, pudo escuchar algo que le congelo la cabeza y sus sentidos.

Eran pasos

No estaban solas, los mortífagos habían llegado y podía sentir sus presencias amenazantes, dispuestas a asesinar

-Han llegado Hermione, han venido..-dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga, cual había soltado los hombros de la muchacha y había sacado la varita, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ginny márchate en este mismo instante..-ordeno la castaña separándose de la falsa Aurora- Andate ahora, ya que si descubren tu identidad, cual esta apunto de aparecer, ya que la poción no es eterna, estaremos verdaderamente jodidas, y no sólo tú sino Ron, Luna e inclusive Harry..Si descubren que esta vivo, será el fin..

-No te puedo abandonar Hermione..-dijo fieramente la muchacha, mirando con decisión a su amiga

-¿Es qué tu eres estúpida?- dijo la muchacha con violencia- Tu lugar no esta aquí, luchando a mi lado. Tu lugar esta junto a Harry, buscando la cura para salvarlo. Tú eres mejor científica que yo, tú lo amas, tú puedes encontrar la cura que nos traerá las esperanzas. Por lo que más quieras, comprende que tú lugar esta en salvar a Harry, no en salvarme a mí

-Hermione, yo..-murmuro la castaña dubitativamente. Por primera vez podía ver las cosas más claras. Por primera vez podía ver una mínima señal de cual podría ser su misión en todo aquello. No era luchando encarnada en una heroína, como lo hacía Hermione. No, su papel estaba luchando de otra manera, luchando en salvar a Harry Potter, la persona que podría devolverle al mundo mágico toda la esperanza que había perdido tras tres años de dictadura. La persona que ella más amaba, y que más deseaba cuidar. Pero no podía dejar en aquel lugar morir a su mejor amiga, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Pero ella no le perdonaría jamás si es que no se iba.

-Yo nada Ginny..-dijo firmemente la muchacha apuntando con su varita a la mujer- Hazlo por mí, yo no te culpo por lo que me pueda pasar. Yo me metí sola en esto, y sola debo enfrentarlo. Es lo que elegí, es mi forma de salvar a quienes amo, es la forma en que yo veo encarnada encontrarme a mí misma..Yo te voy a cubrir, si no te marchas jamás te lo perdonaré..

De repente se escudaron unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellas. Se notaba que los mortífagos estaban a unos segundos de donde ellas se encontraban. La escapatoria se estaba haciendo cada vez más imposible. Era ahora o nunca.

-Vuelve..-susurro Ginny tan suavemente que Hermione no pudo escuchar el mensaje que le decía, pero pudo adivinar en el mirar suplicante de Ginny, que le suplicaba que volviese con vida

-Lo haré, es una promesa..-dijo la castaña dándole la espalda a Ginny y poniéndose en posición de ataque, mirando hacia donde aparecerían los mortífagos

Ginny al ver lo que hacía su amiga, ella también se giro y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, lejos de aquel lugar. No quería escuchar las maldiciones, los gritos de dolor y agonía. No lo soportaría, ya que sabía que se devolvería y ayudaría a su amiga. Pero sabía que ella jamás se lo perdonaría. El sacrificio de Hermione no podía pasar en vano. Ella, Ginny Weasley, debía encontrar la cura para Harry Potter. La muchacha corría hasta no más dar, sentía como le faltaba el oxígeno y como las piernas se le fatigaban. Pero no importaba, debía salvarse, ya que sentía una nueva esperanza en su interior, sentía que su vida estaba tomando nuevamente un sentido. Pero a pesar de tener una extraña sensación de esperanza y alegría, sentía que la conversación que había tenido con Hermione era más una despedida. La castaña tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y sus palabras parecían más una despedida que otra cosa. Sólo rogaba que sus presentimientos no se cumplieran, y que Hermione Granger volviese sana y salva a la casa aquella noche de rebeldía.

Pero sabía que no lo haría

Y así sería

…

…

Hermione se encontraba parada, en posición de ataque, esperando que sus mortales enemigos apareciesen. Podía sentir una extraña sensación en su interior. Sentía que las palabras que le había dicho a Ginny habían sido más que nada una despedida. ¿Despedida? Hasta a ella misma le extrañaba pensar en aquello. Pero tenía la certeza que algo fuera de lo común iba a suceder aquella noche, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. No, no era la muerte lo que sentía venir. Era algo distinto, como si fuese a hacer un viaje largo, sin retorno, que cambiaría su vida y la ayudaría a encontrarse a sí misma. Sentía como esa sensación oprimía su pecho, y le provocaba un extraño nerviosismo, que podía sentirlo en su cuerpo. En el cosquilleo de sus dedos, que sostenían con fiereza su varita. Podía sentir como su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho. Sus labios profirieron una suave sonrisa.

De repente de los arbustos la mujer pudo reconocer dos figuras que corrían hacia ella, y Hermione sin dudarlo en ningún instante, olvidando el nerviosismo, alzó su varita y grito:

-Sectumsempra

La maldición logró su objetivo. Pudo ver como una de las sombras oscuras era lanzada hacia la oscuridad del bosque, profiriendo un feroz grito de dolor. Había destruido la desventaja de aquel encuentro. Ahora era ella contra aquel enigmático mortífago, que la miraba con ojos de depredador y que todavía no se presentaba ante ella. De repente sintió movimiento detrás de ella, y al girarse se encontró con su enemigo más acérrimo

El mortífago que había jurado aniquilarla. Aquél mismo hombre que ella había besado, para sobrevivir. Ese enemigo que casi le había quitado la vida en su primer encuentro. Sin duda él era la causa de su nerviosismo. Sentía que el cambio que su vida y su persona iban a sufrir, estaba ligado a aquél mortífago, que la miraba arrogantemente, detrás de aquella sádica máscara de mortífago. Su mirada gris la penetraba y la dejaba sin aire. Sentía que conocía aquella mirada, pero en aquel instante no le importaba el hombre detrás de la máscara, sino la bestia que estaba frente a ella

-Así que creías que podías venir y dar un pequeño espectáculo pirotécnico, sin salir herida, no?- preguntó fríamente aquél hombre, mientras blandía amenazadoramente su varita mágica

-¿Y que pretendes? ¿Qué venga con la disposición a que me van a torturar y matar? Eso sí que sería estúpido, no?- preguntó ella con sorna, mientras se paraba al frente de el, a sólo unos cuantos metros, blandiendo también la varita amenazadoramente

-A eso no le llamo estupidez, sino realismo, basura..-dijo glacialmente el hombre, mientras avanzaba un paso sobre ella. Su gran tamaño pretendía intimidarla, pero no era aquello lo que sólo intimidaba a Hermione, sino también el aura de aquel hombre. Llena de emociones demasiado poderosas para pasar desapercibidas para una persona como ella, a pesar de aquella faceta de frialdad. Cuanto le intrigaba aquel hombre, lleno de contradicciones. Aquél enemigo que era más poderoso que cualquiera de los que ella se había enfrentado y que le resultaba tan vagamente familiar

-Dejemos esta charla sin sentido, te parece? Y de paseo te puedes ir a la mierda con tu realismo..-dijo duramente la Aurora, mientras alzaba su varita y gritaba: ¡Excalibur!. De sus manos brotó una espada del medioevo, con una hoja de hierro, que brillaba intensamente gracias a la luz de la luna

-Como quieres..-dijo arrogantemente el rubio- Un último deseo a quien va a morir bajo el filo de mi espada..-y diciendo esto de sus manos apareció una espada algo más grande que la de la Aurora- Es hora de que termine con tu existencia..

Y sin dejar más tiempo a Hermione de pensar, se abalanzó contra esta. El hierro de ambas chocó con ferocidad. Saltaban chispas gracias a la intensidad de los golpes. Draco era poseía una mayor fuerza que la mujer, pero esta era más ágil que el, por lo que podía esquivar sin mucha dificultad sus fuertes golpes y bloquearlo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, si no luchaban encarnizadamente. Las espadas chocaban cada vez con más fuerza, mas ninguno daba señal de cansancio, ya que sabían que si daban señal de debilidad significaba condenarse a ser vencidos. Draco Malfoy miraba atentamente a su oponente, y no dejaba de desear saber quien era esa mujer que esta perturbando sus sueños, y su existencia. Tenía que saber el por que de su accionar, el por que de su ser. Pero sabía que no podría ser así, debía aniquilarla y terminar la amenaza que ella significaba para el gobierno de su amo. Cuanto odiaba ser un títere del destino, un títere de Voldemort. Pero no tenía la valentía de oponerse. El conformismo había poseído su ser, perdiendo parte de su ser y de su esencia. Al cambio ella rechazaba ese conformismo, ella se oponía a todo lo que significaba una cadena opresora. Cuanto quería saber el por que de su forma de ser, cuanto quería saber su identidad. Le obsesionaba el hecho de que ella sí podía oponerse a un destino pre determinado.

Pero el sabía que eso jamás podría ser, ya que todo era demasiado complicado, y vencerse por su curiosidad, significaba mostrar debilidad, y esa debilidad podría ser su fin. Aunque ya no le importaba tanto que viniese su fin, casi no tenía identidad propia, ni razón por que vivir. Al ser un mortífago, se había perdido a sí mismo, había vendido su persona por poder.

De repente en una cuestión de segundos, al chocar las espadas, la de la Aurora salió disparada por los aires. Draco supo que ese era el momento indicado para vencer, para matar a aquella mujer que lo torturaba. De repente, en una milésima de segundo, su alma se vio poseída por la idea de que matando a aquella mujer que le hacía cuestionarse tantas cosas, podría encontrar nuevamente esa indiferencia que siempre lo había poseído. Fue este pensamiento el que le hizo hacer un movimiento rápido con la espada, que la misma castaña no pudo predecir, logrando atravesar el abdomen de la mujer.

La Aurora al sentir como el frío hierro atravesaba y desgarraba su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar de escapar un gemido de dolor. Inmediatamente tras ser herida por la mortal espada, cayó al húmedo suelo del bosque. Sólo sentía el agudo dolor que atravezaba su abdomen, a la altura del ombligo. Pero ya era tanto el dolor, que ya casi no sentía nada. Sólo sentía como los latido de su corazón se iban debilitando cada vez más, como una máquina que fallaba y que dejaría de funcionar en pocos segundos más, y que era imposible evitar aquel trágico final.

La sangre de la Aurora comenzó a bañar la zona donde ella se hallaba tirada. Esta escapaba inclemente de su delgado cuerpo. Y ella no podía hacer nada, sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que la muerte se la llevase. De repente sintió una profunda paz, como si se hubiese encontrado a ella misma, en aquel terrible desenlace de una vida que buscaba la libertad de ella misma y la de sus seres queridos.

Draco camino hacia el cuerpo de la Aurora. La había herido a muerte, ahora era cosa de esperar unos segundos para que aquella heroína dejase de vivir. Guíado por un extraño instinto, se inclino hacia el cuepro sangrante y frío de la mujer, y toco el rostro de ella en una caricia delicada. Y con cuidado, saco la máscara del rostro de la Aurora, y lo que vio le congelo el alma. Aquella visión jamás se le borraría de la cabeza

El rostro de Hermione Granger, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz dibujada en su rostro. Sus labios negros dejaban escapar el aire que a ella cada vez más le costaba tomar

Hermione Granger era la mujer que lo había obsesionado

Hermione Granger era la mujer que él había herido mortalmente

Hermione Granger era la Aurora

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

**Hola, como están bellas? Espero que muy bien. Pues mil perdones, he demorado más de un mes en actualizar. Verdaderamente he estado con varios problemas de carácter universitario y otras cosas, pero ya van evolucionando. Bueno el problema principal de por que no he actualizado se debe principalmente a que he estado con falta de inspiración, pero ahora me inspire y les escribí este capítulo. Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por todos los RR que me mandaron, en verdad se pasaron, me dio mucho gusto ver tantos RR, se han pasado cabras, son de lo mejor. Este ff me ha traído muchas alegrías. Bueno besos, las quiero, cuídense y por favor dejen RR, nos vemos!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

-Terry Moon

-Alevivancov

-Lady Li Mei

-Ginebra

-You could have it so much better

-Pumuki

-Miremione

-Brisa 2006

-Gisse

-Silviota

-Meli 0407

-Cynthia 88

-Luza Potter

-Dan Grint

-Tefy

-Oriana

-Gardenia

-Victoria Malfoy

-Little Inonce

-belenpotterevans26

-Pixie Tickerball

-Lisa Potter

-Mane – chan

-FranCH

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR!**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	10. Secuestrada

Heroína

0

.

0

9. Secuestrada

0

.

0

Ron Weasley estaba sentado junto a la mesa del departamento a primeras horas de la mañana, con una taza de café entre sus pálidas manos mientras leía el diario oficial, el único diario que se permitía leer. Al ver la primera página del diario, la cual poseía el título junto a una foto del escuadrón elite de mortífagos, y el lúgubre título sintió que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal. Su corazón le pedía desesperadamente que dejase de leer, que lo que iba a leer ahí lo destrozaría, más no pudo detenerse. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño comunicado, y pudo sentir que el corazón le dejaba de latir en esos momentos. Jamás pensó que podía volver a sufrir tanto como sufrió hace tres años con la muerte de la mayoría de sus amigos y la de sus seres queridos. Jamás pensó que volvería a sufrir tanto o más desde cuando vio caer a Harry Potter derrotado.

0

.

0

"**Los Mortífagos nos han salvado nuevamente"**

**En este comunicado de prensa, se quiere informar que la rebelde conocida como "La Aurora", a perdido la vida luchando contra nuestras fuerzas especiales, lideradas por el General del cuerpo de Mortífagos e hijo del fallecido Canciller de nuestro Gobierno Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ellos con su destreza pudieron erradicar el mal que estaba acechando nuestra sociedad. Nuestro amo, el gran y todo poderoso Lord Voldemort, ha decidido condecorar a nuestros héroes por su labor de des contaminar y velar por la seguridad de nuestra sociedad esta misma tarde en el Palacio Riddle. (…) Más información en las páginas 4-5**

0

.

0

Ron Weasley al leer aquellas palabras sintió que el aire le faltaba y que iba a morir. Se paro con violencia sin saber a donde ir. De sus manos cayó la taza de café hirviendo sobre el suelo, provocando un gran estruendo. Tenía que ser mentira, tenía que ser todo eso una mentira para que la gente volviese a sus antiguos causes, para que no se revelase contra Voldemort. Tenía que ser una mentira para que las personas no se sublevasen. Hermione no podía estar muerta, no debía estar muerta. Jamás lo soportaría. Prefería morir antes de que ella, su mejor amiga, estuviese muerta. Ciego de dolor, ignorando cualquier hecho que se pudiese desarrollar a su alrededor, tales como el hecho de que una somnolienta Luna Lovegood apareciese por la puerta de su habitación cubierta con un abrigo blanco, camino hacia la habitación de Hermione y entro abruptamente, sin tocar la puerta, rezando con todo su ser para que su querida amiga estuviese acostada en su cama. Pero sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que ella no iba a estar ahí. Al abrir la puerta y ver la cama totalmente desocupada, sintió como la oscuridad poseía su alma, como la desesperación parecía ahogarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Apoyo su cuerpo contra la puerta y se deslizo por ella hasta caer al suelo totalmente derrotado. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, y sentía un horrible y doloroso nudo en su garganta. No podía llorar, algo se lo impedía. Estaba totalmente anonadado. Su Hermione muerta. Su querida rata de bibliotecas, su amiga sabelotodo, la que le hacía las tareas durante sus estadías en Hogwarts, la que lo ayudaba en su alcoholismo y dolor, ahora estaba muerta. Jamás volvería, jamás la volvería a ver reír, ni siquiera la volvería a ver regañándolo. En la medida en que los recuerdos se aglutinaban en la mente del joven, este cada vez se angustiaba más y más. El dolor en su pecho y en la cabeza incrementaba ante cada sonrisa, frase o gesto visualizado en su confundida e impactada mente.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- pregunto Luna alarmada, mientras ponía una de sus delgadas manos en la tensa espalda del pelirrojo. Mas este no le respondía, generando desesperación en la rubia, cual al ver a aquél hombre en ese estado lo único que hacía era enloquecerla. Desde hace muchos años que no había visto así Ron. Debía haber pasado algo de gran seriedad, algo que lo había trastocado demasiado. La mujer sin esperar la respuesta del hombre, saco de sus manos el diario que este tenía bien firme entre sus dedos. Al lograr arrebatárselo, pudo leer lo mismo que el leyó. Pero el efecto de esa terrible noticia en ella fue distinto que en Ron. Se quedó estática parada, mientras tiraba con violencia aquél diario lejos de ella. En el mismo instante después de haber lanzado lejos el diario de ella, se agacho y quedó en frente del pelirrojo, mirándolo penetrantemente

-¿No creerás que ella esta muerta, no?- dijo ella seriamente, mientras con sus frías manos tomaba el rostro húmedo del pelirrojo- Ella no ha muerto Ron, todo esto es un asunto publicitario. Te juro que si ella hubiese muerto, yo lo hubiese sentido, así como lo sentía con la muerte de algunos miembros de la Orden como Neville..-dijo ella tristemente recordando a aquél muchacho regordete, que había sido su gran amigo y apoyo durante sus últimos días en Hogwarts, mas había muerto asesinado en batalla cuando los mortífagos asaltaron Hogwarts hace ya unos años.

-Esta muerta Luna..-murmuro él desesperado, mientras se quitaba las delicadas manos de Luna de su rostro- No te engañes, ¿cómo pretendes que Hermione no haya muerto después de lo que hacía, después de las muchas veces que llegaba herida al departamento?- pregunto el duramente mientras se paraba tambaleando- ¿Acaso tú creías que yo ignoraba de que ella llegaba herida? Jamás..

-Eso no tiene nada que ver..-comenzó diciendo la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por la mirada de Ron, cual la miro con dureza y odio

-Sí tiene que ver Luna, si tú no la hubieses protegido ni incentivado en esa misión suicida, ella tal vez ahora no estaría muerta..-grito enajenado el hombre, mientras con una de sus manos empujaba un jarrón llenos de flores blancas contra el suelo, logrando que se quebrara el jarrón con violencia. El agua corría por el suelo, y las flores blancas yacían en el mojado suelo- Todos somos culpables de su muerte, todos ¡maldita sea!

-No busques culpables Ron por favor...-dijo Luna suplicante con tristeza, mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger aquellas flores que reposaban lánguidas entre sus manos y en el suelo- Fue decisión de Hermione vivir la vida como lo hizo. Ella es la responsable de su destino, y créeme que ella estaría mucho más feliz de haber muerto como se dice que murió, o sea en batalla, que haber muerto como una cobarde..

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que nosotros somos unos cobardes?- preguntó Ron con violencia mientras avanzaba hacia Luna y la tomaba por los hombros, y la obliga a mirarlo

-No, jamás lo diría. Sólo estoy diciendo que para ella, para su forma de ser y vivir, hubiese sido cobarde quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Cada uno es distinto, y tiene una misión de vida totalmente distinta que las otras personas. Ella sentía que así era vivir su vida de forma valiosa y valiente..

-¡Suicida, temeraria!- exclamó desesperado, mientras se pasaba sus manos por el cabello- Ella debería haber pensado en nosotros..

-Y nosotros en ella- exclamó Luna tratando de hacer entrar en razón al ex Gryffindor- Ron, créeme por favor, ella no esta muerta..ya verás que pronto la

verás con vida..-dijo la mujer tratando de tranquilizarlo

-No puedo esperar, no puedo..La incertidumbre me matará..-exclamó angustiado

-Y la desesperanza también..Por favor Ron confía en mí..-dijo ella suavemente, mientras se acercaba con ternura al hombre, mientras tomaba una de sus frías y pálidas manos- Tenemos que ser fuertes..- El chico respiro profundamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos buscando un poco de paz y serenidad para poder enfrentar las cosas que el no podía cambiar. Buscaba la tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada ya hace muchos años. Luna era un ángel, un sol. Ella le daba la paz para poder seguir viviendo, ella le hacía ver la luz cuando todo estaba más oscuro que la misma oscuridad. Ella era su ángel de la guarda. Quería perderse en su mirada y en su contacto, que tanta calidez le daba, cuando el sentía que todo estaba frío.

-Luna, ¿dónde está Ginny?- preguntó de repente con una renovada angustia el pelirrojo. Este soltó la suave mano de la muchacha, y se acerco a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de su hermana, y la abrió sin preámbulos. Y entró como un vendaval. La habitación no estaba vacía, de hecho se encontraba una figura acostada al medio de la habitación. Esta estaba tirada sobre el suelo de la habitación, y tenía su cabello pelirrojo cayendo libremente por su espalda. Su rostro no podía verse, estaba cubierto por su cabello. Ron camino sigilosamente ante esa figura, seguido por una precavida Luna Lovegood, cual abrió las cortinas de la lúgubre habitación, para que pudiese entrar la luz. Ron sintió que enloquecía ante la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos. Su pequeña hermana, su querida hermana estaba junto a un pequeño charco de sangre. Sus vestimentas negras estaban cortadas en repetidas partes. Ron se tiro sobre ella, y tomo su cuerpo. El rostro de la muchacha estaba pálido

-Ginny, mí Ginny..-grito el chico lleno de dolor, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, mientras nuevas lagrimas caían sobre su rostro y mojaban el de Ginny- No puede estar pasando esto, pro favor no más, que ya no aguanto, que ya no soporto más dolor..Ya no lo soporto más..-decía mientras gemía de dolor y abrazaba fuertemente a la joven mujer.

-Ron..-murmuro de repente la débil voz de la hermana del chico, mientras se soltaba de el impresionada- ¿Qué esta pasando?..-preguntó extrañada, mas al verse el estado de su ropa y su propia sangre en una pequeña poza en el piso, lo único que le quedo fue maldecir- Estoy bien Ron, no estoy muerta ni herida de gravedad..

-Ginny estas viva..-exclamó Ron aliviado, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sangrante de su hermana, sin importarle si se manchaba o no con la sangre. Le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura, mientras sus labios besaban el cabello húmedo de su pequeña hermana.

-Claro que lo estoy Ron..-dijo ella sonriendo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano con la voz algo aliviada.

-Ginny, qué te paso?- pregunto la voz preocupada de Luna Lovegood mientras se sentaba junto con los hermanos con un paño húmedo y se lo pasaba por la frente a la muchacha, limpiándole la sangre.

-Antes que nada quiero saber si Hermione ha llegado..-preguntó ansiosamente Ginny mientras se separaba de su hermano, y se paraba ignorando los cuidados de Luna- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó mirando expectante a su hermano y a la rubia, cuales bajaron la mirada- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó ella, mientras sus temores comenzaban a tomar forma real

-Verás Ginny, quiero que esto te lo tomes con calma por favor..-suplico Luna mientras se acercaba a la herida muchacha, y la empujaba suavemente para que se sentará en su cama- Los medios de comunicación mienten, tú lo sabes, ¿no? Tú sabes que la verdad está más oculta de lo que se muestra, y que hay que tener el valor y la fuerza para aceptar eso, y así ir sacando las máscaras para poder dar con la verdadera verdad, no?

-Mierda Luna, basta con todo ese juego de palabras y dime dónde esta Hermione..- exclamó furiosa, mientras sus ojos llenos de temor y confusión se fijaban en los ojos azules llenos de dolor de su hermano- Por favor díganme la verdad. Ya he soportado mucho en mí corta vida, y créanme que puedo soportar lo que venga. Puedo soportar eso y mucho más, por qué he descubierto mi misión de vida, y hasta que no la cumpla no me voy a echar a morir, ni mucho menos voy a abandonar aquella misión. Las cosas que no me han matado, me han hecho más fuerte. Soy fuerte, por favor Dios..-dijo ella alzando sus manos implorantes- Ya no soy una niña, por favor díganme que es lo que ha sucedido..

-Hermione ha muerto..-dijo duramente Ron, mientras sentía una opresión de angustia fuertísimo en el pecho. La pelirroja estaba ahora más pálida que nunca, y sus ojos castaños se habían opacados por completo. Ron y luna esperaban que Ginny se tirase contra su cama y llorase como una niña, o que le viniese un ataque de ira contra la vida. Mas nada de eso vino. Se mantuvo impasible, con la mirada perdida. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpir al silencio, sabían que las palabras no podían compensar el dolor de alguien amado. Sabían que las palabras a veces carecían de sentido y que eran fáciles de olvidar.

-Hermione no ha muerto..-dijo segura de lo que decía Ginny, con la voz ronca, mirando fijamente a Luna y a su hermano. Luna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza- Ella es como yo, no va a parar, no va a morir hasta haber cumplido con sus intensiones. Ella no está muerta, por qué ella es fuerte..

-Dumbledore también lo era..-comenzó a decir Ron, mas fue interrumpido por la asesina mirada de su hermana

-El ya no tenía más motivos por el que vivir, su tiempo había terminado, su misión también. El cumplió su función de darnos las herramientas para vencer a Voldemort. Al cambio Hermione todavía tiene cosas que hacer, cómo generar revolución, cómo generar caos, para así liberarnos de este infierno- dijo Ginny con vehemencia, mientras se paraba débilmente y caminaba junto a su hermano, que la miraba con dolor- ¿Por qué crees tú qué no estamos muertos?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras tomaba sus hombros- Yo te diré. Es por qué todavía nos queda algo por hacer en esta vida, por qué todavía no hemos cumplido lo que se nos ha sido encomendado. Todo pasa por algo Ron, todo. Todo tiene su motivo, y créeme esto no es la excepción. Hermione está viva, lo siento, lo respiro..-dijo ella cerrando los ojos- Todo esto es un arreglo publicitario, la revolución ha comenzado a germinar en la sociedad. Esto no va a soportar mucho tiempo, va a explotar. Y está en nosotros guiarla, esta en nosotros como miembros de la Orden del Fénix, como miembros del género humano. No pierdas la fe hermano, hay que ser fuertes para cuando llegue el momento definitivo..-dijo Ginny con una mezcla de fortaleza y dulzura- Es hora de ponernos a pensar que es lo qué debemos hacer, y actuar..Yo ya sé qué es lo que debo hacer, ¿lo sabes tú, Ron?

Y diciendo esto la muchacha sintió como las fuerzas flaqueaban, y como sus rodillas ya no podían soportar más su cuerpo. Se comenzó a tambalear, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio, pero fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su hermano, cual con el rostro bañado en preocupación, sostuvo a su hermana y se la llevo a la pequeña enfermería que tenían en el departamento

-Luna debemos ayudarla..-exclamó preocupado Ron, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su hermana hacia la pequeña enfermería

-Yo lo haré Ron, tú descansa, esto lo debo hacer yo..-dijo Luna con una sonrisa triste, mientras veía como el hombre depositaba en la camilla el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha

-Gracias Luna..-murmuro el chico exhausto. Los sentimientos que acababa de padecer habían sido demasiado intensos, por lo que su cuepro se había visto afectado. Estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar. Lo que le había dicho Ginny lo había llenado de esperanzas, lo que ellas le habían dicho podía ser cierto, y tal vez no. Prefería creer en un justo medio, no creería completamente en que ella estaba viva, pero no caería en el dolor y la desesperación de haberla perdido. Ahora comenzaba un período de incertidumbre para él, y también un período de auto descubrimiento.

Sólo rezaba que las cosas mejoraran, y que por fin la balanza se inclinase hacia su lado. Esperaba ver nuevamente a Harry y a su querida Hermione junto a el lo pronto posible.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ondulados se encontraba acostada en una cama de tamaño período totalmente cubierta por las sábanas hasta el cuello. Hace mucho tiempo que le costaba abrir los ojos cuando se encontraba acostada, de hecho no le pasaba aquello desde antes de que comenzara la guerra. Esa somnolencia la extrañaba, el hecho de no sentir ninguna preocupación, el poder quedarse dormitando en la cama. Cuanto extrañaba esos tiempos de paz. Sentía como las sábanas acariciaban su cuerpo, y la llenaban de calidez. Podía sentir calor en su rostro, de hecho sentía como si le iluminaban el rostro. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Ignoraba donde se encontraba, y no recordaba los hechos que habían rodeado al hecho de que ella terminase acostada en aquella cómoda cama.

Pudo ver de a poco con más claridad. A su lado derecho se encontraba una pequeña chimenea. Junto a ella se encontraban dos pequeños sillones verdes. La muchacha giro su rostro hacia la derecha y pudo ver que al lado de aquella cama se encontraba un armario de mediano tamaño, de una madera fina. Más allá se encontraba una puerta de madera, de no gran tamaño. Al frente de la cama se encontraba un ventanal, en el cual se podía ver que estaba atardeciendo, y que más encima llovía. Las cortinas eran verdes. Junto al ventanal se encontraba un escritorio, en el cual había un tintero y ciertas hojas. La habitación no era para nada grande, pero no por ello dejaba de ser fea, pobre o poco confortable. De hecho ahí ella se sentía protegía. Las paredes eran de madera, y el suelo también, más este estaba cubierto por alfombras.

La mujer trato de levantarse, mas un dolor agudo la detuvo en su movimiento. Alarmada por el agudo dolor que estaba sintiendo, llevo su mano derecha hacia el abdomen, al sintió donde le dolía. Al llevarse las manos a su abdomen pudo descubrir una serie de vendas que la cubrían. Y de repente recordó todo. El combate, el general mortífago con quien se enfrentó. El frío hierro atravesando su abdomen, provocando que cayese mortalmente herida al suelo. Su resignación ante la muerte, y esos ojos grises que la miraban impactados en su estado moribundo. Unos ojos que sentía reconocer, unos ojos que le recordaban compasión y odio.

Al ignorar donde se encontraba, y cual era la condición de su estado, Hermione Granger alarmada, trató de pararse nuevamente, ignorando el dolor, mas no pudo moverse ningún centímetro más. Sentía que su cuerpo le pedía agritos que parase de torturarlo. En ese momento odiaba su cuerpo, sentía que éste era su cárcel, el que no le permitía moverse con libertad, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, el le hacía posible el actuar y cumplir sus sueños en donde ella existía. De repente sintió como unos pasos se acercaban hacia la habitación, unos pasos que creía conocer a la perfección. No podía ser, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de quien era su enemigo de ojos grises?, ¿cómo había sido tan ciega?. Sí era él, ¿por qué no la había matado? ¿Acaso quería torturarla?, ¿cuál era el fin de tanto horror?

El cerrojo de la puerta cedió y sintió como alguien entraba sigilosamente. Hermione no sabía que hacer, había cerrado sus ojos abruptamente, pero sabía que si era él, éste se daría cuenta de que ella estaba fingiendo. Era su más temible enemigo, el conocía todo sobre ella, con el fin de destruirla

Sintió como se sentaba en el sillón y como clavaba su gris mirada sobre la de ella. Era él, nadie era capaz de mirarla con la intensidad con que el lo hacía.

Nadie

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuando despertarías Granger, es un gusto verte nuevamente entre el planeta de los vivos- dijo fríamente la voz del general de los mortífagos, Draco Malfoy

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuando aparecería tu agradable presencia..-dijo Hermione mordazmente, mientras abría los ojos y trataba de sentarse, tratando de ignorar el poderoso dolor que sentía en su abdomen

-¿Así que ya sabías que era yo tu acérrimo enemigo?- preguntó el rubio divertido, mirándola con superioridad

-Así es..-dijo Hermione triunfantemente- Lo acabo de notar, en primer lugar por el verde de esta habitación y en segundo lugar por tus pasos al caminar hacia la habitación..

-Bastante impresionante Granger debo decir..-dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a la pálida Hermione Granger, cual poseía físicamente un aspecto digno de lástima. Poseía ciertos cortes en su rostro y brazos. Estaba más enflaquecida gracias al dolor y a la inconsciencia. Pero sus ojos brillaban con furia, llenos de vida. Como quería sacarle esos ojos en aquél instante, llenos de arrogancia y orgullo, a pesar de estar en sus manos en aquél momento- Pero no puedo decirlo de tú estilo de pelea..

-¿Por qué me salvaste, Malfoy?- dijo ella duramente, ignorando la ofensa que el le había echo sobre su estilo de pelea. Sus ojos castaños miraban fijamente los ojos grises del rubio, y pudo notar el aire de arrogancia y de frialdad de su mirada, pero para su sorpresa veía confusión, una confusión que jamás había visto en el, o por lo menos no había querido jamás verla. Podía ver una terrible tormenta en aquél hombre, pero no se atrevía a escudriñar más. Sólo quería saber por qué el la había mantenido con vida.

-Es una pregunta interesante Granger..-dijo el con frialdad, dándose cuenta que ella estaba analizándolo, viendo cosas en su mirada, así que decidió utilizar nuevamente la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba- Pues verás, al enterarme de qué tu eras la famosa "Aurora"- dijo con desdén, mientras miraba burlonamente a la castaña- Supe que te tenía en mis manos, que eras mía, y que era una idiotez dejarte ir a la otra vida en paz. Tú debías sufrir, y pagar por todo lo que eres, por lo que has hecho y me has hecho..

-¿Qué te he hecho?- exclamó furiosa Hermione, mientras se sentaba con violencia, mas un gesto de dolor apareció en su bello rostro, mientras gemía- Yo jamás te hice algo, Malfoy

- Existes Granger, con toda tu arrogancia, orgullo, derrochando conocimientos, creyéndote superior a los demás. ¿Sabes qué es sentir cuándo alguien inferior a ti te supera en todo? -preguntó el chico fríamente- Me costó bastante caro, no creas que mi vida era de color de rosas, Granger, por qué jamás lo fue..-dijo duramente Draco Malfoy. Sabía que su lado retorcido y maligno había mantenido con vida a Hermione Granger por esas razones. Con el fin de torturarla, pero sabía en el fondo de su alma, a pesar de tratar de ignorarlo, de que el quería saber el por qué ella se había transformado en la "Aurora", el por qué de su forma de ser. Ella lo intrigaba, generaba emociones tan contradictorias en el, que lo confundían, ya qué nadie jamás había generado algún tipo de emoción en él. La chica pudo sentir la amargura en la voz de Draco Malfoy, pero decidió que si quería sobrevivir en ese infierno, debía ser fuerte y no dejarse doblegar ante tal enemigo.

-Yo siempre he sido superior a ti, Malfoy..-dijo Hermione Granger con arrogancia, generando solamente que en el rostro del rubio se mostrase una sonrisa llena de sadismo. Sentía que estaba entre sus manos, y realmente lo estaba. No importaba cuanto le dijese, el la tenía bajo sus dominios. Pero no podía vencer Draco Malfoy sobre ella, si no lo pudo en Hogwarts, tampoco lo haría en esa ocasión.

-Ya veremos cuanto tiempo seguirás diciendo eso Granger..-dijo el rubio parándose, dejando ver su imponente cuerpo y porte. Sus ojos grises brillaban ante la emoción de que algo emocionante iba a suceder Pues luego, tenía en sus manos a su peor enemiga- Nos vemos, que descanses..-dijo malignamente, mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a Hermione sola, con la mente más confundida que nunca.

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que ella, Hermione Granger, estaba en la boca del lobo, donde la Oscuridad primaba y la Aurora era incapaz de brillar.

0

.

0

FIN CAPÍTULO

0

.

0

Jueves 4 de Enero, 3:00 am

Hola, cómo les va? Espero que demasiad bien. Bueno me demore un poco más en actualizarles, sólo unas horitas. Discúlpenme por favor, no fue con mala intensión. Bueno haber, disculpas por no haber actualizado en estos meses, pero en verdad han sido meses intensos de largo trabajo, por fin termine mis exámenes de derecho, y ya me voy de vacaciones mañana a construir casas. Por eso me vino la inspiración y pude escribir este capítulo que me tenía bien complicada. Yo iba a actualizar "Devuélveme la vida", pero no me inspire, pero mágicamente me inspire con este ff. Así que menos mal les pude traer otro capítulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus RR y apoyo. Ha sido muy importante para mí verlas presentes conmigo, a pesar de mi inasistencia. Otra cosa, una lectora me recomendó que buscase beta, por mi falta de ortografía, lo cual es realmente cierto, tengo una ortografía pésima. Por favor si alguien quiere ser mi beta, yo feliz. Necesito ayuda. Bueno muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo lo antes posible, las quiere

Atentamente

Nacha

Agradecimientos a:

-Lady Li Mei

-Little innonce

-Vesper Bond

-Silviota

-Oriana

-Gisse

-Cami, bienvenida!

-Loretito kinomoto

-Oro malfoy

-Cristal 90

-Alevivancov

-Meli 0407

-Laia Bourne Black, bienvenida!

-Cynthia 88

-Luzapotter

-Dan Grint

-Terry Moon

-Summerh, bienvenida!

-aNa

-Bigi 43, bienvenida!

-Damari, bienvenida!

-Kaoruriddle

NOS VEMOS, CUIDENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!

DEJEN RR, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Grandes esperanzas

Título e inspiración gracias a:

"High Hopes"- Pink Floyd, y también el cover que realiza "Nightwish" de esta maravillosa canción.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína

0

.

0

10. Grandes Esperanzas

0

.

0

Quería morir en esos momentos

Todas esas grandes esperanzas que había tendido hace un tiempo atrás se habían esfumado por completo. Ya no le quedaba nada de nada, sólo un sueño de venganza y revolución aplacadas ahora en esas cuatro malditas paredes en donde ella se encontraba prisionera.

Si es que no se equivocaba, llevaba encerrada en esa habitación por más de tres semanas. Tres semanas en la que no había visto ninguna cara amigable, tres semanas que había tenido que soportar con infinito dolor, con la maldita esperanza de que las cosas iban a mejorar, mas el paso del tiempo le había demostrado que todo iba cuesta abajo.

Nada mejoraría para ella.

¿Por qué sus amigos no venían a buscarla?

Fácil

Por qué tenían miedo. Por qué no querían morir, pensaba Hermione con amargura. La simple idea de que sus amigos la hubiesen abandonado para poder prolongar su vida, la llenaban de un odio indescriptible, que envenenaba la poca pureza que se encontraba en su amargo corazón.

Sabía que no debía odiar a sus amigos, sabía que no era lo correcto. Pero el encierro y la soledad estaban perturbando el frágil equilibrio de su mente.

Se estaba perdiendo en sí misma, se estaba ahogando en su angustia. La soledad la estaba intoxicando gravemente, llevándola a un límite donde la cordura y la locura peleaban con salvajismo.

Se sentía caer

Se sentía opacar cada minuto más

El dolor que se había apoderado en su pecho aumentaba paulatinamente, no dejándola ni siquiera dormir.

Esa era otra de las cosas que estaban destruyendo aún más a Hermione

La falta de sueño

El hecho de dormir poco, y que más encima la calidad de este fuese deplorable, la angustiaban aún más. No encontraba el descanso en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en las horas de sueño.

Estaba agotada, y su alma estaba seca

Parecía que todo el valor que la había caracterizado tiempo atrás se había esfumado como la niebla de la mañana. Toda la fuerza que traía, toda la luz, se habían disipado. Y se odiaba por ello. Se odiaba por no ser más fuerte, por no soportar la adversidad que estaba viviendo. Se odiaba por qué tenía cada vez más ganas de morir por día que pasaba.

Se odiaba por qué se estaba rindiendo, por qué ya no tenía ganas de pelear más.

Había sobrevivido a las batallas, a las masacres, a los atentados, y ahora que estaba secuestrada, ¿cómo no podía soportar?

¿Qué pensarían sus padres de ella?

¿Qué pensarían Dumbledore, Neville y los demás?

¿La entenderían?

Lo más seguro que lo harían, pero ¿aprobarían su decisión de dejarse de morir de una manera tan miserable?

No

Ellos eran más fuertes que ella. Ellos habían muerto por la causa, y ella ahí estaba lamentándose por su propio destino. Cuán patética era. Sabía que podía cambiar su destinto, pero simplemente ya no tenía ganas de seguir peleando, ya no quería vivir más en aquél mundo oscuro y terrible, plagado de corrupción, maldad y ambición. No quería vivir en un lugar donde la gente moría injustamente, donde la mayoría de las personas eran superficiales, hipócritas y vanas.

No quería más

Y sabía que no quería más, pero se sentía mal. Sabía que la posición que estaba tomando en esos momentos era de un egoísmo extremo, de una cobardía aún mayor. Se quería rendir, no quería pelear más, y eso era algo totalmente imperdonable. Una persona tiene que soportar lo que le pasa, tiene que luchar con fiereza para aferrarse a la vida que le fue concedida, al destino que fue elegido por esta persona.

Rendirse era inconcebible, por qué era de débiles.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama en la que se hayaba acostada. Estaba todo oscuro. Ciegamente llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro húmedo, y al tocar las lágrimas le vino a su mente una frase que le había marcado profundamente en su juventud:

"_¿Es acaso más noble para la mente sufrir las pedradas y dardos de la fortuna adversa, o armarse contra un mar de dificultades y oponiéndose a ellas terminarlas?" _

Esa frase la había leído una vez en Hogwarts, en un ramo Muggle de literatura que había decidido tomar en su sexto año. "Hamlet" era el nombre de la obra. Una frase sumamente perturbadora

¿Qué es más valiente?

¿Soportar lo que te venga, conformadote al destino que te tocó, o luchar contra los problemas que te sobrevengan, y buscar torcer el destino a favor de uno?

En esos momentos ella pensaba que era más valiente luchar contra el destino, pero a medida que fue creciendo y gracias a la muerte de sus seres queridos, se dio cuenta de que asumir ciertas cosas que pasaban también requerían valor. Aceptar la muerte de tus familiares, de tus amigos, vivir ese luto y ese dolor requería mucho valor, ya qué se esta aceptando la perdida y que uno es un condenado mortal que no puede más que asumir ante la muerte.

Pero en esos momentos, ¿qué era más valiente, qué era más noble para su mente?

¿Asumir el destino o luchar contra el?

En su fuero interno sabía que el luchar era la opción, ¿pero cómo luchar en esas condiciones?, ¿cómo rebelarse en esa prisión, si no tenía bombas, varita, amigos ni nada?

Se levantó definitivamente de la cama sin dificultad alguna, gracias a que las heridas físicas que había recibido en el combate que liberó con Malfoy, ya habían casi sanado por completo. Cuando sintió sus pies tocar el frío piso, guío sus pasos a ciegas hasta la puerta, donde había un poco de luz.

Un poco de luz, un poco de esperanzas. Eso quería tener en esos momentos

Se sentó al lado de la puerta de madera, y al poco de rato de haberse sentado sintió como unos pasos se acercaban hacia su puerta, lo que la dejó bastante extrañada, ya qué cuando estaba todo a oscuras jamás recibía visitas del elfo que le daba los alimentos o vestimentas. Sobre su secuestrador, no lo había visto desde el día que había recobrado la conciencia.

Hermione ágilmente se levantó y con el menor ruido posible se acostó sobre la cama.

Ella vio como una sombra se paraba al frente de la puerta en la que ella se encontraba encarcelada y pudo escuchar como algo era deslizado por la puerta. A penas el ruido cesó, escuchó como los pasos se alejaban rápidamente de la puerta y avanzaban por el pasillo, a gran velocidad. Si no se equivocaba, esos pasos eran totalmente humanos y estaban apurados, como si alguien o algo lo estuviesen persiguiendo.

La mujer con sigilo se paró nuevamente y camino hacia la puerta. Con la poca luz que había pudo ver el objeto que había sido depositado en su cárcel, y con ansiedad tomó este.

Era una hoja y estaba en un cien por ciento segura de que se trataba de una hoja de diario. Hermione estaba extrañada, ¿qué importancia podía tener aquella hoja de diario arrugada?

Sin cuestionarse más, ella se acercó lo más que pudo a la luz y comenzó a leer:

**0**

**.**

**0**

**Domingo, 10 de Junio**

"**Los Mortífagos nos han salvado nuevamente"**

**En este comunicado de prensa, se quiere informar que la rebelde conocida como "La Aurora", a perdido la vida luchando contra nuestras fuerzas especiales, lideradas por el General del cuerpo de Mortífagos e hijo del fallecido Canciller de nuestro Gobierno Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ellos con su destreza pudieron erradicar el mal que estaba acechando nuestra sociedad. Nuestro amo, el gran y todo poderoso Lord Voldemort, ha decidido condecorar a nuestros héroes por su labor de des contaminar y velar por la seguridad de nuestra sociedad esta misma tarde en el Palacio Riddle. (…) Más información en las páginas 4-5**

**0**

**.**

**0**

Hermione estaba muda

Le bastó leer el pequeño comunicado para entender muchas cosas, cual en primer lugar radicaba en el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Ellos no la habían buscado por qué la creían muerta.

Ellos creían que ella había sido derrotada por los mortífagos. O aún peor, ellos creían por intuición que ella no estaba muerta, pero que estaba bajo el poder de los mortífagos, lo que hacía sumamente costoso el tratar de liberarla, por qué estaba la duda de si ella estaba viva o no.

Ahí entraba fuertemente un juego de costo y beneficio, donde la incertidumbre de si estaba viva o no era horriblemente fuerte. El costro era muy grande si es que asaltaban todas las cárceles mortífagas, ya qué eran pocas personas, con pocos medios, con pocas esperanzas y con pocas oportunidades de vencer.

Sus amigos en aquellos momentos debían estar pasándolo muy mal.

Hermione en esos momentos se sintió el ser más mal agradecido con sus amigos, se sintió verdaderamente egoísta. No había pensado que sus amigos podían estar llorando por su perdida o angustiados por la incertidumbre de si ella estaba viva o no, y que hacer con ello.

En su ansiedad, angustia y soledad, ella había pensado sólo en ella y su sufrimiento, en nada más. Cuando ella había pensado en rendirse y acabar con su vida si es que estaba la posibilidad, ella había pensado sólo en ella.

Ahora entendía que debía luchar, no dejarse vencer por el encierro y la soledad. Debía ser fuerte y luchar en contra de aquellas dificultades, ya qué en ese caso era mucho más noble para su mente y para con los demás pelear que conformarse.

Ahora entendía por qué Malfoy no le había dicho que ella estaba muerta para el mundo; quería que se sintiera abandonada por sus amigos, que ella no valía para nadie. Quería quitarle las esperanzas, quería quitarle el sentirse querida por sus amigos.

El estar muerta para los demás y que ella lo ignorase, significaba que nadie iba a intentar rescatarla ya que ella estaba muerta, mas ella no entendería por que nadie buscaba ayudarla.

Malfoy era simplemente brillante con respecto a la tortura psicológica

El dejarla incomunicada, con poca luz, sin concepción del tiempo y sola, iban a hacer que ella con el paso del tiempo fuese perdiendo la cordura.

El no la había torturado físicamente, por qué sabía que gente como ella se agarraba de la ira para poder vivir. Sabía que el daño físico que le hubiese proporcionado, iban a hacer que ella tuviese ganas de salir de aquél cautiverio y destruir a todos los que la dañaron. El la conocía tan bien que sabía que la rabia le iba a dar fuerzas para vivir.

Sabía que el dejarla aislada y en las condiciones que ella se encontraba en esos momentos, iban a hacer que ella perdiese el rumbo, las esperanzas y las ganas de vivir, como lo había estaba logrando hasta ese momento.

Ahora Hermione Granger era conciente del juego maquiavélico en que había caído.

Ahora era capaz de detener la caída, y con valor y astucia iba a lograr que la balanza se inclinase a su favor.

Ya no iba a ser la víctima ningún segundo más

Era hora que Malfoy pagase las consecuencias de haberse metido con ella

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, por fin veía la luz después de tanta oscuridad. Por fin estaba logrando ver con claridad una salida a aquél infierno, y todo se debía a esa hoja de diario que había sido depositada en su habitación misteriosamente. Se sentía agradecida a Dios, que le había entregado fuerzas y una oportunidad que ella no iba a dejar pasar.

De repente las velas que se encontraban sobre una mesa a unos pasos de la habitación se prendieron mágicamente. Eso significaba que el elfo doméstico que le traía la comida para tomar desayuno iba a llegar en unos pocos minutos más, según lo que ella había constatado por la rutina.

Tenía que ocurrírsele un plan para poder escapar de aquél lugar en los próximos minutos.

Había llegado el momento de resucitar a la Aurora

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba vestida de blanco entera en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio casero, de hecho lo era. Ella y Hermione habían construido aquél pequeño laboratorio cercano a la habitación donde Harry se encontraba en coma, para poder hacer ahí sus investigaciones científicas para poder encontrar una cura a la enfermedad del moreno.

Era una habitación de no muy grandes proporciones, que constaba de un estante lleno de libros de ciencia médica y de magia antigua. Había una mesa de no más de tres metros pegada a la pared, cual era ocupada por las dos jóvenes médicas para hacer sus experimentos con hierbas, y también para estudiar aquellos antiguos tomos sobre la mafia más antigua.

Ginny estaba sentada frente a la mesa junto a tres grandes tomos de libros muy polvorientos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre uno de ellos. Su cara estaba pálida y demacrada, y tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su rostro estaba enflaquecido, gracias a la mala alimentación que estaba teniendo desde el día en que Hermione había sido asesinada (o secuestrada según su intuición), ya qué se había propuesto con fiereza encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de Harry, ya qué ella sentía que esta era su principal misión de vida en esos momentos, y era por ello que debía poner todas sus energías en eso.

Ella también tenía la idea de que si encontraba la cura para Harry lo antes posible, podría ponerse en búsqueda de Hermione. Sabía en su fuero interno que Harry era fundamental para esa tarea, y es por ello que ella estaba trabajando hasta quedarse sin energías.

El salvar a Harry implicaba salvar a Hermione

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia el libro que estaba ocupando como almohada, con cansancio. Estaba agotada y furiosa a la vez de que sus esfuerzos no dieran fruto. Cerró sus ojos esperando que llegase una idea que iluminara su mente, pero sólo venían preocupaciones.

Molesta la pelirroja se levantó y caminó hacia el estante de libros. Su mirada se fijó en un libro que estaba muy alto, por lo que ella en un acto desesperado para alcanzarlo se subió arriba de los primeros peldaños del estante, logrando que este se tambalease. Ginny con espanto se bajó del estante con rapidez, y trató con todas sus fuerzas que este no se cayese, logrando su objetivo, pero no pudo evitar que una gran cantidad de antiguos y pesados libros cayesen al suelo.

Ginny con un grito de furia se tiró al suelo y comenzó a apilar los libros uno tras uno, hasta llegar a un libro que había leído una vez con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para Harry, mas no lo había logrado. Su mirada se quedó congelada sobre la página que se había abierto.

El cerebro de Ginny comenzó a hacer relación con los síntomas de Harry, los tres libros que ella acababa de leer y con el libro que se acababa de caer del estante, cuya hoja ella miraba hipnotizada.

Parecía que todo calzaba mágicamente

Su rostro se iluminó por primera vez en esas semanas. Tenía la solución, la mejor solución que jamás se le había ocurrido para sanar a Harry.

Si no se equivocaba, ante sus ojos se encontraba la salvación de Harry, y a su vez la de Hermione.

Sin detenerse ningún segundo más, tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo puso junto a los otros libros de la mesa.

No quería hacerse esperanzas, pero era imposible.

Sin duda alguna, ella volvería a ver a su amado Harry junto a ella en poco tiempo más.

La cura estaba frente a sus ojos

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0

08.10.07

Hola, ¿cómo les va?

Espero que demasiado bien. Mil perdones y disculpas por la demora. En verdad ahora sí que sí me porté pésimo con ustedes. Una vergüenza. Me demoré como 9 meses en actualizar, algo que de verdad me llena de horror. No sabía como escribir el fic, no estaba inspirada para nada, gracias a los rollos internos míos que me tenían focalizada en otras cosas y no en este fic. De verdad lo siento demasiado. Me avergüenzo mucho por mi conducta, ya que debería haber actualizado hace mucho.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que me apoyaron, y me mandaron RR a pesar de mi inconstancia. Muchas gracias, este capítulo va para ustedes. Espero que les guste. Es bien psicológico este capítulo, y no hay mucho desarrollo en la acción, pero si en la evolución de la mentalidad del personaje principal; Hermione. Bueno el próximo capítulo veremos el enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Draco, y que es lo que va a pasar con Harry.

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos cuánto antes posible, y créanme no va a ser en 9 meses más, si no en semanas más. Nos vemos, y por favor dejen RR. Cuídense y gracias por la paciencia

Atentamente

Nacha

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Damari

-Kaoru-riddle

-Laia Bourne Black

-Loretito kinomoto

-Gisse

-Bigi 43

-Noelia

-Silviota

-Vesper Bond

-Oro Malfoy

-Belenpotterevans26

-Oriana

-Pixie Tinckerbell

-Beautifly 92

-Esmeralda

-Clarisse Evans

-Cristal 90

-Lady Li Mei

-Aleviveacov

-Little innonce

-Cynthia 88

-Vane

-Sally M Black

-Yezzie

-Ginna Isabella Ryddle

-Meli 0407

-Dan Grint

-Anne Rose Malfoy

-Gin- Ynia

-Herms

-Ver

-Miry 93

-Lady Sly

-Blahys

-Anabelle Malfoy Granger

-Harrymaniatica

-Valeria Black

-Arely Uchiha

.Cullen

-Umiko

-Y a todas las que leen este fic

Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favor dejen RR!!!


	12. Sueños

Heroína

0

.

0

11. Sueños

0

.

0

Hermione estaba emocionada

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, o mejor dicho hace mucho tiempo que no sentía

El cautiverio la había transformado en una persona gris, sin un motivo por el que vivir. Las esperanzas con el paso de los días se habían desvanecido, siendo suplantada por la desesperación.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas

Ella había vuelto a ver el sentido de vivir, y este se encarnaba directamente en el escapar de aquél tenebroso lugar, y generar la revolución con que tanto había soñado en el antaño. Aquella revolución que había sido el sueño de tantos que ahora estaban muertos. Ahora estaba en los vivos hacer realidad ese sueño.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, y ella con todas sus fuerzas buscaba idear un plan para escapar airosa de aquella habitación. El hecho de haber mantenido su mente inactiva durante tanto tiempo la había perjudicado. Su mente no estaba pensando con la agilidad que hubiese deseado, y eso se debía al delirio que había padecido durante esas semanas al estar encarcelada. Tenía que pensar con rapidez, era ahora o nunca el momento de su emancipación.

Ya no era la prudencia y el raciocinio lo que la guiaban en su actuar, si no era el instinto de supervivencia, el querer luchar por salvar su vida a de lugar. Por qué sabía que si permanecía ahí unos días más, ella iba a enloquecer, ya qué ella necesitaba sentirse libre nuevamente para poder realizar sus sueños y el de sus seres queridos. También no soportaba el hecho de que sus amigos la creyesen muerta, ya qué sabía que aquél dolor para ellos podía ser totalmente devastador.

Su mente se volvió a centrar en la idea de cómo podía vencer a aquél elfo. No quería por ningún motivo dañarlo, sus principios no se lo permitían. Por muy en guerra que estuviese contra los mortífagos, ella no se iba a transformar en una desnaturalizada que fuese a atacar a un ser inocente, que esta siguiendo ordenes que no puede cuestionar por qué su naturaleza no se lo permite.

De repente la castaña recordó sus años en Hogwarts y como había leído grandes volúmenes sobre la historia de los elfos y sus leyes. Todo eso había sido gracias a cuando quería defender los derechos de los elfos. Tenía que recordar algo que la pudiese ayudar en el cado desesperado en el que se encontraba, algo que dejase invalidado al elfo sin hacerle un daño.

Y recordó

Había una excepción a la regla de como se podía liberar a un elfo. Algo que pocos conocían, pero que ella había logrado dar gracias a un libro de la sección prohibida. Si es que lograba que su idea resultara, entonces ella estaría liberada en cuestión de pocos minutos más, y sería libre por fin.

Sintió como el cerrojo de la puerta sonaba y como ingresaba el elfo a la habitación en donde ella se encontraba. Hermione rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama, y dirigió su mirada al pequeño elfo que caminaba con pasos seguros hacia la mesa. Este estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser la funda de una almohada. Su ropa estaba sucia y su rostro huesudo estaba muy delgado. Llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja con comida y un jugo de naranja. Cuando este lo depositó sobre la mesa y se giraba hacia la puerta, Hermione tomó la determinación de actuar.

Era ahora o nunca

Hermione se levantó con violencia y caminó hacia el elfo con agilidad. Lo tomó por los hombros son firmeza, mas no con agresividad.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo Hermione resueltamente, mientras sus ojos castaños escrutaban el rostro del elfo. Este estaba impresionado ante la conducta de aquella mujer que se había mostrado tan falta de vida durante todos los días en que ella había estado encerrada en esa habitación. Los ojos del elfo al mirar el rostro enérgico y decidido de la mujer no pudo más que asentir silenciosamente con su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?- preguntó el elfo seriamente, mientras con sus manos tomaba los brazos de Hermione que lo sujetaban aún.

- Cuál es tu sueño- respondió resueltamente Hermione, mirando firmemente al elfo. Este se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Hermione. ¿Es qué acaso ella conocía una de las leyes secretas de los elfos? No pudo evitar mirarla con admiración, ya qué eran pocos los magos que conocían aquellas dimensiones del reglado elfico.

-Sabe usted que yo no puedo responder a aquella pregunta, sino que usted debe hacerlo. Y que si no sabe la respuesta correcta, usted tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias¿no?- dijo el elfo solemnemente, mirando penetrantemente a Hermione. El rostro de la joven se mantenía impasible, y en sus ojos se podía leer la determinación

-Y bien sabes que si respondo correctamente tu estarás libre, y así también lo estaré yo¿no? – Respondió tranquilamente la castaña- Las consecuencias las conozco a la perfección y es un riesgo que prefiero tomar. Ya no soportó estar encerrada acá a la merced de mis enemigos y al borde de la locura. Quiero ser libre nuevamente y generar revolución- La castaña miró el rostro del elfo que la miraba fijamente, sin mostrar señal de impresión alguna- Quiero ver nuevamente a mis seres queridos, a mis amigos y amigas, a mi familia, a mi marido..- y al decir la palabra hijo, Hermione pudo constatar como un brillo especial cubría los ojos de aquél elfo. Estaba mintiendo, pero necesitaba ver en aquél elfo un indicio de cual podía ser su más anhelado deseo- Es por eso que voy a correr ese riesgo, por qué tengo un sueño y nada ni nadie me lo va a arrebatar nuevamente.

-Entonces dime cual crees que sea mi sueño, mujer- preguntó el elfo solemnemente, mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer.

Hermione se perdió en aquella oscura mirada, concentrándose fuertemente. Su plan no podía fallar. Tenía que ocupar todas sus energías y poder para lograr penetrar la mente de aquel ser noble que se encontraba al frente de ella. La legerimancia era uno de sus grandes fuertes, pero sabía que la mente de un elfo era en extremo más compleja de penetrar que la de un mago. Aparte tenía que hacerlo sutilmente, ya qué si el elfo la descubría todo estaría perdido. Pero de repente ella detuvo todo intento de ver en la mente del elfo. Ya sabía cual era el más anhelado deseo del elfo, de hecho hasta ella lo había podido constatar segundos atrás cuando sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de uno de sus falsos deseos.

-Tú deseo elfo es volver a ver a la mujer que amas más que a tu propia vida..-dijo Hermione suavemente, mientras soltaba los hombros del elfo con delicadeza- Tu deseo es volver a estar junto al ser que tu más amas, cual es a esa mujer que la vida cruelmente te ha quitado

-Eres sabia, mujer- dijo el elfo sinceramente, mirando con alegría a Hermione. Su seca boca esbozaba una leve sonrisa, mientras que sus brazos soltaban los de Hermione- La vida me ha arrebatado a mi querida Gaia, pero ahora que soy libre podre por fin buscarla. Espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad, y que estos no sean más que una mera ilusión-dijo el elfo seriamente- Tú me has dado mi libertad, y yo te doy la tuya

Y diciendo esas palabras, el elfo desapareció de aquella habitación dejando sola a una atónita Hermione, cual todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No había necesitado de la magia para poder descubrir cual era el sueño de aquel elfo. De repente uno no necesita de los mecanismos más complicados para descubrir los sueños y deseos de los demás. Sólo basta que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para mirar en sus ojos y lograr ver sus más anhelados deseos y sueños.

Hermione caminó hacia el armario de aquella pequeña habitación, y tomó un sobretodo negro que se encontraba ahí colgado. Se lo puso, cubriendo todo su delgado cuerpo. También se puso encima de su cabeza la capucha del sobretodo, mas este no lograba tapar los largos rizos de la castaña. Eso podía significar un grave problema, ya qué de ahora en adelante las cosas se iban a complicar un poco más.

Estaba en la mansión Malfoy, un territorio lleno de enemigos. Tenía que pasar lo más desapercibida posible, y sabía que su cabello no la iba a ayudar. Y tomando una decisión, que para ella hubiese sido totalmente inconcebible, tomó el pequeño cuchillo que estaba en la bandeja junto a la comida, y lo llevó hacia donde estaba su cabello y lo cortó.

Cortó su cabello mechón por mechón. Con rapidez, pero a la vez con dedicación. Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo ella en aquél momento tenía más que nada un carácter totalmente simbólico. Sentía que estaba de cierta manera limpiando la suciedad que su ser cargaba. Sentía que estaba cortando, aniquilando la angustia y la desesperación que ella había sentido durante esas semanas. Sentía que la debilidad en la que ella había caído durante todo ese tiempo finalmente se estaba disipando.

Por cada corte que ella le estaba dando a su cabello se sentía nacer

Se sentía más fuerte, con más valor y esperanzas.

Se sentía lista para vencer sus demonios

Y los demonios que cubrían la sociedad

Terminando su labor, Hermione tomó el cuchillo y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos del sobre todo negro. Aunque supiese hacer magia sin necesitar una varita, no sabía como era aquél lugar, lo cual constituía una fuerte desventaja para ella. Necesitaba de cualquier herramienta que la pudiese salvar. Hasta lo más inservible podía ser de gran ayuda, inclusive aquél pequeño cuchillo.

Y con esos pensamientos ella salió de aquella habitación, junto el sueño de poder volver a ser libre otra vez

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una mujer vestida totalmente de negro estaba sentada en un sillón fumando ansiosamente. Aquél salón antiguo, de hermosas paredes llena de estantes de libros y adornos antiguos, lo hacían aún más lujoso. Las ventanas grandes y el alto techo, hacían que las personas se sintiesen realmente pequeñas ante las grandes dimensiones de aquél lugar. Y era así como ella se sentía en esos momentos, realmente pequeña y vulnerable, aunque jamás osaría en manifestárselo a las personas que estaban junto a ella en esos momentos. Ya qué una mortífaga simplemente no tenía el derecho de sentirse ni pequeña ni vulnerable.

De hecho no tenían ni siquiera el derecho de sentir.

Ni el derecho de cuestionar órdenes, y mucho menos de manifestar sus opiniones.

Un mortífago era una máquina, un títere de la voluntad de un ser despiadado.

Y eso Pansy Parkinson lo sabía a la perfección, y era por eso que ella era tan importante en la dictadura de Voldemort. Por qué sus ojos no veían, sus ojos no oían ni su corazón sentía. Sólo actuaba bajo la voluntad de aquél hombre viejo y decrépito que se autodenominaba el mago más fuerte de la historia de la magia, cuando tanto ella como los más cercanos a Voldemort sabían que no era así. Pero nadie se atrevía a manifestar su opinión, ya que nadie confiaba lo suficiente en el otro para decir lo que realmente pensaba. Quien podía ser tu amigo un día, al otro día podía estar traicionándote.

De hecho eso es lo que había sucedido con sus padres tres años atrás.

Sus padres, fieles servidores de Voldemort, habían manifestado a una familia mortífaga amiga de que los métodos de Voldemort eran desnaturalizados con respecto a quienes el consideraba una clase inferior. Horas después de aquél desafortunado comentario sus padres estaban muriendo asesinados por la policía especial de Voldemort.

Sus padres

Cuanto los había odiado en esos momentos por haberla dejada sola en aquél mundo frío e inhóspito. Muchas veces secretamente deseo el haber estado junto a sus padres cuando manifestaron su opinión, para así por lo menos haber muerto con ellos. Mas sabía que eso jamás iba a poder ser realidad, ya qué lo pasado era pasado.

Ahora estaba en ella buscar una manera de hacerle honor a sus nombres

Es por ello que decidió no ir a sus funerales y jamás volver a mencionar sus nombres. Es por ello que ante Voldemort ella pidió disculpas por ser la hija de Joseph y Alice Parkinson. Es por ello que decidió trabajar fielmente para Voldemort, con el fin de escalar posiciones y ser una de las mujeres más importantes de la dictadura de Voldemort.

Por que su sueño no era el poder que le ofrecía Voldemort y su dictadura, sino hacer honor del nombre de sus padres.

Y para ello había sólo una cosa por hacer;

Derrocar a Voldemort

Pansy Parkinson planeaba aquella meta desde la muerte de sus padres. Víctimas de una personalidad enferma como la de Voldemort y la de sus fieles seguidores, como Bellatrix Lestrange.

Todas sus esperanzas se encarnaban en una persona en esos momentos, y esa era persona era nada más y nadie menos que su enemiga acérrima en Hogwarts;

Hermione Granger

Sólo rezaba para que su plan fuese a resultar. Todas sus esperanzas recaían en el.

De repente la mujer sintió como alguien se aparecía en aquél gran salón. Ella giró su mirada hacia la pequeña figura que se había parecido frente a ella

-Genma, infórmame por favor- dijo Pansy tratando de no hacer notar la desesperación en su voz

-Señora su plan a dado resultado, la prisionera de la mansión Malfoy a logrado escapar de la habitación..-dijo seriamente

-¿Cómo lo ha logrado?-preguntó ahora más tranquila la mortífaga

-El trozo de diario que usted me mando a colocar en la habitación de ella parece haberle vuelto las ganas de vivir. Cuando fui a servirle el desayuno, ella trato de liberarme con una antigua tradición elfica

-¿La de tú deseo, Genma?- preguntó alegremente Pansy

-Exactamente-dijo el elfo solemnemente- Lo que personalmente me dejó atónito, ya que son pocas las personas que tienen ese conocimiento. Es una lástima que no haya descubierto mi verdadero deseo. No padeció de las consecuencias de nuestras leyes por qué iba por orden de usted, ama Pansy- dijo el elfo

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo, Genma?- preguntó Pansy al elfo, mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro

-El mismo que usted, ama- dijo el elfo con una media sonrisa- Si usted me permite una opinión, quería decirle que ha encontrado a la persona indicada

-Ya lo sé querido Genma, ya lo sé- dijo Pansy suavemente mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el elfo- Esperemos ahora que las cosas se desarrollen como esperamos, por qué o si no estaremos perdidos

-Tenga esperanza ama, tenga esperanza en sus sueños..-y diciendo eso el elfo desapareció del gran salón

Pansy caminó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales del salón, observando como la luz del sol comenzaba a bañar el gran jardín de la mansión Parkinson. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que después de tanta oscuridad por fin había luz

Luz y no oscuridad

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0

01:02 am. 12 de Noviembre, 2007

Hola queridas¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno en este capítulo pudimos ver la identidad de quien le dio el papel de diario a Hermione y quien es la mente maestra por detrás. El próximo capítulo veremos a Draco y también que es lo que pasó entre Ginny y la medicina capaz de sanar a Harry. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y por esas lectoras que se mantuvieron fiel a este fic a pesar de mi demora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por favor dejen mensajes.

Nos vemos, muchas gracias

Atentamente

Nacha

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Gin-ynia

-KaoruRiddle

-Ver

-Vero.

-Cynthia 88

-Karyta 34

-Pikitona

-ArelyUchiha

-Oromalfoy

-Lady Li Mei

-Oriana

-Damari

-Lourdez

-Whitestangel

- LauriskaMalfoy

-Lady Arilyn de Rhimine

- Y a todas las que leen este fic

0

.

0

Muchas gracias, nos vemos


	13. El despertar

Heroína

0

.

0

12. El despertar

0

.

0

Hermione Granger caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos iluminados tenuemente por antorchas mágicas, dándole un aire aun más tenebroso al lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Ella había podido adivinar que no se encontraba en unas mazmorras, ya qué las paredes no eran del todo húmedas y no había olor a moho, característico en construcciones subterráneas. Sabía que estaba perdida, pero sabía que para encontrar la salida tenía que buscarla, de hecho así era todo en la vida. Uno para obtener lo que quiere hay que encontrarlo, por lo menos así era la regla general de las cosas.

A pesar de la excitación que sentía al verse libre por fin, el miedo también era en parte una de las emociones que preponderaban en ella en esos momentos. Temía que la descubrieran, especialmente si ese sujeto fuese Malfoy. Parecía que el cautiverio y la tortura sicológica sí la habían afectado, lo que era realmente un punto en contra en una situación como tal. Jamás había temido a Draco Malfoy como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. El podía destruirla utilizando lo que ella más amaba: sus seres queridos.

El conocía sus puntos débiles a la perfección, y eso de cierta forma la hacían sentir vulnerable. Era cierto que Malfoy no conocía completamente a Hermione, ya que el continuaba creyendo que Hermione era la insufrible sabe lo todo amante de las reglas. Continuaba creyendo que ella era una persona que se dejaba guiar por las emociones antes que la razón. Creía que era la muchachita de Hogwarts, cuando la realidad era distinta. Hermione se había transformado en una mujer dura, fría y en extremo analítica. Ya no amaba las reglas, las detestaba. Creía que las normas que había impuesto Voldemort estaban hechas sólo para romperlas. Hermione ya no era la niña que reía alegremente y se enojaba explosivamente, ya no.

La realidad era distinta

Ella era distinta a lo que fue años atrás, cuando todavía existía la libertad

La guerra, la muerte y la dictadura le habían enseñado que el mundo no era un lugar perfecto, de hecho distaba mucho de serlo. Le habían enseñado las terribles experiencias que sólo los fuertes sobrevivían, y si es que ella se rendía nada ni nadie podría salvarla.

Todo estaba en ella y en nadie más

Sólo podía confiar en sus propias capacidades

Hermione ya no caminaba junto a la luz, si no junto a la oscuridad y la venganza

Y eso Draco Malfoy lo ignoraba por completo

El creía que Hermione Granger seguía siendo la estúpida, valiente y cándida muchachita que era la primera en Hogwarts.

Y se equivocaba en gran parte, pero no en todo.

Hermione seguía poseyendo su más grande bendición y a la vez debilidad; sus amigos.

Estos eran el sentido de por qué ella vivía y luchaba. Pero estos también podían destruirla, ya qué Draco Malfoy sabía que ellos eran su debilidad

Y eso hacía que Hermione temiese y se sintiese débil ante tal gran amenaza hacia lo único preciado que ella poseía en la vida.

Ella a la medida que avanzaba sentía como la opresión aumentaba en su pecho. A pesar de ello, seguía caminando, ya qué sabía que la única forma de ayudar a sus amigos era avanzando por aquellos tenebrosos pasillos en búsqueda de una salida. No era el momento de quedarse paralizada por el miedo, era el momento de actuar, de buscar una manera de salir de aquél lugar. De repente la mujer se encontró frente a una estrecha escalera, lo que podría ser una salida a aquél horrible laberinto de alcobas y prisiones. Sin dudarlo ningún segundo, Hermione comenzó a bajar por la escalera con sigilo.

Ella podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a medida que bajaba los peldaños, ya qué para su felicidad podía ver una luz al final de aquella interminable escalera. Presa de la emoción aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, pudo ver que se trataba de una puerta de la cual atravesaba por unos pequeños orificios la luz del día. Nunca creyó en su vida que se iba a alegrar tanto por ver la luz del sol. Respirando profundo, la mujer se acercó a la puerta e intentó escuchar si es que afuera había alguien. Al oír que no había personas tras la puerta, la abrió lenta y delicadamente, con todo el cuidado del mundo. Sus ojos al recibir los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se vieron irritados inmediatamente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya qué se encontraba totalmente encandilada. Todas esas semanas de encierro y de escasa luz habían debilitado su vista.

Al recuperar la vista, Hermione cruzó totalmente la puerta y la cerró con sigilo. Pudo ver que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pasillo. Las paredes del pasillo estaban tapizadas con un papel verde muy fino. Las puertas eran de un color negro opaco, dándole sobriedad y elegancia a aquél pasillo. Sus pies descalzos podían sentir como le acariciaba la suave alfombra. Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por aquél lugar, sabía que no le convenía quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo en el lugar en que se encontraba, ya qué lo más seguro es que los sirvientes y habitantes de aquél lugar comenzasen sus labores.

Por cada paso que ella daba, sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir. Se sentía por un lado tremendamente estúpida, ya qué sabía que en esos momentos lo más importante era ser sangre fría. Pero por desgracia no podía evitarlo, había esperado con tantas ansias aquél momento, que le era imposible no estar ansiosa.

Su mirada se fijó en una amplia ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Sabía que esa era la única manera de salir de aquél lugar. Por la puerta de entrada era técnicamente imposible, sólo un idiota o un temerario osaría escapar por ahí.

La ventana se le ofrecía como la única manera de escapar de aquél horrible lugar. La luz que atravesaba los vidrios de la ventana, la llenaban de energía y optimismo. Estaba a unos pasos de la libertad; ese preciado derecho que le habían arrebatado. Sin un minuto más de espera, olvidando toda prudencia y racionalidad, decidió lanzarse en una carrera desbocada hacia aquella ventana que se le antojaba como el único medio de escapar de aquella prisión. Sus pasos eran rápidos, pero no lo suficiente, ya qué antes de alcanzar la ventana un cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y su anhelada meta. Sin dejarle un tiempo para reaccionar, aquella sombría figura le golpeó la boca del estomago, quitándole todo el aire de sus pulmones haciéndola caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sentía

Algo que no había podido hacer desde hace varios años

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón y como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire en cada inhalación. Podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo con las suaves sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su ahora largo cabello acariciaba su rostro.

No había duda alguna; algo había cambiado.

Y no era un cambio negativo, sino algo totalmente positivo. Algo que llevaba esperando hace mucho tiempo

Trato de moverse, pero se le hacía demasiado difícil. Sentía cómo si arriba de su cuerpo había un elefante. Pero por lo menos podía moverse, poco, pero podía.

Abrió sus ojos con violencia, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente. La luz de la habitación lo había encandilado totalmente. Maldición, pensó furiosamente. Lo único que quería era ver, volver a ver la maravillosa luz. Había estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, era lógico que sus ojos no estuviesen acostumbrados a la luz.

Pero él en esos momentos era todo menos lógico

Uno simplemente no podía ser lógico ante la alegría de volver a despertar de un letargo que había durado tanto tiempo.

Nuevamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y esta vez sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando ante la luz. Sus ojos veían borrones, pero veían. Veía borrosamente un rostro que estaba encima de él. Trataba de descubrir quién era el dueño de ese rostro, mas su vista no se lo permitía. Trató de levantar una de sus manos para por lo menos reconocer aquél rostro por el tacto, pero su cuerpo parecía inútil para aquella tarea. Todavía no podía moverlo con la libertad que quería.

Pudo sentir que algo cálido y suave tocaba la mano que él recién había tratado de mover. Sintió como su brazo se levantaba y tocaba el rostro que recién había tratado de tocar vanamente. Era aún más suave que la mano que lo había sostenido. Era un rostro que parecía ser hermoso y estaba húmedo por lo que podían ser lágrimas.

Al reconocer finalmente de quien se trataba la dueña de aquél rostro, que lo miraba con una ternura y alegría infinita, sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría

Era Ginny Weasley

Su Ginny

Trató de decir algo, pero de sus labios sólo salieron sonidos que eran todo menos que palabras. Comenzó a desesperarse, ya qué detestaba el no poder comunicarse. Su cuerpo no funcionaba, sus ojos apenas veían y no podía hablar.

-Tranquilo, Harry- dijo suavemente Ginny Weasley mientras con su mano desocupada acariciaba el cabello negro de Harry Potter- Tu cuerpo esta así por qué has estado en coma durante todo este tiempo, pero ya verás que en unas pocas horas podrás ver y hablar como antes. Y es cuestión de días podrás volver a caminar y a utilizar tu cuerpo- dijo con dulzura Ginny mientras se inclinaba hacia la frente de Harry y la besaba con ternura

Al escuchar las palabras de Ginny, Harry se tranquilizó y dejó de intentar hablar.

De repente sintió como si una puerta se abriese. Sintió como unas figuras se dirigían hacia él y al reconocer de quienes se trataban, no pudo evitar que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

Eran nada más ni nadie menos que su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, con una de sus amigas más preciadas, Luna Lovegood

-Lo has logrado, Ginny. Lo has logrado- exclamó Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor con fuerza y júbilo- ¡Lo has logrado, lo has logrado! Harry por fin está con nosotros- y diciendo aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo se tió sin ninguna delicadeza arriba del cuerpo casi inmóvil de su mejor amigo- Viejo, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto me has hecho falta durante todos estos años, no sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho..-dijo con la voz entrecortada debido al llanto

Si uno pudiese morir de felicidad, Harry creyó que en esos momentos el podría morir. Su alma estaba rebosante de alegría y felicidad, jamás creyó que iba a volver a sentirse así nuevamente en toda su vida.

Durante su letargo, generado por una maldición fallida que Voldemort que le había lanzado con la intensión de matarlo, había vivido en la más profunda oscuridad. Había quedado atrapado en su propia mente, cual dañinamente le mostraba las escenas más tristes de toda su vida. Su mente había resultado ser el peor de todos los infiernos en que él hubiese podido estar atrapado. Aparte de las terribles experiencias que él revivió en su mente durante todos esos años, también estaba el cargo de conciencia por haber fallado. El había perdido contra Voldemort, dejando que la última resistencia del mundo mágico finalmente sucumbiera.

El se había transformado en una especie de "salvador", donde todas las personas ponían sus últimas esperanzas en él. Antes de su batalla final con Voldemort sabía que si caía el mundo mágico también lo haría.

Y si había caído y fallado, sólo podía significar que el mundo mágico había sucumbido ante Voldemort.

El mundo mágico había caído gracias a su debilidad.

Y ese pensamiento lo había penado durante todos esos años en coma. Había fallado a naciones enteras, las cuales poseían familias. Había fallado a sus amigos y seres queridos, y es por eso que lo más seguro es que muchos hubiesen perdido sus vidas mientras el yacía en una cama inconsciente, incapaz e impotente de poder hacer algo por ellos.

¿Cuál había sido el precio a pagar por su derrota?

¿Cuánto sufrimiento había causado su debilidad?

Harry de repente miró el rostro de Luna Lovegood, cual le sonreía alegremente, pero sus ojos estaban teñidos por la tristeza. De repente pudo sentir que algo faltaba en aquella habitación, y ese algo era un rostro amoroso de su mejor amiga

Hermione Granger

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por la ansiedad y el temor. Trato de decir algo, pero de sus labios no salían más que gritos ahogados y gemidos.

-Dios, se ha dado cuenta..-musitó tristemente Luna, mientras miraba preocupadamente a Ron y a Ginny. Estos tenían el rostro pálido. La antigua alegría había sido cambiada ahora por la ansiedad

-Harry, quiero que me escuches bien, por favor- rogó Ginny con la voz lo más tranquila que podía, pero sus ojos daban a ver que estaba todo menos tranquila- Hermione no se encuentra acá, pero no tardará en volver

Harry al escuchar esas palabras sintió un leve alivio. Su amiga no estaba muerta, pero él sabía por experiencia propia que había cosas peores que la muerte. S u ansiedad comenzó a aumentar desmesuradamente, dándose a ver en síntomas físicos. Las máquinas que daban a ver el ritmo cardíaco de Harry estaban señalado que el paciente estaba sufriendo taquicardia.

-Dios, Ginny haz algo- gritó Ron desesperado al ver el rostro sudado y pálido de Harry contraído por el dolor

De repente Harry pudo sentir como el sueño comenzaba a invadir nuevamente su cuerpo, nublando su sentir como los látidos de su corazón disminuían. Su mirada se fijó en el rostro lloroso de Ginny Weasley y en la jeringa que había en sus pálidas y temblorosas manos.

-Lo siento, Harry..-murmuro con la voz quebrada por el llanto- Vas a dormir unas horas. Tienes que estar tranquilo, Hermione estará bien por qué tú has vuelto con nosotros. Ya verás que volveremos a ser lo que alguna vez fuimos..

Y con esas últimas palabras, Harry pudo sentir como se sumergía nuevamente en la oscuridad con el rostro de Hermione dibujado en su mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione sintió como volvía a recuperar su conciencia al sentir los rayos de sol que calentaban su rostro. Sentía su cuerpo acostado en lo que parecía ser un cómodo y elegante sillón. Trató de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero los tenía totalmente inmovilizados. De repente pudo sentir movimiento al lado suyo, como unos pasos caminaban hacia ella con seguridad

-Vaya, vaya Granger..-dijo una voz fría y llena de sarcasmo mientras Hermione abría los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo le dolía, y lo más seguro es que se debía al golpe que recibió hace un rato atrás- No sabía que eras tan buena para dormir

Hermione pudo encontrarse con el rostro de Blaise Zabini que la miraba divertido. El rostro generalmente moreno del hombre a la luz del día se veía pálido y enfermizo.

-Zabini..-musitó Hermione con dureza. Sabía que él era uno de los mortífagos más fuertes de la dictadura de Voldemort, y que si él lo quería ella estaría muerta antes de pronunciar"sangre sucia". Pero no sabía por qué sentía que él no la iba a dañar- Un golpe en el estomago con la suficiente fuerza puede dejar a cualquiera durmiendo un buen par de horas. Hasta un niño de 3 años sabe eso- dijo la castaña ácidamente

-Veo que no has dejado tu desagradable carácter de lado, Granger- dijo fríamente el mortífago mientras sacaba su varita- Siempre te ha gustado tirar la cuerda hasta el punto de que esta esté a punto de romperse

-Me gusta tentar mi suerte- dijo Hermione duramente, sin dejarse intimidar por la varita del moreno- y tu sabes bien que no me importa morir a estas alturas

- Eres mala mintiendo- dijo el moreno cortantemente- Tu sabes que no has completado tu misión de vida¿no? Y que no te puedes permitir el lujo de morir antes de completar tu más grande sueño

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó secamente la castaña, perforando con la mirada el rostro del ex Slytherin

-Tú sabes que no puedes morir hasta ver al Señor Oscuro caído- dijo seriamente Blaise, lo que dejo anonada a Hermione. Lo que decía el moreno era cierto, pero ella sabía que durante su presidio ella estuvo muchas veces a punto de darse por vencida. La debilidad la había tentado muchas veces. Demasiadas. Y ella había estado a punto de sucumbir ante esta.

-Si te confieso algo¿no te reirás?- dijo la castaña seriamente. Al ver el rostro inexpresivo del moreno, continuo- Ese no es mi más grande sueño, Zabini. O sea, lo es en cierta medida, ya qué si logro que Voldemort caiga, mis seres queridos podrán ser felices finalmente. También podré lograr que haya menos familias y personas corrompidas por el miedo y la muerte que genera la dictadura de Voldemort.

-Granger, siempre va a haber miedo y muerte, con o sin el Señor Oscuro- sentenció Zabini. Hermione creyó escuchar en su voz una nota de amargura.

-Sí lo sé. Eso es inevitable, pero por lo menos sé que Voldemort ha generado más dolor, muerte y miedo del que en verdad debería existir. El es un error, y a los errores hay que corregirlos- dijo Hermione fieramente- Sé que cuando Voldemort muera van a seguir habiendo familias y personas quebradas por el odio, la muerte y otros. Pero sé que hay familias y personas que jamás se hubiesen quebrado si es que no hubiese existido Voldemort- dijo duramente- Mi familia no se hubiese desintegrado, Zabini. Yo no me habría corrompido. Voldemort asesinó a mi familia, él y su maldad me corrompieron a mí. No te atrevas a decirme que él no ha hecho más daño del que se hace a sí misma la humanidad- dijo con vehemencia Hermione

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé..-musitó el tristemente. Hermione estaba impresionada.

¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba pasando?

-Eres lo que hemos estado buscando, Granger- dijo finalmente Blaise Zabini tras una pausa- Pansy ha tenido la razón todo el tiempo, tú eres la única capaz de levantar las masas y generar una verdadera revolución..-y diciendo esto el moreno hizo un breve movimiento con su varita liberando los brazos y piernas de Hermione

La castaña se incorporó confundida, mirando incrédula a Blaise Zabini. Este al ver el rostro confundido de la ex Gryffindor no pudo menos que reír

-Para ser lo inteligente que eres Granger, debo decir que eres bastante cerrada de mente. No me mires como si tuviera tres cabezas - dijo Zabini con una sonrisa- La cuestión es así de simple, mi sueño también es el tuyo

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione exaltada mientras se levantaba del sillón, mirando sin poder creer a Blaise Zabini, que ahora miraba seriamente a Hermione

-Queríamos saber si quieres unirte a nosotros, Hermione Granger- dijo seriamente Blaise Zabini, mientras miraba penetrantemente a la mujer que se encontraba al frente de él- ¿Quieres unirte a la Resistencia?

Era el despertar de la esperanza

0

.

0

FIN CAPÍTULO

0

.

0

23/02/08

Hola! Cómo les va? Espero que demasiado bien. Mil perdones por no actualizar en todo este tiempo. Estuve fuera de mi ciudad durante dos meses, debido a las vacaciones. Sé que no actualizó hace tiempo, los exámenes y las vacaciones me lo impidieron. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, y también por la paciencia durante estos meses.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible. Ojala que les guste harto, y por fa déjenme sus comentarios con respecto a la historia, con críticas, opiniones y otros. Felizmente las recibo, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Nos estamos viendo mis queridas lectoras, mil gracias por todo. Espero que estén todas bien, y nos estamos viendo pronto.

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Arely Uchiha

-Arya. Black. Cullen

-Karyta 34

-Xms. Felton

-Lady Li Mei

-Kaoru Riddle

-Lauriska Malfoy

-Ver

-Damari

-Malfoy Girl Potter

-umiko

-Whitest angel

-Dan Grint

-Resuri Riddle Lestrange

-Gin

-Dan

-Terry Moon

-Rowena Ackerley

-Bigi 43

-Victoria Malfoy

-Pauleta 93

-Pam

-Sisi

- Y a todas las que leen este fic


	14. Alianza

Heroína

0

.

0

13. Alianza

0

.

0

Hermione no sabía que decir ante la pregunta de Zabini. Tampoco se sentía capaz de poder seguir fijando su mirada en los ojos oscuros del supuesto mortífago. Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su confundida cabeza. En primer lugar ignoraba por completo donde se encontraba. Era un punto importante, al cual no le había dado importancia hasta ese momento. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la

gran habitación en la que se encontraba. Era un salón antiguo y muy elegante, la cual estaba llena de grandes estantes de libros, los que parecían ser de un gran valor por su antigüedad.

-Sé que no crees en mis palabras, Granger..-comenzó a decir Zabini, mas no pudo continuar su discurso, ya qué Hermione con un gesto de manos había lo había detenido. La pálida mujer lo miraba atónita, tratando de disimular de mala manera su impresión

-Zabini, comencemos desde el principio- cortó Hermione duramente, mientras dejaba de mirar el asombrante lugar en donde ella se encontraba- ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

-Estas en estos momentos en una de las salas de mi hogar, Granger- dijo una fría pero suave voz detrás de Hermione. Al escuchar esa breve aclaración, Hermione sintió como la sangre se le helaba al reconocer de quien se trataba la dueña de aquella fría voz. La castaña se giró y se encontró frente a frente a su peor enemiga de Hogwarts; Pansy Parkinson

-Veo que te impresiona mi aparición en este bizarro cuento¿no?- dijo divertida la mortífaga, cual clavaba sus felinos ojos en el rostro preocupado de la castaña- Zabini ya te habrá contado por qué estas acá

-Así es, pero simplemente me parece sin sentido lo que me están diciendo- dijo Hermione lentamente, mientras miraba a Pansy con desconfianza, cual estaba vestida completamente de negro.

-Créeme que si tiene sentido- dijo duramente Pansy mientras caminaba hacia la castaña y la tomaba por el brazo y la obligaba a sentarse lo menos bruscamente que podía- Y para eso yo creo que deberías escucharnos¿no crees?

-Parkinson, déjame recordarte que estuve encarcelada durante semanas en una prisión en la mansión Malfoy- dijo Hermione dando a notar el histerismo que estaba sintiendo- Resulta que por milagros de la vida logró escaparme de aquél horrible lugar y finalmente cuando por fin iba a alcanzar mi libertad, alguien me golpea y me despierto en un salón con dos de mis peores enemigos. ¡Cómo mierda pretendes que crea tus palabras!- gritó la castaña levantándose del sillón nuevamente ante las miradas inexpresivas de los dos supuestos mortífagos- ¿Cómo quieren que

les crean que son parte de esa cosa llamada "la resistencia creada por sucios mortífagos que están dispuestos a eliminar a su amo"?- preguntó Hermione fuera de sí

-Te recomiendo que te tranquilices, Granger- dijo seriamente Zabini, mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza, con la intensión de tranquilizar el estrés que estaba sintiendo- La histeria no es sana para n..

-¡Me importa un comino, Zabini!- gritó Hermione, siendo todo menos racional- ¿Por Dios, me pueden decir de qué se trata todo esto?

-Lo haríamos si te tranquilizaras- dijo fríamente Pansy Parkinson, mientras sacaba de una cajita unos cigarros y lo encendía rápidamente. Su fría mirada estaba clavada en el rostro enajenado de la ex Gryffindor. Dios, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que jamás hubiese pensado, se dijo a sí misma la morena- Tú piensas que no deberías confiar en nosotros, y debo decir que tu desconfianza está bien fundada, después de todo nosotros siempre hemos sido enemigos. Desde Hogwarts¿no? Y después de salir de Hogwarts cada una eligió un camino distinto; tú el de Potter y yo el de el Señor Oscuro. Según tú, yo estaba equivocada y según mi criterio yo estaba en lo correcto. Distintas versiones de la realidad en una edad donde uno no es capaz de distinguir correctamente que es lo correcto y lo incorrecto- dijo con amargura Pansy mientras aspiraba el cigarro- Potter cayó y nosotros, los mortífagos, finalmente asumimos el poder. Hemos asesinado, maltratado y abusado de los que nosotros considerábamos nuestros enemigos durante estos últimos tres años..

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Parkinson?- espetó bruscamente Hermione

-No somos tan distintas como parece, Granger- dijo fríamente Pansy Parkinson clavando su mirada en Hermione

-Pero tú misma lo único que has hecho hasta el momento es retratar nuestras diferencias- dijo duramente Hermione- Tú has asesinado a sangre fría a personas que según el excelente criterio de tu amo no eran dignas de vivir. ¡Dignas de vivir!- chilló histérica Hermione. Su mirada estaba totalmente trastornada- ¿Quién mierda es él para decidir quién es digno o no de vivir¿quién mierda eres tú para decidir quién es digno de vivir o no?

-La misma pregunta te la puedo hacer a ti, Granger..-dijo gélidamente Pansy, sin perder los estribos- ¿Quién eres tú para asesinar a los mortífagos que asesinaste con tus atentados?- preguntó seriamente Pansy. La mirada de Hermione pareció por un momento llenarse de horror, pero al segundo pareció nuevamente componerse

-Tenía que hacer algo- dijo con convicción Hermione Granger. Su mirada había dejado de expresar la furia que hace unos momentos expresaba. La palidez de su rostro había aumentado- Tenía que hacer algo por quienes yo amaba, tenía que protegerlos. Estaban asesinado a familias sin piedad, a niños Parkinson, a niños- dijo tristemente Hermione- Yo sé que no soy nadie para decidir quién es digno de vivir o no. Pero te puedo decir que soy humana, y como ser humano sé que existe un principio básico de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal, un principio que va más allá de religiones, creencias, razas u otros, y era ese principio esencial en todo ser humano el que me decía que lo que estaban haciendo era una aberración y que debía hacer algo para detenerlos- dijo Hermione firmemente- Sé que me he transformado en una asesina. Sé que me he convertido en alguien quien yo jamás hubiese deseado ser. ¿Ustedes creen que son los únicos que sienten asco consigo mismo? – preguntó fríamente Hermione. De repente su joven rostro se veía mucho más viejo de lo que era, como si los breves años de su existencia le pesaran más que una vida entera- Yo me he corrompido por esta guerra y por la ilusión de que algún día yo y mis seres queridos volveremos a ser felices. La lucha por la libertad y la felicidad trae consigo muchos sacrificios, sólo los ingenuos creen lo contrario. Yo sé que el haberme transformado en la Aurora traería tanta satisfacción como auto destrucción. Sé que tal vez el coste para mí va a ser mayor que el beneficio, pero por lo menos lo estoy haciendo por una buena causa.

-Tú estás diciendo entonces que el fin sí justifica los medios..-dijo seriamente Pansy Parkinson mirando curiosamente el rostro triste y desgastado de Hermione Granger. Jamás en su vida pensó que iba a estar manteniendo una conversación de este carácter con la insufrible sabe lo todo.

La vida era simplemente irónica

Demasiado

Tampoco creyó que la iba a ver en aquél estado tan deplorable. Ya no había en ese hermoso rostro la candidez que lo había cubierto en los años de Hogwarts. Seguía siendo hermosa, pero su rostro estaba opacado por la tristeza y una impotencia que iban más allá de los límites. El presidio en la mansión Malfoy debe haber gatillado todo ese histerismo con que se comportaba, ya qué hace

unos meses atrás Hermione, encarnando el papel de la Aurora, era una mujer sumamente fría y calculadora. Lo que ella ahora veía era una mujer destrozada

-No en el sentido universal- respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba al frente del que estaba sentada Pansy junto a Blaise- No creo que el fin justifique los medios en todos los casos. Jamás. Sólo en este, creo yo. Es aberrante por ejemplo que un funcionario público sea corrupto con el fin de obtener un puesto más alto en la jerarquía de un gobierno. Es patético traicionar a un amigo con el fin de obtener un beneficio social o utilitario- dijo la mujer con un gesto de desagrado dibujado en sus labios- Estamos en una dictadura en donde la gente está siendo asesinada y oprimida injustamente. Estamos insertos en un infierno. Deberán saber que odio el oportunismo y el quebrantar mis propios valores morales, pero sabrán bien que no podía dejar que esto continuase. Me condenaría mantener el status quo de las cosas, como el transformarme en la Aurora. No hay escapatoria, no hay salvación para esta alma oscurecida, por lo menos por ahora.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Pansy Parkinson tras un breve silencio, mientras sus ojos escrutaban el rostro de Hermione- También soy de la teoría que uno puede redimirse, Granger. Tú puedes redimir tu pecado, haciendo el bien

-No- dijo Hermione seriamente, mientras cerraba los ojos- No hay redención para lo que yo he hecho, ninguna buena acción podrá limpiar el mal que he hecho. Ninguna. Pero por lo menos ahora puedo comenzar a actuar más humanamente, es decir no continuar con las horribles acciones y omisiones que he realizado durante los últimos tres años. Y esa es la gran diferencia entre la condenación y la salvación. Por desgracia ahora no puedo dejar de condenarme, ya qué la sangre de Voldemort tendrá que caer. Y si es que no hago nada para salvar a este mundo mágico, también me estaré condenando, ya qué estoy dejando que mi mundo agonize cada segundo más- dijo duramente la ex Gryffindor, clavando su mirada en la de los mortífagos- Si es que ustedes no me están engañando, y realmente buscan terminar con toda esta mierda, yo soy la más feliz en armar una alianza con ustedes. Pero deberán saber que sus pecados no quedarán olvidados en la memoria colectiva de la sociedad, y que deberán pagar por los crímenes cometidos. Obviamente que las penas disminuirán considerablemente, por qué habrán ayudado en derrocar a ese maldito monstruo que tenemos como líder, pero quiero saber si es que están dispuestos a pagar por cada delito cometido

-Tú no cambias después de todo..-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro- Tú y la justicia, Granger. Parecen ser una misma cosa..-dijo seriamente la morena, mientras apagaba el

cigarro que se encontraba entre una de sus pálidas manos- Pero déjame decirte que no haces justicia con nosotros

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó fríamente la castaña. Miraba atentamente a la ex Slytherin. Estaba más hermosa que nunca con su corto cabello negro y sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol. Su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto

-A lo que se refiere Pansy, es que tú crees que somos de la peor calaña..-comenzó a decir Blaise

-¿Es qué acaso no lo son?- preguntó con acidez Hermione, pero al ver la seriedad de ambos rostros se arrepintió internamente ante tal comentario

-¡Silencio!- exclamó furioso Blaise Zabini, quien se había parado de su comodo asiento. El hombre caminaba como si se tratase de un león enjaulado. Sus castaños ojos brillaban ante la furia. Una furia que Hermione le había hecho estremecerse- Sé que soy una escoria de la sociedad, alguien que no merece ni siquiera respirar. ¡He asesinado, he torturado, he violado los códigos de lo que es lo correcto! – parecía fuera de sí. Hermione podía comprender que su ira no era hacia ella, sino para con él mismo- ¡Soy un monstruo Hermione Granger, lo peor de lo peor! Pero también soy un ser humano, que tiene tanto derecho cómo tú para pagar por sus pecados. Yo busco redimirme, aunque como tu bien dices eso no borrará el mal que he hecho. Quiero mejorar, ser una buena persona- dijo Blaise con la voz entre cortada por la emoción. Sus ojos denotaban el dolor que padecía en su interior. Hermione no podía hablar de la impresión. Ella había sido injusta, aunque su desconfianza era bien justificada

-Blaise, tranquilo..-dijo Pansy conciliadoramente, mientras se paraba hacia un estante lleno de fotos y tomaba un marco. La mujer se lo pasó a Hermione, quien miraba sin comprender- Ellos eran mis padres, fieles mortífagos del Señor Oscuro. Él los asesinó hace años atrás por qué estaban en desacuerdo sobre el trato desnaturalizado que había hacia las clases inferiores, o sea la tuya, Granger.- dijo fríamente Pansy, mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde había estado antes. Su mirada estaba clavada en la nada- Ellos eran todo lo qye tenía, y con su muerte me transforme en alguien que me da asco; la mortífaga que tú estas viendo ahora. Yo, Pansy Parkinson, me vendí para vengar a mis padres y hacerles honor. He asesinado como torturado, con el fin de alcanzar un puesto lo suficientemente alto en la jerarquía política de esta dictadura, para conocer al Señor Oscuro lo mejor posible, por qué conociéndolo aprendería sus debilidades para destruirlo- dijo la mujer tristemente- Soy un monstruo al igual que Blaise, al igual que tú, que busca redimirse del

mal que ha hecho..- dijo mientras encendía otro de sus cigarros- El fin no justifica los medios, pero cómo tú bien dices, en este caso si lo hace..

Hermione estaba muda

No podía negar que dudaba de los dos, pero no podía negar que el discurso de ambos había sido totalmente sincero.

Ellos tenían tanto derecho como ella en redimirse.

Ellos tenían tanto derecho como ella para luchar contra Voldemort.

No le quedaba opción alguna

Debía tomar lo que le ofrecían, ya qué sola no lograría nada

-Me uno a ustedes..-dijo Hermione finalmente, tras el silencio que se había acomodado en aquél lugar- No me pidan que confíe en ustedes, por qué no lo haré. Simplemente trabajaré con ustedes por qué tenemos un fin en común

-Me parece bien-dijo Blaise fríamente, mientras sonreía débilmente a Pansy

-Tampoco me pidan que sean de mi agardo..-dijo Hermione, meintras se paraba y miraba a ambos mortífagos

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que tú jamás serás del mío, Granger- dijo Pansy seriamente, mientras se paraba y quedaba al frente de la delgada mujer. Le ganaba por unos buenos centímetros- Pero si queremos que esto funcione, debemos por lo menos fingir en que confiamos mutuamente, y para tu tranquilidad estoy dispuesta a hacer un vínculo de vida contigo

-Y yo también..-afirmó el mortífago, mientras se paraba y quedaba al frente de las dos mujeres. Antepuso al frente uno de sus fuertes antebrazos- Supongo que no estarás en contra de esto¿no, Granger?

-No hay inconveniente- dijo secamente la castaña, mientras se levantaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo, dando a ver su enflaquecido antebrazo

-Me parece perfecto- dijo la morena, mientras hacía lo mismo con su antebrazo izquierdo. Al ponerlo al frente dijo solemnemente, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su varita- Juramos solemnemente nosotros tres en hacer un vínculo de vida inquebrantable, en donde cualquiera de nosotros incumple con este, pagará con su vida. Júramos..

-Júramos- repitieron los otros dos secamente

-Ante este vínculo mágico..-dijo Pansy. Al oír como los otros repetían sus palabras, continuo conjurando- que haremos lo posible y lo imposible para destruir a Voldemort. Quien cometa traición, pagará con su vida- Los otros dos recitaron las palabras que había pronunciado la mortífaga, y en el instante en que terminaron, de la varita salieron tres hilos iluminados que se posaron sobre el pecho de los tres magos, a la altura del corazón

Al desaparecer los hilos mágicos, los tres magos se separaron y se miraron con una extraña sensación.

Habían pactado una alianza, cual si se veía rota alguno de ellos moriría

Pero secretamente en sus corazones ninguno pensaba en romperla

Sus voluntades eran de hierro

-Granger, hay una misión que queremos encomendarte, y sabemos que sólo tu puedes realizarla..-dijo Pansy rompiendo el extraño silencio. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a causa de la emoción -Confíanos en ti esta misión por dos motivos.

-Tengo la leve sospecha de que no me va a agradar- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente. Sabía que su intuición no iba a fallar

-Primero por qué él, aunque no lo vayas a creer, es una persona preciada por nosotros, pero se ha perdido en la oscuridad..-dijo Pansy tristemente, mientras dirigía una mirada nerviosa a Blaise- Y dos, por qué tu eres la única que puede cambiarlo, o por lo menos hacerlo reaccionar. Yo lo he visto en estos últimos meses, y creemos yo y Blaise que eres tú la única persona que puede realizar esta difícil misión..

-¿No me digas qué..-comenzó a decir Hermione con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo

-Ya veo que lo has comprendido..-dijo Pansy seriamente, mientras miraba con determinación a Hermione- Tú eres la única que puedes hacer que Draco Malfoy se vuelva a nuestro vando

Hermione se había quedado muda

Sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba

Parecía que él destino de ambos estaba más entrelazados de lo que ella creía

Y no estaba equivocada

…

0

…

0

…

0

…

FIN CAPÍTULO

…

0

…

0

…

0

…

Hola¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno acá esta el capítulo que les prometí. Me demoré más de lo que creía en actualizar, pero menos de lo que usualmente actualizó (Dios eso habla horrible de mí). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Acá pudimos ver una nueva alianza, una resistencia que se va a encargar de aniquilar a Voldemort. En el próximo capítulo veremos como le va a Hermione y un poco de cómo le esta llendo a Harry. Muchas gracias por sus RR, y bueno nos estamos viendo. Cuídense

Atentamente

Nacha

0

0

0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Jos Black

-Vic Black

-Arely Uchiha

-Sami Marauder Girl

-Terry Moon

-Karyta 34

-Victoria Malfoy

-Kaoru Riddle

-Lady Li Mei

-Xms. Felton

-Maritza

0

0

GRACIAS POR TODO, NOS VEMOS!!!

DEJEN POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Agonía

"Walking through a life decayed  
while you're repeating  
your mistakes  
There's another chance  
to try to get away

Take another chance  
to find a distant sanity  
and turn your pain in truth  
Take another chance  
to fight a different enemy  
and try to free it"

("Daylight Dancer", del disco "Comalies", del grupo Lacuna Coil)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína

0

.

0

14. Agonía

0

.

0

Hermione estaba muda del asombro. Ahora entendía mejor cuales eran las intensiones de los dos supuestos mortífagos. Ella era la única que podía hacer que Malfoy cambiase de bando, pero no entendía por que ella. Ellos dos eran amigos de él, eran sus compañeros y camaradas en todo lo que había sido la dictadura de Voldemort.

¿Por qué ella?

Ella era la asquerosa sangre sucia de Hogwarts

Ella era Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter

Ella era la Aurora, la mujer que estuvo atentando contar el régimen que él defendía con fervor

¿Por qué ella?

-Ustedes pretenden que yo vuelva a Malfoy a nuestro bando, pues bien deberán responderme mis preguntas con sinceridad- dijo Hermione con suspicacia. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero en el fondo de su ser, ella podía percibir el nerviosismo que la embragaba

-Pregunta- dijo escuetamente la morena, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los castaños de la mujer

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Hermione tajantemente. Miraba a los dos mortífagos, cuales tenían la vista fijada en ella. Pudo adivinar de sus rostros, que esperaban una pregunta como la que acababa de formular- ¿Por qué no ustedes?

-Pues verás..-comenzó a decir Blaise, mas fue interrumpido por un gesto de mano de Pansy

-Yo responderé- dijo fríamente, mientras su rostro se bañaba de seriedad e inexpresividad- Nosotros sabemos que Draco no nos va a escuchar, lo conocemos bien. Somos para el somos compañeros, pero nada más. Nunca hemos perturbado su sistema de vida, por qué durante mucho tiempo compartimos ese mismo estilo de vida. Nosotros no tenemos el impacto que tú tienes en la vida de él

-¿El impacto?- preguntó la mujer impresionada- Yo no soy nadie para Draco Malfoy, soy sólo una molestia, alguien que jamás debió existir

-Eso es lo que tú crees y eso es lo que cree él, pero tanto Blaise como yo sabemos que no es así- dijo impacientemente la morena- Y tengo pruebas de ello..

-Muestramelas- exigió Hermione rudamente, creyendo poco o nada de lo que le decía Pansy

-Levanta tu polera- le ordenó Blaise con cierto grado de amabilidad

Hermione sin dudarlo un segundo, se quieto el sobretodo negro que todavía llevaba, y se levantó la polera. Ante ella estaba su abdomen, cual poseía una cicatriz de mediana longitud, que cortaba verticalmente.

-¿Qué tiene esta cicatriz?- preguntó la castaña con recelo

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?- preguntó Pansy tratando vanamente de sonar paciente.

- Esta cicatriz me la hizo Malfoy cuando luchamos en el bosque de la Mansión Lestrange, la noche en que me secuestro- dijo Hermione con frialdad, mientras se tapaba el abdomen con la polera- ¿Qué mierda demuestra mi cicatriz?

-Todo- dijo Pansy, mientras tomaba otro cigarro de su cigarrera y lo encendía ante la mirada atónita de la ex Gryffindor- Esa cicatriz es la clara evidencia de que tú puedes lograr cambiar a Draco

-¿Puedes hablar con más claridad, Parkinson?- preguntó con brusquedad la castaña- Me estoy cansando de tanto misterio. Tu bien sabes que no tenemos el tiempo para eso

-Entonces cállate y déjame hablar, Granger- dijo la morena gélidamente, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban a causa de la excitación- Tu sabes que Draco Malfoy es el general principal en la dictadura de Voldemort, ¿no? Sabes que para estar en ese puesto tienes que tener ciertas cualidades que son antihumanas, como la indiferencia, la crueldad, nervios de acero y sobre todo no debe poseer en su alma ningún rasgo de misericordia para con sus enemigos. El habría destruido a la Aurora si es que no hubiese sabido que eras tú quien portaba aquella máscara- dijo Pansy seriamente- El tenía la orden de aniquilarte, Hermione Granger, pero no lo hizo. ¿Sabías que Draco jamás ha desobedecido una orden de Voldemort?, ¿por qué desobedeció una orden directa de Voldemort? La respuesta es simple y compleja a la vez. A mí parecer, junto al de Blaise, es que tú para él significas algo, y eso es decir mucho, ya qué para Draco muy pocas cosas tienen un significado relevante- dijo Pansy con tristeza, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro por la boca lentamente- Si el no te asesinó, significa algo. Voldemort cree que la Aurora esta muerta, y que Malfoy fue quien se encargó de asesinarla, lo que es totalmente falso. La Aurora no esta muerta, esta más viva que nunca, y se trata de nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger. ¿Sabes lo que significaría para Draco si es que Voldemort se enterase de que no estas muerta? Seguramente significaría su muerte, por traición. Te repito, el jamás había desobedecido una orden hasta ahora, ¿por qué arriesgar su vida por una sangre sucia al que él supuestamente siempre despreció?- preguntó Pansy retóricamente, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente el confundido rostro de Hermione

-No lo sé..-susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz. Su mente era un caos donde reinaba la más pura confusión.

Ya no tenía certeza de nada

Por qué parecía que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor

Ya nada permanecía, por qué resultaba que la apariencia era distinta a la esencia

Todo estaba cambiando

Era cierto cuando la profesora de Adivinación le había dicho hace muchos años atrás que ella era una persona con una mente cerrada. Era verdad cuando Luna le decía que ella era una mujer con una excepcional inteligencia, pero con una mente bastante reducida a sus propias ideas y conceptos de cómo era la vida, la gente y el mundo. Ella era presa de sus prejuicios e ideas, lo que había limitado su mente en un cien porciento, no permitiéndole ver la realidad tal como era. Era por eso que en gran medida estaba confundida, ya qué su mente estaba sufriendo una especie de reconstrucción, luego de que todos los conceptos que ella había tenido con respecto a la realidad y a las personas habían sido destruidos. Eso era lo que le pasaba con respecto a Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo. Ella siempre la catalogo como una perra faldera, mortífaga y asesina, que no tenía más de dos neuronas funcionando, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. Las apariencias le habían dicho que Pansy era todo lo que ella había pensado, pero en verdad la morena ex Slytherin era una mujer que a causa del dolor que le provocó la muerte de sus padres, buscó venganza uniéndose a las filas mortífagas. Fingía ser una perrita faldera con no más de dos neuronas para que nadie sospechase cuales eran sus verdaderas intensiones. El otro ser que la intrigaba era Draco Malfoy. Pansy tenía toda la razón con respecto a que Malfoy era de esas personas que jamás desobedecía una orden de Voldemort, y si se trataba de una orden que versaba en asesinar a una "terrorista", sabía que el la habría seguido al pie de la letra. Era totalmente extraño que él no la hubiese asesinado, o que por lo menos no la hubiese entregado a Voldemort para que este terminase con ella. Eso se podía significar que tenía un plan muy maligno con respecto a ella o que simplemente ella le importaba más de lo que él jamás pudiese reconocer y entender.

Se sentía ridícula pensándolo, pero sentía muy adentro de su persona que aquello era lo correcto. Y aunque lo correcto en esos momentos se veía y sentía como algo totalmente desquiciado, sabía que no podía escapar de lo que ella sentía que tenía que hacer

Y eso era salvar a Draco Malfoy

Tanto de Voldemort, como también de sí mismo

Ya no importaba el odio que se profesaban ni las diferentes posiciones que tenían ambos con respecto a la realidad que el mundo mágico estaba viviendo.

Lo que importaba es que él la había salvado a pesar de sus principios, y que ella lo iba a salvar ahora, yendo en contra también de lo que pensaba

Se necesitaban para salvarse, aunque fuesen temibles enemigos

Y eso Hermione ahora lo comprendía

No podía evadir su misión

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Hermione la mujer con seriedad, mientras su pálido rostro brillaba con la escasa luz del sol que atravesaba los grandes ventanales de aquella esplendida y grande habitación

-Este- dijo Pansy mientras tomaba un paquete que estaba sobre una de las mesas. Abrió el paquete y Hermione quedó muda de la impresión

Pansy Parkinson tenía entre sus finas y pálidas manos una máscara

Hermione con pasos tímidos caminó hacia donde estaba la morena, y tomó con manos temblorosas la máscara que la supuesta mortífaga le estaba pasando

Era la máscara de la que Hermione era ama y esclava a la vez

La máscara de la Aurora

**..**

**0**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**0**

**..**

Era la hora del crepúsculo, en donde la poca luz del sol que había en esa época de invierno comenzaba a ser totalmente tragada por la opresora oscuridad que llegaba con la noche.

Ron Weasley estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones del departamento que compartía con sus únicos seres queridos. Una de sus grandes manos llevaba consigo un vaso transparente que contenía un líquido color ambarino. Su mirada estaba perdida observando como los rayos del sol desaparecían absorbidos por la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos especialmente a lo que había acontecido en la mañana;

Harry Potter había despertado

Y eso tenía muchas significancias para él

Lo llenaba de una alegría desbordante, ya qué por fin su mejor amigo, al que quería como un hermano, estaba finalmente con él. Lo había extrañado demasiado durante esos tres largos años en donde él había estado en aquél estado de coma supuestamente incurable. Le había echo demasiada falta, ya qué Harry para él era un gran apoyo y por sobre todo una gran fuente de esperanza.

Ron debía ser honesto consigo mismo

Sin su mejor amigo durante esos terribles tres años, hicieron que se gatillaran en él un serio problema, el cual todavía no lograba superar

Su alcoholismo

Después de que Voldemort venciera finalmente sobre Harry, todo el mundo que Ron conocía se vino abajo. Él, que siempre vio bondad en las demás personas, ahora sólo veía oscuridad y maldad. Sus seres queridos comenzaron a fallecer, entre los que se encontraban toda su familia, a excepción de Ginny, los gemelos y Bill. Sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts también comenzaron a figurar en las listas de defunciones, en donde la mayoría murieron tratando de hacer que el mundo mágico no cayese, como lo había echo Harry Potter. Muchos de ellos no dejaron de pelear cuando Harry "murió", teniendo la esperanza de que sus fuerzas podrían superar a la de los mortífagos, pero se equivocaron fatalmente, ya qué gran número de la población mágica con la muerte de Harry se dieron por vencidos, dejando de apoyar la resistencia.

En cuestión de semanas Voldemort se había apoderado de todo, y gran número de los amigos y seres queridos de Ron yacían cinco metros bajo tierra.

Lo único que a Ron Weasley esos años le impulsaron para que viviese, fueron Hermione, Ginny, Luna y lo que quedaba de Harry.

Nada más

Para él, la vida había perdido el sentido que alguna vez había tenido

Sabía que la solución moralmente correcta era seguir viviendo, sabía que no podía abandonar a sus "tres mujeres", como el las había apodado. Sabía que no podía abandonar a Harry, y era por eso que toda idea de suicidio que se le cruzó en la cabeza, desapareció casi al instante. El era un Gryffindor, uno de la casa de los valientes, simplemente no podía ser tan egoísta y cobarde para acabar con su vida. No podía dejar a lo que quedaba de sus seres queridos en una miseria aún peor.

No podía

No debía

Y por sobre todo, no quería

Y así lo hizo. Siguió viviendo durante esos tres años, tratando de sostener aquella disfuncional "familia".

Luna parecía ser la única persona que no había cambiado sustancialmente durante todo ese tiempo, ya qué seguía siendo una fuente de tranquilidad y paz para los demás, pero Ron sabía que Luna también había sufrido cambios importantes en su persona. En primer lugar estaba la tristeza que llevaban sus grandes ojos azules, una tristeza que antes no la tenía. Su sonrisa ya no era tan transparente como alguna vez lo fue. Ahora era una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora, pero un buen observador se daría cuenta que era falsa, y que aquél rostro angelical estaba contorsionado por el dolor. En segundo lugar, Luna se había transformado una persona realista y con los pies más puestos en la tierra, olvidándose de toda la magia que ella alguna vez tuvo y de toda la magia que ella observaba en el mundo. Luna había perdido esa esencia soñadora que tanto la había caracterizado. La guerra y la dictadura le habían echo perder su fe en las personas y en el mundo. Había perdido esa forma de ver las cosas de forma maravillada y con asombro. Sus ojos habían perdido la luz para ver con optimismo las cosas, ahora estaban opacados por la tristeza y el desencanto que le generaba la raza humana.

Ginny cada día sepultándose en una depresión, debido a que no encontraba la manera de cómo hacer que Harry volviese. Su pequeña hermana durante esos tres años se fue poseyendo por la oscuridad de la tristeza y de la impotencia, ya qué no sabía como ayudar en un mundo plagado de maldad y penumbras. Hermione, al contrario de Ginny, ante tanta maldad y abuso, se fue transformando en una persona llena de odio y rabia.

Ya no era la serena y prudente Hermione Granger que alguna vez fue. Ahora era una mujer adulta, envenenada por la rabia que le provocaba la injusticia y los abusos perpetrados a las personas que la rodeaban. Podía él ver en sus ojos cada día más un deseo fiero por venganza, lo que finalmente desencadenó en la creación de la "Aurora". Y era esa misma máscara y papel de justiciera, lo que la habían llevado a ser capturada por los mortífagos por semanas, sin que nadie supiese lo que realmente había pasado con ella. Para el mundo mágico la Aurora estaba muerta, pero él, junto a Ginny y Luna, seguían teniendo las esperanzas de que ella estaba viva en al algún lugar y que pronto se volverían a reunir. Se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya que si lo intentaba lo más seguro es que fuesen a su casa y destruyesen todo, y para rematarlo descubrirían el laboratorio clandestino que tenían y verían que Harry Potter seguía con vida.

En fin, las conclusiones eran nefastas si es que actuaba o no lo hacía

Lo único que le quedaba era tener fe en Hermione y que las cosas fuesen a mejorar

Pero a pesar de aquello, la angustia lo torturaba, y era aquella angustia lo que lo había llevado a tomar años atrás, y era esa terrible y desgarradora angustia lo que lo hacía tomar en aquellos instantes.

Ron miró con aborrecimiento el vaso vacío que tenía entre sus manos. Era ya su cuarto vaso en aquél día, y todavía el día no terminaba. Sentía como el ardor del alcohol le seguía quemando la garganta. Ya se sentía un poco más relajado que horas atrás, debido a que el alcohol ya estaba comenzando a hacerle ese efecto tranquilizador que el tanto necesitaba, pero a la vez odiaba. Era dependiente a aquella sustancia que tranquilizaba sus nervios, y que más encima lo ayudaba a evadir la muy terrible realidad. Era una cobardía evadir lo que pasaba, y eso él lo sabía, pero no sabía que otra forma podía evadir el dolor. No sabía como hacer que la opresión que sentía en su pecho se fuese. No sabía como eliminar aquél nudo en la garganta que se formaba día tras día.

Ron Weasley no sabía como ayudarse

Ni como pedir ayuda

Tenía que ser fuerte por ellas y por Harry, pero sabía que el alcohol que ingería sólo estaba demostrando lo débil que era. Lo patético que era. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, que clamaba por ayuda. Se sentía como un niño perdido en el bosque, que necesitaba que sus padres lo fuesen a buscar para salir de aquella horrible oscuridad. Así se sentía, sólo y desamparado, pero sabía que ya no era un pequeño niño y que la autocompasión no iba a lograr nada. Tenía que ser fuerte y dejar aquellas cosas que lo hacían dependiente de un estado que era totalmente ficticio. Tenía que pedir ayuda, por qué o sino la cobardía y la evasión ante la realidad lo iban a terminar por matar.

-¿Ron?- preguntó una voz suave y delicada, mientras entraba a aquél salón Luna, cual tenía el rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos escrutaban el rostro de expresión angustiada del hombre

-¿Qué pasó Luna?- preguntó Ron lentamente, mientras dejaba el vaso en el piso lo más desapercibidamente, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya qué este se quebró estrepitosamente. Su rostro se enrojeció profundamente, al ver como la mirada de Luna se clavaba en aquél vaso quebrado. No había que ser un genio para deducir que Ron había estado bebiendo, ya qué más encima el olor alcohólico de aquella habitación era innegable

-Estabas bebiendo- sentenció Luna. En su voz no había un tono de pregunta, sino un frío tono de afirmación. Su mirada estaba más triste que nunca, pero para sorpresa de él hombre, pudo ver furia en su mirada

-Yo, bueno..-comenzó a decir Ron, tratando de articular correctamente las palabras, cuales ni siquiera tenían coherencia en su cabeza.

-No quiero que me des explicaciones- cortó Luna seriamente, mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al frente del sillón en que Ron se encontraba sentado- No me interesan ya. ¿Cuántas veces te he visto ebrio, y tú me has dicho que es por qué estabas angustiado, deprimido y triste? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que iba a ser la última vez?- preguntó Luna con hielo en su voz, lo que le pareció al hombre un verdadero suplicio. Jamás había oído a Luna hablarle con aquella frialdad- Tú tienes un problema serio Ron Weasley, un problema muy serio. ¿Tú crees que eres el único que se siente triste, deprimido y solo? ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos Ginny y yo, sabiendo que Hermione ahora esta secuestrada en algún lugar, o que en el peor de los casos este muerta? ¡Contéstame, Ron!

-Yo necesitaba evadir la realidad..-contestó débilmente el hombre pelirrojo, mientras su mirada azul evitaba encontrarse con la mirada enérgica de Luna

-¡Pues a todos nos gustaría vivir en otra realidad, Ron! Y mírame cuando te hablo- exclamó con dureza Luna, mientras miraba los ojos idos de aquél hombre- Eres un cobarde egoísta- sentenció Luna con rudeza, mientras se levantaba de la silla- Ni siquiera me puedes mirar fijamente por qué estas ebrio. Perdona la dureza de mi forma de actuar, pero deberás entender que parece que no hay otro modo que entiendas. Fui comprensiva contigo, te oí mil veces cuando me decías que te sentías solo y que ibas a dejar de beber, pero saber; me cansé- dijo Luna con tristeza, mientras veía el rostro mortecinamente pálido de Ron, quien trataba de enfocar a Luna- Siempre le echas la culpa al mundo de tus desgracias. Le echas la culpa de tú alcoholismo al hecho de que tus seres queridos han muerto y del coma de Harry, pero déjame decirte que te puede haber tocado mucho peor. Podría haber sucedido que Harry realmente hubiese muerto y que tú estuvieses solo en el mundo, sin Ginny, ni Hermione ni mi persona. ¿Te has parado a pensar que te podría haber tocado peor de lo que te ha tocado? ¿Has pensado en lo afortunado que eres al tenernos con vida, junto a ti?- preguntó Luna con voz cansada, mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo- No. No lo has echo, por qué si lo hubieses echo no serías un patético alcohólico que le echa la culpa a los demás por sus desgracias y errores.

Y diciendo eso, con una última mirada llena de lástima, bajó los brazos y se giró para salir de aquella habitación, mas no lo pudo hacerlo al oír un sollozo. Se giró nuevamente y se encontró con Ron quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo

-Ayúdame, Luna. Por favor ayúdame, yo ya no puedo conmigo mismo- dijo el hombre entre sollozos, mientras sepultaba su lloroso rostro entre sus grandes manos.

Luna al ver el estado de Ron, corrió junto a él y se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura

-Perdóname, perdóname..-decía el hombre entre llantos, mientras abrazaba con brazos temblorosos el delgado cuerpo de Luna.

Parecía que por fin las cosas iban a mejorar

El pedir ayuda era el primer paso para salir de aquella terrible oscuridad

-Te quiero Luna, te quiero..Perdóname por favor- decía Ron entre sollozos, mientras su gran cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto. La abrazaba con fuerza, temiedo que la vida le fuese arrebatar a aquél ángel corrompido por el dolor- Perdóname por hacerte daño todo este tiempo..

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé..-dijo Luna, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su bello rostro. Le dolía ver al hombre que quería en ese estado lastimero- Esta todo perdonado, todo..- dijo mientras besaba con ternura la frente del hombre- Yo te sostendré..

Y así se quedaron abrazados por largo tiempo, mientras la luz del sol desaparecía totalmente de aquella habitación, y la oscuridad se posaba sobre ellos, mas no les importaba, ya qué se tenían mutuamente para sostenerse.

De repente un estrepitoso ruido los separó de su abrazó. Ambos se separaron levemente para ver de donde provenía aquél sonoro ruido. Luna se separó totalmente del pelirrojo, y caminó hacia la ventana, por la cual había atravesado lo que parecía ser una pequeña ave, cual yacía en el suelo con una carta en su pico.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó para sí misma la rubia, mientras se agachaba y tomaba a la pequeña ave muerta, y le sacaba de su pico un papel blanco muy elegante. Al ver la caligrafía, sintió como la tierra la tragaba

Era la letra de Hermione

..

0

..

0

..

FIN CAPÍTULO

..

0

..

0

..

Hola queridas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno ya vemos un poco de que se trata el plan de Pansy, pero en el próximo capítulo veremos el pan en acción para transformar a Draco al lado de la Resistencia. Bueno este capítulo fue bastante poco activo con respecto a acción física, pero pudimos ver como las personalidades de los personajes han ido evolucionando y como sus desiciones van a influir en el futuro de esta historia. Escribí sobre Ron por qué sentí que lo dejé de lado durante todo el fic, y bueno hable de su problema con el alcohol, cual a más de alguno, incluyéndome a mí, lo hemos utilizado para evadir la realidad. Bueno mis queridas, muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic, y gracias por sus RR por el capítulo pasado. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y por favor dejen un mensaje.

El próximo capítulo pretendo escribirlo y ponérselos pronto, perdón si demoro, las clases en la universidad me han absorbido bastante. No se preocupen, no desapareceré 3 meses ni nada por el estilo. Espero poder actualizar en dos semanas más, ya qué estoy embalada con la historia, debido a que ya no le queda mucho y ahora se va a poner más interesante. En el próximo capítulo prepárense para volver a ver a Draco.

Besos, las quiere

Atentamente

Nacha

..

0

..

0

..

PD: Por favor, quería saber si se podían pasar por mi profile y leer un poema que escribí sobre George W dedicado a Fred. Se llama "Litio", y me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto al poema. Se los agradecería mucho.

..

0

..

0

..

0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-SISI

-Josblack

-Karyta 34

-Pikitona

-Vic Black

-Maritza LD

-Esme Black

-Kaoru Riddle

-Xms. Felton

-Beautifly 92

-Lady Li Mei

-Arely Uchiha

-Damari

-Bigi 43

-Terry Moon

-Y a todas las que leen este fic

..

0

..

0

..

¡GRACIAS POR TODO. NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!


	16. Títere

_Dedicado especialmente a SISI y a todas las lectoras de este fic_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams"

("Master of puppets", Metallica, del Disco "Master of Puppets")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína

0

.

0

15. Títere

0

.

0

La nota era pequeña y bastante clara

No decía nada con respecto a si ella estaba viva, ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco decía donde se encontraba, ni con quien. Lo más seguro que aquella información no estaba expresada en aquél papel debido a que podía ser interceptado por los mortífagos, lo cual sería nefasto por dos motivos. El primero era obviamente que la podían descubrir a ella y con quienes estaban, destruyendo toda esperanza existente para el mundo mágico. Segundo era que podían ir a fiscalizar el departamento de Ron, Luna y los demás, dando por fin con Harry Potter, lo cual podría ser totalmente nefasto

La nota era clara, y llevaba en ella implícitos mensajes

"La noche en que se cumpla el cuarto aniversario en que el mundo mágico vio caer al Elegido, todo llegará a su fin. Se destruirán las mismas bases del cáncer que nos ha estado matando. Sed pacientes, que toda oscuridad se extinguirá, y la luz reinará."

Luna al terminar de leer aquél pedazo de papel, sintió como lágrimas caían por su bella cara. Conmocionada miró a Ron, cual la miraba atónito ante lo que ella acababa de leer

-Está viva, está viva- susurró el pelirojo después de un largo silencio. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa alegre, y sus ojos expresaban alivio. Estaba viva, su Hermione, su mejor amiga estaba viva.

Ya no estaba tan solo

Ya no estaba perdido

-Sí, así es. Sé que es ella-dijo Luna, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara, y se sentaba junto a Ron- Es su letra, su forma de expresarse. Es ella, y está viva..

-Diciéndonos que tengamos esperanza, y que el fin está próximo- dijo Ron con voz trémula

-Diciéndonos que cuando se cumpla el cuarto aniversario desde que Harry cayó, por fin seremos libres. Eso quiere decir que lo más seguro es que se genere una gran insurrección ese día, ¿no crees Ron?- preguntó ella mirándolo ansiosamente

-Sin lugar a dudas. Ese es el mensaje principal- dijo el, mientras tomaba entre sus largos dedos el pequeño pedazo de papel- Aparte de querer dejarnos tranquilos sobre si vive o no, también nos da esperanzas, y que exactamente en el aniversario de la caída de Harry se va a generar la gran revolución. Eso quiere decir que ella tiene aliados poderosos, que van a ayudarla. La Aurora no puede sola derrotar a toda esta dictadura, a todo imperio de maldad- dijo Ron con vehemencia, mientras miraba al papel como si se tratase de un salvavidas

-Y hay más- dijo Luna, mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Ron- ¿Cuál fue el lugar donde Harry cayó hace ya casi cuatro años?

-Hogwarts- musitó Ron, mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos atentamente en el rostro de Luna- ¡Pero es una locura querer terminar con Voldemort en aquél lugar!

-No lo es tanto- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- Recuerda que en aquél lugar se celebra todos los años el comienzo de la dictadura. Van a estar ahí todos los altos mandos de Voldemort, lo que podría significar acabar con el problema de raíz.

-¿Y los alumnos?- preguntó Ron preocupado

-Ese es un problema que no sé como podría solucionarse. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts son hijos de padres de mortífagos, pero eso no quiere decir que hay que acabar con ellos por su procedencia. Seríamos tan desnaturalizados como ellos, aunque no sé como piensa Hermione sobre ellos..

-Ella no quiere verter sangre inocente- dijo la voz clara y fuerte de Ginny, mientras se acercaba a ellos con seriedad. Su rostro estaba pálido y cansado, pero se podía ver la satisfacción en el- Ella y yo tuvimos una pequeña "conversación" antes de ir a Lestrange Hall con respecto a matar a inocentes, y creo que ella no sería capaz de matar niños para lograr su fin- dijo ella ante la mirada algo escéptica de Ron- Sé que ha cambiado, y se a convertido en una mujer fría y dura, pero eso no quiere decir que sé ha transformado en uno de ellos. Ella es Hermione antes que la Aurora. Su esencia no ha cambiado, lo sé por que es como si fuese una hermana para mí. Tú no debería dudar de ella- dijo Ginny con un leve tono acusatorio

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo el tristemente, mientras se pasaba sus manos por su cabeza- Es que todo el cuento de la Aurora, el explotar edificios, luchar contra los mortífagos como una especie de heroína, me confunde. Hermione no era así

-La guerra y la dictadura nos ha cambiado a todos- dijo Luna con suavidad- Todos hemos caído en algún pozo de desesperación y angustia. Nadie ha salido impune a tanta maldad y caos, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no siga siendo la misma. Lo más seguro que la Aurora vivió siempre en el fondo de Hermione, y que las circunstancias hicieron que esta saliese a la luz

-Quien diría que la señorita "amo a todas las reglas y quien las rompa es una escoria" iba a terminar siendo la transgresora y rebelde número uno- dijo Ron con un tono de burla, que hizo que las dos mujeres sonrieran.

La tensión estaba cediendo en aquella sala, y las tres personas que la ocupaban se encontraban más relajadas y tranquilas. No se sentía tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaban comenzando a ver esperanza en el futuro que se les deparaba, pero sabían que tenían muchas cosas que hacer antes de que cayese el día del aniversario de la caída de Harry Potter.

-Quedan pocos días para que se realice el ataque a Hogwarts- dijo finalmente Luna poniéndose seria. Ginny al escuchar aquellas palabras decidió sentarse, y mirar a su hermano y a su novia con seriedad- Debemos comenzar a trazar un plan

-Harry está consiente ya. De a poco ha ido recuperando el habla, y está más tranquilo- dijo Ginny suavemente, mientras se apoyaba cansadamente en el respaldo de la silla- Bastan unos tres días aproximadamente para que pueda hablar perfectamente, caminar, en fin para auto valerse por si mismo. Eso si tenemos que ver como están sus capacidades mágicas, y si es que estas se han visto afectadas por la maldición lanzada por Voldemort- dijo ella con seriedad- Yo creo, según lo he estado examinando, que no van a haber más daños colaterales que el haber estado en coma durante todos estos años. Lo más importante ahora es que vuelva a caminar, y eso sé puede arreglar con ejercicios que podemos ir realizándolos ahora

-Espera, ¿tú pretendes que Harry vaya y luche contra Voldemort?- preguntó con voz alta Ron, mientras miraba sorprendido y molesto a su hermana menor

-Obviamente. Él es el único que puede terminar con Voldemort, Ron- dijo ella cansinamente, mientras miraba a su hermano molesta por preguntar algo que a ella se le hacía demasiado lógico

-¡Tú estás mal, Ginevra!- le espetó Ron furioso, mientras miraba a su hermana echando chispas- ¿Cómo pretendes que Harry pelee con Voldemort en pocos días más, después de haber estado en coma durante más de 3 años? ¡Es absurdo, ilógico!

-En lo absoluto- respondió Ginny indiferentemente

-¿Qué parte de lo que te estoy diciendo no entiendes? ¡Dime!- exigió el pelirojo, mientras su cara adquiría un no muy sano color morado- ¿Es qué acaso quieres perderlo de nuevo?

-La pregunta es, ¿acaso quieres volver a perderlo de nuevo tú?- pregunto Ginny, mientras miraba fríamente a su hermano mayor

-No- respondió Ron débilmente, después de sopesar la pregunta de su hermana. Sí, el perder a Harry nuevamente para Ron sería fatal. Él había soportado demasiado dolor todos esos años, y el hecho de recuperar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma, y el perderlo lo podía llegar a matar

-¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil lo que estoy diciendo, Ron?- preguntó Ginny glacialmente- Pues te diré que no. Siempre he estado enamorada de Harry, desde que tenía diez jodidos años, y el haberlo perdido durante estos tres dolorosos años fue demasiado difícil para mí. Demasiado terrible- dijo ella con la voz algo acongojada- Pero sé que mi dolor y mis intereses personales no pueden afectar el ineludible hecho de que es él la única persona que puede acabar con Voldemort. Lo han dicho las profecías, lo ha dicho Dumbledore mientras vivía. Todo señala que es él quien debe terminar Voldemort, y por más que nos duela, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Nos queda sólo apoyarlo y estar con él cuando el momento llegué, y ese momento es específicamente en 10 días más en Hogwwarts, y nosotros lo prepararemos y estaremos ahí con él, ¿entendiste?

-Sí- dijo Ron tras un breve momento de silencio, mirando absorto a su hermana. Ya no era la pequeña niñita a quien el jugaba a proteger. Al frente de él tenía a una mujer con voluntad, ideas y vida propia, las cuales el debía respetar. En aquél momento el se sentía demasiado orgulloso de ella, y no daba más de felicidad al saber que ella no se había transformado en alguien pusilánime y débil como él lo había hecho- Ginny, ¿puedes encargarte tú de trabajar con él toda la parte motora y todas esas cosas que tú entiendes?

-Encantada- dijo ella mientras le sonreía a su hermano, cual suspiro aliviado al ver que la ira de Ginny había sido totalmente radicada ya.

-Hay que buscar aliados de confianza, que se atrevan a unirse al ataque- dijo Luna, mientras caminaba hacia una mesa y tomaba un cuaderno mágico entre sus manos- Este cuaderno me señala todos nuestros amigos, compañeros de Hogwarts, Aurors, de las ordenes y otros, que eran conocidos de confianza de nosotros, y me muestra si ellos siguen con vida o no…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron, mientras se acercaba a ver aquél polvoriento cuaderno de Luna- ¿Y por qué no pudiste ver si Hermione estaba con vida o no?

-Por qué ella no sale en este cuaderno, al igual que ustedes dos y Harry- dijo Luna mientras miraba penetrantemente a los dos hermanos- Si Harry sale mencionado y algún mortífago descubre este cuaderno, hubiese sabido que estaba con vida. Y ponder el nombre de ustedes hubiese podido resultar peligroso también para ustedes en el caso de que estuviese huyendo de los mortífagos u otro. Por eso no los puse- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza- Por desgracia este cuaderno puede resultar una herramienta muy útil, aunque también puede llegar a constituir un arma muy peligrosa en caso de que llegase a estar en manos equivocadas

-Es cierto- dijo Ginny, mientras miraba el cuaderno y veía las inscripciones mágicas que había en su tapa- Luna, no te enojes conmigo, pero ¿esos símbolos no son de magia…?

-¿Negra?- preguntó enigmáticamente Luna- Pues no del todo- dijo ante la mirada atónita de los dos hermanos al tener aquél objeto en su casa- Es de magia híbrida. Tiene elementos y la intencionalidad de la magia pura, pero también tiene el poder del otro tipo de magia. Es una mezcla, así que no se preocupen ni angustien- dijo ella tranquilizándolos

-Menos mal- suspiró Ron, mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Entonces dividamos el trabajo- dijo él, poniendo un tono de voz que se asimilaba al de Hermione cuando estaban en Hogwarts y ella los mandaba cuando hacían trabajos en clases- Ginny, encárgate de Harry. Luna, encárgate de ver quienes están vivos, y de informarles del plan con la mayor discrecionalidad. Yo voy a tener que ausentarme durante en este tiempo- dijo Ron, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su pieza, dejando preocupadas a las dos mujeres

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Luna, mientras se paraba para ir en búsqueda de Ron, pero al ver como este volvía con su capa, su varita y una pequeña bolsa, a donde estaban ellas, se detuvo

-Voy a ir a buscar más ayuda- respondió él con una radiante sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia ella y la besaba brevemente en la boca. De ahí con una de sus grandes manos la posaba por sobre la cabeza de Ginny y le despeinaba el pelo- Nos vemos dentro de 10 días, por favor no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no este

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicarle algo, el alzó su varita y desapareció ante la atónita mirada de ellas

-Dios, lo ha hecho- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba con tristeza a donde había estado Ron

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Va a estar bien- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa alentadora- Sé que lo va a estar, ya que me recordó al antiguo Ron que hacía aquellas aventuras con Harry- dijo sonriendo suavemente- Era como si la vida y la fuerza hubiesen vuelto a habitar en él, ¿no crees?- preguntó Ginny con un deje de alegría

-Sí, así es- dijo Luna con melancolía, pero al ver que no sacaría nada entristeciéndose, su rostro se endureció y miró fijamente a la peliroja- Ginny, anda donde Harry y comienza con el tratamiento. Yo por mientras voy a clasificar las personas que vamos a reclutar, ¿te parece?

-Me parece- dijo ella, mientras se paraba y corría hacia el laboratorio y la habitación de Harry.

Al desaparecer Ginny, Luna Lovegood, que en sus años de adolescencia había sido conocida por sus locuras y excentricidades, y que en la guerra había se había vuelto en alguien seria y recatada, sonrío como en los viejos tiempos, mientras se ponía su antiguo collar de corcho de cerveza. Y cuando sintió que la antigua Luna, llena de inocencia e inteligencia, volvían a poseerla, comenzó a leer su mágico cuaderno

0

.

0

.

0

Ella había escapado hace 5 días ya

Se había ido, y eso de cierta forma no le extrañaba

Había intentado de romper su voluntad de vivir durante aquellas semanas en las que ella fue su prisionera. Había intentado de quebrar sus esperanzas y ganas de vivir. Un momento él creyó haberlo logrado, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger, las cosas aunque pareciesen tranquilas, podía encontrarse la sorpresa de que todo pudiese cambiar de un segundo a otro.

Ella era impredecible

Y eso a él le gustaba, para su propio descontento

Le fascinaba ella, con esas ganas de luchar por sobre todo. Esa obsesión por lograr sus fines, esa perseverancia de luchar ante cualquier adversidad. El desprendimiento con que ella se entregaba para regalarles un futuro mejor a sus seres queridos. Y cuando sus pensamientos divagaban por esas zonas, él se daba cuenta que ella no era tan distinta a él.

Draco Malfoy había luchado con todo su ser para que Voldemort ascendiese al poder, dejando de lado muchas cosas. Sacrificó su ser por entero para que el sueño de sus padres por fin se cumpliese. Aunque no estuvo de acuerdo en algunos puntos con la ideología de Voldemort, aquello no le importó, ya que había sido el mayor sueño de sus padres que Voldemort lograse por fin obtener el poder indiscutiblemente.

El sabía que era un títere de Voldemort

Un títere valioso, pero a fin de cuentas un títere

Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no le importaba ya que si era necesario transformarse en un títere de Voldemort para que el sueño de sus padres de cumpliese, él lo haría más que encantado.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados por gente del bando contrario la noche en que había caído Harry Potter. Habían sido vil y cruelmente asesinados por ellos. Sus cuerpos, cuando él los encontró después de la caída de Potter, estaban intactos, inertes y abrazados. Se podía ver paz en aquellos rostros muertos, aunque él pudo interpretar que por la forma en la que se encontraban los cuerpos, que había muerto protegiéndose, y eso lo lleno de una ira indescriptible.

Después de la muerte de ellos, el odio y la rabia lo habían consumido.

Se involucró más que nunca en las líneas mortífagos, siendo él uno de los principales cazadores de la Orden del Fénix y de cualquier movimiento que atentase contra Voldemort y su gobierno. Veía en cada rostro del enemigo al asesino de sus padres, aunque el ignorase todavía de quien se trataba. Torturó, destruyó hasta el cansancio, con tal de saber quien los había matado. Siempre cuando encontraba una pista que parecía certera, después de un breve tiempo de investigación se encontraba nuevamente en un callejón sin salida.

Esto lo sumergía aún más en la oscuridad, y hacía que trabajase más que ningún mortífago en la búsqueda de los culpables. Y con el transcurso de los años, poco a poco fue olvidandose de él verdadero motivo del por que el estaba tan involucrado con Voldemort y su gobierno. Sus deseos de venganza y esa ira ardiente, fueron extinguiéndose, para pasar a otras emociones

Crueldad

Frialdad

Indiferencia

De a poco fue olvidando a sus padres, transformándose en una máquina que cumplía ordenes ya sin cuestionarse. Se había transformado en un ser cruel, frío e indiferente, al cual no le importaba nada los demás. Sólo seguir cumpliendo las ordenes de Voldemort.

Y eso había cambiado con la Aurora, o más bien decir Hermione Granger. Con ella, su forma de pensar volvió a cambiar nuevamente a un estado que le incomodaba demasiado. Era un estado de crítica, de rebeldía, que atacaba el nihilismo en que él mismo se había condenado.

Ella con su actitud de heroína, que explotaba edificios para demostrar su descontento, que peleaba y expresaba su disconformidad respecto al mundo que la rodeaba, habían hecho que él se cuestionara su propia persona. Él antes de caer en aquél nihilismo, en aquella indiferencia respecto al mundo y los demás, había peleado por un motivo, cual era la venganza, y ahora no tenía nada por que pelear. No veía motivo al por que destruir, y eso lo llenaba de angustia, ya que ahora era consiente del hoyo en que él se encontraba metido, y como había perdido el norte gracias a la crueldad de sus acciones al seguir las ordenes inhumanas de Voldemort.

La Aurora había hecho que se cuestionase su forma de ser y actuar, y había llegado él mismo a la horrible conclusión de que no tenía ninguna motivación de ser quien era, ni de actuar de la manera que lo hacía.

Había perdido la orientación hace años atrás, y a él no le había importado, por que no lo había sentido, por qué se había dejado seducir por la oscuridad y la comodidad que brindaban la frialdad y la indiferencia.

La Aurora destruía aquella dictadura que la parecía opresora y maligna, sin matar a inocentes. Sin destruir innecesariamente.

Hermione Granger tenía un motivo y una razón por la que ella era así, y por que actuaba de aquella manera

Él la había tenido, y ya no.

Y ahora era consiente de ello, gracias a Hermione Granger.

Pasó su mirada por la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era el estudio de su tía Bellatrix Lestrange en el palacio principal de los mortífagos; Slytherin´s Hall. Estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras la esperaba. Si alguien lo hubiese observado externamente, jamás hubiesen pensado que él en aquél momento estaba sufriendo aquellos tormentosos sentimientos. Su hermoso rostro pálido seguía mostrando aquella falta de expresión, y sus ojos grises no denotaban ninguna emocionalidad fuera de la normal en Draco Malfoy. Se había transformado en un cínico, que sabía enmascarar sus sentimientos a la perfección, y eso él lo sabía.

Ella lo había citado con una nota a las doce de la mañana, pero aún eran las 11:15. Lo había citado para hablarle de una importantísima misión, sobre los rebeldes que habían escapado de Lestange´s Hall gracias a la Aurora. Al parecer los habían encontrado, y se requería de la elite mortífaga para poder capturarlos.

No sabía por que, pero no quería ir a capturar a esos infelices

Lo único que quería era poder encontrar a Hermione Granger, y capturarla. Pero él sabía que no era del todo correcto aquello, ya que sabía que en el fondo de su persona él quería entenderla, conversar con ella y comprender por qué sé había transformado en la Aurora. Quería saber por qué ella se había transformado en lo que era hoy en día. Necesitaba entenderla, por qué así el creía que sé podría llegar a entender, y también comprender que es lo que le molestaba ahora tan profundamente de sí mismo.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la ventana, cuando de repente sintió como una de las puertas laterales de aquella sala se abría sigilosamente. El al tan sólo ir esas pisadas pudo adivinar que no eran las de la dueña de aquél lugar, ya que esas pisadas eran demasiado cautelosas. Eran pisadas de alguien que estaba tanteando el terreno, casi como si se tratase de alguien que caminaba sobre un lago cual tenía sus aguas congeladas.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con una figura menuda, pero enérgica.

El cuerpo de una mujer, cubierto por una túnica negra. Su rostro era pálido casi enfermizo, pero podía adivinar que aquello se debía solamente por su color de piel, ya que sus ojos castaño brillaban, y sus labios tenían dibujadas una sonrisa. Su pelo castaño claro estaba ahora cortado un poco más abajo que los hombros, haciendo que sus ondulaciones no estuvieran del todo definidas.

No era nadie más ni nadie menos que ella;

Hermione Granger

No la Aurora, sino Hermione, su dueña

Habían habido ocasiones en que él había visto que la Aurora se había sobre puesto sobre Hermione, poseyéndola por completo, como por ejemplo cuando luchó contra ella la primera vez. Esta vez era diferente, ya que no era esa ardiente rabia de la Aurora lo que veía en sus ojos, sino a la Hermione Granger que el conoció desde pequeño en Hogwarts.

-No sabía que eres masoquista, Granger- dijo finalmente Draco Malfoy con un tono de burla en su voz ronca

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora, Malfoy- dijo ella respondiendo suavemente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los ojos del hombre, pero igualmente estaba alerta a todo lo que la rodeaba, incluyendo cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer Draco Malfoy- Pero hay ciertos riesgos que uno debe tomar para lograr ciertos objetivos, ¿no?

-Cierto, muy cierto- dijo Draco suavemente, mientras observaba fijamente a la castaña. Estaba más delgada, pero su cara ya no tenía ese color grisáceo que había tenido cuando había sido prisionera de él-¿me podrías decir que estás haciendo acá?- preguntó educadamente. Esto puso en alerta a Hermione, pero sabía que si quería obtener resultados tenía que permanecer en aquél lugar en compañía del peor y más peligroso de todos los mortífagos

-Para que me arrestes, Malfoy- dijo ella con sarcasmo, mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho

-Esa no es forma de contestar a alguien si es que te preguntan educadamente, tomando en consideración que estas justamente en el lugar más errado que podrías estar jamás- dijo él con falsa molestia, mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente- Así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, y si no me respondes no tendrás que hacerlo ante mí, si no ante Bellatrix, quien creo que no es tan suave como yo- dijo con sequedad

-Gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero decirte a ti los motivos de mi visita, ya que te atañen única y exclusivamente a ti- dijo la castaña con frialdad- Quiero conversar contigo

-Haber déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Viniste hasta acá para conversar conmigo?- preguntó él con un tono impresionado, quebrándose un poco la máscara que siempre se había construido para no dar a conocer lo que estaba pensando. Pero no podía evitarlo, ya que todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos era totalmente incoherente e ilógico

-Sí- respondió ella seriamente, mientras se acercaba un paso hacia él- Pero más que nada vengo a mostrarte algo- dijo tranquilamente, aunque los nervios la corroían. Malfoy realmente se veía amenazante y peligroso con tan sólo dirigirle una mirada

-¿Es qué te has vuelto loca, Granger? ¿Tanto encierro te enloqueció?- preguntó el duramente, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su platinado cabello-Cualquier persona medianamente inteligente esperaría a su enemigo para decirle o mostrarle algo no en un lugar donde es totalmente vulnerable. Es básico, Granger

-Este es el único lugar en que puedo mostrarte lo que quiero- dijo ella impacientemente, como si fuera algo obvio

-¿Tan importante es, que tienes que sacrificar de forma tan descuidada e idiota tú vida?- pregunto él con frialdad

-No sabes cuánto- dijo ella mientras sacaba su varita rápidamente, ante la mirada ahora ya alerta del hombre, que al verle sacar la varita se disponía a sacar la suya- _¡Accio pensadero! _– dijo Hermione, y al ver que un pensadero muy bonito y elegante se acercaba hacia ellos, hizo que ella sonriera satisfecha- Baja la varita Malfoy, no vine hoy para hacerte daño- dijo ella tranquilizadoramente

El rubio sin saber por qué, bajó su varita ante las palabras de ella. Podía ver en sus ojos que ella no venía a dañarlo. También sabía que lo que estaba haciendo esta mal, y que su deber era detenerla y acabar con ella por fin, pero su curiosidad era mayor. Sí, Draco Malfoy se estaba guiando por primera vez por sus instintos después de mucho tiempo. Quería saber que era lo que ella tenía que mostrarle.

Sentía que aquello lo iba a cambiar para siempre

-Granger, más te vale. Cualquier conducta que considere peligrosa, será lo último que hagas- dijo de forma tan amenazante pero a la vez tranquila, que Hermione no dudo que él terminaría con ella sin dudarlo. Tenía que aprovechar aquél instante para mostrarle a Draco Malfoy lo que ella quería que él viera.

Todo había sido plan de Pansy Parkinson, a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido entrar a aquél edificio para mantener una conversación con Malfoy. Era algo suicida. Pero al parecer que lo que ella le iba a mostrar en el pensadero que tenía entre sus brazos iba a cambiar la forma de ser de aquél frío y cruel mortífago que estaba a su lado.

-Quiero que veas el pensadero de Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto a él, aún atenta con la varita, en caso de que el pudiese cambiar de opinión y atacarla

-¿Con qué fin?- preguntó él con frialdad

-Eso lo sabrás tú después de ver lo que te tengo que mostrar- respondió ella con dureza- Y ten claro Malfoy que no soy tan estúpida para dañarte en este lugar. Lo que estoy haciendo tal vez te parezca sin sentido ahora, pero verás que esto será definitorio en tú vida

-Vas a ir conmigo- ordenó él, y Hermione sabía que no podía replicarle aquello

-Así es- dijo ella, mientras observaba las memorias de una de sus peores enemigas flotar en el pensadero- No disponemos de mucho tiempo, Bellatrix no tardará en llegar. Vamos- y diciendo aquello comenzó a murmurar unas palabras en latín, y en cuestión de segundos ellos dos sintieron como sus cuerpos eran absorbidos por el pensadero

De repente ellos dos sintieron como caían de bruces al piso. Un piso aspero de piedra. Los dos se pararon, y ahí fue cuando Draco Malfoy descubrió a donde se encontraban

En el Castillo de Hogwarts hace casi cuatro años atrás

Cuando Harry Potter cayó y el mundo mágico con él

0

.

0

FIN CAPÍTULO

0

.

0

11/01/2009, 01:02 am

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Sí, ahora sí que sí pueden decir que soy lo más ingrata del mundo. Dije que no me iba a demorar más de 2 meses o algo así en actualizar, y me desaparecí pro como por 7 meses. Mil pero mil perdones, en verdad no sé que decirles. Más que el estrés en la universidad y problemas personales, también me pasó que me había desencantado con los Dramiones. Me puse a escribir fics de Naruto (específicamente Sakura/Sasuke), y deje en parte mis Dramiones. Mil perdones, ya que sé que es demasiado fome estar siguiendo un fic y que lo dejen en la mitad. No pensé en abandonarlo, pero no era una de mis prioridades principales. Fue un mensaje de SISI que me llegó hoy lo que me motivó a escribir, me gustase o no. Y creo que resultó bien el capítulo, ya que ahora se encamina todo a la batalla principal y como se están formando los grupos para la gran insurrección. Ahora se verá la conversión de Draco Malfoy, como Harry Potter se recupera, como nace alguna especie de relación romántica entre Draco y Hermione, y otros.

Disculpen nuevamente, y muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y nos estamos viendo. No digo nada cuando volveré a actualziar, ya que la última vez estaba muy segura que lo iba a ser pronto, pero mi musa me traicionó y no lo hice por mucho tiempo. Pero me comprometo a no desaparecerme. Muchas gracias, este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que leen este fic. Besos y nos estamos viendo

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos a:

-SISI

-Pauleth

-Tati Uchiha

-Fantyhp

-Fancy

-Pauleta 93

-Maring

-Bigi43

-Teresitha Potter

-Lust-and- wrath

-Terry Moon

-Mad Aristocrat

-Beautifly 92

-Lady Li Mei

-Damari

-Arely Uchiha

-Karyta 34

-Jos Black

- Y a todas las que leen este fin

0

.

0

Cuídense, y nos vemos. Por favor dejen RR.


	17. La conversión de Draco

_Dedicado a todas las lectoras de este fic_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again

He feeds on fear  
Poisons the truth  
To gain their faith  
To lead the way  
To a world of decay

He rules your heart  
He will sell your soul to the grave

No hesitation he'll make  
He belongs to the dark"

("Deceiver of fools", del disco "Mother Earth", del gran grupo "Within Temptation")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína

0

.

0

16. La conversión de Draco

0

.

0

Ambos podían sentir el terrible frío de aquellos oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, y aunque no lo reconociesen en voz alta, los dos volvían a sentir la angustia que sintieron en aquella batalla años atrás.

Ambos perdieron personas de gran valor aquella terrible noche

Hermione había perdido a maestros, compañeros y por sobre todo a su mejor amigo, a quien lo quería como un hermano; Harry Potter

Draco había perdido compañeros mortífagos, pero lejos la perdida que más lo despedazo fue la muerte de sus dos padres, y la visible crueldad con la que sus asesinatos fueron perpetrados.

Aquél lugar que había sido sus hogares durante muchos años, a parte de contener recuerdos alegres sobre sus juventudes y aprendizajes, también simbolizaba la muerte y la desesperación que ellos habían padecido durante la guerra.

-Vamos, por acá- dijo Hermione rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de ellos. Ella giró su rostro para ver a Draco Malfoy, cual parecía totalmente ausente, pero al escuchar sus palabras volvió a recobrar la atención sobre el lugar en que se encontraba y con quien. Al ver como asentía brevemente con su cabeza, ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en que se encontraban.

Era uno de los pasillos más solitarios del castillo, cual daría, según los recuerdos de Hermione, hacia una estrecha escalera de caracol que daría hacia una de las torres más altas de la escuela de Hogwarts; la torre de Adivinación, en donde se encontraba el aula donde Trelawney daba sus clases. No sabía por que Pansy Parkinson le había pedido que llevara hasta allá a Draco Malfoy, pero sabía que tenía vital importancia. Al parecer el recuerdo de Bellatrix Lestrange iba a darle al hombre cierta información que lo haría cambiar para bien.

Sólo esperaba que así fuera

Ya que o sino estaría muerta en tan sólo unas horas más

Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta que los llevaría por las escaleras de caracol, pudo ver como una muchacha con la capa rasgada y húmeda por la sangre, corría hacia la puerta y la abría antes de que ellos pudiesen hacerlo. Tanto Hermione como Draco comenzaron a seguir a aquella desconocida muchacha, quien subía las escaleras con rapidez, pero se podía apreciar que ella no estaba en óptimas condiciones, debido a que cojeaba y por que los escalones por los que ella subía quedaba un rastro de sangre.

Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta y entró, Draco y Hermione entraron a la pequeña sala circular en donde ella había ingresado. Ambos pudieron reconocer que era ahí donde la profesora Trelawney realizaba sus clases de adivinación, pero eso no era lo de mayor relevancia, ya que la alta figura que estaba junto a la chimenea acaparaba sus atenciones.

Ahí estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, más desarreglada que nunca. Su cabello negro y largo estaba completamente enredado y su capa estaba rajada por varias partes, además de estar manchada por sangre. Pero a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, su rostro pálido tenía dibujada una lunática sonrisa de felicidad. Sus oscuros ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, y demostraban una incontenible alegría al ver entrar a aquella muchacha con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Y bien, Parkinson?- preguntó con un jadeo Bellatrix, mientras posaba sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Ambos miraban atentamente la escena. La aparición de Pansy Parkinson le daba mayor lógica a todo el asunto, ya que así Hermione podía comprender por que Pansy sabía que aquella memoria tenía tanta relevancia para Draco.

-Los he llamado, vienen en camino- respondió contritamente la muchacha

-Perfecto, justo como lo había planeado. Después de todo nadie los echará de menos en el campo de batalla por mientras- dijo más para sí misma la morena. Pansy miraba atentamente el rostro de Bellatrix, y tanto Draco como Hermione pudieron ver que en su rostro se dibujaba una señal de incredulidad ante la alegría que le pudiese causar la noticia que ella le acababa de dar.

-¿Necesita algo más de mí?- preguntó la morena cautelosamente. Su rostro permanecía serio, pero ellos podían ver que había miedo en sus facciones. Miedo a la extraña actitud de euforia de Bellatrix

-No, Parkinson. Vete, y no le digas a nadie donde estoy ni con quienes voy a estar- respondió la mortífaga imperativamente- Una palabra, y te arrepentirás, ¿entendido?

La muchacha sólo acertó a afirmar con la cabeza, y con la rapidez que sólo lo da el más terrible miedo, ella caminó hacia la puerta. Era tal su ansiedad por salir de ahí, que al salir por la puerta, casi vota por la escalera a dos personas que iban subiendo por ella. Hermione no los podía ver, ni tampoco reconoció sus voces al reclamar, pero al parecer Draco lo había hecho, ya que al oír aquellos alegatos su cara se descompuso.

-Por Dios Bella, ¿le hiciste algo a esa niña?- preguntó la voz musical de Narcissa Malfoy, mientras aparecía más desaliñada que nunca por la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba su marido, Lucius Malfoy.

-No, sólo la he mandado a combatir. No podemos darle cuartel a aquellas ratas inmundas- dijo Bellatrix, mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de terciopelo morado

-¿Y por qué nos has llamado entonces?- preguntó Lucius con impaciencia, mientras posaba su mirada por aquella extraña habitación- ¿No deberíamos estar luchando?

-Lucius, bien sabes que nuestro amo ha terminado con Potter- le espetó groseramente Bellatrix- Sólo falta que capturen y terminen con la resistencia, y eso no va a tardar debido a que Potter era el vínculo que los mantenía unidos. Sin Potter no hay esperanzas, es cuestión de tiempo y un par de muertes más para que se rindan totalmente. Y eso no es trabajo para gente como nosotros, si no para muchachitas como Parkinson, tú hijo,…

-No hables de Draco como si fuera un peón que puede ser eliminado como si nada- rugió Lucius perdiendo la paciencia- Nuestro hijo…

-Tú hijo es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Lucius- replicó gélidamente Bellatrix, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con su varita- Tus aprensiones lo único que van a lograr es que él no sea grande como debería. Tú deberías entender eso, ¿no, Cissy?

-Yo no quiero que Draco continúe por el mismo camino que nosotras, Bella- respondió suavemente la rubia, mientras hablaba con cautela. Sabía que enojar a su hermana le podría acarrear muchos problemas

-¡¿El camino de la grandeza?!- rugió Bellatrix, mientras sus pesados ojos negros se abrían desmesuradamente- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que nos ha dado el Señor Oscuro?

-El nos ha dado maravillas, y le estamos profundamente agradecidos- respondió rápidamente Lucius, tratando de tranquilizar a Bellatrix, cual parecía más amenazante que nunca- Profundamente. Pero tienes que entender a lo que se refiere Narcissa. El camino de los mortífagos esta lleno de destrucción y muerte. Nosotros no queremos que nuestro hijo termine sumergido en la oscuridad que genera cargar con las vidas de muchos. No queremos que se siga corrompiendo…

-¿Es que están locos?- preguntó Bellatrix agitadamente- Este es el único camino que existirá después de esta noche. El Señor Oscuro ha vencido por fin sobre Potter, Dumbledore y toda esa escoria. Si lo hacen aparte del camino que nos pide que sigamos el Señor Oscuro, no sólo harán de él un ser débil y despreciable, sino también deshonraran nuestras ilustres familias, que han seguido a nuestro amado amo desde sus comienzos.

-Tienes que entender que es nuestro hijo, y no queremos que sufra- respondió entre sollozos Narcissa, perdiendo toda la compostura que podría haber tenido- No queremos que él se transforme en un monstruo. Podemos salvarlo, Bella. El señor Oscuro va a estar satisfecho con nosotros y con los servicios que le hemos prestado durante largos años. Quedará contento con que estemos nosotros tres

-Él quiere sangre nueva, ¡y ustedes se la están negando!- bramó Bellatrix, mientras se paraba del sillón y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Hermione miraba junto a Draco toda aquella escena. Él hombre estaba totalmente absorto en los rostros de sus padres, cuales estaban más pálidos que nunca, y reflejaban la angustia y la ansiedad que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. Hermione podía ver como sus hombros y cuello estaban tensos ante la escena que se estaba presentando ante sus ojos. Su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca, y podía ella apreciar las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos. Parecía agotado y mayor a la edad que tenía. En cuestión de minutos, Draco Malfoy había envejecido muchos años al entender lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Sintió como algo se rompía en mil pedazos en su interior.

No quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos. No quería y no podía, por qué el dolor era insoportable. La angustia que sentía en el centro de su pecho era excesivamente dolorosa.

La verdad dolía

-¿Quieren acaso que nos tachen como traidores de sangre?- rugió la morena, mientras alzaba su varita con agresividad hacia ellos- No te muevas Lucius ni tú Cissy. Un movimiento que pueda malinterpretar y los dos estarán muertos antes de que caiga la luz del nuevo día- amenazó Bellatrix- Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así entre nosotros. Jamás pensé que la casa de los Black se hallaría tan contaminada

-Bella, por favor- gimió desesperada Cissy, adivinando que es lo que sucedería en aquellos momentos

-No sólo quieren defraudar nuestros apellidos y familia, si no también quieren defraudar a nuestro único y gran amo. No quieren entregarle nuevos soldados

-Nosotros bastamos- rugió Lucius, mientras se golpeaba el pecho

-Nunca has bastado tú, Lucius Malfoy- dijo desdeñosamente la mujer, mientras alzaba la varita hacia el pecho del hombre, cual la miraba imperturbablemente- El señor Oscuro jamás nos perdonaría esta traición

-Y tú nunca lo soportarías, ¿no Bellatrix?- dijo fríamente Narcissa, mientras se ponía entre el cuerpo de Lucius y la varita de su hermana. Había vuelto a componerse, y ahora su pálido rostro expresaba no más que desagrado y arrogancia- Después de todo, tú siempre has querido ser su mano derecha

-¡Y lo soy!- gritó Bellatrix, mientras sujetaba aún con más firmeza su varita- Eso es lo que él me ha dicho. Ahora córrete Cissy, no protejas a esta escoria. No quiero tener que hacerte daño

-Eso se lo ha dicho a cientos de necios iguales a ti- dijo con un desdén que igualaba al de su hermana. Hermione podía ver la resolución en sus ojos. No le importaba morir si era para proteger a su marido, y eso que Hermione sintiese cierta simpatía por aquella mujer tan valiente y decidida. Se sentía una intrusa en aquella escena tan relevante para Draco Malfoy.

-¡No me hagas enfadar, que si sigues…!

-Basta, Narcissa- pidió suplicante Lucius, mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-¿Me vas a matar?- preguntó con sarcasmo, ignorando los intentos de su marido por hacerla callar, mientras su mirada se clavaba como puñales en Bellatrix- ¿Tan bajo ha caído la casa de los Black, para que me quieras matar, Bellatrix?- preguntó con ironía

-Se acabó, tú lo quisiste así, Cissy- y diciendo esto alzo su varita y gritó- _Avada Kedavra_

Pero antes de que la maldición asesina impactase en el delgado cuerpo de su propia hermana, Lucius Malfoy en un movimiento rápido la empujó a un lado y recibió la maldición asesina en vez de su mujer. Cuando el cuerpo de Lucius impactó el piso frío y duro, se oyó el ruido seco de su cuerpo ya muerto. Narcissa, quien había caído al piso tras ser empujada por Lucius, miró con espanto y horror lo que acababa de suceder. Su rostro había palidecido de un segundo para otro, y en sus ojos se podía ver la desesperación y el dolor. Arrastrándose por el piso, llegó hacia donde estaba Lucius, y entre sus delgados brazos lo tomó y lo abrazó.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, Bellatrix!- gritó entre sollozos Narcissa mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su marido- ¡Lo has matado!

-Es tú culpa, Cissy. Tú te lo buscaste- dijo cruelmente Bellatrix, mientras miraba con desagrado aquella escena que para sus ojos no era nada más que una patética muestra de afecto- Si te hubieses callado, Lucius no tendría que haber muerto

-¡No me llames Cissy!- gritó fuera de sí Narcissa. Sus sollozos eran desgarradores, hasta el punto de que la misma Hermione podía sentir como lágrimas caían por su rostro. Le sorprendía a sí misma el hecho de que ella no hubiese llorado en muchos años, y que estaba llorando ahora por la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y la desesperación y dolor de Narcissa. Ellos dos habían sido uno de sus numerosos enemigos, y jamás les deseo ningún bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse desgarrada ante tanto dolor y crueldad

-Cissy, el señor Oscuro te perdonará tus ofensas y rebeldías si es que les entregas a Draco, si es que dejas que él se transforme en lo que el señor Oscuro quiere que se transforme; en uno de sus soldados de elite, uno de los altos mandos- dijo ambiciosamente la morena, haciendo caso omiso al llanto y al dolor de su hermana- Piensa lo alto que llegaría la familia Black con todo esto, Cissy. ¡Seremos como la realeza, por sobre toda la escoria!

-Tú estás enferma…-musitó Narcissa débilmente, mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte al cuerpo de Lucius- Lucius, Lucius…

-Cissy no seas ridícula, no llores más por él. Después de todo, el señor Oscuro tarde o temprano se hubiese desasido de él. Era un incompetente- replicó fríamente Bellatrix ante los gemidos de su hermana- Ya podrás reemplazarlo con otros hombres aún más puros y dignos que él, y así lograremos que los Black…

-¡Cállate, maldita seas Bellatrix!- gritó Narcissa mientras se paraba y abofeteaba a su hermana con inusitada fuerza. Pero con aún mayor rapidez, Bellatrix le tomó la mano con que ella le había golpeado y se la dobló con brusquedad

-Eso fue un error, Cissy. Créeme que lo pagarás caro- siseó Bellatrix, mientras la tomaba por el pelo con rudeza y se lo tiraba, obligándola a que su hermana la mirase fijamente. Los ojos de Narcissa reflejaban asco. Ninguna gota de miedo

-¿Qué más caro quieres que lo pagué, Bellatrix?- preguntó ella sin temor alguno- Asesinaste a mi marido, y ahora lo harás conmigo. Desde un comienzo pretendías terminar con nosotros, para quedarte con toda tu asquerosa gloria, ¿no?

-Lo había pensado, sí. Pero nunca había pensado en terminar contigo, ya que después de todo llevas mi misma sangre- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Al señor Oscuro no le gusta que se derrame sangre tan honorable como la de los Black, pero sé que me agradecería si terminase con alguien quien no le quiere entregar su hijo y que deshonra a los magos de sangre pura- dijo con desdén- Y querida hermana, debes saber que tú ya has cruzado la línea. Vas a morir, y luego irás a acompañar a tú querido Lucius- dijo con fingida voz infantil

-Enferma- rugió Narcissa tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermano, pero no había caso en ello. Ella era mucho más fuerte.

-Y tú querido Draco se quedará en este nueva era gloriosa y brillante, junto al señor Oscuro, y él se transformará en un verdadero soldado, un ser digno de llevar el apellido de los Black- dijo con malicia, al ver como Narcissa expresaba horror- Y tú no podrás evitarlo, ya que estarás muerta- y con esas últimas palabras, sin importar la mirada que su hermana le dirigía, Bellatrix alzo su varita y le lanzó la maldición letal a su propia hermana.

Ante la mirada horrorizada y llena de dolor de Draco Malfoy, Narcissa cayó al piso totalmente inerte, como una muñeca rota, junto al cuerpo de su marido.

-Estúpida- masculló Bellatrix, mientras alzaba su varita e invocaba un hechizo para hacer levitar a ambos cuerpos. Luego alzó nuevamente su varita e hizo que se volvieran en invisibles. Y con una última mirada a aquella circular habitación, buscando nada que la incriminase, salió de ella llevándose los dos cuerpos consigo.

Y con esa última imagen, ambos volvieron a encontrarse en la oficina de Bellatrix Lestrange en el edificio de gobierno de los mortífagos.

Hermione ahí entendió por que era importante que Draco observase aquél recuerdo; el debía enterarse de la verdad de cómo sus padres habían muerto. Lo más seguro era que la muerte de sus padres y la fatal influencia de Belaltrix, provocaron que el se transformase en el ser despiadado que era, totalmente avocado a la causa de Voldemort. Él quería venganza por la muerte de sus padres, y era pro eso que había perseguido con frenesí a todo rebelde que hubiese podido ser el culpable de la muerte de ellos.

Pansy tenía la creencia de que Bellatrix había sido la que asesinó a los padres de Draco, ya que ella le había ordenado que no le dijese a nadie que ella le había mandado a traer a los Malfoy a la Torre, y a demás la había visto más eufórica que nunca. No estaba totalmente segura, ya que ella no presenció el hecho. Su plan había sido arriesgado, pero había acertado en que su creencia era realmente la verdad sobre lo que paso con los padres de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione temerosa alzó su rostro y vio a Draco Malfoy mirando nada fijo. Su cara estaba más pálida que nunca, y sus ojos grises expresaban confusión, dolor, y más que nada rabia.

Mucha rabia

Y eso a Hermione le pareció totalmente humano. De hecho nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy tan humano como en aquellos momentos.

Se podía palpar el dolor que irradiaba

El dolor con que inhalaba el aire

La desesperación con que exhalaba

Todo en él era un retrato del más puro sufrimiento, y también la ira de verse traicionado y utilizado por tantos años por quienes él había sangrado, matado y protegido

De repente los dos sintieron como unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo desierto que daba a la oficina de Bellatrix.

Sin tan siquiera cruzar palabra alguna, ambos se miraron, y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación

Se podía ver en él la firme determinación de acabar con Bellatrix en cuanto esta ingresase a la oficina.

Se podía ver el odio que desprendía

Y Hermione sabía que si el intentaba asesinarla, sería una sentencia de muerte para los dos. Aquellas oficinas tenían altos niveles de seguridad, y si alguien conjuraba un Avada Kedavra, o hechizo por el estilo, era cuestión de breves segundos antes de que alguien del departamento de seguridad fuese a revisar si todo estaba bien. Si veían a Bellatrix en el piso muerta, ella y Malfoy estarían muertos. A demás si realizaba un hechizo letal, se activaría en todo el edificio un encantamiento que prohibiese apariciones, y otras maneras de escapar.

Simplemente era suicida

Y Hermione tenía mucho que hacer, y entre sus planes se encontraba Draco Malfoy, por lo que no podría permitir que él matase a ambos haciendo algo tan impulsivo como matar a Belaltrix en su propia oficina. Aunque bien sabía que cuando uno era poseído por la ira, nada era racional.

Nada

Y aunque en esos instantes a él sólo le importaba la venganza, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, sabía que no podía dejarlo cometer ninguna estupidez

Y con fuerza inexplicable, tomó a Malfoy con brusquedad por uno de sus brazos, y sacando su varita antes de que él pudiese ni siquiera soltarse de su agarre, los sacó de aquél lugar mediante un hechizo de aparición.

Ambos cayeron al piso bruscamente, pero no fue tan doloroso como esperaron, ya qué el piso estaba totalmente alfombrado. Hermione se paró y sonrío satisfecha al ver que se encontraba en la sala que Pansy le había señalado que ella podía aparecerse. Era no muy grande, alta y algo oscura. Llena de libros, como muchas de las habitaciones de la casa de Pansy Parkinson.

Iba a girarse para ver como se encontraba Malfoy, pero no pudo hacer nada mucho debido a que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por los hombros y la tiró nada ceremoniosamente contra la pared

-¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre hacer eso, Granger?- rugió enfurecido el rubio, mientras la miraba casi con un deje de demencia debido a la ira que lo embargaba- ¡¿Con qué derecho?!

Hermione estaba muda, no sabía ni que decir. A duras penas respiraba, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente

-¡Siempre inmiscuyéndote en todo! – Gritó Draco, mientras con uno de sus puños golpeaba la pared cerca del rostro de Hermione- ¡Siempre en todo lugar, refregando tu supuesta superioridad en los rostros de los demás! ¿Crees acaso que no sé que si la mataba ahí, era cuestión de segundos de que nos matarían?

-Yo…

-¡Tú nada!-rugió el rubio, mientras hacía mayor presión sobre los delgados hombros de Hermione- ¡No digas nada, y óyeme, Granger!- ordenó, mientras acercaba su rostro aún más al de Hermione, hasta el punto de estar separados a pocos centímetros- Yo no soy uno de esos patéticos estúpidos a los que tienes que estar salvado, Granger, Aurora o lo que mierda seas. ¡Yo no necesito de tú ayuda, ni de que me estés salvando!

-Si la necesitabas, maldito egocéntrico- masculló Hermione, haciéndole frente por fin a Draco, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él- Te iban a matar

-¡Yo quería morir!- confesó el rubio, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una sonrisa irónica- Quería vengarme, vengarme de esa mujer, y luego desaparecer de esta mierda de mundo. Todo por lo que he peleado ha sido una mentira, Granger. Una terrible mentira desde el comienzo. He torturado y asesinado por esa mentira, ¡por ideas que ni siquiera eran mías! Ni siquiera de mis padres…-dijo suavemente, pero igualmente mantenía con fiereza el agarre en Hermione

-¿Cómo crees que tus padres se sentirían al oírte decir toda esta sarta de idioteces, Malfoy?- dijo con frialdad Hermione, mirando con seriedad al hombre que tenía al frente. Sus hombros le dolían, pero jamás le demostraría cuanto dolor estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos- ¿Crees que su sacrificio vale para que su hijito vaya y gaste su vida como nada?

-¡No hables como si supieras de ellos!- le gritó furioso, mientras presionaba más

-Pues de lo que vi en ese Pensadero, puedo decirte que ellos jamás habrían tolerado tú cobardía

-¿Tú me hablas de cobardía?- pregunto con un bufido de increduilidad- ¡¿Tú que te escondes tras una máscara?!

-Sí, yo- grito Hermione perdiendo la paciencia- Yo qué me pongo una máscara y destruyo edificios y genero revolución. Para que tú sepas tengo personas a las que quiero, y que si se sabe que yo soy la Aurora, irían tras de ellos- continuó la castaña furiosa- Cobarde soy al no mostrar mi cara, pero más cobarde sería no hacer nada. ¡Someterme a este maldito régimen que ha destruido la vida y familia de muchos! Que ha destruido a tu familia, al igual que a la mía…-dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción- No creas que no te entiendo, por que me he dado cuenta que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho más de lo que nos gustaría. Los dos peleamos por lo que nos parecía lo correcto. Ahora tú has perdido eso, gracias a que te has enterado de la verdad, pero eso no quieres decir que hayas perdido el sentido de existir y que tengas que arrojar tú vida de manera tan infantil e imprudente- dijo Hermione con tal vehemencia, que de a poco el rubio fue aflojando la presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros- Busca un nuevo sentido a tú vida, y si es que es destruir a Voldemort y a Bellatrix- dijo la castaña, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- únete a nosotros

Draco todavía la tenía fuertemente sujetada, aunque ya no la hería. Lentamente terminó por acercar su rostro al de ella. Hermione podía sentir su respiración irregular sobre su rostro. No sabía que hacer ni que decir ante el acercamiento de él. Estaba paralizada y nerviosa ante tanta cercanía con él, y eso de repente hizo que ella recordase cuando ella le había besado para poder escapar de él, meses atrás. Podía sentir como su pelo tocaba su cara, molestándole. Cuando su cara finalmente se posó sobre la de ella, pudo sentir su cara estaba algo húmeda, lo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Realmente Malfoy estaba mal, y que para estar así debía estar realmente afectado. Y eso le dolió, ya que a pesar de que se había transformado en una persona más dura y fría durante los años de guerra y represión, no soportaba el dolor tan intenso que él estaba sintiendo. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos, como a un niño, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que todo iba a mejorar, y que la luz ya volvería a su vida. Pero sabía que eso podía ser una mentira, ya que a veces las cosas tardaban basante en mejorar, y no sabía como sería en el caso de Malfoy.

Quería consolarlo, demostrarle que él no estaba tan solo, y que ella también padecía de la misma desolación y soledad que la de él

Quería darle a entender que a ella también mil veces le habían roto las alas

Ya no lo odiaba. No podía odiarlo, a pesar de que la había secuestrado por esas semanas. Él le había salvado la vida, y nunca la torturó físicamente mientras estaba en Malfoys Manor. La había confinado a la más extrema soledad, y eso era una muestra clara de crueldad. Pero sabía que podría haber sido muchísimo peor.

No lo apreciaba ni nada por el estilo, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiese algo de simpatía hacia él, debido a que ella si podía sentir su dolor, y entenderlo

Y no sabiendo por qué, ni pensándolo más, ella acortó la distancia entre ambas bocas y lo besó. Primero fue un roce entre sus labios, algo tembloroso e inseguro. No sabía como el reaccionaría, ya que con Draco Malfoy uno no sabía simplemente a que atenerse. Y con suavidad y dulzura, lo continuó besando no sólo en sus labios, si no también sus húmedas mejillas, la frente, la nariz, los ojos, y el continuaba impasible, como si ese contacto jamás se hubiese estado realizando. No le importaba si él respondía o no, sólo le importaba tratar de de alguna manera de aliviar su sufrimiento.

De distraerlo de su dolor

Y con suavidad lo rodeó entre sus brazos, mientras él soltaba la presión que había ejercido en sus hombros. Ella le abrazaba, sosteniendo el peso de él con la ayuda de la pared. Había dejado caer su rostro sobre uno de los hombros de ella, inclinando gran parte de su cuerpo, debido a que él era bastante más alto que ella. Hermione con dulzura le acariciaba la cabeza. Y así estuvieron mucho tiempo, hasta que ella sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba, mientras se separaba de Hermione. Ella no podía verle con claridad los ojos, debido a que su pelo los tapaba. Sentía como él le clavaba los ojos, y ella aunque quisiese correr la mirada, no podía. Estaba como petrificada, mirándolo fijamente. Esperando una reacción por parte de él

Y antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo, él la tomó entre sus brazos y en un acto rápido se apoderó de sus labios. A pesar de la brusquedad con que se había movido, no la besaba con brusquedad ni nada parecido. Era un beso lleno de necesidad, como si estuviese pidiendo que entre besos pudiesen olvidar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Él había dado su corazón, su alma, todo su ser por una causa que jamás existió. Que había sido mentira. Se había transformado en un monstruo por ello, y el peso y dolor de la verdad lo estaban matando, y necesitaba de alguna manera anestesiarse. Y Hermione lo ayudaba con ello. La abrazaba contra su cuerpo como si ella se tratase de un salvavidas, mientras sus manos estaban firmemente la sujetaban.

-Voldemort caerá- dijo suavemente, pero ella pudo percibir lo peligrosa que podía sonar su voz a pesar de que su tono fuese tranquilo. Y antes de que ella pudiese replicar algo, él se alejó de ella y en un gesto rápido la besó en la frente- Volverá la luz, Aurora

-Así será- dijo Hermione con voz trémula, mientras hacía un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza- Es hora de ponernos en marcha- dijo ella, mientras con un gesto vacilante tomaba la fría mano de Malfoy y caminaba hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el resto de la Resistencia

0

.

0

01/02/2009, 00:38 AM

Hola mis muy queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno acá les presentó un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Les quise escribir fic antes de irme de vacaciones con mi familia. Lo más seguro es que les vuelva a actualizar ya a finales de febrero, ya que voy a estar fuera durante 3 semanas.

Bueno acá vemos la verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de Draco, obviamente de la mano de Bellatrix, como muchas de ustedes adivinaron. También hubo un poco de Dramione, espero que les haya gusatdo. No se me dan mucho las escenas románticas, pero espero que no haya estado mal jeje.

Bueno ya no quedan muchos capítulos estimadas. Ya veremos como se ordenan para luchar contra Voldemort, que es lo que sucede con Harry y los demás, y obviamente entre Draco y Hermione.

Muchos besos y cuídense mucho. Que les vaya muy bien, y muchas gracias por toda la paciencia y la lealtad con este fic. De verdad gracias por todo, y nos vemos pronto

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos a:

-Vic Black

-Jos Black

-Karyta 34

-Lady Li Mei

-Fantyhp

-Arely Uchiha

-Silviota

-Sami- Marauder girl

-SuperGirl- HD

-Beautifly 92

-Bigi 43

-SISI

-Y a todas las que leen este fic.


	18. Redención

_Dedicado a todas las lectoras de este fic_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína 

0

.

0

17. Redención

0

.

0

Al salir de la habitación en donde se encontraban, ambos se encontraron con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, quienes los miraban curiosamente. Estaban en una pequeña habitación, cual estaba levemente iluminada por unos candelabros. Los dos tenían los rostros pálidos y cansados, pero sus ojos brillaban por la expectación. Draco jamás los había visto tan llenos de vida.

-Parkinson, Zabini- dijo Malfoy con voz ronca, de manera de saludo- Debería haber supuesto que ustedes eran la cabeza de todo esto

-Lo siento, Draco. Sabes que si te hubiésemos dicho algo sobre esto estaríamos ya muertos- dijo Blaise a modo de disculpa, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio y le tendía la mano

-En efecto- dijo el rubio con malicia, mientras estrechaba la mano de quien era su mejor amigo- No te culpo. Tú eres un caso distinto, Parkinson- dijo mirando peligrosamente a la menuda morena, quien lo miraba con cautela- Deberías haberme dicho sobre lo que me mostró Granger

-Y tu deberías entender que no tenía ningún poder en contra la palabra de Bellatrix- dijo Pansy con seriedad- Sabes bien que sólo hubiese logrado que me matasen si decía algo así. No me habrías creído jamás, Malfoy

-¡Pero eran mis padres!- exclamó Draco furioso- Tú sabías que ellos eran el por qué me enrolé de tal manera en la causa de ese desgraciado

-¡Y lo siento!- gritó Pansy mientras caminaba hacia Draco, ahora con más seguridad en sus pasos. Algo le decía que él no la lastimaría, especialmente estando ahí Blaise y Granger- Pero no sabía que hacer. Recuerda que yo no presencie la muerte de ellos. Sólo tenía la sospecha de que fue tu tía quien acabó con tus padres, nada más. No tenía a nadie que me protegiese, nadie. Todos los que alguna vez me quisieron estaban muertos, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Me tenías a mí- respondió Blaise dolido, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el delgado hombro de ella

-¿Tú y yo contra Voldemort?- preguntó burlonamente la morena, pero igualmente no rechazó el gesto de Blaise- Éramos dos niños de 17 años, poco podríamos haber hecho contra todos ellos

-Parkinson está en lo correcto, Malfoy- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez tras el reencuentro entre los mortífagos

-No te metas en esto, Granger. No necesito que me defiendas- refunfuñó Pansy Parkinson, mirando fieramente a la menuda castaña

-No le hables así- dijo peligrosamente el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia la morena de manera amenazante. Blaise al ver como Draco caminaba hacia Pansy, se puso entre ambos- No necesitas pararte al frente de ella. No la voy a herir, no vale la pena- dijo con un deje de burla en su voz- De alguna manera puedo entender tu forma de actuar, pero deberías haberme dicho algo de lo que pensabas, Pansy- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a su compañera. Blaise se corrió dejando a sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts uno frente al otro- Así podría no haberme transformado en esto- dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Poco habrías logrado. Habrías sido víctima de alguna de sus artimañas para convencerte. Ellos siempre quisieron transformarte en lo que tú crees que eres, pero bien sabemos que no eres esa máquina en su totalidad

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Draco molesto ante tanto acertijo

-Si estás acá ahora, es por qué no eres esa máquina asesina que Voldemort quiso hacer de ti- dijo Pansy sin asustarse por la expresión molesta de Draco- Si no mataste a Hermione Granger, no eres quien Voldemort quiso hacer de ti. Eres más humano de lo que Voldemort quiso hacer de ti. Eres más humano de lo que crees, Draco Malfoy

-¿Sabes todas las cosas que he hecho?- gritó el rubio furioso- ¿Crees que eso es humano?

-La guerra nos corrompe. Daña nuestra humanidad, pero eso no quiere decir que la perdamos en su totalidad- dijo Pansy- Si sientes remordimiento, si sientes desprecio por ti mismo por todo lo que has hecho, entonces quiere decir que eres todavía un ser humano, y que hay esperanza para ti. Sólo las máquinas, o las personas totalmente desarraigadas de su naturaleza humana, no se cuestionan sus actos ni se sienten culpables por haber dañado y destruido.

-Todos tenemos derecho a redimirnos. Tú también lo tienes, Draco- dijo Blaise roncamente- Y es por eso que queremos que te unas en esta pelea contra Voldemort

-Y liberar de una vez por todas al mundo mágico, y a nosotros mismos – concluyó finalmente Hermione Granger, mientras se ponía al frente de Draco, junto a los demás- Todos hemos perdido mucho en estos años. Familia, amigos e incluso a nosotros mismos. Ya es tiempo de que terminemos con todo esto, y nosotros somos quienes tienen el poder para ponerle fin a esta oscuridad

Draco los miró silenciosamente a los tres. El panorama no podía ser más irónico. Las personas más cercanas a él desde Hogwarts y la dictadura, junto a uno de las personas que ellos habían odiado y degradado más durante todos los años desde que se conocían, unidos para derrocar a Voldemort. Los Slytherin´s que habían luchado y sangrado tanto por darle el poder a Voldemort, y mantenerlo en el, unidos ahora con quien siempre luchó contra él.

-Como ya le dije a Granger, estoy con ustedes para acabar con Voldemort- dijo Draco con seriedad, mientras cerraba sus ojos cansado- Debemos terminar con él lo antes posible

-Me alegro que estés con nosotros en esto. No habría podido soportar tener que acabar contigo, Draco- dijo con un deje de superioridad Blaise Zabini

-En tus sueños- masculló Draco mientras le dirigía una mirada de superioridad a quien podría llamarse su mejor amigo

-¿Pueden para ustedes dos?- ordenó Pansy mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de los dos mortífagos- No hay tiempo para estúpidas discusiones…

-Se me había olvidado lo pesada que podías llegar a ser, Parkinson- siseó Draco, mientras sonreía burlonamente a su furiosa amiga

Hermione contemplaba toda aquella escena entre los Slytherins, y sintió como de a poco la tristeza iba poseyendo su tristeza. El verlos discutir y molestarse entre ellos, la hizo darse cuenta cuanto echaba de menos esa relación que ella había tenido con Ron y Harry en Hogwarts, la cual la había perdido hace años gracias a Voldemort. Se veía a ella misma reflejada en Pansy, siendo la amiga autoritaria que siempre ponía en orden a sus dos ridículos mejores amigos, que no dejaban de molestarse en ningún segundo. Sentía, con cierto pesar, que debió haber aprovechado esos momentos con sus amigos, que para ella muchas veces fue puro fastidio. Le hubiese gustado ser más relajada y menos controladora en su juventud, menos madura de lo que era una adolescente común y corriente. Le hubiese gustado aprender a vivir un poco más, en vez de quererlo todo perfecto. Por que la vida muchas veces era imperfecta, y esa imperfección la hacía tan llena de vitalidad. No había vivido esos momentos con sus amigos con la intensidad y el goce que a ella le hubiese gustado, y sabía que no había nada que hacer. Lamentarse sólo la haría sentirse víctima de las circunstancias, y sabía que aquella no era la manera correcta de vivir ni de ser. Para cambiar lo que no nos gusta, debemos ser fuertes y luchar. No lamentarnos por lo perdido más de lo debido. Hermione extrañaba más que a nada a Ron y a Harry en esos minutos, quería que fuesen ellos los que la acompañasen en esos minutos de planificación, pero sabía que no podía ser así. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dar todo su ser por lo que estaba haciendo, para que cuando llegase la batalla final Voldemort cayese, y pudiese volver a estar con sus seres queridos.

-Granger, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó Blaise Zabini mientras pasaba una de sus grandes manos al frente del rostro ausente de Hermione

-Sí, Zabini. No es necesario que pases tu mano por mi cara- dijo Hermione secamente, mientras miraba a los tres Slytherins que la miraban expectante

-¿Entonces por qué no has respondido a la pregunta que te acaba de hacer Draco?- preguntó el moreno, con un deje de burla

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas- dijo ella de modo de disculpa, mientras se pasaba una de sus pálidas manos por la cabeza- ¿Qué me querías preguntar, Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña girándose hacia donde esta el rubio. Este le miraba de ver forma penetrante

-Te estaba preguntando sobre Weasley y los demás- le dijo Draco. Hermione para su asombro pudo percibir que por primera vez en años, él no se refería a sus amigos de manera despectiva. Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos a causa de la impresión, sin duda la relación que tenía con él había adquirido cierto matiz de civilización.

-Le mandé una carta a Ron, diciéndole que se prepare. Mediante un código le señalé cuando sería el ataque y obviamente donde- respondió la castaña seriamente, tratando que no se le notase el asombro ante la nueva cortesía de Draco hacia ella- El sabrá buscar refuerzos

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Draco, mientras sacaba un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de su capa negra y lo prendía

-Tiene contactos, según lo que él me dijo una vez- dijo Hermione rápidamente- Eso me dijo él, y yo le creo.

-¿Y la Orden del Fénix?- preguntó Pansy Parkinson, mientras se sentaba sobre una de las sillas de la pequeña habitación, cual estaba pegada a la pared

-La orden murió con Dumbledore- respondió con frialdad Hermione

-Pero siguieron actuando después de su muerte- respondió Pansy sin amedrentarse por la frialdad de Hermione

-Pero fue cuestión de meses para que ustedes terminasen con nosotros- dijo con tal dureza, que Pansy sintió como un pequeño nudo se formaba en su estomago- Después de todo ustedes eran más, y usaban magia tan maligna que poco nos quedaba por hacer- dijo Hermione con amargura- Caímos uno por uno, asesinados como ratas. Traicionados por gente de nuestras propias filas, con tal de salvarse. Estúpidos, si sólo hubiesen sabido que ellos serían los próximos en morir- dijo la castaña con sarcasmo, mientras se sentaba en la silla más alejada de los tres mortífagos, pero igual no estaba a más de 5 metros de distancia de ellos

-Pero tú viviste- replicó Blaise Zabini roncamente

-¿Yo viví?- preguntó ella mientras reía sin humor alguno- Zabini, lo que he vivido durante estos años puede ser llamado de todo menos vida- dijo sin humor alguno. De repente ella a los ojos de ellos se vio mayor de lo que era. No parecía ser una mujer joven de 24 años quien hablaba, sino una mujer mayor que había visto demasiadas cosas malas para seguir esperando bondad por parte de los demás

-Créeme Granger, que entiendo lo que dices- dijo Pansy suavemente, mientras tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía con uno de los candelabros

-Yo creo que lo haces, Parkinson- respondió Hermione seriamente- No se puede explicar o sino tú conducta de querer derrocar a Voldemort, cuando podrías gozar todos los beneficios que significan estar en la posición que estás. ¿Saben bien acaso lo que les sucederá cuando Voldemort haya caído?- preguntó la mujer a los tres mortífagos que estaban sentados al frente de ella

-Con claridad- respondió Zabini con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-No le tememos a las consecuencias, Hermione- dijo Draco Malfoy, mientras miraba a la castaña. Esta nuevamente se estremeció de asombro al ver la nueva conducta del rubio hacia ella. La trataba como casi como si fuera un igual. No la había llamado ni por su sangre ni por su apellido, sino por su nombre. Eso la dejó helada de asombro, y pareció que Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de aquello, cuando pudo verle sonreír con un dejo de arrogancia- Pero es el precio a pagar por liberarnos de Voldemort.

-Lo mejor será que se marchen de acá cuando todo termine- dijo Hermione prácticamente

-¿Por quiénes nos tomas?- preguntó molesto Draco, mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro- Nosotros no somos cobardes

-Van a ser encarcelados, o en peor de los casos van a morir- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, mientras miraba impaciente a los tres - ¿O es qué acaso quieren morir?- preguntó ella con la voz trémula

-No, pero es lo merecemos por todos nuestros crímenes, ¿no?- dijo Pansy tranquilamente, mientras inhalaba el humo del cigarro- el precio por la redención

-¡Eso no es redención, es suicidio!- gritó Hermione enojada, mientras levantaba sus manos por los aires

-Lo mismo que tú hacías contigo misma, Aurora- dijo Draco Malfoy con gélidamente- Tú querías hacer algo por los tuyos, pero era claro que no tenías oportunidad con nosotros. Eso tú lo sabías desde un comienzo, pero no te impidió para que arriesgaras tú vida noche tras noche, volando edificios que a fin de cuentas no eran más que rasguños para Voldemort

-Sabes que no eran sólo rasguños ya que o sino Voldemort jamás hubiese querido terminar conmigo tan enfáticamente- gruñó la ex Gryffindor, encarándose ante la acusación de Draco

-¡Por Dios, Hermione! Sé honesta contigo misma y admite que detrás de todo ese juego de la Aurora, querías morir para redimirte- replicó el rubio perdiendo los estribos, mientras se paraba de la silla

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- gritó Hermione mientras se paraba al igual que el rubio y se paraba a escasos pasos de él.

Tanto Pansy como Blaise estaban paralizados viendo aquella escena. Parecía que los dos a pesar de haberse comportado en un comienzo de manera civilizada, ahora parecía más bien todo lo contrario. Pero sabían que era necesario que Draco y Hermione limaran las asperezas que existían entre los dos. No iban a terminar matándose, de eso estaban seguros, por ello tanto Pansy como Blaise decidieron salir sigilosamente por la puerta, para no interrumpir la fiera conversación entre los dos

-¡Claro que sé lo que digo, o sino no lo diría!- dijo Draco con tal superioridad, que sólo hicieron que la mujer tuviese ganas de ahorcarlo. Draco ya no se mostraba con aquella cortesía con que la había tratado antes, pero igual prefería de cierta manera ese Draco que conocía

-¡Te digo que no, Malfoy!- gritó Hermione aún más fuerte, mientras avanzaba un paso más hacia él y lo golpeaba con la punta de uno de sus dedos. A pesar de que él midiese mucho más que ella, y que su porte comenzaba a intimidarla, ella no iba a dejarse de amedrentar por la superioridad física.

-¡Sabes que lo tuyo rayaba también con esa idea de la muerte y la redención, y yo te diré por qué!

-¡Dime, sabe lo todo!- exigió la castaña, mientras le clavaba sus ojos furiosos. A Draco no le hizo nada de gracia que ella utilizase la frase que él siempre le decía para molestarla cuando estaban en Hogwarts

-¡Por qué no soportabas la idea de estar viva, y que las personas que tú querías estuviesen muertas!- dijo Draco mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Pudo ver como sus ojos oscuros se abrían por el asombro, y pudo entender que había dado justo en el clavo. Ese era el gran drama de Hermione Granger, y el porque en gran parte de su Aurora- No soportaste nunca el hecho de que todos ellos hubiesen muerto, y te sentías culpable. Y querías morir, pero n o moriste con ellos. Sabías que quitándote la vida hubieses sido una cobarde, es por ello que te guardaste toda esa oscuridad dentro, muy dentro de tu persona, hasta que un día se materializó en esa máscara en la que tú te transformaste en una esclava- Hermione había dejado de forcejear, y había agachado la cabeza, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada a Draco

Lo que él decía le hacía tanto sentido. Había querido ayudar a la gente que sufría, liberarlos de la dictadura de Voldemort, pero sabía también que aquello no era toda la verdad. Dentro, muy dentro de su persona, había un ser dañado, que se culpaba por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, y quería de cierta forma castigarse, redimirse de sus pecados y liberar su culpa. Sabía que estaba equivocada en su forma de actuar, y que era egoísta, pero en esos tiempos a ella le pareció correcto.

Ahora podía darse cuenta que sólo había estado caminando más y más adentro de la abismante oscuridad.

Y eso era un crimen contra Ron, Ginny, Luna y Harry.

Contra todas las personas que la protegieron y que ahora no estaban.

Un crimen contra sí misma.

-Sé lo que sientes- dijo Draco Malfoy suavemente, mientras le alzaba la cara a Hermione para que lo mirase. Ella no rehuyó su mirada, fijándola en aquellos tristes ojos

-Entonces no cometas el mismo error que yo- susurró la castaña, sin desviar la mirada- Morir por esa culpa no va a revivir a tus padres

-Lo sé- dijo Draco, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella buscando apoyo- Pero por ahora no sé que hacer…

-Termina con Voldemort, y vive- dijo ella con ternura, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Draco, mientras suavemente lo abrazaba

-No sé como vivir- respondió él con angustia, mientras se abrazaba más a ella

-Entonces no mueras- dijo Hermione, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de él- No creas que te dejaré hacerlo, Draco- dijo ella con severidad, mientras se separaba del cálido cuerpo de él- Es una promesa

-Lo mismo digo, Hermione- dijo él mientras se inclinaba hacia su rostro y antes de que ella pudiese siquiera procesar que es lo que estaba sucediendo, él le dio un breve beso en los labios

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la castaña atónita, mientras se estremecía como una niña de 13 años

-Una confirmación de nuestra promesa- dijo él sonriendo con arrogancia, mientras se separaba de ella un poco, pero sin dejar de soltar sus manos de la cintura de la castaña

-Podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera, como dándonos las manos- dijo Hermione, mirando suspicazmente al rubio

-Pero de esta manera es más entretenido. No sabes la cara que pusiste cuando te besé- dijo el rubio divertido- Aunque sabes bien que te ha gustado

-Voy a hacer como si no te he oído, Malfoy- dijo ella en su tono de superioridad que tanto utilizaba en el colegio- Ya que o sino tendrías que ir llorando a donde esta Pansy para que te proteja

-Gracias, Granger. No sabes cuan agradecido estoy- replicó Draco en un siseó, típico de su adolescencia, lo que hizo que Hermione frunciese el ceño- No, Granger, por favor no lo frunzas tanto, así te pareces a Mac Gonagall

-Muy gracioso, hurón- dijo ella con una risilla, mientras le golpeaba el hombro ligeramente, a lo que Draco respondió acercando más a la Gryffindor a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que ella parara de reírse inmediatamente

-Veo que ahora no te ríes, Hermione- susurró él mientras le acercaba más hacia su cara, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, dejando entrar a Pansy y a Blaise, quienes al verlos en tan comprometedora posición hicieron caso omiso a ella. Para impresión de Hermione, Draco no la soltó a pesar de que sus dos mejores amigos hubiesen entrado. Trató de liberarse del abrazó de Draco Malfoy, pero él no la soltó, y extrañamente no supo por que eso la hizo sonreír.

-Veo que ya no se están matando- dijo alegremente Blaise Zabini, mientras se quedaba al frente de ellos, junto a Pansy

-Lo que es muy positivo, ya que como bien saben, tenemos una Resistencia que planear, y nos quedan menos de 10 días- dijo Pansy poniéndose cada vez más estricta en su forma de hablar

-Y tenemos una situación en la Biblioteca que te está esperando Granger- dijo Blaise Zabini, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente y señalaba con uno de sus largos dedos la puerta por la que habían entrado

-¿Qué?- exclamó impresionada Hermione, mientras se soltaba definitivamente de los brazos de Draco- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Mejor velo por tu misma- refunfuñó Pansy, mientras dejaba pasar a Hermione quien salió de la habitación seguida por los demás. Caminó hacia la Biblioteca de Pansy, sintiendo como el corazón le latía de forma desbocada. Al abrir la puerta, sintió como se le congelaba el cuerpo al ver quien estaba al frente de ella

-Buenos días, Hermione. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de ver que estás viva.

0

.

0

FIN CAPÍTULO

0

.

0

25.07.2009

Estimadas lectoras, perdones por haber actualizado en estos largos meses. Sé que no es válido tener un fic y demorar tanto en actualizar, por ello me disculpo por todos estos meses de espera. Lo que sucede, como ya les habré dicho, los Dramione me saturaron luego de haber escrito y leído tanto de ellos durante años. Me cuesta escribir Dramiones, y me da lata, por que me gusta la pareja, he leído y escrito de ellos más que nada, pero como que mi musa inspiradora tuvo un colapso. Y cuando entre nuevamente a la universidad, de verdad no me dio el tiempo para poder escribir u obligarme a hacerlo. El poco tiempo que tenía libre lo usaba para descansar, estar con la familia o con amigas, lo que me fue haciendo dejar de lado mis fics, lo que no me tiene nada de orgullosa, por cierto, ya que lo paso bien haciéndolo, y encuentro que he tenido lectoras demasiado fieles y buena onda, que me han apoyado con todo, y yo he respondido como debería hacerlo con ustedes. Les pido mil disculpas, quiero en verdad que Heroína sea mi prioridad en mis fics, por lo que les pido la mayor ayuda posible para re encantarme con la pareja. Si conocen algunos fics nuevos de esta pareja que sean buenos, o autoras buenas que valgan la pena leerlas. Se los pido. Tengo el final de esta historia en mi cabeza hace años, y quiero escribir algo que este a la altura de lo que fue este fic en sus comienzos y de lo que son ustedes, que han seguido a esta historia con santa paciencia desde hace muchos años.

El final se acerca. Quedan no más de 4 capítulos, más un epílogo. Entenderán que tiene que hacer un epílogo cuando lean el capítulo final. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídense, y muchas gracias. Las quiere

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos a:

-Jos Black

-Arely Uchiha

-Vic Black

-Beautifly 92

-Menta Fresca

-SISI

-Karyta 34

-Andrux

-Lady Li Mei

-Theresitha Potter

-Bigi 43

-Sheccid Potter

-Celeste-chan

-Gabriellas Potter

-Pauny

-Silviota

-Sisita Malfoy

-Dan Grint

-Diable Dreams

-Esme Black

-Scarlee

-Y a todas las que leen este fic

0

.

0

Muchas gracias, nos vemos

Por favor dejen Reviews

0

.

0


	19. Reencuentro

_Dedicado a todas las lectoras de este fic. Gracias por la paciencia._

* * *

"You're my guiding light  
You're my guiding light  
When there's no guiding light left inside  
When there's no guiding light in our lives"

("Guiding light", de la banda Muse. Del disco "The Resistence")

* * *

Heroína

0

.

0

18. Reencuentro

0

.

0

Ver a Neville Longbottom con vida nuevamente era una de las cosas que Hermione Granger jamás esperó volver hacer en su vida, pero ahí estaba al frente de ella quien había sido su compañero durante sus años de estadía en Hogwarts.

-¿Tú estás vivo?- musitó Hermione con la voz quebrada, mientras miraba a Neville con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder llegar a creer que es lo que estaba sucediendo al frente de ella- Yo te vi caer de la Torre de Astronomía. Neville te vi morir- dijo con la voz apenas audible

-Bueno, es cierto que caí de la Torre- dijo Neville mientras se pasaba una mano en un gesto que a Hermione le hizo recordar al torpe compañero que él fue una vez de ella. Pero ahora era totalmente distinto a lo que él había sido alguna vez, ya que su cuerpo era ahora delgado y su cabello estaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Su cara antes regordeta, ahora estaba pálida y llena de pequeñas cicatrices. En esa cara ya no había ningún rastro de lo que él había sido en su adolescencia; frente a ella tenía a un hombre. Lo que hizo que ella lo reconociese fue su voz, y sus gestos. Esa bondad que irradiaba en cada momento, a pesar de que ahora su apariencia fuese más bien la de un prófugo de Azkaban

-No entiendo, no entiendo que es esto- comenzó a decir Hermione cerrando los ojos, mientras posaba una de sus pálidas manos por sobre su ahora corto cabello- Si caíste, ¿cómo sobreviviste?

-Esa es una pregunta interesante, Hermione- dijo Neville con suavidad, mientras sus castaños ojos se fijaban con ternura en la cara de quien había sido una de sus mejores amigas- Pues resulta que al caer caí sobre una pila de cadáveres que habían a los pies de la Torre de Astronomía. Esos cuerpos amortiguaron la caída, aunque debo decir que quede moribundo gracias al impacto- dijo con una mueca irónica, mientras caminaba hacia a Hermione y posaba sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de ella. Al ver la delgadez de esto, él no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente- ¿Tengo que contarte esto ahora?- preguntó él hombre

-¡Sí!- rugió Hermione mientras se separaba de Neville furiosa. Todos se quedaron helados ante la reacción de la castaña, pero a pesar de eso Neville no retrocedió- Sí importa, estúpido. ¿Sabes cómo hemos sufrido estos años, Neville? Necesito saber cómo sobreviviste, que respondas mis preguntas, y si no lo encuentro satisfactorio yo misma te voy a mandar a donde se encuentran tus padres- dijo ella con tal furia y crueldad, que Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

-Granger, espera que Longbottom te explique…-comenzó a decir Blaise Zabini

-Déjenla, esta en su derecho estar enojada- dijo Neville conciliadoramente, sin perder la compostura a pesar de los gritos de Hermione

-¿Enojada? ¡Estoy furiosa, Neville!- gruñó Hermione, mientras tomaba a su antiguo compañero y lo miraba directamente a los ojos- Te necesitábamos todos estos años, todos nosotros. Por lo que más quieras, ¿por qué no acudiste a nosotros en todos estos años?

-Está bien- dijo Neville, mientras se quitaba la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo y se sentaba en una silla, próxima a la hoguera que estaba ardiendo. Desde ahí, Hermione podía ver gracias a las llamas las horribles cicatrices que se formaban en la pálida cara del hombre. Éste al sorprender la mirada algo espantada de Hermione, sonrió en lo que parecía ser una mueca de dolor, pero Hermione podía adivinar que en aquellos pálidos labios llenos de cicatrices había una sonrisa dibujado en ellos- No quiero que creas que no quería encontrarlos, de hecho la ilusión de volver a encontrarlos es lo que me ha mantenido con vida todos esos años. La esperanza de que poder encontrarlos y ayudarlos por fin en destruir a Voldemort

-Granger, nosotros tenemos que arreglar unas cosas- dijo Pansy Parkinson, hablando luego de que Neville hablase- Neville, nadie los va a molestar hasta dentro de una hora más, ya que el tiempo apremia y tenemos que hacer todos los arreglos- dijo Pansy con una suavidad que a Hermione le impresionó oír de la mortífaga

-Muchas gracias, Pansy- dijo agradecido Neville, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a la morena, quien se la devolvió con ternura, lo que descompuso aún más a Hermione.

Antes de salir de la habitación en donde se encontraban, Draco Malfoy se acercó a donde estaba Hermione mirando todavía a Neville impresionada.

-No sabía nada de esto- le aseguró el rubio mientras le hablaba al oído a la castaña, quien se giró y enfrentó aquellos ojos grises, que a pesar de no denotar la misma consternación que ella, estaban impresionados tan impresionados como los de ella

-Te creo- susurró ella, tomando una de las manos del rubio en un gesto de comprensión- ¿Estarás acá cuando termine de hablar con Neville?- preguntó ella, evitando que de su voz se pudiese percibir alguna pequeña nota de ansiedad

-Sí- respondió él, mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la delgada y fría mano de Hermione, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación por donde Blaise y Pansy lo habían hecho.

-¿Así que Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Neville divertido a Hermione, quien sólo atinó a dedicarle una de sus miradas más asesinas- ¿Quién lo diría? Un ejemplo de la teoría de que del amor al odio hay un solo paso.

-¿Por qué no te callas?- le espetó Hermione, mientras se sentaba en un sillón al frente de Neville. Podía sentir como el calor volvía a sus mejillas, luego de la sorpresa de ver a su amigo con vida- ¿O acaso quieres agregar una nueva cicatriz a tu cara, cara rajada?- preguntó Hermione con rudeza, aunque ya no era tan seria su expresión

-Hasta se te pegó el repertorio de Malfoy, Hermione. Dios, si los demás supieran que es Draco Malfoy quién…

-Veo que te has vuelto más atrevido y bravucón en estos últimos años, Neville- dijo Hermione con sorna

-Y tú más dura. Aún más de lo que ya eras en Hogwarts, parece que la guerra y la dictadura a operado terribles cambios en nosotros- dijo con una tristeza, que a Hermione le impresionó- Y para que decir en nuestras apariencias. La última vez que te vi estabas bastante más subidita de peso de lo que estás ahora, y con ese cabello aleonado- dijo divertido- Ahora pereces un palo de escoba casi sin cabello

-Y tú pareces salido de Azkaban- dijo Hermione, pero se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello al ver como los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían- Dios, ¿es ahí donde has estado todos estos años?

-En parte- dijo Neville, mientras tomaba su largo cabello y se lo ataba con un elástico- Verás, después de caer de la Torre, efectivamente quedé casi muerto. Perdí la conciencia, por lo que no supe nada más de la batalla ni como a Harry le fue, aunque yo ya sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Puedo tener esperanzas, Hermione, pero no soy ningún iluso- dijo con amargura- Cuando los mortífagos buscaban sobrevivientes dieron conmigo y descubrieron que estaba con vida, pero logré mantener mi identidad bajo secreto por lo qué no me mataron ni me torturaron horriblemente, ya sabrás que ser alguien que causó tantos problemas en Hogwarts y ser amigo de Harry Potter no hubiese sido nada de bueno para mi ya terrible situación.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Hermione suavemente

-Me mandaron a Azkaban, en donde estuve aproximadamente dos años- dijo Neville, mientras miraba el fuego como abstraído en las memorias de aquél terrible pasado- Ese lugar es horrible y no miento, Hermione. Todo era oscuridad y desesperanza, de verdad jamás creí que un ser humano se podría llegar a sentir así. Era un pozo de oscuridad e infelicidad, pero finalmente me acostumbré a todo aquello y pude sobrevivir aquellos años, y de hecho llegue a pensar que podría vivir de aquella manera. Cuando uno se encuentra en ese pozo llegas a un punto en que te acostumbras a estar en el- dijo con una sonrisa irónica- No podía recordar ni como me llamaba, y obviamente menos acordarme de la existencia de mis más queridos seres. Pensaba que nada podía empeorar, pero obviamente me había equivocado. Todo fue aún más terrible cuando llegó ella

-¿Quién?- formuló Hermione, pero sabía en el fondo de su alma de quien se trataba, y quien había sido la culpable de todas aquellas horribles cicatrices en el cuerpo de Neville

-Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo con tal asco Neville, que Hermione sintió como algo aún más poderoso que la aversión más grande crecía en su interior en contra de esa mujer que no sólo había acabado con tantos de sus seres queridos, sino que también los había torturado. Y no debía olvidar que aquella misma mujer la había torturado a ella hace ya tantos años atrás- En una de sus revisiones a Azkaban, finalmente me encontró. Estaba eufórica, ya que yo no sólo era el hijo de quienes ella había torturado hasta la locura, sino también por que yo conocía su gran secreto.

-Que ella había matado a los papás de Draco- dijo Hermione, mientras sentía un escalofrío. Neville la miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos al oír aquella aclaración por parte de Hermione- Fue ella quien te lanzó de la Torre para limpiar todo testigo de su crimen

-Así fue- respondió Neville impresionado, mientras se estiraba y con una de sus manos tocaba la rodilla de Hermione- Ahora entiendo cómo tú sabes de aquello- dijo él meditativo- Se me había olvidado que Pansy te mandó a mostrarle a Malfoy aquella memoria suya. ¿Te das cuenta que lo llamaste por su nombre?- de repente preguntó Neville burlonamente, mientras Hermione lo miraba algo avergonzada

-Neville, por tu propio bien sigue- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Neville, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa. Y esa pequeña carcajada le hizo darse cuenta hace cuanto no reía, y que era una bendición poder volver a hacerlo, especialmente con un amigo tan querido como Neville, a quien hace menos de veinte minutos creía muerto. Neville le sonrió con alegría, aquella alegría que llegaba a transmitírsele en aquellos ojos castaños.

-Bueno- dijo él finalmente dejando de sonreír, mientras su boca se curvaba en una fea mueca- Ella me encontró y decidió sacarme de Azkaban, y llevarme a su mansión para hacer lo que a ella más le gusta; torturar. Hermione jamás creí que llegaría desear jamás haber nacido, pero el dolor y la tortura a las que fui sometido me desearon jamás haber existido. Todo buen recuerdo, todo lo bueno que yo había vivido en mi antigua vida, prefería no haberla vivido si es que significaba tener que sufrir todo lo que sufrí gracias a Bellatrix y su maldad- dijo calmado, pero ella podía sentir en cada sílaba la rabia y la impotencia de Neville. Era palpable su dolor- Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabía nada de nada. Sólo podía sentir la risa maníaca y el dolor. Mucho dolor, cual parecía jamás tener un límite. Me había rendido, hasta que oí de ti. O debo decir mejor de tu alter ego, "La Aurora"- dijo Neville, con una breve sonrisa a Hermione, quien estaba aún más pálida ante las terribles palabras de él- Oí de Bellatrix, quien le hablaba a uno de los otros mortífagos torturadores, de una tal terrorista que se llamaba "la Aurora", y que estaba causando estragos en la dictadura. Esa mujer había estado volando edificios, y la gente comenzaba a manifestarse, a pesar de los años de represión y violencia. Y eso me dio esperanzas, me dio fe en las personas, en la vida y sobre todo en la justicia. Que tarde o temprano, quienes habían terminado con nosotros sufrirían el castigo que se merecían. Que aunque nosotros no fuésemos la mano vengadora, habría alguien que lo haría- dijo Neville con vehemencia- Y fue ahí cuando volví a saber quien era, y recordé por quienes yo había luchado. A quienes yo había amado antes de transformarme en algo todo menos humano. El dolor seguía siendo inmenso, ya verás que mis cicatrices lo dicen, pero ya nada era tan terrible, por qué había sentido, había esperanza.

-Dios, Neville- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara, mientras se paraba del sillón y se sentaba en las piernas de Neville y lo abrazaba con fuerza- Que horrible todo esto, perdóname, perdóname- suplicó Hermione entre lágrimas, cuales caían descontroladas por su rostro. Había visto muchos horrores, y también los había sufrido, pero todo aquello que le había pasado a Neville y que ella no lo había podido evitar, la llenaban de dolor

-No es tú culpa, Hermione. No te disculpes- dijo Neville, mientras abrazaba a la delgada mujer, y le acariciaba la cabeza como un padre lo haría con su pequeño hijo- Te juro que desde la aparición de la Aurora todo mejoró

-Pero no te pude salvar- exclamó angustiada

-¡Me salvaste!- le replicó Neville, mientras separaba a Hermione de su cuerpo, y la miraba directamente a los ojos- Tú me salvaste Hermione, me diste esperanzas, me diste fe, y eso me salvó. Si no hubiese sabido de ti, yo ahora no estaría aquí. Estaría en una mazamorra en la mansión Lestrange, o muerto. Tú me salvaste

-No pude evitar que siguieras siendo torturado, por esa demente- exclamó Hermione, mientras se apartaba el pelo de su cara

-Siempre tan estrecha de mente, Hermione- dijo Neville con dulzura, mientras golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de la castaña- Debes ver más allá. Uno puede salvar a las personas de muchas maneras, una obviamente habría sido sacándome de aquella prisión, pero hay otras maneras de salvar a una persona, como dándole esperanzas y eso fue lo que tú hiciste. Y no creo que sólo lo hayas hecho conmigo, sino con muchos. La Aurora fue realmente lo que dice su nombre, ya que en esta dictadura gobernada por la oscuridad se necesitaba ese brillo de luz que tú nos diste. Nos diste esperanzas, y esas esperanzas se concretaron en lo que hoy se llama la Resistencia, y esas esperanzas es lo que nos llevará a vencer

-Me alegro poder haber ayudado- dijo Hermione con voz trémula por la emoción. Jamás había creído que La Aurora fuese a ser tan importante para las personas. Jamás creyó que su alter ego iba a ser quien iba a salvar a Neville Longbottom de la desesperación- ¿Cómo termina tu historia? Es obvio que Parkinson tiene mucho que ver, ya veo que se llaman por los nombres- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-Tienes razón- respondió Neville haciendo caso omiso al sarcástico comentario de Hermione- Logré reunir fuerzas y escapar de la mansión de Bellatrix, aunque debo reconocer que las posibilidades de que pudiese llegar a algún lugar seguro eran mínimas, pero sabía que si seguía en aquél lugar me terminarían por matar- dijo duramente el moreno- Me arrastré por el bosque, y justo cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, una mortífaga me encontró. Le pedí que me matara si es que pensaba llevarme de vuelta donde Bellatrix, pero para mi sorpresa me llamo por mi nombre y me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Voldemort. Ya sabrás mi respuesta- dijo Neville con una sonrisa- Luego perdí la conciencia y me encontré en una cama acostado, lleno de vendas, cables, y con una pierna nueva

-¿Una pierna nueva?- exclamó Hermione impresionada, mientras se paraba de las piernas de Neville.

-Así es- dijo el hombre soltando una jovial carcajada, que no combinaba nada con su apariencia, pero extrañamente hizo que se viese hasta agradable para los ojos de Hermione aquél rostro- Verás que Bellatrix no pudo aguantar la tentación de dejarme cojo, pero los doctores me pudieron poner una pierna de madera muy buena, por lo que ya verás que no cojeo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se golpeaba la pierna izquierda y sonaba a madera.

-Me alegro- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se volvía a sentar sobre el sillón que estaba al frente de Neville- ¿Así que Parkinson te salvó?

-Así es- dijo el seriamente- Ella me salvó, y le debo mi vida. Me curó, me alimentó y me facilitó las herramientas para poder volver a luchar contra Voldemort, y por sobre todo me ayudó a volver a reunirme contigo, y sé que pronto lo haré con los demás.

-Ellos estarán muy felices- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba toda humedad que pudiese quedar en su rostro- Lo siento por todas las cosas que te dije, supongo que estaba algo descompensada con verte con vida

-Ya lo sé- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba del sillón y tomaba a Hermione por una de sus manos, y la ayudaba a pararse- Es hora de que nos reunamos con los demás. Tenemos mucho que planear y poco tiempo, como bien dijo Pansy.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa- Tenemos que ver cómo le patearemos el trasero a Bellatrix Lestrange, y quién. La fila es bastante larga- dijo Hermione con un tinte siniestro en su voz, mientras caminaba junto a Neville

-No lo dudo, no lo dudo- dijo el hombre, mientras salía junto a Hermione de la biblioteca, en dirección a donde estarían reunidos los demás.

0

.

0

Habían pasado ocho días desde que la carta les había llegado misteriosamente, y las cosas parecían adquirir un tinte aún más optimista del que jamás habían experimentado. A pesar de que Ron siguiese afuera, Luna y Ginny no dejaban de realizar sus respectivas labores. La primera en reunir los contactos, los cuales habían sido pocos, pero que ya existiesen algunas personas de Hogwarts que estuviesen con vida y dispuestos a ayudarlos era maravilloso. También había sucedido otro milagro que la había alegrado, y eso fue el ver que el nombre de Neville aparecía como sobreviviente, lo que la llenó aún más de esperanza. La segunda estaba encargada de la recuperación de Harry, quien ya caminaba perfectamente y podía realizar casi todas las funciones normalmente. Le faltaba rapidez y energía, pero cada día parecía ser que el niño que vivió se hacía casi tan fuerte como en la época en que lucho por última vez con Voldemort.

-¡Luna, necesitamos tú ayuda!- de repente oyó gritar Luna a Ginny Weasley. Su voz provenía del laboratorio en donde Harry había estado en coma durante aquellos años. La rubia dejó su cuaderno mágico de lado, y corrió en dirección a donde los dos estaban, preocupada de que hubiese sucedido algo grave

Al entrar encontró a Harry Potter, quien la miraba sonriente detrás de sus anteojos, mientras con su varita realizaba una serie de hechizos contra algunos objetos. Le sonrió cálidamente, sintiéndose llena de felicidad de que Harry estuviese con ellos otra vez. Ginny estaba sentada en el piso en una esquina con un montón de libros a su alrededor. Estaba despeinada, y su cara reflejaba una clara frustración

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ginevra?- preguntó Luna preocupada, mientras se paraba al frente de su amiga

-¿Recuerdas por casualidad que hechizo le lanzó Harry a Voldemort antes de caer en coma?- preguntó la peli roja a Luna, sin tan siquiera mirarla, debido a que sus ojos estaban centrados en un grueso libro de hechizos.

-¿Acaso Harry no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Luna volteándose hacia el moreno

-No- respondió Harry mientras dejaba de hacer magia y se paraba junto a Luna- Lo último que recuerdo es la luz del Avada Kedravra golpeándome en el pecho. Recuerdo que le lancé un hechizo a Voldemort antes de ser golpeado por la maldición asesina, pero no puedo recordar cual fue- dijo algo molesto consigo mismo el moreno

-Es natural que no lo recuerdes, después de todo no es que hayas recibido un Expelliarmus- dijo Luna conciliadoramente, mientras maternalmente le revolvía los largos cabellos oscuros de Harry- ¿Por qué crees que es tan importante, Ginny?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad

-Tengo un presentimiento. Sé que es algo importante, pero no puedo recordar qué es. Sé que tiene relación con el hechizo que le lanzaste, así que por lógica debería ser el efecto que aquél hechizo debería generar- dijo Ginny, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo aún más- ¿Hermione, dónde mierda estás?- gruñó Ginny, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como Harry soltaba una pequeña exclamación

-Eso a mí también me gustaría saber- dijo preocupado Harry- Y ustedes no me dejan ir a buscarla- dijo algo molesto

-Ella está bien, Harry- dijo Luna pasando por alto la acusación de Harry Potter- Ella nos dijo cuando sería la insurrección. Tú tienes que quedarte tranquilo y confiar que todo saldrá bien- dijo Luna tranquilamente

-Luna tiene razón, Harry- dijo finalmente Ginny mientras se paraba y tomaba por los hombros a Harry- Nosotros tenemos que confiar en ella, y resolver nuestros problemas, que es principalmente reunir gente y ayudarte a ti a prepararte para tu batalla final. Hacer lo contrario, sería tirar por la borda todo el sacrificio que ha hecho ella, y que hemos hecho nosotros durante todos estos años, o sea desde que Voldemort comenzó a ser Voldemort- dijo con vehemencia- Ahora es el tiempo de prepararnos y esperar, pero ya verás que nos tocará actuar pronto

-En dos días- corrigió Luna con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- dijo Harry con seriedad, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ginny y la besaba con ternura.

De repente sintieron un fuerte ruido en la entrada de la casa, y los tres saltaron inmediatamente. Con rapidez los tres tomaron sus varitas mágicas, y salieron del laboratorio con cautela, cerrándolo con un hechizo sellador poderoso. Con el corazón latiéndoles con violencia, y con la mente nublada por el pánico caminaron sigilosamente hasta donde se originó el ruido. Podían ver una gran nube de humo, cual se iba disipando hasta dejar ver a tres cabezas rojas que los miraban sorprendidos.

-Veo que los tiempos están malos, ¿acaso está es la bienvenida que nos dan después de tantos años?- preguntó divertido Fred Weasley

0

.

0

Fin capitulo

0

.

0

01.02.2010

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Bueno mi musa hoy resucitó. Sí, me siento mal muy mal con ustedes y se esta haciendo costumbre repetirles esta letanía durante las últimas actualizaciones, pero es cierto que he estado con una musa en crisis y forzar la musa sólo trae cabezas de pescado. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles los RR a todas ustedes, por que si no fuera por ustedes no podría continuar escribiendo. Son una fuente grande de creatividad, y por sobre todo de alegría. Segundo agradecerles a todas las que me recomendaron fics, de verdad gracias por la paciencia. Algunos fics los conocía y otros no, así que bueno obviamente no los he leído todos, debido al escaso tiempo que tuve este semestre debido a la universidad, pero ya los leeré.

Otro motivo de mi larga ausencia fue la universidad, debido a que tuve ramos difíciles este semestre, que me absorbieron mucho. Si no los aprobaba, me iba a retrasar para quinto año, pero pasé todo y me fue increíble, gracias a Dios.

Bueno antes de despedirme, quiero disculparme de verdad con cada una de ustedes, sé que es muy fome leer un fic y que no lo actualicen en mucho tiempo. A mi me pasa, y me da ganas de estrangular a la escritora, así que mil perdones.

Bueno respecto al capitulo, el personaje era Neville. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Se que no hubo casi ninguna pisca de Dramione, pero quiero que lo que se pueda dar entre ellos sea mediante un proceso. Jaja, sé que ya vamos en el capítulo 19 y en verdad ha sido largo el proceso entre ellos, pero si uno lo piensa, muchas cosas en la vida se demoran más de lo que a uno le gustaría y mucho más de lo que la ficción demuestra. A parte las cosas que de verdad valen, y que valen la pena son las que se demoran, las que requieren un nivel de esfuerzo.

Bueno las quiero un montón, y gracias nuevamente a cada una de ustedes. Nos estamos viendo pronto, cuídense.

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos, besos y abrazos a: 

-Bigi 43

-Vic Black

-Jos Black

-Arely Uchiha

-Zuoteyu

-Sealiah

-Teresitha Potter

-Beautifly 92

-Karyta 34

-Celeste-chan

-Vadeti

-Mione Meyer

-Dan Grint

-SISI

-ChibiKino

-Yezzie

-Camila 92

-Lady Li Mei

-mimesis

-MGranger

-Lady Ocean

-Iris

-Jacinta Jackson

-Ringel Muam

-Y a todas las que leen este fic.

0

.

0

¡¡Muchas gracias, que estén bien. Por favor dejen Reviews!!


	20. Desvelando verdades

_Dedicado a todas mis lectoras, en especial a Monalisa 17._

* * *

Is our secret safe tonight  
And are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
Is this our last embrace  
Or will the walls start caving in?

(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it should have been right  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong) To let our hearts ignite  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong) Are we digging a hole?  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong) This is out of control

(It could be wrong, could be wrong) It can never last  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong) Must erase it fast  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it could have been right  
(It could be wrong, could be...)

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they won't to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
Our lips must always be sealed

If we live a life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again

("The Resistance", de la gran banda Muse. Les recomiendo oír la canción)

* * *

Heroína

0

.

0

19. Desvelando verdades

0

.

0

-Estar tomándonos una cerveza de mantequilla sentados es como volver a los viejos tiempos- dijo Fred Weasley, mientras sonreía genuinamente a los demás y le daba un largo trago a la botella que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Ron estaba sentado junto a Luna en un sillón al frente de los mellizos Weasley, en donde al medio del sillón en donde estaban sentados se encontraba Ginny, quien era en esos momentos abrazada por cada uno delos brazos de sus hermanos. Aquellas demostraciones afectivas le habrían molestado hace años atrás, pero en aquellos momentos era demasiado feliz por tener a sus hermanos devuelta con ella, que no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-Así es. Es como volver a Hogwarts- dijo Ron, mientras sonreía a Harry Potter quien se encontraba sentado en una silla tomando cerveza de mantequilla- Sólo falta Hermione- dijo algo triste- ¿Han sabido algo de ella?

-No- respondió escuetamente Luna, mientras tomaba con dulzura una mano de Ron- Pero eso es bueno.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo que nuestra pequeña sabelotodo amante de las reglas sea quien vuela edificios por los aires- dijo George divertido, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro- Ver para creer

-Era hora de que se rebelara- dijo Fred, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su mellizo- Siempre supe que nuestra Hermione iba a terminar por soltarse las trenzas y dejar un desastre de grandes magnitudes, aunque debo decir que nunca estuvo en mis suposiciones que ella terminase explotando edificios

-Ni en las mías- dijo Ginny mientras sonreía alegremente, cosa que no hacía a menudo. Miró a sus dos hermanos, a los que tanto había echado de menos. Era cierto que ya no conservaban ese aspecto despreocupado y juvenil de antaño, pero seguían teniendo esa chispa que hacían de los momentos más difíciles soportables- Me alegro tanto que Ron los hubiese encontrado

-Yo también- dijo Fred, mientras le quitaba el cigarro a George de sus manos y se lo ponía en sus labios, aspirando el humo- Fue bastante inteligente, por que nos habíamos encargado de escondernos bien.

-No fue para tanto- dijo Ron algo avergonzado, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su despeinado pelo- Pero ya los encontramos, y es hora de que nos pongamos a ver como procederemos. Sólo nos quedan dos días.

-A trabajar se a dicho- dijo sonriendo George, mientras se sentaba derecho en el sillón y sacaba su mano de la espalda de Ginny- Los que estamos en Cornwalls, aparte de nosotros dos, somos veinte. Obviamente no estamos en el mismo lugar, pero estamos repartidos en un radio de 10 kilómetros a lo sumo.

-Nuestra idea es armar un plan, y volver a Cornwalls para comunicárselos a los demás- dijo Fred mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa que estaba al medio de la sala.

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado peligroso- respondió Ginny seriamente- Si los capturan será el fin de ustedes y el de esta insurrección. Antes de matarlos los torturaran, y les harán decir todos nuestros secretos

-A no ser que los hechicemos- replicó Luna, mientras se paraba del sillón y se apoyaba contra la pared mirando con sus grandes ojos azules a los presentes en la habitación- Pero eso lo veremos después. Me parece bien que sea así.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sería más peligroso trasladar a veinte personas para acá, que sólo dos a Cornwalls- dijo Ron, mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso de agua

-Ustedes podrían aparecerse en Hogsmade o los alrededores cuando ya se hubiese iniciado el ataque. Así podrían moverse con mayor libertad, ya que toda la atención estará en Hogwarts- corroboró Harry astutamente, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cabeza despeinando su ya despeinado pelo.

-Pero, ¿acaso no serán muy pocos para iniciar el ataque?- preguntó George

-No. Yo creo que Hermione está unida con más personas en esta empresa- respondió Luna, mirando a George- Gente poderosa dispuesta a derrocar a Voldemort

-A gente poderosa, ¿te refieres a mortífagos?- preguntó Ron estupefacto

-Así es- respondió Luna- Desde los tiempos más remotos se ha dado que dentro de un mismo bando se producen diferencias, que terminan en una guerra interna. Yo creo que este caso no es distinto a los anteriores- dijo con dureza- Voldemort es un dictador poderoso que ha mantenido subyugado al mundo mágico durante estos últimos tres años, pero bien sabemos que desde la primera vez que atacó al mundo mágico hace ya más de veinte años atrás, él era un personaje de poder indiscutido. Nos ha gobernado tres años, pero realmente nos lleva gobernando más de veinte, por que aunque de forma material no lo ha hecho, el miedo que sembró en nuestro mundo nos ha gobernado durante demasiados años- dijo con una amargura que a los otros les impresionó- Esa ridiculez de temer decir su nombre, todos esos síntomas no eran más que una manifestación que aún en esos momentos de paz que hubo entre las dos guerras él seguía gobernándonos.

-Ninguna dictadura dura para siempre- dijo Harry, con frialdad- Si nosotros no pudimos contra él, tarde o temprano surgirían personas dispuestas a terminar con esta maldita opresión.

-Tienes razón, pero también hay otro motivo por el cual los seguidores de Voldemort querrían terminar con él- dijo Luna

-Ambición, codicia- dijo Ginny con voz ronca, mientras clavaba sus ojos en el vaso de cerveza que tenía al frente de ella- Hay quienes quieren más. No solamente peones en esta partida de ajedrez, quieren ser reyes.

-Así es- dijo Luna con una sonrisa triste- Por desgracia existe gente que se mueve por la codicia, y que buscarían acabar con Voldemort para sucederlo en el poder. Pero es cierto que también hay personas que quieren acabar con él por la opresión, por lo que su régimen los ha transformado

-¿No estarás justificando a los mortífagos en su forma de actuar?- preguntó con dureza Fred, mientras le dirigía una amarga mirada a la rubia

-Sólo digo que no son todos iguales- respondió Luna- No somos nadie para juzgar a los demás

-Perdóname pero en este caso puedo decirte que te equivocas. Siempre está la posibilidad de optar, y ellos optaron por cazarnos, asesinarnos indiscriminadamente. Ellos nos quitaron todo; nuestros trabajos, amigos, familia e inclusive nuestras vidas- dijo Fred enojado, mientras de sus ojos castaños se endurecían- Ellos pudieron oponerse y morir, como muchos de nosotros lo hicieron, Luna. Pero no lo hicieron, y el daño está hecho- dijo, mientras se levantaba la manga derecha de su capa, dando a conocer a los demás su brazo metálico- Esto no es nada comparando con la suerte de otros. Casi todos nuestros amigos ya no están, ¿cómo no puedo juzgarlos?- mientras se bajaba la manga de su capa

-Fred- musitó George mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre los hombros de su mellizo

-Tal vez yo no sea tan buena persona como tú lo eres, Luna. Sólo comprende que para mi esto es demasiado difícil, y que cuando ganemos voy a querer justicia, y no me va a importar si un par de mortífagos nos ayudaron- sentenció con firmeza- Ellos van a pagar por lo que nos han hecho

-Está bien- dijo suavemente Luna, mientras caminaba unos pasos y se paraba al lado de Fred- Pero recuerda que tú también eres una gran persona, Fred. Y ese odio que sientes se va a ir disipando con el tiempo, y ahí serás finalmente libre- dijo ella con una enigmática sonrisa- Por qué ahí habrás perdonado.

-Puede ser, pero ahora no es el momento- dijo roncamente Fred, con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora hay una insurrección que planear, y un señor Potter que preparar

-Ya estoy listo- respondió Harry seriamente- Hemos entrenado estos días largamente, y he recuperado casi todas mis habilidades. Aunque debo reconocer que estoy algo oxidado

-Has estado casi tres años en coma, Harry- dijo Ginny con firmeza- No te exijas tanto, lo has hecho muy bien en estos ocho días. Has vuelto a caminar, correr, saltar y practicar magia. Dios, es milagrosa tu recuperación, tanto así que ya me estas dando miedo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, la cual Harry se la devolvió débilmente- Sólo nos falta seguir practicando para hacer tus movimientos más fluidos, y obviamente descubrir que maldito hechizo le lanzaste a Voldemort antes de que te derrotara

-No puedo recordarlo- dijo el moreno frustrado, mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabeza exasperado

-Eso es natural, Harry- dijo Luna tranquilizadoramente-Viviste momentos de estrés muy fuertes en esos últimos minutos antes de caer bajo el Avada Kedavra, y además has estado en coma mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- preguntó Ron extrañado, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente

-No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que es muy importante- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba del sillón en donde estaban sus dos hermanos- Desde que vi a Voldemort en Lestrange Hall semanas atrás, tengo la sensación de que de algo importante se me esta pasando

-Ginny cree que tiene que ver con la última maldición que le lancé a Voldemort antes de caer en coma- explicó Harry a los demás- Pero no recuerdo que maldición le lancé. Sé que no era ninguna maldición asesina, ya que mi fin no era acabar con él, sino lograr lo que Dumbledore quería para él; redención- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos meditativamente

-Neutralizarlo- dijo Ron simplemente.

-¡Exacto!- gritó Ginny de repente emocionada- ¿Cómo he sido tan idiota?- dijo la muchacha golpeándose levemente la cabeza- ¿Cómo no lo he podido ver antes?

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó alarmado Ron ante la reacción de su hermana

-Nada malo, nada- exclamó emocionada Ginny mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Harry y lo tomaba de las manos- ¿Recuerdas alguna maldición neutralizante que hubieses aprendido antes de la batalla de Hogwarts?

-No, que recuerde bien- respondió Harry respondió frustrado

-Dios, piensa bien. Por favor intenta recordar, sé que esto es de vital importancia- dijo Ginny tratando de ser lo más paciente posible, pero parecía estar a punto de perder la calma

-Lo único que recuerdo haber aprendido esas semanas previas no era propiamente una maldición neutralizante, pero servía para debilitarlo. Para hacerlo humano - musitó Harry más para sí mismo que para Ginny- Era una maldición capaz de quitarle sus habilidades, su poder.

-¡Eso es!- saltó Ginny extasiada, mientras llena de felicidad tomaba la cara de Harry y emocionada besaba su frente

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Fred atónito

-He encontrado la respuesta- respondió ella tranquilizándose- Si lo que Harry me dice es cierto, él aprendió una maldición muy antigua capaz de disminuir los poderes del adversario hasta terminar con ellos por completo

-Pero eso no puede ser. Después de que Harry hubiese muerto, Voldemort mató a otras personas en Hogwarts- respondió George escéptico

-Eso es cierto, pero tal vez Harry no completó bien la maldición. Sus poderes podrían haber continuado perfecto, pero con el transcurso del tiempo ir disminuyendo paulatinamente- respondió Ginny, ensimismada- Eso debe ser, no hay otra respuesta posible.

-¿Entonces tú crees que Voldemort ha perdido sus poderes?- preguntó Ron incrédulo

-Tal vez no en su totalidad, pero sí. No creo que sea el mismo Voldemort de antaño- respondió la mujer- Cuando ataque Lestrange Hall aquella noche haciéndome pasar por Hermione, él no hizo nada. No me atacó, ni siquiera sacó su varita. Aparte estaba pálido

-¿Más pálido de lo usual?- preguntó George con un asomo de humo

-Se veía enfermo, o por lo menos no con esa aura tan peligrosa que lo caracterizaba antes- dijo Ginny haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su hermano- Hace años que no se le ha visto practicando la magia, o haciéndose cargo de alguna rebelión

-Para eso tiene a su séquito de peones, Ginny- dijo Ron todavía mirando escépticamente la teoría de su hermana

-Ginny tiene razón- dijo con firmeza Harry, levantando la voz por primera vez, haciendo que los demás se callaran- Aprendí aquella maldición por parte de Dumbledore antes de la batalla, y efectivamente pensé en usarla. Lo más seguro que fue aquél hechizo el último que realicé antes de que el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort terminara conmigo, ya que no quería matarlo. Sólo quería que se hiciera justicia, y yo no era quien para hacerlo- dijo el moreno con un dejo de amargura- Lo más seguro que hubiese ejecutado mal el hechizo, o que Voldemort fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo. Pero lo que es cierto es que si efectivamente él fue hechizado con aquél hechizo, en estos momentos a duras penas es la mitad de lo poderoso que alguna vez fue.

-Y no habría problemas es esconderlo, por que siempre a tenido a los mortífagos comiendo de su mano, sea por miedo o por ambición- dijo Luna, sonriéndole a Harry- Nadie debería saber aquél secreto de Voldemort, ya que apuesto a que lo esconde a la perfección. Pero estoy segura de que más de alguno sospecha de que ya no es el mismo Voldemort de hace años atrás, por eso aprovecharían de hacer esta insurrección. Tal vez para quedarse con el poder, o en el mejor de los casos por qué quieren que se acabe toda esta represión- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla

-Entonces ya estamos claros- dijo Fred Weasley mientras encendía un cigarro- La momia es menos útil y poderosa que Filch, pero recordemos que tiene a un ejército de peones

-No lo hemos olvidado- respondió Ginny

-Y no sabemos con cuantos contamos nosotros- continuo George- Tenemos a la gente de Cornwalls, más nosotros. ¿Cuántas personas están con Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo suspicazmente

-No lo sabemos, pero no debe ser un número menor- respondió Luna- Ya sé que los números ayudan cuando uno va a atacar a los enemigos, pero no lo es todo. Estamos nosotros, están ellos, con eso basta en un comienzo. Nosotros seremos la chispa de esta revolución, la que generará un cambio en el status quo. Tal vez nosotros no logremos terminar con el régimen, pero quienes nos sigan lo harán

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Ron ansioso

-El pueblo, Ron. El mundo mágico- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa torcida, que hizo que los demás sintieran un escalofrío, a excepción de Luna, quien se limitó a asentir- Así que dejemos de filosofar y comencemos a planear que el tiempo se está acabando.

0

.

0

-Creo que no voy a salir de esta- dijo Draco Malfoy roncamente, mientras yacía acostado de espalda sobre la dura piedra del balcón de la habitación que Pansy le había asignado. El balcón era amplio, y daba hacia los jardines de Parkinson Hall. El rubio se encontraba mirando el cielo levemente estrellado, debido a que la luna llena inundaba de luminosidad el cielo oscuro

-Si es que no me hubieses sentido entrar, creería que estás hablando solo y que finalmente has perdido la cabeza- dijo Blaise Zabini ante el comentario de quien era su mejor amigo desde la infancia

-Puede que ya lo esté haciendo- dijo el rubio, mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro y lo botaba por la boca con lentitud. Sintió como el moreno caminaba por su habitación, y finalmente salía al balcón y se sentaba junto a él en el piso

-Deja de hablar tonterías, Draco. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que vivirás muchas décadas, y que dejarás descendencia hasta por Japón- dijo el moreno entre risas, para alivianar el ambiente

-Hablé con Voldemort-cortó el rubio bruscamente

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto cautelosamente Blaise, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su túnica y lo prendía

-Le dije que estaba todo en orden, y que Bullstrode junto a Nott se estaban encargando de los preparativos de la celebración de pasado mañana en Hogwarts. Quiere que mañana partamos hacia allá para ver la seguridad- dijo parcamente el rubio, mientras le daba otra fumada a su cigarro.

-Ahí estaremos, dejando todo preparado para su seguridad- dijo irónicamente el moreno, mientras botaba el humo por la boca

-Tenemos que estar ahí a primera hora- dijo el rubio, haciendo caso omiso al comentario irónico de Blaise- Ya le he informado a Parkinson. Ella viene también con nosotros mañana

-No quiero que ella vaya- dijo el moreno como respuesta a lo que Malfoy decía. El rubio dejó de tener fija la mirada en el cielo, para posarla en quien lo acompañaba- No me mires así, Malfoy. Tú no entiendes- dijo con brusquedad, mientras se paraba y se apoyaba en el balcón

-¿Qué no entendería?- preguntó

- El miedo - dijo el moreno lo más fríamente posible, pero igualmente sabía que era en vano. Draco Malfoy podía ser muy perceptivo- El miedo a perderla.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo entendería?- preguntó peligrosamente el rubio, entrecerrando sus grises ojos

-Por qué jamás te volviste a preocupar por alguien desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Jamás volviste a temer por alguien- dijo el moreno con claridad, sin temer la reacción de Draco- Tú no puedes entender el miedo que siento por ella, por qué…

- Yo no siento nada- dijo el hombre parándose del piso, y poniéndose al lado de Blaise

-Exactamente- dijo Blaise, mientras volvía a aspirar el fuerte humo del cigarro- Yo temo por Pansy, por qué sé que va a dar todo lo que ella tiene, incluso su vida, con tal de acabar con Voldemort. Esa estúpida idea que tiene sobre que la muerte va a redimirnos de nuestros pecados- dijo de manera cansada, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su despeinado pelo negro- La forma de redimirnos de lo malo que hemos hecho no es matarnos, sino destruir a Voldemort y luego vivir una vida distinta, una vida mejor a la que hemos vivido, en donde hagamos las cosas de una mejor manera

-¿Puede redimirse alguien como yo, Zabini?- preguntó Draco con sarcasmo, mientras prendía otro cigarro- ¿Puede alguien como yo, que ha cometido tantos crímenes, redimirse?

-Ya lo creo, Draco- dijo el moreno totalmente seguro, sonriendo levemente ante el sarcasmo que había utilizado él- Tú no eres peor que ninguno de nosotros, aunque te esfuerces en creer que eres lo peor de lo peor- dijo ahora con seriedad- Algunos de tus actos han sido totalmente desinteresados, como por ejemplo no mataste a Granger. La salvaste

-De un ataque que yo llevé acabo- dijo con brusquedad el rubio

-Pero la salvaste, a pesar de lo que Voldemort te había ordenado- respondió Blaise rápidamente- Y no solo la salvaste, la dejaste en tu casa, en donde te preocupaste que mejorase y de que no hiciese ninguna estupidez

-¡La aprisioné!- replicó Draco perdiendo los estribos, ante el análisis de Zabini- La tuve encerrada durante semanas con el fin de enloquecerla

-¿Por qué te mientes tanto a ti mismo?- preguntó Blaise, sin ceder ningún centímetro en su argumentación- Es cierto que pudo haber existido una cuota de sadismo, después de todo eres un Malfoy. Pero a lo que voy, es que creo firmemente que no la mantuviste ahí solamente para torturarla, sino también para protegerla de sí misma- dijo con agudeza el moreno- ¡Por Dios Santo, es totalmente comprensible! Después de todo, había sido lo suficientemente temeraria para meterse en una fiesta con los altos mandos para rescatar prisioneros de la dictadura en un edificio plagado de mortífagos. Si la mantenías encerrada la protegías de sí misma

-Estas diciendo puras idioteces, Zabini- gritó el rubio, mientras se paraba al frente del moreno intimidándolo con su altura.

-El que esta diciendo puras idioteces eres tú, Malfoy- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa irónica, no sintiéndose intimidado por el tamaño del rubio- Es una lástima que no seas honesto contigo mismo. Si tú no eras capaz de cantarte tus propias verdades, tenía que hacerlo yo- dijo mientras botaba el humo del cigarro por la boca- Deja de pensar que Granger te es indiferente, por qué no lo es. Mientras antes lo hagas, mejor para ti y para todos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para transformarme en alguien como tú, lloriqueando muerto de miedo por lo que pueda sucederle a las personas por las que me preocupo?- preguntó Draco Malfoy glacialmente, mientras miraba con dureza a Blaise

-Exactamente- dijo con igual frialdad Blaise- Yo quiero a Pansy, y sí, estoy preocupadísimo por ella, por qué ella es la persona más importante que tengo. Si ella se muere, yo me muero- dijo con tal honestidad, que Draco sintió como le faltaba el aire ante las palabras de Blaise. Durante aquellos años jamás lo había visto expresarse con tal honestidad y firmeza. Siempre había tenido el concepto de Blaise como un hombre frívolo y cínico, pero ahora podía ver que lo había juzgado con demasiada ligereza. Tal vez lo veía como quería verlo, no dándose el tiempo para ver quien era realmente Blaize Zabini- Y no tengo por qué avergonzarme, por que no hay nada de malo en querer a alguien y temer por aquella persona. Tal vez seré un peor mago en la hora final, pero por lo menos no una peor persona- dijo con dureza- No una persona tan quebrada, tan caída, como lo he sido durante tanto tiempo

-Yo no soy como tú- dijo Draco Malfoy con voz ronca, dejando todo el sarcasmo de lado

-No, pero eso no te hace mejor ni peor persona - dijo el moreno con una leve sonrisa- y no tiene nada de malo preocuparse por alguien, sentir. Uno nunca sabe cuando todo puede terminar para uno, y sería terrible jamás haber sentido algo bueno por alguien, algo que no sea calculado ni premeditado. Sentir algo espontáneo, bueno en lo más profundo de su esencia

-No sé lo que ya puedo esperar, tal vez no seguir cayendo…- dijo Draco de repente con una tristeza abrumadora. Blaise sintió que por fin veía a quien había sido su compañero durante tantos años con total claridad. Sin máscaras- Aunque debo decir que no sabía que te habías puesto tan delicado, Zabini- dijo Draco, de repente con una nueva dosis de sarcasmo, que hizo que el moreno se riera

-Yo tampoco. Tal vez tu me inspiras, Malfoy- dijo el moreno maliciosamente, mientras tiraba el cigarro al piso y entraba a la habitación- Nos vemos al alba

-Al alba- respondió Draco, mientras miraba como el moreno caminaba dentro de la amplia habitación

-Sabes, no deberías malgastar tu última noche de tranquilidad- dijo el moreno mientras se giraba y miraba a Draco sonriendo enigmáticamente- Ya sabes, te aconsejo…

-Guárdate tu consejo si no quieres terminar seis metros bajo tierra- dijo el rubio amenazadoramente, a lo que Blaise sólo sonrió mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta dejando a Draco solo.

Las palabras de Blaise comenzaban a tener sentido en su cabeza. Estaba el hecho de que no la había matado, y que había desobedecido una orden directa de Voldemort, quien si hubiese descubierto que no la había matado habría significado la muerte para él. No había entendido su actuar tan impulsivo aquella vez, y tampoco realmente había querido pensar más allá que hubiese podido significar, por el temor de encontrarse con algo que no le agradase. También existía el hecho de haber mantenido a Hermione prisionera en su casa durante aquellas. Siempre había pensado que lo había hecho para torturarla, trastornarla, pero jamás se había atrevido a pensar que hubiese algo más que motivase su forma de actuar.

Pero era hora de enfrentarse a si mismo

No la había matado

No la había torturado como lo hubiese podido hacer

Y eso significaba algo

Algo que no quería, algo que temía descubrir

Por que aceptar aquello, significaba destruir todo lo que él había creído ser

Y fue ahí, justo antes de tomar la decisión de enfrentarse a lo que pensaba, cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta. El rubio totalmente furioso ante la interrupción, especialmente a tan altas horas de la noche, tiró el cigarro al piso de baldosa y camino con largos pasos hacia la puerta abriéndola con brusquedad.

Cuando se encontró con quien había golpeado la puerta, decidió que prefería estar al frente de Lord Voldemort que de la mismísima Hermione Granger, a quien a través de la oscuridad de la habitación podía ver que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños impresionada ante la violenta forma de actuar del hombre.

-Lo siento, Malfoy- comenzó a decir ella a modo de disculpa, lo que dejó pasmado al rubio. Hermione Granger era del tipo combatiente- Ya sé que es tarde, pero quería…

Y el verla ahí, fuerte pero a la vez tan vulnerable. Con su delgado y pálido cuerpo vestido con la ropa que había utilizado durante todo el día, con su castaño y enmarañado pelo atado en una cola de caballo, hizo que tomara una decisión sobre la cual tenía la certeza de que no se iba a arrepentir. Sin que ella pudiese continuar hablando, la tomó por los hombros decididamente y bajando su rostro a la altura del de ella la besó. La besó con intensidad, pero jamás de una manera agresiva, como había sido las primeras veces. Ella podía percibir la resolución en él, como actuaba de de forma deliberada, sin dejarse llevar por la desesperación, la rabia ni la duda.

Ella estaba paralizada, sin saber que hacer.

Conocía como Draco era; una caja de sorpresas. Una persona impredecible, pero debido a un calculo meticuloso de todas las situaciones y variantes en la que él se pudiese encontrar. Siempre manteniendo un férreo control sobre su forma de actuar, la cual siempre era fría, inclusive cruel. Al cambio en aquellos momentos era totalmente lo contrario. La aferraba de una manera que hubiese hecho suspirar a cualquier mujer enamorada.

Pero ella no era cualquier mujer y no estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, pero sabía que no le era indiferente.

Jamás lo había sido.

Y ahí estaba él, quien había sido su peor enemigo, tomándola por los hombros, mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la pared besándola de una manera que hacía que de a poco todo pensamiento coherente se fuese escapando de su cabeza. Una sensación que no le agradaba, pero que no tenía la intensión de evitar. Le desagradaba perder el control de la cosas, pero estaba tan cansada de tratar de aferrar todo.

Era imposible

Y abandonarse, sabiendo que ya nada malo él le podía hacer, por que confiaba ciegamente en él, aunque no debía hacerlo del todo, hizo que toda barrera se derrumbara. Con las manos temblorosas las puso sobre la cara de él con ternura, mientras comenzaba a responderle el beso con suavidad, tratando de apaciguar la intensidad de él. Al sentir la ternura con que ella lo estaba tratando, algo tan inusual para él, sintió como algo se iba quebrando dentro de él. Con suavidad se separó de ella y tomó las manos de Hermione, aquellas frías y algo ásperas manos, y las besó con suavidad. Ella ante el gesto sólo sonrió, y con su malo libre acarició el cálido cuello de él con suavidad. Su piel se veía más traslucida que nunca, debido a la luz que la luna le daba al pálido cuerpo de él. Dejando la mano de ella entre sus manos, acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de Hermione, quien está vez si fue a su encuentro. Lo besó con la misma necesidad con que él lo hacía, sin importarle las consecuencias que aquellos momentos después podían traerle. De hecho no le podía importar menos, ya que aquello era lo que quería en esos momentos; una persona a quien aferrarse, en quien apoyarse cuando todo parecía estar oscuro. Sentir un cuerpo cálido junto a ella, en vez de sentir a la misma nada abrazándola.

-Buenas noches, Hermione- dijo el rubio con voz ronca, mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña quien no se oponía en lo absoluto.

-Buenas noches, Draco- dijo la mujer, mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio con suavidad- Espero que no te moleste mi intromisión- dijo ella con un deje de diversión, mientras sonreía

-En lo absoluto, en lo absoluto- dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía levemente, mientras tomaba a Hermione entre sus brazos, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella por completo en un fuerte abrazo- Has llegado justo a tiempo, espero que no tengas planes para más tarde- y mientras Hermione reía ante las palabras de él, de una manera en que jamás la había oído hacerlo, volvió a besarla, con la intensión de pasarse la noche entera haciéndolo.

Tal vez Zabini tenía razón.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Y mientras la iba despojando de cada una de las prendas con que su delgado cuerpo vestía, mientras ella iba despojando cada una de las prendas con que su cuerpo vestía, sintió como el miedo y las dudas se iban disipando para no volver más. Se sentía libre, y sabía que ella también lo hacía, por que ya no había ninguna inhibición en su forma de actuar y ya no temía mostrarse vulnerable ante él, y eso le daba certeza de que si todo terminaba para ellos en un par de días, por lo menos habrían sido libres un par de horas. Compartiendo algo que iba mucho más allá de lo explicable.

Era lo correcto

Y eso valía la pena

Más que nada.

Ya no le temía a la verdad.

0

.

0

Fin capitulo

0

.

0

21.03.2010

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdonen por que me demoré un poco más del mes que les dije, pero gracias a Dios no fueron seis meses de espera, así que estoy feliz por que mi musa no se ausentó tanto tiempo. Bueno en este capitulo vemos más focos de acción, viendo el retorno de los Weasley, de la conversación entre Draco y Blaise y obviamente la escena entre Hermione y Draco. Con respecto a si esperan que escriba lemon, mil perdones pero no escribo lemon, por qué no sabría como escribirlo. Me quedaría horrible, jaja hasta el punto de poder llegar a dejarlas traumadas, lo que no es la idea.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cual va dedicado a todas ustedes, pero en especial a Monalisa17, quien ha sido una escritora en fanfiction y en el foro de Warner muy importante para mi, ya que no sólo resulta ser una grandiosa escritora, sino también alguien muy dulce, a quien le tengo aprecio.

Mucha fuerza a todos los chilenos, especialmente a los del sur. Ya vamos a salir de toda esta horrible situación con lo del terremoto. Yo estaba en Santiago, y realmente se movió mucho, a pesar de que estaba a cientos de kilómetros del epicentro. Gracias a Dios a mi familia, a mí y a mis conocidos no nos pasó nada grave. Espero que todas las de fanfiction estén bien, mucha fuerza.

Bueno cuídense mucho, y nos estamos viendo muy pronto. Ya quedan dos capítulos, más un epilogo. Las quiere

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos en especial a:

-Teresitha Potter

-Jacita jackson

-Celeste-chan

-Arely Uchiha

-Bigi 43

-Beautifly 92

-Jos Black

-Y a todas las que leen este fic.

0

.

0

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Por favor dejen Reviews!

¡Nos vemos, Cuidense!


	21. Insurrección

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, y por los buenos momentos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Caminante, no hay camino,

se hace camino al andar"

(Antonio Machado)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína

0

.

0

XX. Insurrección

0

.

0

Harry Potter sabía donde Voldemort estaba. No necesitaba ver el mapa del Merodeador para saber que aquél hombre estaría oculto en un lugar que lo resguardase, y que además simbolizase poder y control por sobre todo lo que estuviese aconteciendo en aquellos instantes en Hogwarts. La insurrección había atacado con fiereza la franja enemiga, no dejando lugar a dudas a los mortífagos de que si no luchaban con todo su poderío, la dictadura en la que ellos estaban tan cómodos iba a terminar, y que pasarían el resto de sus penosas vidas tras las rejas.

Había visto como Ron, Luna y Ginny corrían con fiereza hacia los desconcertados mortífagos, acompañados por otros magos que luchaban por la misma causa. Mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, volviendo a revivir todas las experiencias que había vivido en aquél lugar que había sido su casa, sintió como le llenaba el cuerpo de una sensación de poder que no sentía hace tantos años. Sentía que tenía algo por que vivir, por que tenía una deuda con Hogwarts, con las personas que lo habitaban, y con el mundo mágico.

Él era el único que podía terminar con todo aquella oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el mundo mágico. No había podido años atrás, pero ahora era el momento de completar la misión por la que había nacido, por la que había sido entrenado durante tantos años, por la que muchas personas que creyeron en él murieron, y por la que ahora hacía que todas aquellas personas estuviesen peleando con lo poco y nada que les quedaba contra Voldemort.

Sólo había espacio para la victoria, nada más.

Cuando estaba llegando a su destino, vio una aparición que hizo que olvidase por un segundo todos sus pensamientos.

Hermione.

La hubiese podido reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo, cualquiera que hubiese sido su apariencia. Años atrás, antes de caer en coma, su mejor amiga estaba en un peso normal, con una apariencia sana, con su largo y abundante cabello cayéndole por la espalda.

Ahora parecía una extraña, pero sabía que era ella a pesar de su rostro enmascarado.

Su mejor amiga, quien ahora tenía el pelo cortado de forma irregular, haciendo que sus múltiples rizos saliesen disparados en varias direcciones, tenía el cuerpo muy delgada y totalmente vestido de negro. Una máscara cubría su rostro, pero el podía adivinar lo pálido que estaba.

Lo que pasó después lo dejó aún más desconcertado.

Apareció detrás de ella, situándose al lado de Hermione en su desbocada carrera, un mortífago al quien Harry reconoció a la perfección; Draco Malfoy. Seguía siendo más alto que él, y su pelo rubio caía largo de forma desordenada sobre su frente. No sabía que hacer, ya que al parecer él no tenía intensiones de atacar a Hermione, al contrario. Ambos corrían mientras hablaban velozmente, sin notar la presencia de Harry en ningún caso, hasta que el moreno decidió hacerse presente. Era necesario saber lo que estaba pasando, especialmente si concernía a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry con fuerza, viendo como su amiga se detenía en seco, al igual que el mortífago, Ambos se sacaron sus máscaras, mientras se giraban atónitos hacia él. Harry se mantuvo firmemente al frente de ellos dos, con la varita levantada apuntando el pecho del mortífago.

-Tú estás vivo- consiguió decir Malfoy, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Harry le hubiese estado apuntando con su varita directo al corazón. Acto seguido, el rubio miró fijamente a Hermione, quien con una expresión de infinita alegría a Harry. Una alegría que parecía desbordar aquél rostro pálido, enflaquecido y ojeroso.

-Ginny lo logró- dijo con la voz ronca, mientras con decisión avanzó un paso hacia Harry, y con fuerza lo abrazó- ¡Sabía que podía contar con ella! ¡Sabía que lo lograría, a pesar de que yo no pude! No sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho, Harry Potter. ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacernos algo así!- masculló Hermione mientras se separaba de Harry con dificultad, sonriéndole con total felicidad.

-Hermione- dijo Harry, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra apuntaba a Draco Malfoy, quien miraba la escena con una expresión indescifrable- ¿Él está con nosotros?

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione, mientras se soltaba de la mano de Harry con suavidad y bajaba el brazo de él moreno, que apuntaba a Draco con firmeza.

-Podrás ser el "salvador", "el elegido" o lo que mierda seas, Potter, pero jamás vuelvas a apuntarme con tu varita- dijo con tranquilidad Malfoy, pero Harry podía ver la amenaza en aquellos ojos metálicos- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Hermione?- preguntó Draco a la mujer.

-Ginny logró curar a Harry antes de la batalla final- respondió ella con claridad, mirando al rubio fijamente- Ignoraba el hecho de que Harry hubiese despertado y que se encontraba acá. Lo más seguro es que no me lo quisieron decir Ron y los demás a través de un mensaje, por qué era información demasiado relevante- dijo le castaña meditativamente, mientras volvía su atención a Harry- ¿Cómo resultó la recuperación?

-Difícil, pero completa- dijo el moreno, aunque no completamente honesto. No confiaba en Malfoy lo suficiente para confesar al frente de él, que todavía no estaba en su mejor condición. Aquella batalla era decisiva, y mientras menos personas supiesen de su estado, mejor.

-¿Quiénes más te han visto?- preguntó Malfoy directamente a Harry por primera vez sobre su presencia

-Nadie. Sólo ustedes, ya que estaba usando la capa- dijo el moreno, mientras levantaba la capa de invisibilidad para mostrársela a los dos

-¿A dónde te dirigías?- preguntó bruscamente Malfoy, mientras levantaba su varita al oír gritos y pisadas de personas que se aproximaban por los pasillos cercanos a ellos.

-Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy- le espetó Harry molesto ante las preguntas del rubio.

-Sí me incumbe, por qué no se si te habrás dado cuenta, cara rajada, pero hay una batalla por librar y ésta es nuestra última gran oportunidad- dijo con cierta agresividad el rubio

-No sé si has perdido la memoria, hurón, pero hasta donde yo sé, la última vez que nos vimos tu estabas en el bando contrario, atacándome a mí y a mis amigos- dijo con la misma fiereza Harry, mientras se ponía al frente del rubio, a escasos centímetros de que sus cuerpos chocasen, como dos objetos con carga que se atraen irremediablemente.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- ordenó Hermione con rapidez, mientras miraba con aprensión el pasillo por donde se oían pisadas y voces, las cuales se acercaban aún más a ellos- No les pido que sean amigos y que olviden todo lo vivido entre ustedes, pero sí que tengan un mínimo de confianza entre ustedes, por qué si tenemos divergencias dentro de nuestro mismo bando, ¡ahí si que tenemos un serio problema!- dijo molesta la mujer, mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Harry.

-Voy por Voldemort, está en la oficina del director. Estoy seguro, es como si lo sintiese- masculló Harry molesto, sin dirigirle la mirada a Draco Malfoy

-Ya no tienes un pedazo de su alma en ti, ¿cómo lo sabes, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione agudamente, adoptando ese aire de sabe lo todo que tanto lo molestaba.

-Lo sé. Simplemente lo sé- dijo el moreno, mirando penetrantemente a Hermione, quien le mantuvo la mirada

-Está bien. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas refuerzos?- preguntó Hermione, mientras se ponía nuevamente la máscara sobre su rostro, al sentir que las personas llegarían a donde estaban en menos de un minuto

-Ve a la oficina en 20 minutos más, o manda a alguien- respondió Harry con firmeza- Si no puedo lograrlo, alguien lo tendrá que hacer por mí.

-Lo sé, pero sé que está vez lo lograrás- dijo la castaña con una última sonrisa, mientras con suavidad tomaba la mano de Harry por última vez- Nosotros despejaremos el área para que puedas lograr tranquilo tu objetivo. Cuídate

-Gracias- dijo el moreno, mientras se ponía la capa- Malfoy, cuídala- ordenó Harry al hombre que tenía al frente, quien tenía nuevamente el rostro cubierto por aquella horrible máscara. Sabía que él ya no podía verlo, pero igualmente sintió aquellos penetrantes ojos sobre él, y pudo ver como éste inclinaba levemente su cabeza, antes de desaparecer con Hermione, en una rápida carrera hacia los pasillos, dejando a Harry continuar con su trayecto.

A medida que se iba acercando a su objetivo, los pasillos se mostraban cada vez más silenciosos, ya que presentía que Voldemort había dado ordenes a sus mortífagos de que dirigiesen la lucha lejos de donde el se encontraba, lo que hizo que Harry se tranquilizase, ya que no necesitaba interrupciones y más enemigos por vencer. Quería enfrentarse solo contra él, sin ninguna interrupción, por dos motivos. Primero, debido a que no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a muchas personas a la vez, y por qué quería acabar el solo con toda aquella trágica historia de persecución y muerte que llevaba participando con Voldemort durante toda su vida.

Al llegar frente a la estatua que guiaba a la oficina de los directores de Voldemort, no necesito pensarlo más de un segundo para adivinar la clave

-Salazar Slytherin- dijo Harry, mientras la estatua daba paso a la escalera de caracol.

Sin dudarlo por ningún segundo, comenzó el ascenso por las escaleras, esperando terminar con todo por una vez por todas.

Estaba cansado de existir de aquella manera.

Todo terminaría aquella noche para siempre.

Él se encargaría de aquello.

-¡Pansy, necesitamos refuerzos!- rugió Blaise Zabini a través de todo el ruido que generaba la batalla. Con agilidad esquivó un rayo rojo que volaba por los aires, y erró por tan sólo unos centímetros.

El campo de batalla parecía una verdadera locura. Los combatientes luchaban con fuerza, ya que sabían que sus vidas, sus libertades estaban en juego. Estaban luchando en el vestíbulo del colegio Hogwarts, cerca del gran reloj de las casas, el cual estaba completamente destruido. Las joyas yacían desparramadas sobre el oscuro piso de piedra, dificultando el desplazamiento de los miembros de ambos bandos.

La emboscada contra los mortífagos había sido perfecta, generando la conmoción que querían, pero en aquellos momentos ya habían logrado organizarse de mejor manera, transformándose en combatientes dignos. Los generales mortífagos se habían encargado de entrenarlos de una manera muy adecuada, lo que hizo que Zabini sonriese ante las ironías de la vida. Si hubiese sabido años atrás que ahora estaría peleando contra quienes él entreno, hubiese hecho su tarea considerablemente peor. Pero había un problema peor, mucho peor;

Bellatrix Lestrange

Como la peor de los enemigos, luchaba contra más de tres magos a la vez, logrando quitarles las vidas de una manera que parecía muy sencilla, pero Blaise Zabini sabía que aquella mujer desquiciada era pura técnica y poder, y por sobre todo una férrea voluntad de lograr su más preciado fin; ser lo más querido por Voldemort, lo que era una completa estupidez.

Voldemort no quería a nada ni a nadie más que a sí mismo.

En el momento que ella fuese a dejar de ser necesaria, él la desecharía y crearía otro súbdito tan fanático como ella.

-¡Lo sé, Blaise!- gritó la morena, mientras lanzaba un hechizo desarmante a Millicent Bullstrode. Al ver como la gran mortífaga caía al piso, se giró y atacó a otro mortífago que la había intentado de matar a sus espaldas- Maldita seas Campbell, pelea de frente- lo retó Pansy furiosa, mientras se lanzaba sobre el moreno con fiereza, lanzándole todo tipo de hechizos a aquél gigante.

-No me vengas con esas patéticas reglas de jugar limpio- dijo él mortifago, mientras que un rápido movimiento agarraba del cuello a Pansy, estrangulandola.

-¡Pansy!- gritó Blaise, mientras se lanzaba en una desbocada carrera para salvarla, esquivando a su paso todo quien se le enfrentase- ¡Suéltale Campbell!- gritaba el hombre, mientras corría hacia donde estaban, pero antes de llegar sintió como un hechizo lo impactaba y salía volando por los aires, chocando violentamente contra una pared

-Un gusto verte Zabini en el suelo, traidor- dijo con frialdad Goyle, mientras a su lado aparecía Vincent Crabbe- Siguiendo tus ordenes, cuando eras el menos digno de todos en mandarnos.

-Con gusto terminaremos contigo, y de pasada puedes ver como matan a Parkinson- dijo Crabbe siniestramente, mientras levantaba a Blaise del piso y lo aprisionaba con sus gordos brazos. Blaise se debatía furiosamente en los pesados brazos del mortífago, pero éste se encargó de aprisionarlo con su monstruosa fuerza.

-¡Pansy resiste!- gritó Blaise fuera de sí, mientras veía como la morena de a poco dejaba de luchar

-Que conmovedor- se río maliciosamente Goyle, mientras sacaba una navaja y apuñalaba en un hombro a Zabini- He pensado que el método muggle es mejor para estos casos, más lento y doloroso, digno de un traidor

-Esperaba esto hace mucho- dijo Crabbe quien hacía aún mayor presión sobre Zabini, quien a pesar de la herida de un hombro no profería ni un gemido- Queremos oírte cantar de dolor, Zabini. Queremos entretenernos…

-Lástima que diferimos en gustos con respecto a la diversión, ¿no, Fred?- dijo de repente una persona atrás de Crabbe

-Así es, George- corroboró una segundo persona, detrás de Goyle- ¡Crucio!

Al mismo tiempo los dos gordos mortífagos cayeron al piso retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Fred Weasley ayudaba a levantarse a Blaise Zabini, quien miraba a los gemelos Weasley como su salvación.

-Ahórrate los agradecimiento, Zabini- le dijo secamente Fred, mientras le pasaban su varita- Después tú y yo saldaremos cuentas- dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna cuota de humor, mientras los dos hermanos desaparecían en el caótico campo de batalla.

Olvidándose de sus salvadores, corrió hacia donde estaba Pansy, pero ésta ya no se encontraba a donde había estado. Al cambio se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Campbell, pero no había rastro de Pansy. Sintió como la angustia lo carcomía, a medida de que recorría el lugar y no encontraba a la morena por ningún sitio.

-¿Buscas a Parkinson?- preguntó una delicada voz a sus espaldas

-Sí- dijo el moreno desesperado, encontrándose cara a cara con una mujer rubia extremadamente pálida- Lovegood

-Luna- corrigió Luna sin severidad alguna, mientras le señalaba con un dedo una puerta- Entra por la puerta y la encontrarás, Ginny está intentando reanimarla. Esa bestia de Campbell casi la asfixia…- pero antes de poder continuar explicándole, él ya había desaparecido de donde recién estaba, lo que a Luna realmente no le molestó.

La caballería había llegado.

….

…

-Harry Potter, el hombre que vivió- dijo Voldemort venenosamente, mientras veía como Harry entraba a la oficina. El mago más tenebroso caminaba en un semi circulo hacia donde estaba Harry, quien lo observaba fijamente, con su varita levantada atento ante cualquier ataque- ¿No te cansas de estar "resucitando" constantemente? ¿Por qué no estás muerto, Potter?

-Por qué jamás has hecho bien tú trabajo, Voldemort- dijo Harry Potter con una frialdad glacial. Los ojos del quien una vez fue conocido como "el niño que vivió" miraban con dureza a aquél mago que se auto proclamaba el mago más poderoso de toda la historia

-¡Insolente!- rugió Voldemort perdiendo la calma, mientras de su varita salían chispas rojas. Sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos se fijaron en Harry- Mira mi trabajo, mira lo que he hecho todos éstos años en que tú no has estado. He instaurado un gobierno en el que yo soy amo y señor, y nada ni nadie se ha atrevido a contradecirme jamás, por qué saben que yo soy el más poderoso. ¡No creerás que después de tantos años vas a venir tú a cambiar las cosas, Harry Potter!- dijo con fiereza- ¡Tú no pudiste años atrás, cuando tenías a Dumbledore que te cubriera las espaldas!

-Dumbledore había muerto cuando me enfrenté contigo, Tom Riddle- dijo con calma Harry, mientras se movía cautelosamente hacia Voldemort.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó nuevamente el hombre que alguna vez fue un mago poderoso, pero que ahora era tan sólo una penosa sombra de lo que fue

-Entrégate a la justicia, o prepárate a sufrir el destino que has temido desde siempre- dijo Harry ignorando la protesta de Voldemort- No tardaran en llegar otros combatientes a esta oficina, la oficina que ocuparon hombres mucho mejores que tú, con el fin de terminar contigo. Combatientes que no se mostraran tan pacientes contigo como yo lo he sido contigo hasta ahora

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Harry Potter? ¿Acaso crees que tú puedes acabar conmigo, o un montón de magos ignorantes y débiles? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un squible?- rugió Voldemort, mientras apoyaba su mano libre en el escritorio que fue de muchos de los grandes directores del colegio Hogwarts- Yo vencí a Dumbledore. Yo dominé el mundo mágico con mis propias manos, y crees que tengo que estar pidiendo clemencia, o que debo someterme a la justicia- dijo lleno de sarcasmo- ¡Yo soy la justicia!

-No, tú eres la sombra de una de las peores pesadillas de la historia del mundo mágico- dijo Harry, mientras se apoyaba en unos estantes de libros, que estaban junto a la pared- Sólo basta que el mundo mágico se entere de aquello

-¿Qué mierda dices, Potter? Soy el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. De mi varita ha salido magia que nadie ha podido realizar jamás- dijo con soberbia el mago

-No, no lo eres- dijo Harry, mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos- Y lo sabes, ya que tanto tu como yo sabemos que el hechizo que te lancé años atrás te fue debilitando paulatinamente hasta el punto de que hoy en día eres un mago- dijo el moreno deteniéndose para darle un mayor énfasis a sus siguientes palabras- simplemente común.

-¡Nada en mí es común, Potter! ¡Nada!- bramó Voldemort con los ojos desorbitados

-Entonces dime, por qué no me has matado todavía- dijo Harry

-Todavía no he disfrutado lo suficiente en torturarte, Potter…- dijo rápidamente, pero hasta a él mismo le sonaron sus palabras con poca convicción.

-¿O será por qué no puedes, Tom Riddle?- dijo Harry mientras caminaba directamente hacia quien había sido una de sus peores pesadillas por tantos años, pero que ahora, en aquellos instantes le parecía alguien digno de lástima. Un ser que no valía la pena recibir todos sus pensamientos y fuerzas- Entrégate

-¿O qué, Harry Potter?- preguntó con sorna Voldemort, transmitiendo una ira que iba más allá de lo descriptible

- Tendrás un destino aún más penoso del que jamás hubieses pensado- dijo Harry, y nunca había dicho algo más serio en su vida

.

.

Fin de Capítulo

.

.

20.01.2011

Estimadas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Tantos meses sin actualizar. Lo siento por mi falta de presencia, lo digo muy en serio. Ahora que he terminado la universidad, y me queda estudiar para el examen de grado que lo doy en julio, he tenido más tiempo para estar algo más tranquila, y gracias a Dios me dio la inspiración para ir cerrando esta historia. Ya verán que no queda mucho más. Un capítulo de cierre de la batalla, y otro para señalar el destino de los personajes. Como me he transformado en una fan de los finales felices, no se angustien que esto no va a parecer tragedia griega en su final. Tal vez verán una transición en mi manera de escribir con respecto a los primeros capítulos, que tenían más angst que una teleserie bien trágica jaja. Bueno me despido, deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor para éste año, y nos estamos viendo pronto. Cuídense,

Atentamente

Ignacia

.

.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

-Arely Uchiha

-SariVampiresMalfoy

-Josblack

-Monalisa17

-Beautifly92

-Karyta 34

-Dusquinha

-Esme Black

-Nenita Malfoy

-Silviota

-Lutari_noe87

-Lady Li Mei

-Kaoryciel

.antro

-Michinolet

-Khpmi

-Vale Gonzlz

-Y a todas las que leen éste fic.

0

.

0

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA. POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW, NOS VEMOS!


	22. Fin de un mundo

"Busco una estrella

que me guíe por dentro

que me lleve a la luz

que tanto, tanto anhelo"

("Noche de máscaras", música por Somnus. Letra por Ignacia A.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína

.

0

.

XXI. Fin un mundo

'

0

.

Hermione Granger sabía que el momento había llegado.

Ya habían pasado muchos minutos desde el encuentro con Harry, y tenía la certeza de que las cosas no habían salido como todos hubiesen querido, ya que o sino él hubiese bajado para dar la noticia. No es que él fuese alguien que se vanagloriase en la caída del enemigo, pero sabía que la única forma de desmoralizar a los mortífagos era neutralizando al líder.

Voldemort.

Ella y Draco corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts luchando con vehemencia ante los mortífagos que se les presentasen, sin ser ellos el verdadero objetivo. El verdadero objetivo era cazar a Bellatix Lestranger, quien estuvo al comienzo de la batalla repeliendo los ataques de los rebeldes, pero que había desaparecido de los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin poder ser encontrada en ningún lugar, y eso no era algo malo. Ella no estaba muerta, lo que sólo podía significar que estaba en algún lugar preparando un contra ataque, o en el peor de los casos junto a Voldemort, justo en el lugar donde Harry se dirigía.

Harry no tenía posibilidad contra Bellatrix.

Quizás sí contra Voldemort, por qué no le pasaba por desapercibido a ella ni a Draco de que el Señor de las Tinieblas era un mago mucho menos poderoso que antaño, pero Bellatrix era una historia completamente distinta. Esa mujer estaba totalmente desquiciada, y ante Voldemort y por Voldemort era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cualquiera

-Mierda, ¿dónde está?- masculló Draco entre dientes, mientras giraba junto a Hermione por una esquina, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro a los atónitos mortífagos, que no pudieron reaccionar ante la rápida aparición del general mortífago y de la Aurora.

-No está por ninguna parte, y esa no es una buena señal- dijo Hermione, quien a la vez lanzaba un hechizo a un mortifago que estaba atacando a un grupo de jóvenes magos- Debe estar con Voldemort

-Potter es carne muerta si es así- replicó el rubio, quien esquivó con rapidez un hechizo que iba dirigido hacia su pecho- No tiene ninguna oportunidad

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione desanimada, perdiendo la concentración por breves segundos.

Segundos que pagaría caro.

Antes de poder reaccionar con agilidad, un hechizo le impacto en pleno pecho lanzándola con violencia contra unas armaduras que estaba apoyadas junto a una de las paredes. El golpe fue tal, que Hermione sintió que se le quebraban un par de huesos por la fuerza del impacto. Cayó al piso como una muñeca de trapo, totalmente inerte, con un dolor que la hizo gritar sin quererlo. Antes de poder vislumbrar a Draco, una gran explosión de produjo en uno de los pasillos de al lado del que estaba, destruyendo el muro que los separaba, generando una mayor conmoción. Donde ella estuvo parada ahora sólo quedaban ruinas de donde había estado la pared. Levantó el rostro para ver a su atacante, y no se sorprendió de ver a Theodore Nott.

-Ratón de biblioteca convertida en terrorista- dijo con un deje de diversión, mientras se acercaba a Hermione, quien no podía ver a Draco por ninguna parte- ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

-Sicópata en cubierto transformado en sicópata al descubierto, nada nuevo contigo, Nott- dijo Hermione con dificultad, mientras miraba ácidamente a Theodore Nott, quien sin ninguna delicadeza tomó a la castaña de los hombros, levantándola con brusquedad.

-La estupidez no se te ha quitado- dijo el castaño, mientras con rudeza la empujaba contra la pared más próxima, haciendo que Hermione se golpease en su ya adolorida espalda- ¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida?- dijo el hombre, mientras le pasaba a Hermione su varita, la cual se le había caído al piso con el hechizo y la explosión.

-¡Déjate de juegos, Nott!- rugió Hermione, quien tomó con sorprendente rapidez la varita y se la clavaba al castaño en el cuello, quien sólo la miraba con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en los labios. Sus ojos grises la miraban con expresión indescifrable

-Créeme que no juego- dijo él con seriedad- Te he salvado la vida, y ahora me debes a mi un favor, Granger.

-¿Qué quieres?- replicó Hermione furiosa, sin darle crédito a las palabras de Nott, pero era cierto de que si ella hubiese estado parada en aquél lugar al momento de la explosión, lo más seguro es que no tuviese un par de huesos rotos, si no todos.

-Acuérdate de mi cuando me condenen - dijo él con un deje de desprecio en su voz- Acuérdate de que te salvé la vida cuando me quieran quitar la mía por todos los crímenes que he cometido

-¡Eres un manipulador!- rugió la ex Gryffindor furiosa, clavando sus ojos castaños en los fríos ojos del mortífago

-No, soy práctico- dijo él mirándola como si no comprendiese nada de la vida- Cada uno hace lo que puede para sobrevivir, y yo no soy la excepción- dijo con algo de amargura, lo que llamó la atención a Hermione- Ahora, siempre y cuando me pillen, pero por lo que veo no será el caso- dijo Theodore con una arrogante sonrisa

-No lo creo así, Nott- dijo Hermione, mientras se ponía una mano en las costillas. Lo más seguro es que se hubiese quebrado una, por el punzante dolor que sentía. Seguía manteniendo su varita dirigida directamente al pecho del mortífago, quien no se sentía en lo mínimo intimidado- Espero que te apresen por todo lo que has hecho, y que pagues por cada delito que hayas cometido.

-¿Lo mismo dices con respecto a Draco Malfoy?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia- Lo que le espera por lo menos es cadena perpetua, ¿qué harás cuando lo condenen, Hermione Granger?- Y al ver como la imperturbable Aurora se estremecía ante aquella idea, hizo que Theodore Nott sonriese victoriosamente- Ves que no es tan simple todo, Granger

-Púdrete, Nott- le espetó Hermione, tratando de parecer indiferente ante todo lo que decía el ex Slytherin, sabiendo que sus palabras contenían aristas que ella no había querido ver. Era cierto que Draco no la iba a tener fácil, ni ningún mortífago, aunque hubiese ayudado en la revolución. Pero prefería no plantearse aquello por ahora, ya que ni siquiera sabía si iba a terminar con vida aquella noche.

Ni ella, ni Draco Malfoy.

Pero ella tenía más posibilidades que Draco de tener una vida después de aquella noche, por qué si ganaba la Resistencia, ella tendría un papel como heroína, pero el continuaría siendo el general mortífago que apresó a cientos de magos de forma violenta e ilegal. Si ganaba Voldemort, el final era nefasto para los dos, pero ella tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de lograr un futuro con esperanzas.

Pero él nada.

Por donde se viese, el destino de Draco, de Pansy y de los demás, era difícil.

Ellos lo sabían, pero igualmente se habían lanzado en aquella revolución con igual fervor que el de los oprimidos.

Querían redención, pagar el precio por sus pecados.

Y ella no podía hacer nada aparentemente, sólo esperar que el nuevo orden que se instaurara después de Voldemort considerase las actuaciones de aquellos mortífagos que ayudaron a que la dictadura que los aparaba cayese.

-Considéralo, Aurora- dijo Theodore Nott, mirando por última vez a Hermione, mientras se alejaba de ella con rapidez. La castaña no se podía más el peso de su cuerpo, debido al dolor y comenzó a caer, pero jamás tocó el piso, ya que unos fuertes brazos la atraparon con firmeza.

-¿Te hizo algo Nott?- preguntó Draco Malfoy con fiereza, mientras levantaba a la castaña, quien soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Dónde habías estado, Draco?- preguntó Hermione, olvidándose inmediatamente de Theodore Nott, al ver que parte del rubio pelo de Draco estaba manchado de sangre- ¿Estás herido?- dijo ella con suavidad, mientras tocaba la cabeza del hombre

-No eludas mi pregunta, Hermione- dijo con severidad Draco, mientras paraba a Hermione en el piso- ¿Te dañó Nott?- preguntó con fiereza. Hermione pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos grises, y se alegró de ver que aquellos ojos ya no tenían la frialdad y la indiferencia que alguna vez tuvieron. La frialdad y la indiferencia que sí tenía en la mirada Nott.

-No, de hecho me salvó- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente el rubio esperando alguna reacción, pero no la hubo- Me sacó del lugar de la explosión lanzándome una maldición que terminó quebrándome un par de huesos, pero bueno pudo ser peor, ¿no?- preguntó irónicamente

-Ya verá lo que le espera cuando lo vea- murmuró Draco más para sí mismo que para ella, lo que hizo que sintiese algo de compasión por Nott, pero sabía que no lo encontrarían.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada al ver el estado maltrecho de él.

-La explosión, y un par de mortífagos, que no presentaron mayor problema- dijo el rubio con arrogancia, mientras miraba el pálido rostro de la castaña- Pude averiguar que Bellatrix desapareció hace rato del vestíbulo, en dirección a la torre donde se encuentra la oficina del director

-Harry está en problemas, debemos ir- dijo Hermione, mientras se ponía a caminar en dirección a la oficina, pero Draco la tomó con firmeza por la muñeca- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con dureza la castaña al ver que Draco no avanzaba junto a ella por el pasillo.

-No puedes ir en ese estado, Hermione- dijo el con rubio, mientras sus manos apresaban con fuerza la delgada muñeca de Hermione, quien lo miraba molesta, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Draco- No se te ocurra con venir a decirme que no voy a ir. No tienes oportunidad sin mí, Malfoy

-No digas eso- dijo el tratando de pasar por alto el insulto Hermione al llamarlo por su apellido. Estaba profundamente molesta, sus ojos no ocultaban la intensidad de su angustia. Estaba casi fuera de sí, como si la explosión y el encuentro con Nott la hubiesen perturbado severamente, y eso lo intrigaba. ¿Qué pudo decirle Theodore Nott para que la imperturbable Hermione Granger perdiese la compostura que tanto la caracterizaba?

-Debo ir a ver a Harry, tú no lo entiendes- dijo ella nuevamente, mientras tomaba con firmeza su varita- No estoy dispuesta a perderlo nuevamente. Debo protegerlo, y si eso implica que me lancen un par de maldiciones más, bueno que así sea.

-¡No son un par de maldiciones más, Hermione!- gritó exasperado Draco, mientras la tomaba con brusquedad por los hombros, y la llevaba a un rincón del destruido pasillo- ¡Es tú vida! No sólo puedes salir herida, sino también muerta. Y muerta no ayudarás a nadie- dijo el hombre con tal vehemencia, que Hermione se estremeció.

-¿Y acaso tú también lo harás muerto?- replicó ella con fiereza, mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre del rubio

-Tienes unas costillas quebradas, y un brazo inútil- dijo Draco, mientras la volvía a tomar con firmeza por los hombros, pero sin brusquedad esta vez- Yo estoy bien, con mis capacidades casi intactas. Tu no estás ni en la mitad de tu capacidad, y no lo digo por que crea que eres más débil que yo, por que no es así- dijo él rápidamente, al ver como la castaña creyó por breves segundos que la estaba subestimando- Yo puedo soportar más que ti en estos instantes

-No puedes ir sólo, te van a terminar matando…-dijo ella con voz de súplica, perdiendo por completo la calma- No ves que no puedo perder a Harry…

-Hermione…-comenzó a decir con firmeza, pero se calló al ver como ella alzaba su mano para callarlo

-No puedo perderte- dijo ella despacio, pero igualmente el efecto para él fue devastador, dejando de pensar por breves instantes una réplica más dura contra la mujer.

Nadie le había dicho algo así desde hace tantos años, que sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Ella le estaba confesando a él de que no quería pederlo, lo que significaba que Hermione por primera vez había derribado totalmente el muro que los separaba. Estaba abriéndose totalmente, quedando expuesta a él como nunca lo había echo, como ni siquiera lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Y eso a Draco lo ponía en una situación más que compleja, por que sabía que las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado para siempre, y que eso sólo le traería sufrimiento a Hermione, debido a que tenía la certeza de que las cosas no terminaría bien para él.

Terminaría muerto o en la cárcel.

Y Hermione no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Absolutamente nada, por qué sus mismos amigos buscarían que él pagase por sus delitos, y no los culpaba, por que había causado mucho daño.

No podía hacer que Hermione siguiese desarrollando fuertes sentimientos hacia él. No era justo para ella, por que al final de todo, jamás podrían estar juntos. No en aquella vida, gracias a una historia llena de enemistad y muerte.

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo finalmente el rubio con voz ronca, sin mirar directamente a los escrutadores ojos de ella. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, por muy difícil que fuese.

-Lo sé- afirmó ella

-No, tú estás confundida y no sabes lo que dices- dijo con brusquedad, fijando finalmente su mirada en el pálido rostro de ella- Así que no sigas

- Cada segundo que pasa, es un paso más cercano a la derrota, no puedo gastar mi tiempo en hacerte ver que eres importante para mi- dijo con frialdad , mientras se alejaba de Draco caminando en dirección a la oficina, pero nuevamente él la tomo entre sus brazos- ¡Suéltame, Draco!

-¡No, hasta que me oigas!- dijo el rubio con fiereza, perdiendo la calma que antes había intentado de mantener- No estás siendo razonable, te van a matar si es que vas. Te van a aniquilar, y sólo vas a terminar siendo una carga tanto para Potter como para mí, así que te vas a quedar acá y no te moverás de algunas de estás salas hasta que alguien te cure o hasta que termine toda esta condenada batalla, ¿me entendiste, Hermione?- preguntó con vehemencia

-¿Soy tan sólo una carga para ti?- preguntó la castaña furiosa, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de él, pero no podía.

-Sólo oyes lo que quieres oír, sin ver más allá de lo que te estoy diciendo- dijo molesto el mortífago- Es una lástima que la última vez que nos veamos termine así, pero no hay otra salida…

El hechizo impactó a Hermione, quien no podía borrar de su cara la expresión de total asombro. Draco tomó el cuerpo dormido de ella, y lo llevó en brazos hasta una puerta que estaba en un pasillo desierto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró para su agradable sorpresa con Ginny Weasley, quien lo miraba como si acabase de ver algo fuera de serie.

-Cúrala, Weasley- ordenó Draco imperiosamente, mientras depositaba el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el escritorio de profesor de aquella pequeña y escondida sala de clases, con una ternura que hizo que Ginny entendiese que Draco no era el terrible enemigo que alguna vez fue de Hermione y de ella. Se inclinó sobre el inconsciente cuerpo de ella, besando con suavidad la frente de ella- Tiene quebrada unas costillas y un brazo. Voy por Potter…- y diciendo esto, salió de la sala, dejando a Ginny quien corrió junto el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione.

-Mierda- masculló la pelirroja al levantar la polera negra de Hermione, para poder ver sus costillas. Lo que vio no le agradó nada, ya que tenía grandes manchas moradas sobre estas. Ginny tocó el tórax de su amiga para comprobar que efectivamente podía sentir que unas costillas no estaban en la posición debida. Tomó su varita y comenzó a murmurar hechizos de curación que había aprendido desde hace mucho, cuando la Orden del Fénix todavía existía.

Pudo ver que Hermione comenzaba a respirar con mayor facilidad, y que parte de las grandes manchas moradas comenzaban a desaparecer, pero igualmente sabía que no era del todo suficiente. La había salvado de morir desangrada por sus heridas internas, pero sea lo que sea lo que la dañó, le había echo mucho daño, y faltaban bastantes sesiones de curación para que volviese a estar completamente repuesta. El pálido rostro de Hermione estaba delgado, pero ya no tenía ese color enfermizo que tenía antes de que se separasen meses atrás en Lestrange Hall. Parecía como si las cosas después de todo no habían sido tan terribles para Hermione durante todos esos meses en los que no estuvieron juntas, y podía deducir que eso tenía que ver principalmente con Draco Malfoy, y sus demás secuaces, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.

Pansy casi había muerto de asfixia, pero Ron la salvó de las manos de los mortífagos junto a Luna, y la llevaron a donde Ginny estaba curando a los heridos. La morena se sobrepuso al trauma y a sus heridas rápidamente, y ya estaba parada cuando Blaise Zabini irrumpió en la sala, abrazándola y besándola como si la vida se le fuese en ello, sin importarle la docena de mirones que los observaban. Tras aquello, ambos varitas en manos, salieron de la sala de sanación volviendo al campo de batalla.

Habían acordado días antes de la gran batalla que Ginny iba a estar a cargo de la sala de curación, una sala oculta para los enemigos, cual estaba hechizada por Luna, quien había ordenado a aquél lugar mágico que sólo ingresasen quienes del bando de los revolucionarios necesitasen curación, o que esperaban ayudar en aquella labor. Era necesario que alguien desempeñase aquella tarea, alguien con capacidades médicas. Ginny era la única disponible, y ni siquiera era totalmente idónea para el trabajo, ya que ella era más bien una científica antes de una sanadora.

-Ginny, te he traído a alguien quien te puede ayudar- dijo Ron a voz de grito, mientras abría la puerta con rapidez, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba acostada sobre el escritorio inconsciente- Debo ir a ayudar a los demás, te traeré más heridos- dijo el pelirrojo, sin ser consciente de quien había estado buscando durante muchas horas, yacía a pocos metros de él.

Ginny alzó la mirada y se encontró con Neville, quien entraba por la puerta cogeando. Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, absorbiendo con la mirada la alta y delgada figura de Neville, quien a través de sus cicatrices la miraba con ternura, y con algo de culpabilidad, como si supiese que ella lo iba a retar por haberla abandonado todos aquellos años, pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa el hombre al ver que su amiga se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte con vida!- dijo la mujer, mientras se separaba de el hombre- Necesito mucha ayuda acá- dijo Ginny, mirando la sala, donde había una media docena de combatientes inconscientes

-¿Esa no es Hermione?- preguntó Neville, caminando hacia Hermione, quien ahora gemía levemente

-Sí, es ella- dijo Ginny, mientras posaba una de sus delgadas manos sobre la cabeza de la castaña- Está sanando. Le curé sus costillas, y paré las hemorragias principales. Me falta arreglarle su brazo quebrado- dijo señalando el brazo izquierdo de la ex Gryffindor.

-Ocúpate Ginny de las otras hemorragias que queden, mientras le arreglo su brazo- dijo Neville con seriedad- Estuve hace pocos días, en la mansión de Pansy Parkinson- declaró el castaño

-Explícate- ordenó Ginny- No entiendo como Hermione terminó aliándose a Malfoy, Parkinson y compañía. Tampoco entiendo que papel tu juegas en todo esto y como estás vivo

-Ya habría tiempo para que te cuente mi historia- dijo Neville, haciendo caso omiso al tono imperioso que Ginny había utilizado.- Hermione atrajo a Malfoy a nuestro bando. Pansy y Blaise venían planeando la revolución desde hace mucho, pero necesitaban a Draco Malfoy. No sólo por su poder, sino también por que es un ser querido para ellos, y por qué sabían que uno de los motivos que lo impulsó a ser mortífago en verdad fue todo un plan maligno de Bellatrix para que Malfoy se entregase en cuerpo y alma a la causa de Voldemort.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Ginny con dureza

-El asesinato de los padres de Malfoy. Bellatrix dijo que fue la Orden quien acabó con sus padres, cuando en verdad fue ella misma- dijo Neville con una amargura, que hizo que la misma Ginny dejase de pensar cosas tan desagradables contra Malfoy- Esa mujer es realmente malvada, fue capaz de matar a su propia familia, para hacer que su sobrino cayese en la más profunda de las oscuridades

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Hermione en toda ésta historia?- preguntó Ginny, mientras tomaba un tarro que contenía salvia de árbol, y le echaba a las heridas de Hermione.

-Ellos entendieron que la única persona que podía mostrarle a Draco la verdad era Hermione, por que para sorpresa de todos él era distinto con ella- dijo Neville, mientras con su varita curaba el brazo de Hermione.- No se mostraba tan cruel con ella como lo había sido con otros enemigos mucho menos importantes. Draco Malfoy fue mandando por el mismo Voldemort para que acabase sin ninguna duda con la Aurora, pero cuando su más preciado mortífago descubrió que la famosa terrorista era Hermione, el decidió desobedecer por primera vez a Voldemort- Neville se detuvo para mirar a Ginny, quien atónita lo instó a que continuase-Todos creyeron que ella había muerto, pero en verdad, Malfoy la tuvo encerrada durante muchas semanas en una habitación de su casa, sanándola de sus heridas. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte fue cuando Pansy y Blaise se enteraron de que la Aurora estaba con vida, y que aún mejor; la Aurora era Hermione Granger- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Podía ver que el morado y frío brazo de Hermione comenzaba a tomar un color sano, a demás de temperatura- Planearon como sacarla de Malfoy´s Manor, y lo lograron. Ya a salvo en la casa de Pansy, le expusieron un plan de cómo Malfoy podía enterarse de la verdad de sus padres, y ella a pesar de todo lo ejecutó. Y bueno, sumariamente, Malfoy se volvió de nuestro bando, y éstas últimas semanas hemos estado planeando incansablemente la batalla final…

-No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy no haya matado a Hermione- dijo Ginny después de un rato, mientras se separaba del escritorio.

-Eso es lo de menos. Draco Malfoy creyó en Hermione, y gracias a ella él ahora puede darse cuenta de cuan engañado estaba- dijo Neville, con una risueña sonrisa- Tal vez no está todo perdido, y cuando llegue un nuevo orden éste mundo va a ser mucho más tolerante.

-Esperemos...-dijo Ginny suspirando cansadamente, mientras se disponía junto a Neville a curar a los combatientes heridos que acababan de ingresar a la sala de sanación.

Hermione comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, despertando del ensueño que la había sumido el hechizo de Draco Malfoy. Podía sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban correctamente aire, pero igualmente sentía adolorido su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo también podía moverlo, aunque sabía que no debía presionarlo. Las curaciones que había recibido habían sido efectivas, pero no a largo plazo. Le daba tiempo para seguir participando e la batalla, y para ir a buscar a Harry y a Draco.

Cuando volviese a ver a Draco Malfoy, él se arrepentiría de lo que le había hecho.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Neville con alegría al ver que la castaña había recuperado la conciencia

-Neville, que alegría verte…-dijo la castaña, quien se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, aguantando el dolor que sentía.

-Estás adolorida, deberías quedarte acá hasta que curen bien tus heridas. Con Ginny te acabamos de curar las heridas más graves- le dijo su amigo, mientras la miraba preocupado al ver que la castaña tomaba de su túnica negra su varita

-Me alegro de que Ginny esté bien, y cuidando a los enfermos- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Neville- Neville, ¿dónde está mi máscara?

-Esta acá- dijo la firme voz de Ginny, quien apareció con la máscara de Hermione entre sus manos- Neville anda a ver a Fred Weasley, quien trajo a Angelina Johnson con su pierna herida.

-Ginny, lo lograste. Lograste sanar a Harry- dijo Hermione con voz emocionada, mientras tomaba la máscara de la Aurora entre sus manos

-Hermione, tú no eres la máscara, no eres la Aurora, eres mucho mejor que ella. Recuérdalo- dijo Ginny con firmeza, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza- Desde hoy ya no habrá necesidad de que la uses. Nunca más.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione solemnemente, separándose del abrazo de su mejor amiga- Debo ir, tu lo sabes

-Lo sé, cuídate- dijo Ginny, sin reprocharle nada a Hermione con respecto a su salud. Tenía la certeza de que ella iba a estar bien, lo sentía tanto como el hecho de que aquella noche se constituiría un nuevo mundo.

Un mundo mejor.

….

….

-¡Desmauis!- gritó Harry mientras se levantaba y apuntaba a Voldemort, quien estaba cubriéndose con una estatua. Harry se cubría con el viejo escritorio de roble de los directores de Hogwarts

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes, Potter?- preguntó con desprecio Voldemort, mientras lanzaba una maldición a Harry, quien a tiempo se agachó y quedó cubierto por el escritorio- ¿Has resucitado, para jugar conmigo a las escondidas?

-Para que te rindas- gritó el moreno, mientras se levantaba y esta vez la maldición que había lanzado alcanzó una de las piernas de Voldemort, quien cayó retorciéndose de dolor en el piso. Rápidamente Harry corrió hacia el mago, y le quitó su varita y sin dudarlo, le lanzó un hechizo que ató con fuerza sus brazos y piernas.

-Todo ha terminado, Tom Riddle- dijo Harry, mientras tomaba la varita de Voldemort entre sus manos, y se la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su capa- Vas a ser procesado por la justicia…

-¡Yo soy la justicia, Potter! ¡Suéltame, o te arrepentirás!-gritó Voldemort, retorciéndose, tratando de invocar magia sin la necesidad de su varita, pero no podía.

-Estas amarras impiden que hagas magia sin varita, aunque si uno es lo suficientemente fuerte podría lograr hacerlo, pero eres la sombra de lo que eras. Ya no tienes poder ni magia capaz de detenerme- dijo Harry con frialdad, mientras pasaba por el lado de Voldemort- Fuiste perdiendo tu magia en el momento en que te hechicé años atrás. No tienes el poder que tenías y jamás lo volverá a tener. Viviste gobernando a los demás bajo un poder que era tan sólo una farsa, escudándote en quienes en verdad eran poderosos. Los utilizaste como tus peones, tus condenados peones, creyendo ellos en tu poder, ¡cuando no tenías ninguno! Los dominaste, a ellos y al mundo mágico, a través del miedo, miedo a algo que no era real, por que tu no eres real. Todo lo que proyectas, es falso- sentenció Harry con tal dureza, que el mismo Voldemort se estremeció ante las palabras del niño que vivió.

Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Bellatrix Lestrange, quien tenía un brillo de desquicio en su mirada. Al ver a Harry, ella alzó la varita y le lanzó una poderosa maldición que lo lanzó por los aires varios metros, haciendo que impactase en un gran librero, cual cayó encima de Harry, aplastándolo.

-Bella, mi querida Bella, quítame estás amarras- ordenó Voldemort desde el piso, con voz suave y seductora, mientras miraba a su más fiel servidor. Pero de a poco el alivio de su rostro se tornó en preocupación al ver como la mujer continuaba mirándolo, como si no hubiese oído sus hipnóticas palabras- ¡Suéltame Bella, para que juntos acabemos con Potter, y reinemos para la eternidad!

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó ella, hablando por primera vez. Su voz sonó ronca y despacio, como si hablase más con ella que con Voldemort- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Potter, Amo?

-¡Suéltame ahora, Bella!- ordenó más firmemente Voldemort, con un deje de temor en su voz que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Bellatrix- ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!- chilló, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente, pero a pesar de ello, Bellatrix alzó su varita en dirección a donde estaba Harry Potter aplastado por todos los libros.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry apareció frente a Bellatrix y Voldemort. El cuerpo inconsciente de Harry se acercó levitando hasta donde esta Bellatrix, quien levantando un brazo golpeó con fuerza la mejilla derecha de Harry, haciendo que el moreno se despertase de su inconsciencia.

-Potter tienes una oportunidad, ¿me oyes?- chillo desquiciadamente la mujer, mientras agarraba con rudeza la cara de Harry- ¡Si no me das la información que quiero, no sólo te mataré a ti, sino también a todos tus amigos!

Harry sólo la miraba desafiantemente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna a aquella mujer que tanto dolor le había causado a él y a sus seres queridos.

-¿Recuerdas a tu querida cabeza de zanahoria, la pequeña Weasley?- preguntó Bellatrix con crueldad, mientras sacaba una cortaplumas de uno de sus bolsillos- Me pregunto como quedaría si con mi pequeño amigo y yo desearíamos jugar con ella y su linda cara- dijo con voz de guagua, pero Harry podía ver la amenaza en aquella aterradora mujer- Así que si no quieres que ella termine como tu querido padrino, Sirius- al oír pronunciar de aquella mujer el nombre de su querido tío, Harry se retorció en el aire gritando improperios, sin poder controlarse, contra aquella mujer- ¡Veo que lo recuerdas! Bueno, sino quieres que termine como él, me vas a decir todo lo que yo quiera oír.

-¡Bellatrix suéltame!- chilló furioso Voldemort

-¡Silencio!-gritó la mujer fuera de sí, callando de inmediato a Voldemort- Perdón amo, pero debo comprobar un pequeño detalle- dijo la mujer hablando nuevamente con dulzura, pero tanto Harry como Voldemort sabían que Bellatrix estaba al borde de explotar- Potter, me vas a hablar del hechizo que le lanzaste a mi amo en el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron años atrás. Si no lo haces, ya sabes que pasará- dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo con falsa dulzura

-¡No, Potter!- gritó Voldemort enajenado

-Esto si que es divertido, el Señor de las Tinieblas suplicándole a Harry Potter que no lo delate. Hasta que punto han llegado las cosas- dijo Draco Malfoy entrando a la oficina, mientras arrastraba las palabras con arrogancia- Tía Bella, te veo algo complicada…

-Draco querido, veo que has llegado. Soy capaz de perdonar tu traición si es que te quedas quieto por unos momentos ahí sentando tranquilo- dijo la mujer con ternura al hombre, quien la miraba con una frialdad que asustaba.

-¡Malfoy, te ordeno que me sueltes! Yo soy el que te va a perdonar tu traición si me sueltas de estás amarras y amordazas a tu tía- ordenó Voldemort, quien volvía a mirar al rubio con esperanzas, las cuales fueron breves, por que el rubio ni siquiera dirigió su atención al mago, quien yacía indignamente en el piso.

-¿Para qué me mates al igual que mis padres?- preguntó el casualmente, como si hubiese estado preguntando sobre el tiempo- No lo creo- y el rubio levantó su varita, pero antes de poder invocar un hechizo, Bellatrix le lanzó el puñal en su hombro derecho, impidiendo que el rubio le lanzase una maldición.

Bellatrix con rapidez, tomó con su mano izquierda la varita que Harry Potter tenía guardado en su bolsillo a la vista, y con ella gritó:

-¡Sectumsempra!

La maldición impactó directamente el pecho de Draco, del cual comenzaron a dibujarse pequeños cortes, de los cuales brotaban sangre. El rubio cayó al piso estremeciéndose de dolor, pero sin proferir ningún grito.

-¡Potter, la verdad ahora!- exigió Bellatrix perdiendo la paciencia, mientras sacaba otro puñal de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en el cuello, pero antes de cortar la pálida piel de Harry, Bellatrix cayó al piso de rodillas. Draco le había lanzado el pequeño cuchillo, haciendo que su tía cayese al piso. Rápidamente el mortífago se levantó del piso, y le lanzó un Cruciatus a la mortífago, quien comenzó a revolcarse de dolor por el piso. Quitándole las varitas a Bellatrix, Draco le quitó el hechizo a Harry, quien cayó al piso de rodillas totalmente adolorido.

-Gracias, Malfoy- masculló Harry adolorido, mientras se paraba y corría en dirección a los estantes de libros para encontrar su varita- Te debo una- dijo el moreno, mientras volvía hacia donde estaba él, quien miraba con rabia a Bellatrix- Hay que atarla, y bajarla junto con Voldemort. Cuando vean a sus dos líderes vencidos, todo terminará.

-Quiero que bajes Potter, y no vuelvas- ordenó con frialdad el rubio, mientras lanzaba una maldición a Bellatrix, inmovilizándola por completo.

-¿Qué mierda dices?- preguntó Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy. El rubio se veía más temible que nunca, a pesar de que su camisa blanca estuviese manchada por sangre en su gran mayoría

-¡Que quiero que te vayas, Potter! ¡Quiero que bajes, que des la noticia de que Voldemort y Bellatrix fueron vencidos, para que termine este baño de sangre! ¡Qué les digas que ellos están muertos, al igual que Draco Malfoy! Es la única manera de que todo termine, ¡de que todo el odio se extinga!

-¿Te vas a matar, Malfoy?- preguntó incrédulo Harry Potter, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

-Si vivo, no hay salida para mí. Me van a condenar a morir o de por vida. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Si vivo, yo seré un eterno recordatorio de esta dictadura y de los crímenes que se cometieron, y no habrá paz. Jamás la habrá- dijo el rubio con dureza- Así funciona el mundo. El nuevo mundo que va a surgir de aquí en adelante no necesita una persona como yo, un recordatorio de todo lo malo

-¿Cómo mierda dices todo eso?- gritó Harry furioso- No sé que has hecho en todos estos años, Malfoy. No conozco los crímenes que se te pueden imputar, pero hoy día nos has ayudado invaluablemente, por que fuiste capaz de reconocer que el camino que seguías era el errado. Te has arrepentido y redimido, y ese es un valor digno de ser aprendido y querido. ¡Un valor digno para el nuevo mundo que se está gestando! Sacrificándote de esta manera tan estúpida no es la solución

-¡Ándate Potter!- rugió Draco Malfoy, perdiendo la paciencia- Todo terminó. Voldemort no tiene más poderes, Bellatrix está totalmente neutralizada. ¡Todo terminó! Ya tienes tu condenada paz

-¡No es la paz que quiero, ni yo, ni Hermione, ni nadie!- exclamó Harry molesto- Nadie te está pidiendo que los mates ni que te mates en el proceso. ¡Aprésalos, condénalos, has que haya justicia!

-Eres un ingenuo, Potter- dijo con amargura Malfoy, mientras se pasaba una ensangrentada mano por el pelo

-Matarlos no es la solución, sería más de lo mismo. Más de los errores que no queremos volver a cometer- dijo Harry con vehemencia, tomando a Malfoy por un hombro. El rubio lo miraba atentamente, inclinando su cabeza para poder mirar atentamente al moreno- Tenemos que comenzar las cosas bien, y matando a quienes nos oprimieron no es la solución…

-¡Conmovedor!- rió Bellatrix con desprecio. Draco y Harry vieron como la mujer se había desatado las amarras, lo más probable que con el cuchillo con que Draco la había atacado antes, ya que tenía aquél mismo cuchillo ahora en el cuello de Voldemort. Voldemort tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, desprendiendo un intenso terror en su mirar- ¿Ahora que pasaría si yo acabase con éste farsante antes de que ustedes puedan lograr su querida "justicia"?- preguntó asqueada, mientras se paraba cojeando, agarrando con rudeza uno de los brazos de Voldemort- ¡Párate, escoria!- le ordenó a Voldemort, quien asustado se paró. No hablaba en lo absoluto, lo que los llevó a deducir que alguna maldición le había lanzado Bellatrix sin la necesidad de una varita.

-Bellatrix…-comenzó Draco

-No te atrevas a sermonearme, Draco- rugió la mujer, tomando con más brusquedad a Voldemort, llevándolo hacia donde estaban los grandes ventanales de la oficina del director de Hogwarts- Ni te acerques a mi, Potter. No queremos que el "amo"- dijo con rabia aquella palabra- Sufra alguna lesión insanable, ¿no?

-No lo mates, Bellatrix- dijo Harry Potter con tranquilidad, pero se podía ver el pánico en sus ojos. No quería que las cosas terminasen así- No es la solución…

-¡No me vengas con tu sicología barata, Potter!- gritó furiosa la mortífago, mientras presionaba con más fuerza el cuchillo en el blanquecino cuello de Voldemort- ¡Yo di todo por él, y mira lo que me ha hecho! ¡Me ha mentido, engañado, utilizado!- chilló fuera de sí, acercándose a los ventanales, hasta que dio con ellos- La caída silenciosa de él durante todos estos años ha ido sucediendo en mis narices, y yo no lo vi. Yo lo hubiese protegido, ayudado en sus problemas, ¡pero jamás confió en mí! ¡Yo, que le dí todo!- aulló, sin tomar en cuenta como Voldemort se retorcía de su agarre

-Estás desquiciada- dijo Draco Malfoy sin ninguna compasión a las lágrimas gruesas que salían de aquél desformado rostro.

-La verdadera caída de su poder fue silenciosa- dijo Bellatrix, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Draco, y con fuerza quebró con un puño el vitral, dejando a la vista la oscura noche- Lástima que está no lo sea- dijo empujando a Voldemort al vacío, ante la mirada horrorizada de Harry y Draco.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- gritó la poderosa voz de una mujer que entraba a la oficina. Bellatrix vio que era nada más ni nadie menos que la Aurora.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu deberías estar muerta!- gritó furiosa, dirigiendo una mirada recriminadora a Draco Malfoy. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, fue empujada por el cuerpo de Voldemort, que ingresaba a la Torre levitando- ¡No, no, no!- gritó Bellatrix furiosa al ver que el inerte cuerpo de Voldemort caía junto a Draco y Harry.

Draco miraba atónito a Hermione, o más bien en aquellos instantes la Aurora. Su cuerpo de veía delgado, pero poderoso. Su mano sostenía con firmeza su varita, no dejando dudas de que atacaría a Bellatrix si ella actuaba de manera sospechosa.

-Pero estoy viva- dijo la Aurora con la voz ronca- Tan viva, como tú atrapada- dijo con dureza Hermione.

-Eso está por verse, Aurora. Las dos cosas están por verse- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en sus labios- No podrás atraparme ni ahora ni nunca, y tomando el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos lo lanzó con fiereza en dirección de la Aurora, ante la mirada llena de terror de Draco y Harry, al mismo tiempo que ella se lanzaba por el ventanal, prefiriendo la muerte antes de ser apresada.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry Potter presa de la preocupación, sin importarle salvar a Bellatrix del mismo modo como Hermione lo había hecho con Voldemort.

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia donde estaba Hermione en el piso sentada con todo su pelo sobre el rostro, sin permitirles ver nada.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Draco desesperado, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, buscando señales del pequeño puñal. Pero lo que vio lo impactó de una manera que jamás olvidaría

-Está muerta, está muerta…-murmuró Hermione, levantando su rostro ensangrentado. Entre sus manos se encontraba la máscara de la Aurora partida en dos partes perfectamente. El puñal se encontraba en el piso, al lado de Hermione.

-¡Dios mío, necesitamos a Ginny!- dijo Harry preocupado, al ver la herida de la frente de Hermione y la sangre que brotaba de la herida

-¡Date prisa, Potter!- ordenó Draco, mientras tomaba a Hermione entre sus brazos, quien parecía estar lejos de ahí en aquél momento- Voy a matar a Weasley- masculló Draco furioso, limpiando con el puño de su camisa la cara de Hermione, sintiendo paz al ver que la herida era pequeña

-Estoy bien, es sólo una herida superficial- dijo Hermione finalmente, mientras se giraba hacia Draco y le sonreía tiernamente- Es la Aurora quien salió dañada, muerta por decirlo así- dijo Hermione mirando la máscara quebrada- Me salvó del puñal de Bellatrix…

-¡Dios, no sabes lo feliz que estoy!- dijo Draco, mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione, y hacía que esta soltase la máscara que tanto la había ayudado, como también esclavizado- No hay necesidad de que la vuelvas a usar. Ya no más.

-Eso es cierto, todo va a estar bien ahora, ¿cierto?- preguntó Hermione con una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras acercaba su cara a la de Draco, quien le sonreía extremadamente aliviado.

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Draco, tomando la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, sin importarle por aquellos instantes todo el proceso de enjuiciamiento que le quedaba por delante.

Tenía extrañamente la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien

.

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0

.

30/01/2011

Mis muy queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno como modo de compensación actualicé rápidamente el último capítulo de este fic. Queda el epílogo, así que no teman. Ahí quedará cerrado lo que le pasó a los personajes más relevantes, y que va a pasar con el proceso judicial. B

Bueno haciendo mención a un par de reviews que me mandaron, efectivamente y por desgracia éste fic tiene su buena cuota de errores ortográficos y gramaticales, y me disculpo por ello. No es muy agradable leer fics con errores, pero he tratado de mejorar a lo largo de todos éstos años. Este fic está desde el 2006, y debo decir que no tenía muy buena ortografía antes. Ahora he mejorado, y eso es gracias a la Universidad principalmente, pero en fin. Espero que igualmente lean la historia, por qué le he puesto mucha fuerza creativa, a pesar de los errores. Muchas gracias por leer la historia, este fic, a pesar de sus falencias.

Bueno, les quiero dar las gracias por acompañarme en éste viaje tan largo que ha significado escribir esta historia, de verdad han sido muy importantes para mi durante estos años. No me despido todavía, por qué queda el epílogo, así que nos estamos leyendo pronto. Muchos besos, les deseo lo mejor

Atentamente

Ignacia

0

.

0

Agradecimientos especialmente a:

-Raven Rosmalfg

-Beautifly 92

-Saku-kamiya

-Caroone

-Rossie

-Arely Uchiha

-Kaoryciel94

-Y a todas las que leen éste fic.

0

.

0

GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, CUÍDENSE


	23. Un nuevo mundo

_Dedicado a todas las que leen éste fic, especialmente a las que me han acompañado hasta el final._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Entonces algo cambió en el corazón de Éowyn, o acaso ella comprendió al fin lo que ocurría en él. Y desapareció el invierno que la habitaba, y el sol brilló en ella.

-Ésta es Minas Anor, la Torre del Sol-dijo-, y ¡mirad! ¡La Sombra ha desaparecido! ¡Ya nunca volveré a ser una doncella guerrera, ni rivalizaré con los grandes caballeros, ni gozaré tan sólo con cantos de matanzas! Seré una curadora, y amaré todo cuanto crece, todo lo que no es árido.- Y muro de nuevo a Faramir.- Ya no deseo ser una reina- dijo."

(J.R.R Tolkien, "El Señor de los Anillos, El retorno del Rey")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heroína 

0

.

0

.

XXII. Un nuevo mundo

.

0

.

0

_2 meses después_

-¡Silencio en la sala!- ordenó el presidente del Tribunal Oral en lo Penal del Wizengamot.

El Wizengamot con todos sus miembros era incapaz de ver todas las causas, debido a la cantidad de los imputados y de la gravedad de sus delitos, por lo que se dividieron en múltiples salas, cada una con 3 jueces, de los cuales uno era el presidente. Cuando el caso era de mayor relevancia, debido a que el imputado era una persona del alto mando de la dictadura de Voldemort, quien hacía de presidente del tribunal era el Ministro de la Magia; Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien había sido elegido por la mayoría de los miembros de la Resistencia a las pocas horas de caer Voldemort. Otro motivo de la división del Wizengamot en sala era debido a que gran número de los miembros del tribunal habían muerto o desaparecido durante la dictadura de Voldemort, quedando de los cincuenta miembros originales, tan sólo 21.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado en Hogwarts, y un mes y medio desde que éste mismo se diese muerte en su celda de Azkaban, a la espera del veredicto del Wizengamot, quien para juzgar a Voldemort se había constituido en pleno, debido a la gravedad del asunto.

La cuarta sala del Tribunal Oral en lo penal del Wizengamot estaba abarrotada de personas, de las cuales un gran porcentaje eran periodistas, que con sus grandes máquinas fotográficas fotografiaban a uno de los imputados más renombrados durante las últimas dos semanas; Draco Malfoy.

El hombre permanecía sentado de forma tranquila frente a una mesa, la cual la compartía con su defensor, quien tenía fija su mirada en el papel que releía una y otra vez, esperando encontrar un milagro en ella. Un milagro que Draco sabía que no se daría, ya que a pesar de ayudar en el derrocamiento de Voldemort, él lo había ayudado llegar al poder años atrás y a mantenerlo. No le importaba ser víctima de todas aquellas miradas, algunas curiosas, otras burlonas y crueles. Sabía que las merecía con justa razón, y que nada podía hacer contra ellas.

Sólo le importaba la mirada de unos ojos castaños, que lo miraban fijamente desde una de las sillas que estaban detrás de él. Se giró brevemente desde su asiento, aparentando hacerlo casualmente, para mirar a Hermione.

El rostro pálido y enflaquecido de Hermione estaba completamente serio. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en la mirada gris de Draco, frunciendo el ceño brevemente, demostrando lo preocupada que se encontraba. Aquella sala de Tribunal abarrotada de gente, era oscura y sus muebles eran de una madera aún más oscura que las paredes, y la escasa iluminación, hacían de aquella escena aún más deprimente. Por más de lo que ella había intentado, no había logrado que Draco se marchase del país. Lo trató de convencer con obstinación la última vez que se vieron solos, semanas antes de los acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando en aquél instante en aquella fría y oscura sala de los tribunales. Él le dijo que tenía la idea fija de quedarse y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ella le dijo que si se quedaba lo más seguro es que moriría o que terminaría el resto de sus días en una prisión.

Él le dijo que sencillamente no podía vivir el resto de sus días huyendo como un cobarde, completamente solo.

Ella le dijo que lo acompañaría a donde el quisiese, ya que no soportaría verlo sucumbir a tan triste final.

Él le dijo que era cierto que lo más seguro es que si se quedaba, las cosas terminarían mal para él, pero prefería enfrentarse de una vez por todas a lo que había hecho. Si no lo hacía, no se sentiría digno de volver a mirar a alguien a los ojos.

Ella le dijo que ella lo miraría siempre, sin importar lo demás, ya que sabía que en verdad en su corazón había arrepentimiento por todo lo que había hecho.

Él le tomó el rostro con dulzura, una dulzura que pocas veces le había demostrado, y le dijo que no se sentiría capaz de ser tan egoísta para hacerle perder su vida.

Ella le dijo que él era su vida ahora, ya que habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, que los habían unido de por vida. Le repitió que no le importaba irse con él.

Él le dijo que ella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, que él no podía hacer su vida ni nada por el estilo, por qué él estaba completamente dañado, y no podía hacerla caer a ella aún más abajo. Le dijo con firmeza que no se perdonaría a él mismo hacerla hacer algo que iba en contra lo que ella era, y contra lo que ella quería. Le señaló que en Londres estaban sus amigos y seres queridos, y que él no quería que ella se alejara de ellos. Que no viviría en paz si le arrebataba todo aquello.

Ella le preguntó con sarcasmo desde cuando él había dejado de ser egoísta.

Él le respondió que desde cuando comenzó a considerar que debía hacer las cosas de una forma correcta, para ser digno merecedor de poder estar con ella cuando el tiempo llegase.

-¡Si te mueres jamás va a llegar!- gritó Hermione al borde de las lágrimas, sin importarle que a fuera de la habitación en donde estaban conversando estaban Harry y sus demás amigos.

-¡Si jamás asumo lo que he hecho ante todos, tampoco llegará!- replicó con vehemencia Draco, tomándola entre sus brazos- No vamos a poder estar jamás bien, si tenemos cosas inconclusas. Yo las tengo, y si quiero ser digno de volver a vivir en el mundo mágico como una persona redimida de sus pecados, tengo que enfrentarme a la justicia- dijo con más suavidad- No creas que no tengo miedo, por qué si lo tengo. Pero sé que es lo correcto, por primera vez en muchos años sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto - dijo con tal honestidad, que Hermione sintió como sus defensas caían finalmente.

Ella sólo pudo decirle, mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza, que estaría con él hasta el final.

Y ahí estaba Hermione Granger, sentada junto a Ron y Harry, en la gran sala del tribunal, esperando a oír la sentencia que condenaría a Draco a un futuro que ella hubiese querido evitárselo, no por lo que ella sentía por él, sino por qué de alguna manera sentía que el estaba pagando ya con la culpa que sentía interiormente por todo lo que hizo. A demás estaba el hecho de que fue inducido por Bellatrix a ingresar al mundo mortífago, aunque no sabía bien si el Tribunal fuese a tener en cuenta aquella información.

Cuándo oyó la sentencia condenatoria, la cual había sido atenuada en gran medida por la ayuda que Draco había prestado en el derrocamiento de Voldemort y por la inducción que Bellatrix había realizado con respecto a Draco para introducirlo en el mundo de los mortífagos, igualmente sintió un terrible dolor.

10 años de prisión era igualmente demasiado, pero la esperanza se podía apreciar en que después de cuatro años y medio de prisión, se fijaría una audiencia para poder ver si Draco Malfoy podría salir bajo libertad condicional, con ciertas limitaciones a sus derechos civiles.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene algo que decir?- preguntó el presidente del Tribunal, cuando terminó de leer la sentencia de Draco.

Draco se paró de su silla, sin demostrar ninguna señal de nerviosismo, a pesar de que la sala estaba llena de personas que estaban completamente atentas a sus acciones- Con ésta pena redimo mis pecados contra la sociedad, pero el peso de lo que he hecho lo llevaré siempre conmigo. Nos vemos en cuatro años- dijo con firmeza, sin ningún dejo de burla en su grave voz.

Y diciendo esto, se giró y miró fijamente a Hermione unos segundos, unos segundos en lo que ella se abstrajo del lugar en que se encontraba, completamente atenta al hombre que tenía a unos metros de ella. La conexión se rompió cuando él rubio, sin ser obligado por ninguno de los guardias, caminó hacia la puerta de salida, acompañado por detrás de los guardias.

-Bueno, entonces se levanta la sesión. Pueden…-comenzó a decir el presidente del Tribunal, cuando vio que Hermione se levantaba decidida

-Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Ron confundido, tomando de la muñeca a su amiga

-Señorita Granger, ¿le sucede algo?- preguntó la ronca voz de Kingsley, quien miraba expectante a Hermione, al igual que el resto de la sala, incluido Draco.

-Quiero confesar mis crímenes- dijo Hermione con firmeza, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del Presidente del Tribunal.

-Señorita Granger ésta no es la instancia- comenzó a decir el Presidente, impresionado, tratando de mantener la calma- Si tiene algo que confesar puede hacerlo en las oficinas del Ministerio, no en un Tribunal que ésta conociendo la causa del Señor Malfoy.

-Acá se está viendo mucho más que eso- interrumpió Hermione con firmeza.

-Detente- le suplicó Ron a Hermione tomándola con más firmeza- ¡Harry haz algo!- dijo Ron suplicante, mirando a su mejor amigo, quien miraba a Ron negando con la cabeza.

-Ron, déjala- dijo Harry, mientras miraba con seriedad al pelirrojo- No puedes impedir que ella haga lo que quiera hacer.

-Acá se está viendo mucho más que el enjuiciamiento de Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione serenamente, sin dejarse afectar por todas las miradas fijas en ella- Acá se están condenando todos los crímenes cometidos en la dictadura, para construir un nuevo mundo. Un mundo sin odiosidades y rencores, en donde se compense en lo que más se pueda el daño que se generó a las víctimas- dijo Hermione tranquila- Creo que podemos construir ese mundo, señor presidente, pero la justicia debe recaer en todos los que han delinquido, incluso cuando las víctimas son los mortífagos- dijo con firmeza, buscando aplacar cualquier pensamiento en contra- Uno de los principios básicos de subsistencia en una sociedad es que la ley sea igual para todos los ciudadanos, por lo que si yo cometí crímenes contra los mortífagos que serían catalogados como terrorismo, entonces yo debería ser condenada por mis delitos.

-¡Silencio en la sala!- ordenó el presidente de la sala, mientras se oían murmullos cada vez más fuertes- Prosiga- ordenó a Hermione

. Yo debería ser condenada de mis delitos, al igual de cómo los mortífagos son condenados por los suyos- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba su bolso, y de éste sacaba una caja de madera- Es la única manera de romper el círculo vicioso que venimos cargando hace tanto. Si no respondemos por nuestros actos como es debido, sino pagamos nuestra deuda con la sociedad, significaría que estaríamos construyendo nuevamente en cimientos que tarde o temprano terminarían por podrirse.

-¿Cuáles son sus delitos?- preguntó finalmente el Presidente

-Actividad terrorista- respondió Hermione sucintamente, mientras tomaba la caja de madera y se la pasaba a uno de los oficiales de la Sala que estaba cerca de donde ella estaba parada- Acá está la evidencia- dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras veía como el oficial le llevaba la caja al presidente del Tribunal, quien la tomó sin desconfiar del contenido de ésta. Al abrirla, se quedó boquiabierto. Con las manos trémulas, tomó el contenido de la caja;

Una máscara partida en dos.

Esa máscara significaba sólo una cosa;

Hermione Granger era la Aurora, una de las pocas personas que se había atrevido a levantar la voz y las armas como forma de protesta ante la dictadura de Voldemort.

Los periodistas al ver la máscara, comenzaron a acercarse a Hermione, mientras le sacaban fotos, a lo que ella hizo caso omiso, ya que se mantenía expectante a lo que le pudiese decir el presidente del Tribunal.

-¡Orden en la sala!- ordenó finalmente Kingsley, saliendo de su estupor, mientras dejaba en la mesa la máscara. Toda la sala cayó en un silencio sepulcral- Hermione Granger, éste tribunal…

-¡No lo haga! ¡Yo soy la Aurora!- gritó de repente Ronald Weasley parándose rápidamente, para la impresión de todos- Hermione sacó mi máscara- dijo el pelirrojo- Pueden condenarla por hurto, pero no por terrorismo…

-¡Ronald Weasley!- exclamó anonadada Hermione, mientras lo tomaba por uno de sus hombros- Siéntate inmediatamente, y deja de echarte la culpa por algo que no has hecho. A parte se sabe que la Aurora es una mujer, y no un hombre.

-Bueno, ¡entonces condéneme por complicidad!- exclamó Ronald Weasley, soltándose del fuerte agarre de su amiga- ¡Yo sabía de su actividad terrorista!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Ron!- masculló molesta Hermione, tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo.

-¡Basta!- rugió el presidente de la sala, Kingsley, molesto ante tanto desorden- Ronald Weasley manténgase sentado y no pronuncie una palabra más, o sino será expulsado de ésta sala por la fuerza pública- ordenó severamente- En cuanto a usted, Hermione Granger, bien sabe que éste tribunal no puede condenarla a prisión debido a que estamos viendo la causa del Señor Draco Malfoy. A demás su causa ni siquiera existe en nuestros registros. Ahora con su declaración sí existe, pero no se ha dado un debido proceso, y como bien sabe, es una garantía fundamental en un Estado de Derecho- dijo el presidente sin dejarse interrumpir por Hermione -Lo único que puedo ordenarle, es que vaya escoltada por oficiales de éste Tribunal a prestar declaración inmediatamente, debido a la gravedad del delito que usted misma se imputa, para que los detectives puedan investigar y ver si es que hay mérito para acusarla de terrorismo, y luego condenarla. Nosotros le brindaremos un defensor público o usted puede traer un defensor privado, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó severamente Kingsley, mirando fijamente a Hermione

-Sí, señor presidente. Gracias- dijo Hermione con un leve gesto de asentimiento.

-Bueno, se levanta éste tribunal- dijo Kingsley con voz cansada, mientras se paraba junto a los otros miembros, y salían de la sala.

Hermione se giró para ver a sus amigos, quienes la miraban con preocupación- Voy a estar bien, es lo correcto- dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras miraba los pálidos rostros de sus amigos, quienes la miraban sin creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Era insólito que la alumna más apegada a las reglas en Hogwarts, ahora iba a ser procesada por terrorismo.

Sencillamente la vida podía ser realmente irónica.

-Nosotros vamos contigo- dijo Harry Potter mientras se paraba junto a Ron, ignorando las fotografías que sacaban a los tres mientras salían de la sala del Tribunal.

-Siempre unidos, y aún más en las peores circunstancias- dijo Ron Weasley mirando a su delgada amiga, quien le regaló una sonrisa a él y a Harry. Una sonrisa que hizo que a Ron se le saliese una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué hubiese dicho Minerva MacGonagall si te viese en ésta situación?

-Sinceramente no quiero pararme a pensarlo- dijo Hermione con una pequeña risa, que se borró al ver como se acercaban los oficiales hacia donde los tres amigos estaban.

-Señorita Granger, por acá- dijo uno de os dos hombres que la iban a escoltar a la oficina de denuncias del Wizengamot. Hermione asintió mientras comenzó a caminar junto a los oficiales.

-¿Me acompañarán en todo lo que pase?- preguntó Hermione suavemente, mientras miraba algo nerviosa a sus amigos.

-Siempre- respondieron al unísono.

Y el que alguna vez fue el trío dorado de Hogwarts años y sufrimientos atrás, comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia lo que prometía ser la construcción de un nuevo mundo.

Un mundo mejor.

.

0

.

_4 años después_

_._

0

.

-¡Buenos días, Percival!- saludó jovialmente una mujer de 28 años, mientras le sonreía al guardia de la entrada del amurallado edificio, quien estaba en sentado adentro de una caseta de control. El hombre, que siempre conservaba una expresión ceñuda se suavizó al ver entrar a la mujer, que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa al entrar cada mañana por el control de seguridad.

-Buenos días, señorita Hermione- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras agitaba suavemente su arrugada mano en expresión de saludo.

-Le traje el café que a usted le gusta, Percival- dijo Hermione con una cálida sonrisa al ver que el viejito le sonreía ampliamente, mostrando sus torcidos dientes.

-Muchas gracias, es que realmente éste frío de enero es insufrible- dijo el hombre mientras se paraba de la silla del que estaba sentado, para alcanzar el vaso de café que Hermione le tendía por la ventana de la caseta- Veo que ésta mañana no viene acompañada por el caballero- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bonachona, que sacó a Hermione otra radiante sonrisa

-Tenía cosas que hacer, por eso no me pudo acompañar. Pero ya lo verá durante el fin de semana, si Dios lo quiere- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba de su vaso plástico un poco de café

-Más le vale, tiene que pagarme la pequeña apuesta que concertamos el otro día…

-¡Ah, el partido de quidditch por el que apostaron!- dijo Hermione mientras reía- Debe ser por eso que ayer estaba con tan mala cara, es que venir a apostar contra el "Chudley Cannons" es una tontera- dijo ella, mientras se ganaba otra sonrisa del ceñudo guardia

-Eso mismo le dije, pero no quiso oír de razones. La experiencia le enseñará- dijo el hombre poniendo un tono sabe lo todo que hizo que Hermione pensase cuántas veces sus amigos debieron querer estrangularla por ese tono.

-Ya las oirá la próxima vez, Percival. Voy a continuar mi camino, que después tengo que volver al Ministerio- dijo Hermione, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano al guardia- Nos vemos a la salida.

-Nos vemos más tarde, señorita Hermione- dijo el hombre, mientras le hacía un gesto similar a la castaña con su mano libre.

Hermione continúo caminando, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de acero, la cual según su conocimiento estaba llena de encantamientos protectores. Al ingresar por la puerta, pasó por una sala, donde había tres guardias sentados en sus respectivos escritorios.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a los tres guardias quienes al verla, se levantaron de inmediato, saludándola.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger- dijeron los tres hombres al unísono.

-¿Estuvo bueno su fin de semana?- preguntó el jefe de los guardias del segundo control de aquél edificio.

-Bastante- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia un círculo de dos metro de diámetro dibujado en el piso con símbolos mágicos. Al pisar el círculo, pudo percibir levemente como sobre ella caían encantamientos encargados de inspeccionar si ella traía consigo armas, o artefactos que pudieran atentar contra la seguridad del lugar, o el de sus ocupantes.

-Esta todo en orden, como siempre- dijo uno de los guardias, mientras le hacía un gesto a Hermione para que saliese del círculo mágico

-Tome, Fletcher- dijo Hermione, mientras le pasaba su varita mágica al jefe de los guardias del segundo control- La retiraré a la vuelta

-Gracias, puede pasar. Informaremos en el tercer control que usted va en camino- dijo el guardia que se apellidaba Fletcher con solemnidad.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña escuetamente, mientras le habrían otra puerta metálica. Al entrar a la siguiente habitación, caminó sin mirar la triste decoración del lugar, o más bien la carente decoración. Las paredes eran de una piedra más bien oscura, de forma irregular, sin ninguna ventana. La iluminación provenía de las esferas luminosas que flotaban por el techo. Hermione después de años aprendió que aquellas esferas aparte de tener la función de iluminar, también tenían otra función; capturar a cualquier intruso. El sólo hecho de tocarlas, se desencadenaba una maldición que inmovilizaba completamente a cualquier persona. Aquello lo supo cuando Harry la acompañó una vez a aquél lugar, sorprendiéndola con aquella información tan reveladora.

-Señora Granger- dijo la voz ronca de un hombre, cuyo gran volumen corporal la sacó totalmente de sus recuerdos. Fue ahí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que había llegado al final de pasillo, y que se encontraba cara a cara con el guardia jefe del sector tres, y encargado de toda la guardia de todo el reciento, quien se caracterizaba por su dureza y firmeza en aquél trabajo. Pero ella lo conocía desde hace años, y sabía que aquella dureza era necesaria para aquél trabajo, y que no había nadie más capacitado que él para su trabajo.

-Señor Salinger- dijo Hermione, mientras asentía con su cabeza al saludo de aquél hombre cincuentón, que trabajaba mejor que nadie en aquél lugar, velando por la tranquilidad y seguridad en cada ronda- No me sorprende verla acá nuevamente.

-Ni a mi verlo a usted, señor Salinger. ¿Acaso no descansa? – preguntó ella pasando por alto el tono irónico del hombre.

-Sabiendo que existe un lugar como éste; nunca- dijo el hombre con firmeza.

-Debería saber que los derechos laborales son irrenunciables, y que el derecho a descanso es uno de ellos- dijo Hermione con un tono levemente sabe lo todo, que hizo que el hombre levantara las cejas algo exasperado.

-Usted no cambia, señora Granger- dijo el hombre fingiendo desesperación, pero tanto ella como él, sabían que aquella mujer menuda había logrado romper levemente la coraza con que Joseph Salinger se comportaba con las demás personas.

-Gracias, señor Salinger- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa, mientras le entregaba su cartera al guardia- Llevo unos libros- dijo la mujer, mientras le pasaba tres libros envueltos en una bolsa de papel café.

-Déjeme verlos- ordenó el hombre, mientras dejaba la cartera de Hermione en un locker cerrado, y tomaba la bolsa que la castaña le tendía- Veo que no ha mejorado en gustos con respecto a la literatura- dijo el hombre con gesto resignado, después de haber revisado la bolsa que Hermione le había pasado.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Hermione impresionada, por qué jamás Joseph Salinger, el ceñudo y rudo guardia del sector tres le había hecho mención a los libros que traía- Son grandes autores.

-¿Dostoievski, Hesse, Houellebecq?- preguntó el hombre con escepticismo, mientras fruncía el ceño- No lo dudo, señora Granger. No lo dudo, yo soy fanático de la literatura de estos autores, pero en un lugar como éste es mejor leer cosas más bien alegres, que den esperanza…

-Pero "Crimen y Castigo" termina con un mensaje esperanzador, señor Salinger- respondió Hermione impresionada, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por sus largos rizos castaños confundida.

-Después de toda una tragedia- replicó el hombre, mientras tomaba su taza de café- Mire, Hermione- dijo el hombre, llamando a Hermione por su nombre, y desde que lo conocía jamás la había llamado por su nombre, por lo que Hermione puso mucha atención- Éstos hombres necesitan esperanza, leer cosas que los alegren, sin caer obviamente en la basura- dijo él con un gesto despectivo.

-¿Cómo sabe de…?

-¿Literatura? No sé gran cosa, Hermione, pero tengo sentido común, y lo único que le puedo decir es que estos hombres necesitan esperanzas, y ver las cosas de la manera más optimista posible.- dijo el hombre con firmeza- Esta bien que lea libros que son considerados como clásicos y joyas en la literatura, pero también hay momentos en que uno no es menos estúpido por leer cosas más livianas, especialmente cuando las circunstancias no son de lo más favorecedoras. Así que hágase el favor a usted y a él de dejarme éstos libros hasta el día en que dejemos de vernos, ahí se los devolveré- dijo el hombre con seriedad, mientras dejaba la bolsa café sobre su escritorio- Y llévese éstos- dijo el señor Salinger, mientras le pasaba otros tres libros, de los cuales Hermione al ver sólo la portada supo que iba a estar en graves problemas

-Me los devuelve cuando todo esto termine, lo cual espero que sea pronto. Estoy cansado de verla todos los días, y es peor aún cuando viene acompañada con el otro caballero- dijo el guardia gruñonamente- Van a agotar la poca paciencia que me va quedando

-Gracias- replicó Hermione con una sincera sonrisa, ya que no necesitaba oír más que aquellas palabras para saber que Joseph Salinger se había encariñado con ella, y que aquella era la manera tan rara que tenía de expresarlo.

-314- replicó Salinger de vuelta, mientras le hacía un gesto a Hermione para que entrase por la puerta metálica que había después del control número tres.

Hermione entró por la puerta, la cual se cerró de inmediato cuando ella ingreso a la amplia sala, la cual era circular. En aquella sala había tres puertas, las cuales estaban posicionadas en las paredes del círculo. Hermione caminó con paso decidido a la puerta 314. Al frente de dicha puerta metálica había un círculo, sobre el cual Hermione se paró. Tras cinco segundos, en los cuales ella estuvo parada, la puerta se abrió, dejándola entrar a la habitación.

La habitación era espaciosa, cubierta de un género suave y hermoso, de color blanco. Había una cómoda cama de madera no inflamable al medio de la habitación. Al lado izquierdo de ésta había un pequeño velador con una lámpara, sobre éste y dos libros. Al frente de la cama, había un armario de madera. Al fondo de la habitación había un escritorio de madera, en el cual había varios papeles y libros. También había dos marcos de fotos, en donde en uno de ellos había una mujer rubia y hermosa, que miraba sonriente la cámara. En la otra foto había un niño rubio acostado de espalda sobre el verde pasto, sonriendo de forma divertida a la cámara, mientras su liso pelo rubio caía sobre su frente, tapando sus ojos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba mirándola fijamente desde donde se encontraba, parado junto al estante de libros que estaba ubicado junto al escritorio. Seguía teniendo ese porte imponente que tenía, y ese aire de arrogancia que le otorgaba su sangre no había desaparecido, pero se podía ver que el encierro había suavizado las facciones más duras del rubio, reemplazándolas por unas más calmas. Estaba más delgado que antes, pero no se veía demacrado, como alguien que hubiese sufrido horrores. Había sufrido, y lo seguía haciendo, pero sabía que aquél sufrimiento era el necesario para redimirse de sus pecados, y sabía que sería injusto si dijese que no tenía las comodidades necesarias para vivir dignamente.

Pero igualmente echaba de menos la libertad, y por sobre todo el vivir a tiempo completo con sus seres queridos.

Sí, seres queridos, por qué ahora Draco Malfoy tenía seres que él quería más que a sí mismo, y eso lo hacía sentir una mejor persona, al saberse capaz de querer a una persona más que a sí mismo, pero también vulnerable, ya que no le hacía feliz vivir separado de quienes el quería.

Pero sabía que aquello terminaría pronto, por qué nuevamente podría volver a ser libre.

Y vivir de una manera digna en una sociedad que todavía se estaba descontaminando de la dictadura de Voldemort, la cual había caído hace 3 años.

Podría vivir finalmente con sus personas queridas, sin sentir más vergüenza, por qué habría pagado por todos sus pecados, aunque el bien sabía que la culpa de cierta manera siempre le pesaría, pero también sabía que se le haría todo mucho más soportable tras haber vivido aquellos años de encierro.

-Buenos días, Draco- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, al ver como el rubio la miraba sin pestañear, como si no la hubiese visto hace meses, cuando realmente no la veía desde ayer.

-Hermione- dijo el rubio saliendo del estado pensativo en que antes se encontraba, caminando hacia donde estaba la castaña, abrazándola con fuerzas- Que bueno que has venido.

-Siempre vengo, Draco- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa, algo confundida por la reacción del rubio. Tal vez todo aquello se debía a que realmente estaba nervioso por lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente; el Wizengamot se pronunciaría sobre la libertad condicional de Draco Malfoy.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez hoy día preferías dejarme espacio para prepararme para mañana- dijo el rubio, separándose de ella, mientras tomaba los libros que la mujer le tendía.

-Eso jamás- dijo ella con una suave sonrisa, cual se ensanchó al ver la cara que Draco Malfoy ponía al ver los libros que ella le había pasado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el hombre confundido, mientras miraba la portada de uno de los libros, cuyas letras rosadas y brillantes parecían casi encandilarlo- ¿"10 pasos de cómo mejorar su vida"?- preguntó atónito

-Te juro que no fui yo- dijo Hermione entre risas, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban junto al pequeño escritorio- Fue el señor Salinger

-¿Salinger lee ésta basura?- preguntó Draco atónito, mientras trataba de congeniar la idea del temible guardia del pabellón en el que él era residente y la literatura de auto ayuda.

-Malfoy, te estoy oyendo- dijo una voz que resonó por la habitación con tono severo. Tanto Hermione como Draco se giraron hacia la puerta, acordándose los dos de que aquella pieza tenía un encantamiento que permitía a los guardias oír lo que ahí se conversaba.

-Mierda- masculló el rubio más despacio, mientras se acercaba con grandes zancadas al escritorio y sacaba de él un pergamino y una pluma, en el cual escribió a Hermione- ¿Cómo llegó a darte un libro de auto ayuda?- pasándole la pluma a la castaña para que respondiese.

-Me dijo que tenías que leer cosas más alegres- escribió Hermione con una sonrisa- Algo más esperanzador.

-¡Es basura, no algo esperanzador!- escribió con vehemencia Draco mientras fruncía el ceño, haciendo que Hermione quisiese reír más.

-Draco, dale una oportunidad- escribió Hermione, calmándose- Ya podrás leer los otros libros cuando salgas.

-¡Estoy preso, pero eso no significa que pueden pasar por encima de mi derecho de leer lo que se me de la condenada gana!- respondió furioso, mientras dejaba la pluma con brusquedad sobre el pergamino. Hermione sólo lo miro de forma preocupada, al ver como el rubio ofuscado, se sentaba sobre su cama.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con suavidad, mientras se sentaba al lado de él, y le tomaba una de sus frías manos con dulzura- El señor Salinger solamente intentaba levantarte los ánimos con literatura más alegre, nada más. No quería que te sintieras que alguien a quien le han privado hasta el derecho de poder leer lo que quisiese, por favor no te lo tomes así, Draco.

Él la miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella, esperando ver en ella algún signo que afirmase lo contrario de lo que ella acaba de decir, pero al no encontrar las señales que el esperaba, dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Lo siento tanto- musitó Draco, mientras tomaba con firmeza la mano que Hermione le había dado- Sé que he estado sobre reaccionado últimamente.

-Es entendible- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora- Mañana se ve tu causa, eso es para dejar a cualquiera nervioso. Pero tengo la sospecha de que todo va a salir bien, y que a partir de mañana volverás a ser un ciudadano libre.

-Yo ya no espero nada- dijo Draco con indiferencia, pero Hermione sabía que aquella era tan sólo aparente. Veía que él por dentro estaba más inquieto que nunca, y que la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo. Los síntomas físicos ahí estaban; estaba mucho más delgado, pálido y ojeroso que meses atrás, y a demás estaba el hecho de que el cenicero que Draco tenía sobre el escritorio estaba lleno de colillas de cigarros.

-No digas eso- susurró la castaña, abriendo los ojos impactada por sus palabras, a pesar de saber que él no estaba bien en aquellos momentos.

-¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?- preguntó Draco molesto

-Por qué no serías justo- dijo ella con firmeza, mientras se paraba frente a Draco y lo miraba con dureza

-¿Con qué?- preguntó él levantando una ceja con un gesto de arrogancia que molestó aún más a Hermione

-Conmigo, Draco, conmigo- dijo Hermione furiosa, pero sin levantar la voz, sabiendo que en aquellos momentos estaban siendo oídos- No te he exigido nada más allá de que mantuvieses las esperanzas vivas para cuando salieses de ésta condenada prisión

-¡Cómo si fuese tan fácil!- dijo molesto el rubio, mientras se paraba igual que ella, y se paraba al frente de la castaña- ¡Tú no has estado presa durante cuatro condenados años!

-Nunca he dicho que ha sido fácil Draco, pero para tu información estuve presa en esa maldita dictadura por años también, sin poder ser feliz ningún condenado día- dijo Hermione duramente, mientras se acercaba a Draco, demostrándole que ella no se sentía intimidada por él en lo absoluto- A demás tu decidiste entregarte, Draco. Sabías que esto hubiese sucedido en el mejor de los casos. Tu corriste con el riesgo, y no te juzgo por ello- dijo ella rápidamente al ver que Draco iba a interrumpirla- Lo que tu hiciste fue lo más valiente, dignificante y liberador que he visto, por qué decidiste pagar por tus delitos por voluntad propia, a pesar de que yo te supliqué de que no lo hicieras y de que huyéramos juntos- dijo Hermione más calmada- Tú tomaste la decisión correcta aquella vez, la decisión que muchos no habrían tomado, así que por favor no creas que pienso que éstos años te han tocado fácil, por qué sé que no ha sido así. Te he visto muchas veces consumiéndote por la privación de tu libertad, pero también he visto como te has ido purificando de cierta manera, ¿me entiendes? Jamás habrías podido sentirte y ser libre si es que no hubieses pasado por todo esto.

-Redención por mis pecados, para ser libre- dijo Draco tranquilamente, mientras miraba el rostro preocupado y pálido de Hermione

-Pansy no lo habría podido decir mejor- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste

-¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntó Draco cuidadosamente, sabiendo que aquél tema era bastante delicado para ella.

-Mejor de cómo la viste cuatro años atrás -dijo Hermione con un poco de optimismo en su voz, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza- No hemos encontrado como sanarla totalmente en todos estos años, pero ha mejorado positivamente. Volvió a caminar, y puede realizar encantamientos sencillos. De a poco de ha ido fortaleciendo, pero no lo suficiente para tener hijos todavía. Creo que uno de estos días a Blaise se le va a acabar la paciencia y va a terminar matando a todo el cuerpo médico, pero por lo menos tenemos la tranquilidad de que él está bajo libertad condicional de por vida, por lo que no tememos mucho por nuestra integridad- dijo Hermione con un deje de humor, que hizo que Draco alzara una de sus cejas en señal de resignación ante el pensamiento calculador de Hermione.

-No deberías pensar así, no te queda bien- dijo Draco, mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Tampoco te queda bien a ti decir que no te queda nada que esperar, por qué para tu información Draco Malfoy tienes personas que te quieren demasiado- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio, no obteniendo ningún resultado.

-Lo siento, se que he sido injusto- dijo él a regañadientes, lo que hizo que a Hermione se le borrase el ceño de su cara- Me he olvidado de que para ti tampoco han sido fáciles éstos años.

-No lo han sido, pero no han sido malos años- dijo Hermione sin caer en la auto victimización que tanto detestaba- Ya no vivimos en dictadura, tengo mis amigos que me han apoyado durante todos éstos años, te tengo a ti, tengo…

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su cara, mientras acercaba a Hermione más a su delgado cuerpo.

-Dios, no cambias- alegó la castaña algo molesta- Te tengo a ti, a pesar de que todos éstos años has estado en éste lugar, y por sobre todo tengo a Samuel.

-Tienes a Samuel- dijo el rubio seriamente, mientras tomaba algo de distancia de Hermione- Mejor no querrás decir, ¿qué los dos tenemos a Samuel?

-¡Que sensible, Draco!- dijo Hermione con un tono más agudo, que hizo que el rubio se molestase más- ¿Acaso estás celoso de que él me prefiera a mí?

-Ah, eso es lo que tú crees Hermione, pero cuando él viene sólo tiene ojos para mí- dijo victoriosamente Draco.

-¡Basas la presunta preferencia de Samuel en miradas, lo que no es nada concluyente, Malfoy!- dijo Hermione con un tono de sabe lo todo, que hizo que el rubio frunciese el ceño- Pero a ti nunca te ha dicho que eres su preferido, cuando a mi me lo dice todo el rato.

-¡Él me dijo que te decía eso para dejarte tranquila, Granger! Pero en secreto me dijo que yo soy su preferido, por qué soy más divertido- dijo triunfante Draco, mientras reía al ver como Hermione ahora fruncía el ceño cada vez más molesta.

-¡Un padre no es solamente diversión!- lo acusó ella molesta

-¡Pero para un niño de cuatro años lo es todo!- exclamó el rubio sonriendo, al ver que aquella frase había desarmado a Hermione

-¡El otro día lo llevé a Hogwarts!- dijo Hermione titubeando en un comienzo, para luego sonreír de forma arrogante.

-¡Para que conociese la biblioteca!- respondió Draco rápidamente, mientras reía al ver que había dado en el clavo al ver la cara de Hermione- Samuel me lo contó el otro día. El quería ver la cancha de quidditch, y tú se la mostraste en diez minutos, pero le mostraste la biblioteca y sus fascinantes tomos en una hora. Y después lo llevaste a todas las aulas, para que conociese el lugar donde el aprendería cosas maravillosas. ¿No te parece un poco anticipado para un niño de cuatro años, Hermione?- preguntó el rubio

-Nunca es temprano con respecto a conocer Hogwarts- dijo Hermione, pasando por alto el arrogante tono de voz de Draco- Tenía una reunión con Neville, por eso tuve que ir a Hogwarts, y pensé que era mejor llevar a nuestro querido hijo, que dejarlo con sus Harry y Ginny, o con Ron y Luna.

-Tienes razón, mucho contacto con cara rajada puede contagiarle los aires de héroe a Samuel- dijo Draco en broma, pero Hermione igualmente frunció el ceño.

-Draco- advirtió Hermione frunciendo aún más el ceño al ver como el rubio reía ante la severa mirada de la castaña- Para tú información, "cara rajada" a resultado ser un gran padrino de Samuel, de hecho lo llevó antes de ayer a ver un partido de los Chudley Cannons junto …

-Pobretón Weasley- dijo Draco con un deje de asco en su voz, pero Hermione bien sabía en su fuero interno que lo único que Draco quería en aquellos instantes era molestarla- Que le contagien el mal gusto a sus hijos me es irrelevante, pero es inaceptable que le hayan contagiado el mal gusto a nuestro pequeño e inocente hijo- dijo negando con la cabeza con apariencia apesumbrada- Cuando salga de éste sitio voy a llevarlo a ver a los Holyhead Harpies. Ellos son un equipo de verdad.

-Que no te oiga Ron, es capaz de atestiguar en tu contra mañana- dijo Hermione con falsa seriedad.

-Weasley se muere si es que no salgo mañana, ya que quedamos hace un par de meses de jugar un partido de quidditch, y quiero darle una lección de cómo se juega de verdad. Y a Potter también

-Draco, te recuerdo que la mayoría de las veces a las que te enfrentaste a Harry, el siempre te terminó venciendo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios- No es que sea una gran fanática de quidditch, pero Gryffindor siempre fue superior a Slytherin.

-Dios, mejor cállate- exclamó sulfurado Draco, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza, despeinando su pelo- Ahora me doy cuenta de que no sabes absolutamente nada de quidditch.

-Y yo de que no tienes una pizca de objetividad cuando hablamos de quidditch- replicó rápidamente Hermione

-Sabes que no vamos a llegar a ningún consenso, así que ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de quidditch?- dijo Draco un poco exasperado al ver que la castaña no parecía transar en lo absoluto, a pesar de que ella supiese poco del tema.

-¡Tú lo pusiste, Draco Malfoy!- respondió ella impresionada ante la descaro del rubio- Pero estoy dispuesta a no seguir hablando de un tema tan poco trascendente.

-No voy a responderte a la blasfemia que acabas de proferir. Potter y los Weasley´s estarían de acuerdo conmigo en tirarte en aceite hirviendo por lo que acabas de decir. Yo creo que Samuel también- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se ponía una mano sobre el corazón- Pero en fin, tenemos un asunto más importante que discutir…

-Mañana te van a llevar los mismos funcionarios de la prisión hacia el Ministerio para que el Wizengamot vea tu causa- dijo Hermione adquiriendo un tono serio nuevamente, mientras caminaba un par de pasos y se sentaba en una silla, mirando fijamente a Draco- Por desgracia no me autorizaron para poder acompañarte desde acá, pero estaré en la sala del Tribunal esperándote.

-¿Y Samuel?- preguntó Draco tensamente

-Va a estar a esas horas de la mañana en el "Jardín infantil mágico"- dijo Hermione con un tono que daba a entender que ya había arreglado todas las variables- No lo voy a llevar conmigo, no corresponde a su edad presenciar todo aquello.

-En caso de que las cosas salgan mal- dijo Draco con indiferencia, pero se podía ver en sus gestos lo preocupado que estaba.

-No- dijo Hermione rápidamente- No lo decía por eso. No quiero exponerlo a una sala de un Tribunal con personas que lo estén mirando, ni que oiga cosas que él todavía no podría entender…

-¿Cómo que su padre fue un mortífago?- preguntó Draco molesto, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas interrogadoramente hacia Hermione

-Draco, un niño de cuatro años jamás va a poder entender qué fue lo que te llevó a transformarte. Se requieren años de vida y experiencia para entender que no todo es blanco o negro- dijo Hermione tranquilizadoramente- El te adora por sobre todo, pero su cabecita no sería capaz de dimensionar todo. Obviamente que con los años le contarás todo, cuando sepas que él tiene el criterio suficiente de entender tú historia- dijo Hermione, mientras alargaba uno de sus brazos y tomaba una de las manos de Draco, quien estaba parado junto a la silla que ella estaba sentada a escasos centímetros de distancia- Cómo yo también tendré que explicarle más adelante que yo también estuve en tu misma situación durante un breve tiempo.

-¡Hermione tú decidiste entrar por decisión propia a la cárcel!- exclamó Draco enojado, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, quedando al frente de la castaña- Tú estúpidamente pediste que te metieran presa por tus delitos, cuando no habías hecho más que responder a la dictadura de Voldemort.

-¿No vamos a volver a discutir sobre eso, o no?- preguntó Hermione molestándose ella ahora, mientras le soltaba la mano a Draco- ¡Suponía que ya habías entendido mis motivos, Draco!

-Pues no- replicó cortantemente el rubio

-Yo también cometí delitos- dijo Hermione armándose de una paciencia que no tenía ya a esas alturas- Exploté edificios públicos, en donde mucha gente salió herida. Era injusto que no me condenaran por qué los damnificados fueron mortífagos o sus familiares, los que eran por cierto totalmente inocentes.

-Totalmente, no- replicó Draco- No te mientas a ti misma, Hermione. Sabías que no lo eran.

-No siempre- masculló la castaña- Pero no soportaba que condenaran a un lado, y al otro no. No me importaba ir un par de meses a la cárcel, con tal de que hubiese justicia. Obviamente hubiese sido desproporcionado que me hubiesen condenado a una pena prolongada, pero las semanas que estuve ahí dentro saldaron la cuenta que yo tenía con la sociedad.

-¡Una cuenta inexistente, por qué nadie te reprochaba por lo que habías hecho!- exclamó Draco furioso

-Las víctimas merecían una pequeña compensación- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso al enojado tono de Draco- A parte estuve finalmente menos tiempo de lo que me habían condenado, debido al embarazo.

-Menos mal que el juez fue razonable- dijo Draco- Alguien tenía que ser racional, y menos mal que él lo fue, ya que si hubiese sido por ti te habrías quedado ahí no más, sin que te importara el bienestar de Samuel.

-Voy a hacer caso omiso a ese último comentario, Draco- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Me puedes dejar ahora por favor decirte lo que he venido a explicarte?

-Procede- ordenó el rubio con un tono de aburrimiento

-Tu defensor mañana te estará esperando a las nueve de la mañana en una de las antesalas del Tribunal, explicándote brevemente como procederá la audiencia. Principalmente lo que pasará es que se leerán brevemente los hechos que conllevaron a que te condenaran a prisión, y los delitos de por qué te condenaron. De ahí hablará un fiscal del Ministerio Público, quien leerá un informe de la prisión en la que te has encontrado preso durante todos éstos años, relatando tu conducta durante éstos años y si consideran o no que te encuentras capacitado para volver a vivir en sociedad. Tras esto leerán los informes siquiátricos, y…

-Hermione, mi defensor me lo explicó todo ayer- dijo Draco tranquilamente

-Pero…- dijo débilmente la castaña

-Y tú estabas acá conmigo cuando él lo hizo, así que por favor tranquilízate, no es necesario que me repitas todo lo que hablamos ayer- dijo Draco con voz calmada, mientras tomaba una de las frías manos de Hermione entre las suyas- Todo va a salir bien, ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber, y me conozco el procedimiento de memoria. Vas a ver que mañana Draco Malfoy volverá a ser un hombre libre- dijo con una seguridad que hizo que Hermione sonriera débilmente- Pareces más nerviosa que yo, mujer.

-Ya sé que debes estar nerviosa, por qué sino salgo no nos vamos a poder casar en la Iglesia en que se casaron tus padres…- dijo con arrogancia Draco Malfoy, aguantando el impulso de sonreír al ver como la imperturbable Hermione Granger comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Quién dijo que yo me iba a casar contigo, Draco?- preguntó Hermione atónita, mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

-Es obvio que eso es lo que quieres, después de venir a verme casi todos los días durante todos éstos años- dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente, mostrando una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia- No te preocupes, cariño. Te recompensaré todo el esfuerzo.

-¡Maldita seas, Malfoy!- gruñó Hermione soltándose del agarre de Draco- No te he venido a ver todos éstos años por eso. Es para que conocieses a Samuel, para que jamás perdieses contacto con él.

-Instrumentalizar a tu hijo con el fin de atrapar a un hombre no es digno de ti, Hermione- dijo con una voz falsamente acusatoria Draco, mientras negaba con su cabeza- Pero es peor que lo niegues. Que dirá el pobre de Samuel y el resto de nuestros hijos, cuando les digamos que nos casamos por qué tú instrumentalizaste al pobre de Samuel para verme todos los días. ¡Quedarán mudos de espanto!

-Déjame reírme, Draco. No sabes cuán divertido es todo lo que has dicho- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Hermione parándose de la silla, y caminando en dirección a la puerta, mientras se despedía de Draco con un gesto de su mano.

-Espera, todavía no me has respondido- dijo Draco totalmente serio, dejando de lado todo tono de burla en su voz.

-¿Qué no te he respondido?- preguntó Hermione con un poco de impaciencia en su voz, mientras se giraba y quedaba al frente de Draco Malfoy, quien ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Qué si te vas a casar conmigo o no cuando salga de éste condenado lugar- dijo Draco con tal seriedad, que Hermione borró de su rostro toda expresión cargada de sarcasmo e impaciencia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione anonadada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba impresionada a Draco

-Hermione no me hagas preguntártelo una vez más- le dijo el hombre comenzando a impacientarse ante la reacción de ella. Siempre el pensó que cuando le pidiese a Hermione que se casase con él, ella reaccionaría de una manera atípica, y ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban, y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Odiaba aquella situación en el que se veía tan expuesto a otra persona, pero sabía que ella jamás lo dañaría intencionadamente.

-¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Hermione comenzando a hilar lo que él le acababa de decir. Jamás había pensado que Draco hubiese querido casarse con ella a penas de haber salido en libertad. Era cierto que habían tenido una especie de extraño amorío los días previos a la insurrección que se dio en Hogwarts, pero aquello cesó cuando él fue apresado y luego condenado a prisión. Cuando ella le contó que iban a tener un hijo, y que ella no pensaba en abortar, él la apoyó para su grato asombro, pero jamás le dio a entender que continuarían teniendo una relación con un cariz romántico.

Ni ella lo había hecho, por qué daba por supuesto que lo que ellos habían tenido fue fruto de la desesperación que generaba la guerra en las personas.

Nada más, a pesar de que para ella no había sido así.

Si se involucraba con alguien, era por qué realmente tenía sentimientos por esa persona.

Pero por miedo a que las cosas se complicaran innecesariamente entre ellos, después de que él entró a la prisión y de que ella lo hiciese por breves semanas, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de lado sus ingenuas esperanzas. Aquello lo decidió puntualmente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de él. Lo más sano para su hijo era que ellos se llevaran bien sin mayores complicaciones, y eso significaba que todo aspecto romántico en la relación de ambos debía desaparecer.

Por qué ella realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero no sabía que era lo que él pensaba ni sentía, por lo que prefería que todo aquél atípico romance terminase antes de que se odiasen nuevamente.

Iba a tener un hijo, no se podía dar el lujo de enemistarse con el padre de él por el hecho de que él no sintiese lo mismo que ella.

Eso era lo que ella pensó en aquella época, y sentía que no había errado en su decisión. Pero jamás había esperado que años después el mismo Draco Malfoy estuviese frente a ella preguntándole si ella se quería casar con él.

-¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo, Draco?- preguntó Hermione cautelosamente, esforzándose enormemente para mirarlo directamente a la cara. Sentía que su cara enrojecía furiosamente.

-¿Por qué no?- contra preguntó el rubio, mirando con fijeza a Hermione.

-No entiendo por qué querrías hacerlo- respondió finalmente Hermione, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, pero sabía que su auto control estaba a punto de perderse- Sabes, no tienes que casarte conmigo por que tengamos un hijo en común. No tienes por que sentirte obligado, Draco- dijo Hermione con dificultad, pensando que una de las opciones que hacía que Draco optase por casarse con ella era por la existencia de Samuel.

-¿Tú crees que el único motivo por el que querría casarme contigo es por Samuel?- preguntó Draco con frialdad, mientras su mirada se tornaba fría, algo que a Hermione no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-No veo otro motivo- replicó Hermione cortantemente, sintiendo como se garganta se tensaba al proferir aquellas palabras.

-¿Y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estos años no significa nada para ti?- preguntó el glacialmente, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la puerta donde Hermione se encontraba parada, acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Nos hemos acompañado durante todos estos años- dijo Hermione débilmente- Hemos sido buenos amigos, pero eso no es motivo para casarse- titubeó Hermione, mientras luchaba contra la tentación de apartarse de Draco.

-¿Buenos amigos?- preguntó Draco con voz contenida, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle como podía ser tan poco honesta con sus sentimientos- Tú nunca has querido ser solamente mi amiga Hermione, si no me habrías pedido años atrás que huyéramos juntos. Si fuera sólo un amigo para ti, no habrías venido a verme durante todos éstos años.

-¡Yo haría eso por mis amigos, Draco! Si tú no tenías amistades como las mías, no es mi problema- pronunció Hermione en una débil protesta, sabiendo que tendría que hablar con la verdad de ahora en adelante, ya que a Draco Malfoy se le estaba agotando la paciencia completamente.

-Para- le ordenó Draco glacialmente, mientras con el otro brazo la acorralaba, dejando a Hermione entre medio de sus dos brazos, deseando que un terremoto la salvara de toda aquella dolorosa conversación- No voy a tolerar que no hables con la verdad. Mírame cuando te hablo, que no te voy a dañar- dijo Draco con más calma, mientras tomaba con suavidad la cara de Hermione, y la obligaba a alzar su rostro hacia el de él.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Hermione con voz baja, mirando a Draco a los ojos, tratando de aparentar calma. Una calma que no poseía en aquellos instantes.

-Tú sabes por qué- respondió él rubio, soltando la cara de Hermione. Su voz ya no era tan fría como antes, pero se podía ver claramente que se sentía algo contrariado.- Samuel no es la razón, Hermione. Ya no estamos en el siglo XIX.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó ella sonando su voz con más fuerza- No he querido hacerme durante estos años ninguna expectativa con respecto a nosotros dos, por qué odiaba la idea de saber que yo sería la única estúpida enamorada de ti, cuando tú no sintieses nada por mi. Por eso preferí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros- dijo Hermione con total honestidad, tratando de mantener su mirada en el rostro inexpresivo de Draco- Prefería tenerte como un amigo, o por lo menos como alguien cercano, por que Samuel te necesitaría a medida de que fuese creciendo, y sinceramente por que no me hubiese gustado no tener ninguna relación contigo.

-¿A pesar de que tú me quisieses y de que creyeses que yo no lo hacía?- preguntó Draco molesto, pero por lo menos ya no indiferente, lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera levemente, a pesar de la mirada triste que cargaba-Eso es puro masoquismo- sentenció él furioso- Por eso detesto a los Gryffindor, que actúan sacrificándose de una manera tan estúpida en ciertos casos, cuando no había por qué sacrificarse

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la mujer consternada

-¿Tú crees que si no me hubieses importado te habría protegido como lo hice durante los últimos meses de dictadura?- preguntó Draco molesto, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza- ¿Tú crees que si no me hubieses importado yo habría pasado por todo lo que he pasado durante éstos años? ¡Responde Hermione!- le ordenó Draco impacientándose

-¡No sé que decirte!- Hermione dijo perdiendo la paciencia de a poco

-¡Deberías haber visto más allá de las palabras que se pronunciaban! ¡Debiste fijarte en los hechos!- gritó Draco, perdiendo la calma- Tú sabes que no se me han dado jamás bien las palabras

-¡Esa no es justificación suficiente para no haberme dicho que yo no te era indiferente!- gritó Hermione enojándose también- ¡Para que sepas las personas generalmente usan las palabras para expresar lo que sientes, Draco!

-¡Pero tú sabías cuanto me costaba expresar lo que sentía!- gritó exasperado Draco

-¡No eras un niño de un año que no sabía más que balbucear!- gritó colérica Hermione- ¡Eras un hombre adulto, él cual podría haberse esforzado un poco y decir que era lo que condenadamente pensaba y sentía!

-¡Y tú una mujer adulta que supuestamente sabía que no sólo las palabras cuentan cuando se trata de expresar sentimientos!- replicó mordazmente Draco

-¡Está bien, los dos se equivocaron! ¡Pero por favor pueden parar de gritar y discutir que he tenido la desgracia de tener que oír toda su ridícula discusión!- gritó una voz que se proyectó por toda la pieza, dejando a Hermione y a Draco congelados.

-Está bien- masculló Draco, recuperándose de la impresión antes que Hermione, cuya cara se había enrojecido a causa de la vergüenza.

-Gracias, Malfoy- dijo la voz de Salinger, quien parecía realmente agobiado.

-No hay de que, Salinger- dijo Draco con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras volvía nuevamente su cara a la avergonzada cara de Hermione.

-Dios- masculló Hermione suavemente, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cara- ¿Acaso no podemos hablar algo sin discutirlo? Si nos casamos, estaríamos peleando todos los días…

-Ya lo creo- la interrumpió Draco hablando despacio- Pero tampoco es que discutimos tanto, de hecho no lo habíamos hecho hace meses

-Eso es cierto- confirmó la castaña, mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver como Draco sonreía cuando ella le dio la razón- Pero el no discutir tanto no es una razón para casarse, Draco. Debe haber otras cosas de por medio- dijo Hermione, mientras luchaba por mantener su mirada fija en la penetrante mirada de Draco- Debe haber lealtad, desprendimiento, aceptación del otro, respeto, el querer mejorar juntos, a pesar de lo que pase, pero eso no basta si es que no hay…-dijo ella deteniéndose mirando a Draco casi con miedo de saber lo que realmente el sentía por ella

-Amor- dijo Draco ayudando a Hermione en su exposición de los motivos por qué uno se debía casar- Lo sé, Hermione.

-Entonces ya lo sabes, no creo que tú me quieras de esa manera- dijo ella casi tartamudeando, pasando por alto como Draco se mantenía totalmente inexpresivo ante sus palabras- Me tienes afecto por todos éstos años en que nos hemos apoyado y acompañado, pero no sé si me quieres como deberías querer a una persona para casarte con ella.

-¿Entonces tú única objeción a casarte conmigo es por qué crees que no te quiero como debería quererte para casarme contigo?- preguntó Draco lentamente, sintetizando lo que Hermione acababa de decirle.

-Sí- respondió Hermione quedamente, bajando finalmente la mirada al ver que Draco no hacía ni decía nada con lo que ella acababa de confirmar- Por favor no me hagas pasar por esto, es muy duro para mí- susurró Hermione, sintiendo que las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos mojaban su cara

-Entonces no tenemos ningún problema- dijo él respondiendo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la tomaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras bajaba su boca hasta el oído de ella- Por qué te quiero, y realmente quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Y diciendo Draco aquellas palabras, la besó con suavidad en la frente, mientras se separaba le sonrío con una alegría tan auténtica que Hermione no pudo dudar de sus palabras.

Sus palabras eran honestas, al igual que sus sentimientos, y eso hacía infinitamente feliz a Hermione.

-Creo igual que tú- dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa, mientras volvía a abrazar a Draco con fuerza.

Después de tantos años de invierno y sufrimiento, la alegría volvía lentamente a su vida.

Había recuperado su libertad.

Tenía a sus grandes amigos junto a ella nuevamente.

Tenía un maravilloso hijo al que ella adoraba con todo.

Y pronto, Draco, a quien ella quería con todo su ser, estaría junto a ella y los demás, completamente libre, para construir una nueva historia.

Una historia mejor, por qué no era ingenua al creer que todo sería fácil, por que todo lo que realmente vale la pena en la vida no lo es.

Pero tenía la certeza de que esa historia, esa vida sería la perfecta para ella, para Draco, para Samuel y los demás, por que estarían juntos acompañándose en todos los momentos de la vida.

Los malos, y los no tan malos.

Los buenos, y los no tan buenos.

Y eso es más que una bendición.

0

.

**FIN**

.

0

07 de Mayo, 2011

Hola mis muy queridas lectoras, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, después de seis años, les presento el último capítulo de éste fic que tiene casi seis años de existencia. Me costó durante mucho tiempo darle continuidad, debido a los distintos embates de la vida, tanto buenos como malos, que me han acontecido durante todo éste tiempo. Pero, de verdad muchas gracias a ustedes, por qué sin ustedes no habría terminado la historia. Gracias por todos sus Reviews, que me llenaron de alegría y otros de una buena dosis de hacerme responsable de terminar esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el final, de verdad lo espero. No quise terminarlo en una tragedia, por qué no me gusta, y sentía que los personajes habían vivido cosas muy fuertes para lograr la redención por sus actos. A pesar de que no es un final trágico, lo trate de hacer lo más realista posible y coherente de acuerdo a la historia y a como plantee a los personajes, y el desarrollo de éstos.

Una cosa, quería explicarles que la historia está catalogada como M por la violencia, por los sentimientos destructivos de algunos personajes, y por qué se tocan temáticas que con para personas más criterio, por decirlo de cierta manera. Obviamente el criterio y la madurez no son siempre correlativos a los años que uno tiene, pero igualmente quise ponerlo en el mayor nivel de censura para que supiesen que era una historia con cierto contenido fuerte.

En fin, muchas gracias por todos estos años juntas, y por la paciencia que me tuvieron por no actualizarles durante tanto tiempo. De verdad gracias, fueron una parte muy importante de mi vida durante éstos años, ya que a demás a ésta historia siempre le he tenido un gran cariño, debido a que no está ambientada en Hogwarts, lo que me dio una mayor libertad creativo.

Y para terminar, les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas y en lo que hagan, y realmente espero que les haya gustado el fic. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas. mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

Atentamente

Ignacia

0

.

0

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior:

-Beautifly 92

-khpmi

-Jos black

-Caroone

-Kaoryciel 94

-Greece06

-Darkness Vanish Hime

-Nightwalker 03

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron éste fic: 

-Mei You Li

-Terry Moon

-Beuatifly 92

-Jos Black

-Silviota

Bigi 43

-Little inonce

-Karyta 34

-Duisk

-Angela

-Sra Malfoy

-Klainea

-You could have it so much better

-jaz

-Gisse

-Rochy true

-Ale

-Adriana

-Becky

-Lora D

-Oriana

-Sakura Granger

-Pau Malfoy

-Meli0407

-Malfoy te amo

-Ceres

-Cynthia 88

-Jass Weasley

-Ginebra

-Marina- Aristizabal

-Key

-Yezzie,

-Navigo

-Naty

-Gaby Love 113

-Elementh

-Oro Malfoy

-Yrena

-Alevivancov

-Fatima Girl

-Dan Grint

-Kaoru

-Esme Black

-Luzapotter

-Mireya

-Iliath

-Sofía

-LuzaPotter

-Pumuki

-Miremione

-Brisa 2006

-Tefy

-Gardenia

-Victoria Malfoy

-belenpotterevans26

-Pixie Tickerball

-Lisa Potter

-Mane – chan

-FranCH

-Vesper Bond

-Cami

-Loretito kinomoto

-Cristal 90

-Laia Bourne Black

-Summerh

-aNa

-Damari

-Laia Bourne Black

-Noelia

-Belenpotterevans26

-Esmeralda

-Clarisse Evans

-Vane

-Sally M Black

-Ginna Isabella Ryddle

-Anne Rose Malfoy

-Gin- Ynia

-Herms

-Ver

-Miry 93

-Lady Sly

-Blahys

-Anabelle Malfoy Granger

-Harrymaniatica

-Valeria Black

.Cullen

-Umiko

-KaoruRiddle

-Ver

-Vero.

-Karyta 34

-Pikitona

-Lourdez

-Whitestangel

- LauriskaMalfoy

-Lady Arilyn de Rhimine

-Arya. Black. Cullen

-Xms. Felton

-Malfoy Girl Potter

-umiko

-Dan Grint

-Resuri Riddle Lestrange

-Rowena Ackerley

-Pauleta 93

-Pam

-Sisi

-Vic Black

-Sami Marauder Girl

-Maritza LD

-Pauleth

-Tati Uchiha

-Fantyhp

-Fancy

-Maring

-Teresitha Potter

-Lust-and- wrath

-Mad Aristocrat

-Sami- Marauder girl

-SuperGirl- HD

-Menta Fresca

-Andrux

-Sheccid Potter

-Celeste-chan

-Gabriellas Potter

-Sisita Malfoy

-Diable Dreams

-Scarlee

-Zuoteyu

-Sealiah

-Teresitha Potter

-ChibiKino

-Camila 92

-mimesis

-MGranger

-Lady Ocean

-Iris

-Jacinta Jackson

-Ringel Muam

-SariVampiresMalfoy

-Monalisa17

-Dusquinha

-Lutari_noe87

-Kaoryciel

-antro

-Michinolet

-Khpmi

-Vale Gonzlz

-Raven Rosmalfg

-Saku-kamiya

-Caroone

-Rossie

-Greece06

-Darkness Vanish Hime

-Nightwalker 03

0

.

Muchas gracias por todo, que estén muy bien. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, y sugerencias.

.

0


End file.
